The Best of Both Worlds
by LadyLorena
Summary: Life in Stark Tower is anything but normal, but everyhing gets a little more weird when Grace Stark volunteers for her first mission out of exasperation- to retrieve a certain someone from Detroit. Some coarse language, mild adult themes. Begins pre-Winter Soldier, ends 50 years after it starts.
1. A Volunteer Gig

Grace stood in front of her mirror criticising her body the same way she did every morning. She described herself as 'lumpy' in comparison to the glamourous woman on the 'Real Women Have Curves!' billboard that dominated the bus stop several stories below. She had been well programmed by the beauty industry to think of herself as the type of girl who was 'not his type'.

She flipped off the mirror and grumbled, "Well fuck you, beauty industry," before tugging on her undergarments and digging through her messy closet to find something to wear. She always waited too long to do laundry and so it was an adventure every morning to find out if she actually had pants. She threw out a pair of wide-leg jeans and a snug t-shirt. It was not a fancy day, no need for fancy clothes.

As she left the closet there came a knock on the door, "Gracie, babe, I've got a meeting in ten minutes and my secretary bailed- something about influenza. Can you help me out?"

She sighed and flipped off the door, this time with two middle fingers, "Sure, Tony. But don't expect anything fancy."

"Thanks, sweetheart!"

She stepped into the jeans and pulled on the shirt- if whoever he was meeting with didn't like Skid Row, they were just going to have to deal with it, she wasn't finding a different shirt- she wasn't actually sure she even had a different shirt clean. She ran her fingers through her cropped fire-engine red hair, put on her brown bakelite horn-rim glasses, and grabbed her denim purse from where she had thrown in on the dining room table the night before, stuffing a portable cassette player into it before leaving the apartment.

Life in Stark Tower was certainly never dull.

Grace approached the meeting room, hoping that the men in suits were not all there for Tony's meeting. She was feeling very out of place when she recognised one of them.

"Good morning, Miss Stark."

"Morning, Phil. You all here for whatever Tony's meeting is?"

He nodded and smiled kindly, "Yes, we are."

"Jesus, do I _want_ to know why you're all here?"

"Probably not."

"And for the last time, Phil, just call me Grace."

Phil did not have time to respond as Tony rushed up behind Grace and hugged her from behind, "Oh, you're a lifesaver, kid. Come on, I'll fill you in." He dragged her into the conference room and Pepper brought her a cup of coffee as she settled into the seat he indicated, "So S.H.I.E.L.D. has some kind of news for us. The rest of the A-Team will be here in a few minutes to be briefed on our monster-of-the-week scenario. I need you to take notes so we don't miss anything while we argue with them about how we're supposed to do whatever it is they're asking us to do."

Grace settled in and wrote in large letters across the top of the notepad Tony had left for her, 'MEETING FROM HELL' along with the date.

A few minutes later, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents filed into the room followed by Hawkeye, Natasha, Bruce, Steve, and Tony. Pepper settled in next to Grace and set up her laptop.

Phil called the meeting to order and began describing the situation, "We've gotten a few unusual energy readings in the past week, one of them in the United States. Director Fury had us look for any signs of paranormal activity in the area of each of these readings. Our agents discovered a face we know you'll all just be thrilled seeing- Loki is in Michigan. Detroit, to be exact."

Tony snickered, Bruce sighed, and Steve asked, "What's so funny about Detroit?"

"Well let's just say it's not exactly the thriving metropolis it was when you were a kid, Steve," Tony replied, "As in, it's pretty much the poster child for everything you can do wrong in a city." Grace wrote on her notepad 'DETROIT IS AWESOME. SUCK IT, TONY.'

And then the bickering began. Grace tried to keep up with note-taking, attempting to catalogue all the suggestions for how to retrieve Loki from Detroit. She finally gave up, writing 'FUCK THIS MEETING' across the page.

She threw her pen down, "For shit's sake, guys, I'll go get him!" The room went silent, "Pepper, get me transportation."

Tony pressed his fingers to his forehead, "No, no, no...this is not going to happen. I'm not letting you-"

"No. Fuck, Tony, you guys can't figure out how to intercept him when S.H.I.E.L.D. has his every movement for the last two weeks mapped. It's not like he's been doing a lot of world-threatening or we'd know about it. In fact-" she checked Pepper's monitor, "-it looks like he's probably headed back to the same restaurant he's been eating lunch at for two weeks solid. And frankly, lunch sounds like a great idea, especially since I'm here and not eating breakfast. So get me a jet and I'll meet him- besides, I think I'm the only one in this room who has actually been to Detroit this century."

"Gracie, this man's dangerous."

"I know that, Tony, I live in New York, too. So surround the place with S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in case something gets hairy and be an eye in the sky. It's not like you haven't spied on me during dates or anything. I know you can do this. Some guy gets a little fresh at the club and BAM, you're right there. I doubt you'll have any trouble getting to me if you think there's a problem." Grace looked around the room, "So somebody tell me how this plan is inferior to you all standing around and bitching for the next three hours." Nobody made a sound, "Good, Pepper, get me a jet. I've got a date in Detroit."


	2. A Lunch Date in the Motor City

Grace stepped off the plane on a private landing strip at Detroit Metro Airport and went straight to the car that was waiting for her- a vintage Mercedes with a moon-roof, just like one smashed in New York when a very large alien creature had flattened it. She ran her hands along the shining baby-blue hood as she went to the driver's side, already in love with the car before having driven it. One of Tony's men stepped out and handed her the keys. She consulted her GPS for directions to the restaurant and then turned it off, stashing it in the glove box. She turned the key and heard the familiar shrill signal as the glow plugs warmed up, turned the key again and felt the engine rumble to life as she dug through her purse and pulled out the cassette player and emptied it, popping the tape in the car's player. With the windows down, the moon-roof open, and the radio up, she headed for downtown with Joan Jett.

She had always loved Detroit- it's people, the spirit that never quite seemed to die, the inventiveness of people who decided that enough was enough and a vacant lot would be a garden, or a house long-abandoned should be a community centre. She always heard from Tony about the investors who were reviving the city, but in her mind, those people were not the heroes of the Detroit story and never would be. She would always look up to the people who had been no different from her neighbours growing up.

Grace skipped the interstate that would take her straight into downtown and instead took the roads toward Wyandotte so she could travel Fort Street into the city, passing the River Rouge Ford plant and Zug Island. She headed northwest after the bridge and immediately got a phone call from Tony.

"You know that's not the way to the restaurant, right?"

"Yes, Tony," she replied, exasperated, "Which one of us actually has spent time here since the 80s?"

"You. And you're going the wrong way."

"Nope. I'm detouring to pay tribute to everyone's favourite decaying beaux arts majesty."

"I could buy it for you if you'd like."

"You tried that, remember? Didn't work, guy won't sell. Now go away and let me drive."

"No more detours. He's just a few blocks from the restaurant. On foot."

"Well then I've got plenty of time to head down Michigan Avenue to meet him, don't I?" Grace hung up the phone and sighed as the back side of the famous Michigan Central Depot came into view. The building had been one of her favourites since before it was closed up tightly and guarded, back when curious young teenagers could sneak in unnoticed to spend a day exploring the tower, looking out over the city from the roof, and photographing the majestic halls of the train station. If she didn't have a mission to complete, she would have stopped to take a few pictures. As she drove down Michigan Avenue, she waved to the field at the corner of Trumbull and, reminded by it that there was a game on, turned off Joan to tune it in. Baseball in Detroit was one of the first signs of spring, a charm to ward off the temperamental Michigan winter for a few months before it returned shortly after the World Series. Again, had Tony not been hovering nearby, she would have stopped, slipped through the fence, and walked the field once again, the memories of childhood baseball games some of the few she remembered with fondness.

It did not take her long to park her car in the Renaissance Centre garage and to make her way into the building to the restaurant with seating on the Detroit riverfront. She received a text message as she approached the host telling her that Loki was sitting on the patio.

"Hello, will anyone be joining you for lunch today?"

"I'm actually meeting someone who's already seated...he just doesn't know it yet," Grace winked.

The host smiled, "Ah, well, go ahead and surprise him. I'll send a server over with a menu as soon as you're settled."

Grace knew eyes were on her as she crossed the dining area- while the Renaissance Centre was home to multiple nerdy conventions that attracted unusually colourful crowds, it was not normal to see someone quite like her in a restaurant like this. She didn't mind, though- she had accepted when she dyed her hair the first time when she was twelve that she would attract a certain type of attention.

When she reached the patio, she slid into the seat across from Loki, dressed sharply in his suit jacket and scarf; he lowered his menu to inspect his guest. She waved.

"Hello?"

"Hi. I'm your lunch date."

He was genuinely confused, "My lunch date?"

"Yep. You didn't know you had one, but here I am. Grace. Grace Stark." She extended her hand to him.

Loki tentatively shook it, "Ah." Their server brought over a second menu and a glass of water. "To what do I owe the, er, pleasure of your company, Miss Stark?"

"It's Grace, please. I don't need to be reminded constantly that I'm related to Tony. And I'm here because I volunteered to be. Your other options were considerably less happy and didn't involve either of us getting to have lunch on the riverfront, so don't get snarky with me or I'll leave and let Tony do things his way."

"Am I to conclude, then, that you are _not_ going to drag me off immediately to some sort of punishment for returning to this realm while his preference would include such a thing?"

"Let's order lunch and then I'll tell you just what's going on, OK? I don't want to have to leave Detroit any sooner than I really have to. I miss this city. So...what's your pick?"

"I think today I will try the soup and the Mediterranean salad. And you, Miss Grace?"

"I'm a cheese ravioli gal. I've tried most of what's on the menu, and still I keep coming back to it. It's been a few years since I've been here and it's a favourite."

They ordered their meals and Loki watched her uncomfortably once there was no menu he could pretend to ponder and use as a convenient little wall to hide behind.

She leaned on the table and propped her face up on one hand, her fingers resting on her cheek, "So I take it you'd like to know what's going on, right?"

"Of course I would- anyone in my position would have to be utterly daft not to."

"OK, so S.H.I.E.L.D. figured out that the weird energy readings they'd been getting had something to do with inter-realm travel and thought they ought to track down the traveller. They found the Michigan energy signature, scoured their satellites, and decided to talk Tony and his buddies into tracking you down. That meeting turned into only semi-organised chaos. The options on the table were to investigate further to make sure it was you, to show up and apprehend you by force using S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, or, Tony's suggestion, for he and the Captain to drop out of the sky and shock the hell out of you while you were sitting out here and just swoop you out of Detroit and fly to New York. All the options sounded like shit to me, so I told them I was going to get you."

"Mr Stark did not protest?"

"Fuck yeah, he protested. Told me it was too dangerous. But given that the last time he was in Detroit was in the 80s and Steve hasn't been here since...well, ever, I thought all the options sucked and so did their excuses. Besides, S.H.I.E.L.D. knew where you'd been going to lunch here for the last two weeks and Tony didn't let me eat breakfast this morning. Figured I'd join you and get something fabulous for lunch in the process."

Loki very nearly smiled, "You do know that I am dangerous, correct?"

"Yep. And I know that this place is crawling with S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and Tony has never had a problem spying on me when I've been out on my own before, so I'm as safe here as I am anywhere. Guess I figured all you wanted was lunch, not the world, and we'd be OK."

"So suppose I do not wish to come with you? What will happen if I take you hostage and flee?"

"Tony drops out of the sky, Mr Star Spangled Steve shows up from somewhere, and half this room gets up from their lunch to show off their guns before you even leave the table- it's not like they aren't listening. You're coming one way or another. I'm just the nice option...and the option that doesn't stop you from getting that soup and salad. And I get ravioli."

Their meals arrived and Grace felt her phone vibrate. She rolled her eyes at the text message and Loki raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. Grace shook her head, "Just Tony. Bitching as usual. So. Are you staying near here? I don't want to make you leave all your stuff behind as we hit the road."

"I haven't been staying anywhere. All my belongings are in a satchel that I checked at the cloakroom."

"Jesus, you've been living on the streets?"

"I haven't encountered anything that would lead me to do otherwise."

"Stark Tower's going to seem like a goddamn luxury hotel after that."

His fork paused on the way to his plate, "Stark Tower?"

"Well that's where they're taking you. I'm not letting Tony take this car from me, though, so he's going to have to figure out if he wants to fly you back, fly the car back along with us, or if we're driving."

"Ah. You seem quite familiar with this place- do you have history with this city?"

"Yeah. I grew up here. Got kicked out of my aunt's apartment when I was twelve and ended up just another homeless kid. Tony adopted me- apparently his folks knew my folks or something...we decided it was weird for him to have a teenage daughter so we just went with the siblings line. I've been back here since quite a few times as an adult. And what about you? Why are you here, of all places?"

"I thought it might be easier to disappear here."

"Well if you're spending most of your time on the street, probably. Just be thankful the weather's been decent. Living on the street over a Michigan winter sucks."

"Might I ask how your ravioli is?"

"It's damn fine ravioli. Your soup and salad?"

"Very satisfactory."

Their server brought out their bill and Grace quickly nabbed it, "It's your last meal in Detroit- my treat." He nearly insisted on otherwise but she shook her head, "Nope, you don't get to protest. Consider it incentive to not make this difficult for me- I don't want to have S.H.I.E.L.D. burning down the remaining half of the city I love to find you."

"What will S.H.I.E.L.D. do to me once they have me?"

"The longer you're with me, the longer you're not with them, and the less likely they are to do something incredibly stupid...or that Tony is likely to do something incredibly stupid. Which given the number of times I've heard him gripe about you throwing him out a window, is just as likely as S.H.I.E.L.D. being dumb. I don't know what they'll do to you, but I'll do my best to make sure it's humane so long as you play nicely."

"Do you not work for Mr Stark or S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Dear god, no. I'm a graphic designer for a bunch of small-time punk and rock bands hoping to make it big. I draw shit. Tony interrupted my morning to beg me to take notes at his meeting. He insists on paying me when I do stuff for him, but no, I'm not a Stark employee."

She paid the bill and picked up her purse, leaving a generous tip for their server, "Now are you coming with me or letting them take you? I guarantee you I'll be more fun."

Loki sighed, his shoulders slumped, and then he stood and straightened himself, "I suppose it would be most prudent to travel with you, Miss Grace."

They walked out of the restaurant, Grace waving to Phil as she passed, twirling her keys on her other hand. They stopped to retrieve Loki's satchel and made their way to the parking garage.

It wasn't until they were in the car heading down Michigan Avenue that either of them spoke again.

"Did I not kill that man?"

"Phil? Well yeah, sort of, but S.H.I.E.L.D. is a bunch of tricky bastards. Nobody will really talk about how they did it, but he's sure as hell not dead now. Hang on, Tony's calling."

She put the phone on speaker after rolling up the windows and closing the moon-roof, "Yeah, what's up?"

"You've got a demi-god in your car."

"That I do. And lo and behold, it looks just like the car you dropped a giant flying hell-beast on in New York."

"Well now you know that I actually do pay attention to when your stuff gets ruined by the insanity that is our lives- and this one's nicer- the windows all work and no Bondo! So, Gracie, what's the plan?"

"Are you flying this car back to New York?"

"It's all yours, sweetheart."

"Awesome! Then we'll meet you at Metro. But don't pull any stupid shit."

"When have I ever done that?"

Grace rolled her eyes, "Tony, good lord, don't ask that question. Anyway, I'm cruising Michigan. Going to hang up and drive. And stop following me, I can see you up there- the red isn't exactly subtle." She hung up before he could answer.

"We are being followed?"

"Of course. Did you think Tony'd let me drive you if we weren't? Anyway, tell me straight- what are you doing back here? And I don't mean just in Detroit."

"As I have already said, I wished to disappear."

"Yeah, I heard. Why?"

"I escaped my imprisonment in Asgard and was not exactly welcomed back with open arms when they discovered that the news of my death, while convincing, was false. I erred and revealed too much while in disguise...so I fled. I have no doubt your friends will shortly summon Thor to retrieve me. Does it satisfy you to know that I have caused myself such trouble? You seem far too intent on asking inconvenient questions."

"First off, don't assume that the Avengers are my friends. I'm the kid sister, I'm tolerated, but it's not like I spend a lot of late nights drinking and watching bad movies with them. They're Tony's friends. They chill with Tony. I chill with Tony. If that happens to overlap, we might all have a good time, but how the hell do I top their stories? Oh yes, we've been saving the world, what have you done today, Grace? Played pool at a bar with a bunch of aging drunk rockers and cheated at poker. And no, it doesn't satisfy me to know even you can be a fuckup. But I'm curious, so I ask."

"You seem to resent your brother and his friends."

"Nah, I like being alive. Their missions aren't my style. What would my superpower be? The ability to draw psychedelic art to blow the minds of our enemies? Don't be thinking you've found a fellow brother-hating partner in crime. I just have a sense of self-preservation."

Loki softly chuckled, "You certainly are colourful."

She smiled as she turned on the radio, "Damn straight I am, and if you don't mind, I'm going to catch the end of the game. Baseball's kind of my thing."

By the time they got to the airport, the baseball game was over and there was a very large jet waiting for them. Grace was in a good mood- the Tigers had won. She drove the car straight into the cargo hold, took her Joan Jett cassette from where she'd tossed it earlier, and left the vehicle, going around to open Loki's door for him.

As Loki stood, agents with guns surrounded the car, shouting for her to stand back and for him to put his hands in the air. He hesitantly did as he was told, Grace noting the glint of what appeared to be silver manacles showing under the edge of his sleeves. She simply sighed and leaned forward on the roof of the car as the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents yelled commands.

"Oh for fuck's sake, guys, I just drove him from downtown Detroit through the 'burbs on back roads without you and was fine, why the hell do I need backup now?"

At that, Tony landed outside the plane and walked up the cargo ramp, "Everything dandy, Gracie?"

"So long as the minions don't riddle my new car full of holes, yeah."

"No trouble with everyone's favourite evil demi-god?"

"Nope. Not even a hint of evil. He's been a perfect gent. Now can we please not have all the guns pointed this way? If anyone shoots my car, I'm going to be really pissed."

Tony stepped into the circle of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, "OK, show's over. They're here. Let's get everyone to a seat so we can get back to the Tower."

Steve, in full Captain America gear, met them in the seating area, "Grace- did you have a nice lunch?"

"Yep. Very nice. Were you the reason Tony only texted me once?"

"I did my best, ma'am, but he snuck that one by me."

She grinned, "Good work, mate. I just wish I could stay in Detroit longer. I miss this place."

"Given my reading on the internet about what the city has become, I'm not sure how there's anything there to miss. You will have to tell me sometime."

"Same things that made America great, Steve- resilience. Determination. Creativity. Detroit's got it in droves. Maybe it's not in all the ruin blogs, but it's there. I'll send you some links."

As the engines sprang to life and she buckled in her seatbelt, glancing over to make sure that Loki, seated by Tony, still in his Iron Man suit, had his on. While tall, he looked so small beside her brother in his suit. She waved and he nodded politely in return. Tony glared at her.

"Don't go and be getting to friendly with this one, Gracie. He's not on our happy list."

"Public enemy number one, got it. But you know, he's been a better conversationalist than your friend Clint and was sure a better lunch date than half the people I've bothered dating."

"Gracie..."

"What? You're just jealous that I had a nice, lunch and you were stuck circling Detroit like a bright red vulture."

"No, sweetheart, I'm not. I'm warning you that this guy's dangerous. He lies...a lot."

Grace threw her hands to her face in mock surprise, "Oh my god, I've never encountered a lie before, how so ever will I know if he's telling the truth?"

"Gracie..."

"No, Tony. Just no. I've been your sister for close to twenty years now. My bullshit-o-meter is a fine-tuned machine. I think I can handle this."

"He's also some kind of sorcerer. He used mind control last time he was here, honey, and I don't want that to happen to you."

Loki interjected, "If I may, the mind control was only thanks to the sceptre, which I no longer have and therefore cannot use against your sister."

"Is your bullshit-o-meter registering anything, kid?"

"Nope. I see no glow-stick of destiny. It wouldn't even fit in his bag, which is still in my car. So you're going to have to just accept he might actually be telling the truth."

Tony turned towards Loki, "So what is it this time, world domination? Or just a thing for Detroit? Because I think Dan Gilbert's already claimed dominion over the D."

"Neither. I am attempting to be free a little while longer before I am dragged back to Asgard to my cell in the dungeons."

"You broke out of jail?"

"No...Thor released me without Odin's knowledge so we could take vengeance for our mother's death. I was presumed dead after the encounter and used that to my advantage in returning to Asgard. I unintentionally revealed my identity and fled. I have been trying to enjoy a little freedom before they find me."

"Well you've enjoyed the last of it. Your brother's on his way."

"Please don't let him steal me from your airplane again."

Tony laughed, "Then I guess you'd better hope we don't encounter any unexpected weather on the flight back!"

Loki sat uneasily in his seat for the remainder of the trip. When they arrived in New York, Grace tried to convince Tony to let her drive him in her car to the Tower, but Tony insisted on loading Loki into the black S.H.I.E.L.D. armoured prisoner transport that was waiting for them on the airstrip. Grace drove from the back of the plane and sped through the streets of New York City hoping to at least be able to hand Loki his bag back in-person if she could get to the parking garage by the time they unloaded him. She hated the idea of handing what little he had in the way of personal belongings over to S.H.I.E.L.D., rather than letting him explain himself if there was anything strange in the satchel. Unfortunately, she arrived in time to see him being taken into the building, so she left the bag on the back seat instead.


	3. Geneva

Grace felt the entire mood in Stark Tower shift once Loki was stowed in the large cell in the basement. Everyone was on edge. The atmosphere only lightened a little when Thor arrived that evening. Grace was not asked to be at their meeting and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents patrolled the hallway outside the meeting room, making it impossible for her to listen in by any convenient means. Instead, she went down to the basement and stood outside the large bulletproof cell window while agents finished their interrogation. Loki looked tired, mildly irritated, and a bit despondent, his suit jacket carefully folded and set at the end of the bed. Pepper was already watching the proceedings.

"Watching for any cracks in his presentation, or watching to make sure nobody breaks the Geneva Convention?"

"Somehow I think the Avengers Initiative is outside of the scope of Geneva's influence, Grace, but yes, I'm the eyes to make sure there aren't any major breaches of ethics during interrogation."

"Heard anything interesting yet?"

"Not that we didn't already know- he's being tight-lipped about just what he did after he broke out of prison."

"And on the Geneva bit?"

"No major violations, though I think Phil did threaten to run him through a few times to see how he liked it. Loki didn't seem too happy about that- he squirmed." Pepper paused and scanned Grace's face, looking for any hints of emotion, "So why are you down here?"

"I feel a little sorry for the guy. I mean, we did just end his last ditch effort for a taste of freedom before his brother throws him back in a cell. He really seemed to like that place we ate at in Detroit. Who knows, maybe he'd have fun here if he had a chance."

"Somehow I doubt Tony would allow that."

"Guess I'm going to have to bring Earth to him, then."

The agents filed out of the room, Phil last, leaving Loki sitting at the small table with his head in his hands, "He's all yours, ladies."

Pepper nodded and addressed Grace, "Don't get into trouble."

Once alone, Grace sat down on a stool by the intercom and pressed the button that allowed her to speak to Loki, "You holding up OK? Want me to bring you dinner?"

"And why," he said, his voice bitter, "would you want to do that?"

"Because I'm not as much of an asshole as I like to pretend I am. Now do you want my company or not?"

"I have had enough questions for one day..."

"Well the only ones I've asked are if you're OK and if you want food- should be pretty easy to answer."

"No."

"And that's the answer to...?"

"Both questions. Miss Grace, leave me be."

"OK, but you'd better holler if you need anything. JARVIS, Tony's robot butler, is always in earshot and he can get me at any hour. It's cool, I don't usually sleep much anyway."

"Thank you. I hope you believe me when I say I quite enjoyed your company today."

Grace smiled, "Yeah, well- just wish I could show you more of what I love about this place before you go. Anyhow- try to get some rest. You never know when the folks upstairs are going to decide what to do with you. Might as well sleep between now and then. Night, Loki."

"Good night, Miss Grace."

She left and returned to her own room. She stripped down to her underwear, tossed aside her clothes and flopped into bed, hoping she might get to play Earth tour guide for Loki before he was locked up, possibly longer than she would be alive.


	4. Laundry Day

After a restless night, Grace gave up on sleep, ate a bowl of cereal, and fell asleep on the couch in her bathrobe. She awoke to knocking on her door.

"Sweetheart, it's morning! Wake up, sunshine!"

Grace grumbled as she fell off the couch and Tony entered her apartment, his smile wide, "Go to hell, Tony."

"Been there. Or at least, been close- you know, while taking a nuke into a place with a lot of very hungry looking aliens courtesy of your basement-dwelling friend. Who, by the way, is the reason I'm here."

"Thor's taking him back?"

"Not yet. Thor wants to know what Loki's up to, so he's planned his own little chat for this morning. But Loki did ask for you. He said you offered your company anytime he needed it?"

"Yep. Figured he could use a neutral party to talk to. Oh, and there'd better be a promise of coffee behind that pretty face of yours or else I'm going to hurt you."

Tony held up a paper mug and pointed to the kitchen table, "Yours is out there."

Grace staggered to the table, "Awww, you even brought me pastries. I love you again. Now talk- what did you all decide last night at your superhero thing?"

"We're keeping him here until Asgard figures out what to do with him. Apparently the story he told yesterday is true. He faked his own death and tried to play king and failed when he said too much in front of the wrong people. And yes, Thor's mom died and he sprung Loki from jail to avenge her death. Your bullshit-o-meter is still well calibrated."

"It took you five hours to figure that out?"

"You saw how we do meetings. It takes us five hours just to decide on what pizza to order."

"Saving the world one greasy cheese drenched Italian-American pie at a time."

"Enjoy your breakfast, Gracie- I've got to go eavesdrop on a brotherly conversation in the basement. I'll let you know when you can come down."

Once alone, Grace wandered to her bedroom with a scone in one hand and her coffee in the other. She began the morning's digging through the closet to find anything clean to wear. She managed to find a tank top and a denim jacket along with a pair of blue corduroy trousers.

She stood in front of the mirror once dressed, "Steve's going to love this- red on top, white in the middle, and blue on the bottom." She grinned as an idea came to her and she dug through her jewellry box to find a single silver star on a chain that she hung around her neck. She spiked her hair, found her Harley boots, and left the apartment with her coffee in hand and her bag of pastries perched on the top of her purse. She glanced at her phone- she had a client meeting in an hour. She headed to the parking garage and told JARVIS to let Loki know she'd be down to visit as soon as she got back, and she'd bring lunch.

Her meeting went poorly. Her client was an hour late, her pastries were, by that time, gone, and she desperately needed a second, and possibly third, coffee, to recover from the terrible ideas that she had been told would be the most amazing design choices for a band poster- white unicorns, their horns dripping in blood, a cheesy font declaring open season for hunting the unenlightened, the unicorns prancing over a cartoon globe. All of it, of course, was to be edged in glitter. Grace took a deep breath as she dropped into the driver's seat and sighed, tossing the empty coffee cup in the bag from the pastries. She drove towards Stark Tower and stopped in the park to visit one of the regular food carts. When she arrived back at Stark Tower, Tony was waiting for her in the lobby off the parking garage.

"So...where've you been?"

"At a meeting...thank god not a five hour one, I'd have killed him."

"Client that bad?"

"He wants fucking death unicorns and a cartoon globe, some shit about open season to hunt the unenlightened, and I think he wants the text in that font every kindergarten teacher thinks is cute and the rest of us abjectly hate. Oh, and glitter."

"I hope when you say 'fucking death unicorns' that you mean that in the most awesome sense of the words, not in the horribly mundane."

"No, the death unicorns aren't going to be having sex on a poster that is plastered all over the city."

Tony sighed, disappointed, "Bummer. We need that kind of excitement."

"Speaking of excitement, anything interesting in the interrogation this morning?"

"Nope. Loki's steadfastly refusing to call Thor his brother and it seems this is a thing with them. Thor tried to figure out if he had some kind of plans here and it honestly seems like Loki was just trying to run away for a little while."

"Well I hope he's hungry, I brought tacos."

"Gracie, I warned you about getting friendly with him."

"Tony, it's a taco, not a condom. Tacos imply nothing but spicy goodness."

"You could say the same thing about condoms."

"Jesus, Tony, I just met the guy yesterday."

"And here you are bringing him lunch."

Grace punched him in the arm, "Dude, please, it's lunch. Besides, you know I'd rather sleep with girls."

"And I'm saying that firstly, 'rather' does not equal 'only' and secondly, he's a trickster and Thor says shapeshifter. So he could become a girl...maybe. Thirdly, did I ever mention that he threw me out a window? A very high window?"

"If we weren't on the ground floor, that wouldn't sound like such a bad idea right now. Now let me go get the man his tacos before they get cold. You know how it is with tacos from the taco guy in the park- they're best still warm."

"And you didn't bring me any?" Tony pushed out his lips in an exaggerated pout, his eyes wide.

Grace laughed and shook her head, smacking his arm, "Actually, I did, so knock that shit off. Now be nice to me and I might give them to you."

Tony's eyes brightened, "Aww, you're a good little sister!" She shoved one of the bags at him and rolled her eyes, still laughing, as she walked to the elevator.

As the doors closed on her, she said playfully, "Love you, too, jackass."

When she arrived in the basement, she found Loki sitting at the table reading. She asked JARVIS to let her in and, to her surprise, he did. She heard the lock thud shut behind her as she sat down across from him.

"I brought you tacos."

"Excuse me?"

"Tacos. Mexican food."

"I'm not familiar with that particular dish."

She pushed a bag across the table towards him, "Layers of veggies wrapped in flatbread, these ones made by a guy in the park who sells them every day of the week for really cheap. Now eat, they're awesome."

As Loki delicately extracted his from the bag, Grace dumped her tacos on the table and proceeded to use the bag as a plate, tugging down the wrapper on her first one and taking her first bite. Loki watched her carefully and approached his in the same way, albeit much more gracefully.

She laughed and swore as one of her tacos spilled all over the bag, the sauce dripping through her fingers. Loki smiled as she handed him a small stack of paper napkins from in her purse and put a second small stack next to her own meal.

"These things get messy- don't bother being delicate. There's no pretty way to eat a taco."

With that permission given, Loki enjoyed his meal a little more and stopped trying quite so hard to be proper. This taco lunch was not one he would have ever experienced in Asgard, and certainly not one he would have been permitted to be sloppy at. From very young he had been scolded for every drip, every clattered fork, every moment of excessive noise or impropriety displayed at the dining table. Over time, he had maintained his sense of decorum purely out of a subconscious, residual fear of disappointing Odin.

After eating, Grace shoved her wrappers into the middle of her salsa-soaked paper bag and crumpled it up, "Time to wash hands- please tell me they gave you a bathroom."

"Yes, through the door." He crumpled his bag in the same way she had and followed her to the sink, "Perhaps this is a strange question, but how does one...I mean, could you possibly tell me...," he sighed, frustrated, "How does one take a bath here? I do not know where I might find the stopper for the drain."

"Oh, honey, they didn't tell you?" Loki shook his head, blushing and ashamed that he had to ask. He was about to say something defensive in response when she continued, "Bastards. Well, here, let me show you." Her remark disarmed his anger. "You know the basics? Turn one nozzle on for hot, one for cold, pray you get the mix right so you don't burn your skin? OK, well here's how you switch it to the shower head, and if you flip this thingy, the drain plugs. Any questions? You figured out how the toilet works, right?"

"Yes, that technology is blessedly similar to what we use back ho- in Asgard."

"So how did you bathe in Detroit? You don't smell like a homeless bum who hasn't washed in weeks."

"I think that's a rather personal question, Miss Grace."

"You don't want to share that, no problem. I'm just curious and not afraid to ask."

"If you must know, I used what little magic I could muster."

"Ah. I'm going to pry a little more, OK? Just tell me if I cross a line or you don't want to answer. But Tony said you were some kind of sorcerer, so what's with the lack of magic? And why didn't you just vanish from my car and run off somewhere S.H.I.E.L.D. couldn't find you, go invisible or something? I mean, he acts like you're the master of magic and yet you're asking how to use a shower instead of just magic-ing the drain closed."

Loki closed the toilet lid and sat down, his head in his hands, "I would decidedly rather not talk about why my magic is unavailable to me."

"OK. Do you need me to do your laundry? I know Tony would send somebody to do it if you ask, but I've got the time and enough of my own to do that it won't be a bother. I mean, do you even have clean clothes to change into after your bath?"

Loki shook his head, "No, no I don't."

"Well what's in the bag in my car?"

"If you must know, my soiled garments- a few pair of trousers, a few shirts. Nothing very fine, but it will do for here."

"I'll bring down something you can change into after your bath and wash your other things. Just stay out of trouble, OK? I don't need to take any more crap from Tony about how nice I'm being to you."

"Mr Stark does not approve?" He was smiling, the thought amusing him.

"Of course not, you threw him out of the penthouse window. And he reminds me of it...constantly. So be good so I don't have to follow your lead and pitch him out one myself."

She walked out of the bathroom with him following close behind to find Tony standing at the glass, his arms crossed, his expression stern, "And what, might I ask, is going on here, Gracie?"

"For shit's sake, Tony, nobody bothered to tell him how the bathtub drain worked or how to switch it to a shower. You would think S.H.I.E.L.D. would be more sensitive to cultural differences and would have actually figured that out, but nope."

Loki sat down at the table and picked up his book, trying to keep himself from saying anything.

Tony's eyes were on him as Grace left the cell, "You know I can pull up security footage to verify anything, right?"

"And you know that, of the three of us, I'm the most straightforward. You'd better give him privacy in the bathroom, Tony, Pepper's looking for ethics violations and I'm pretty sure watching a man pee is one."

"I'm watching you, Gracie. Keep your head level."

"Do the same yourself, Tony. If you get paranoid or freak out on me if I bring him coffee, I'm going to be more difficult to handle than when I was sixteen and rebellious."

"You've never stopped being rebellious, sweetheart."

Grace kissed him on the cheek as they went to the elevator, "Neither have you, darling. We keep each other on our toes."

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Laundry. I think I'm down to my star-spangled last outfit. And Loki's got a few things in my car he needs washed- man's got no clean clothes. I've got to find something to send him for after he bathes once I've figured out what size he wears."

"You just met him and you're already doing his laundry."

"I was doing yours the day after the adoption was finalised, remember?"

"True...and you shrank my pants."

"It's your fault for putting wool pants in the regular laundry heap. Can't blame me for having never owned something that nice before."

"I can blame you for still doing your own laundry, though. We've got machines that do that for us."

"And I prefer to load the washer myself. I don't need your cameras watching me put my skivvies and lingerie in the washer."

"I'm not that twisted, Gracie."

"You'd watch so you could interrogate me about my dates, honey. I know you. If you saw something really sexy going in the load, I wouldn't hear the end of it until you knew every juicy detail, you voyeuristic little bastard," she was grinning as she punctuated her last three words with light punches on his arm. The elevator door opened at the parking garage,"Now are you going to want to hover while I go through his only earthly possessions?"

"You know me too well."

Grace retrieved the bag and they returned to the elevator, "In fact, you're going to help me get my laundry started."

"Damn it, I had so many other big plans for today."

"Too bad, you're helping your kid sister with the laundry...unless you want a naked demi-god wandering around in your security feed."

When they arrived in her apartment, she tossed the leather satchel on her couch and went to put her heaps of dirty clothes in baskets. Tony prodded the satchel.

"Are you sure we shouldn't have security around when we open this thing?"

"Send them to the laundry room, I'm opening it when I can toss stuff straight in the washer. What do you think he's got in there, Tony, magic pants that make him irresistible to the ladies?"

They arrived in the laundry room and she began sorting the multiple baskets of her laundry into a few different machines while Tony called for backup in order to open Loki's satchel. She sighed, slightly exasperated by the precautions he was taking. If Loki had an escape plan, she couldn't fathom that it was contained in the slightly battered leather satchel that had sat in her car overnight. She thought he would have been more concerned about retrieving it if it had anything particularly important in it, or at least he would have asked to see it before letting her do his laundry.

When she finally had both machines ready and was waiting for Tony, she realised that there were four S.H.I.E.L.D. agents surrounding the bag with guns drawn, "Oh for fuck's sake, Tony, you couldn't fit an alien in there if you tried. Just open the damn thing. The machines are ready, I just need to know darks, lights, and if it's something that can't be washed."

Tony gestured for the agents to come a little closer as he flipped over the cover flap and loosened the drawstring on the bag, easing it open. He peered inside as though he was afraid of something slithering out of it. Nothing happened. Grace rolled her eyes, reached over, and dumped the bag on the laundry counter. Inside, there were two pairs of black trousers that appeared to be cotton or something equivalent, two green shirts that seemed to be linen, and one black shirt that looked silk. The bag also contained a silk scarf and a few pairs of finely knit socks that felt like they might be wool. She shook the bag for good measure and a small wooden box fell out. Tony seized it and opened it towards the agents. Again, nothing happened. He peered over the lid. It was empty.

"Now can I wash his stuff?"

"Yeah. Good work, men, threat's been neutralised. Go back to your other duties."

"Just give me the laundry, Tony."

He handed her the clothing, stuffing it together in a messy bundle, "Hey, the box could have been magic."

"Instead it's just probably where he stores his cufflinks- if you haven't noticed, he is wearing them with his suit."

"Cufflinks? Who even wears those these days?"

"Classy dressing demi-gods, apparently. Go fetch me the laundry soap." Grace set aside the silk shirt and scarf, making sure the rest of his laundry went in with the cold water dark load after eyeing it for size. She made a mental note to not put his socks through the dryer and went to the sink to fill two small washbins to soak the silks in.

"The clear stuff, right?"

"Yep, same stuff I've been using for nearly twenty years." He handed her the soap, "And next we get to procure clothing for him. I'll wash what he's got on in my next load...all the stuff that's still on the floor up there that we couldn't carry down."

"Did you go until you ran out of clothes again?"

"Have you ever known me to do my laundry any other way?"

Tony laughed at her admission, "Fine, fine...you win! What do you want to send him to wear?"

"Well it's not like he's dressing super fancy, based on his laundry. We'll look for some black cotton trousers and a shirt- maybe like the ones in that Indian store down the way. Nothing flashy. Simple is good."

At that, she extended her hand for the little box, "Now give over the box so I can put it back in his bag. I don't want to lose it." Grace checked the timers on the washing machines and her phone before heading for the door, Tony shaking his head behind her, "Going shopping, be back soon. Hopefully he won't be stuck sitting around naked in the meantime. Have JARVIS tell him I'll be back soon, if you can't handle it yourself."


	5. Gifts

About an hour later, Grace returned to Stark Tower with a few shopping bags. She went directly to the basement and found Tony glaring into Loki's cell.

"Tony? Any reason for this?"

"Nope."

"So you're just being an asshole."

"Pretty much."

Loki looked very uncomfortable, attempting to read while sitting on the bed, but he was still clothed. She entered the cell and set her bags on the bed.

"I brought you some clothes- I hope they fit. I kind of had to guess at your size. The rest of your stuff is up in the washer. I'll bring it down once I've dried it."

"Thank you, Miss Grace. I cannot repay you."

"No need. Just be nice to me and I'll consider us square. Now come on, take a look at what I found."

Loki sat up and began to pull the shirts out of one of the bags. One was green, the other black. The green shirt had grey vines embroidered at the collar, but the rest was unadorned. He smiled and set it aside, inspecting the black shirt. It was equally simple, but the embroidery was a very light yellow and more abstract. The trousers were slim black cotton and she thought were about the weight of the ones in her washer. She had also brought him a few pairs of cashmere socks.

"I didn't bring you any unders, though- I didn't see any in your bag so I figured you folks don't where them in Asgard," she whispered, hoping Tony couldn't hear.

Loki's cheeks flushed a little, "A very astute observation."

"Now look in the last bag- I hope you like them."

Loki opened the bag and peeked inside; he lifted out a tissue paper wrapped bundle and set it on the bed, carefully pulling the paper back. Inside were three long silk scarves of the same style as the one that was draped over his suit jacket. One was green and silver, the colours alternating down the scarf, the next was a pale blue with gold flecks woven through it, the fringe a very light yellow, and the third was black with lavender edging and fringe.

He brushed his fingers over the silk, a smile on his lips, and turned towards her, "They are beautiful, Miss Grace. I like them quite well."

"I'm glad. The one looks like the Slytherin scarves from the Harry Potter books, but I figured it would give you an incentive to read them. And I think you'd totally be a Slytherin if Hogwarts were real."

"Hogwarts? And Slytherin? You speak in code."

"Nah, just in book. I'll lend you the series. Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry that the young Harry Potter ends up at after a childhood where he had no idea magic was real. Suddenly, boom! -he's told he's a wizard and swoops off to go to Hogwarts. There are four different groups of students- the brave and slightly reckless Gryffindors, the quiet yet loyal Hufflepuffs, the bookish and nerdy Ravenclaws, and the oft-misunderstood ambition driven Slytherins...who just happen to also have a disproportionate number of jackasses assigned to their house."

Loki raised an eyebrow, "And you think I would be a Slytherin?"

"Just like me. Completely and totally driven. Of course, people share traits of all the houses, but you and me? We'd be Slytherins. Maybe Ravenclaws, but most likely Slytherins. I'll lend you the books. You read them, tell me what you think, OK? Then we can watch the movies."

"Indeed. And which, pray tell, do you think Mr Stark would be?"

Grace grinned as she looked out at her brother, still staring at them through the glass, "Tony? I think he'd be a Gryffindor. Brave to a fault, always doing things for some stupid noble reason and definitely a bit reckless."

"It seems you are quite familiar with these books. Have you assigned a category to everyone in the Tower?"

"Everyone I see regularly. I get bored easily."

"Then I suppose I must pay close attention when I read them so that I can guess who you have categorised as which."

"Yep. I'll bring them down with your laundry tonight." Grace smiled, "I should probably go let you take a bath- Tony's going to just keep staring if I don't head out of here soon, and you probably would like some privacy for a bit. Enjoy- warm water is good for the soul."

With that, she turned and left the cell, Loki happily inspecting his new clothes. She grabbed Tony's arm as she passed, "You're being creepy."

"No, I'm being cautiously observant."

"And creepy. He's going to go bathe, he doesn't need you watching him. I'd bet even demi-gods like a little privacy when they get dressed."

Grace hardly had to drag him to the elevator, but he did put up a little playful resistance, "Come on, Gracie, somebody's got to keep an eye on you." The elevator door dinged as it opened and hissed closed behind them, "So what were you whispering to him about."

"I was trying not to embarrass him by asking if he needed underwear, too, Tony...especially in front of you. It's not exactly something that's polite to ask in front of people, now is it?"

Tony sighed, "Gracie, Gracie, Gracie...always thinking about other people."

"Yep, either about how to piss them off or how to be considerate, one of the two."

"Only my sister would consider those both worthy goals in any social situation."

"I was twisted like that before you found me, honey."

He smiled and hugged her before getting off the elevator at the laboratory, "And that's why I love you, sweetheart. We were siblings even before we knew it."

She waved to him as the doors closed, "Love you, too, you big lug." She went to finish the laundry that was in the machines. After getting everything on the right dryer setting, she went to find her Harry Potter books. They were likely somewhere in her living room, but her bookshelves had been so disorganised for so long, she wasn't entirely sure where she was going to find them.


	6. A Quiet Evening

That evening, a lower-level Stark employee handed Loki a basket and a flat box. He set the basket on the table and noticed a note taped to the flat box. Before opening the box or reading the note, he looked through the basket. In it were his clothes, all neatly pressed and folded, and under them, a series of seven books with colourful covers, every title starting with "Harry Potter and the...". Loki placed his clothes in the small dresser in his cell and set the books on top of it, hoping he kept them in the right order. He then returned to the flat box and the attached note.

_"Hey, Loki,_

_"Tony's got me cornered tonight- apparently game night needs more ladies or else it's a wash or something- I think this is just his excuse to keep me from spending all my time down with you. Protective big brother, you know? Anyway, I've sent your laundry, the books I promised, and your very own pizza- just cheese this time, we'll get more adventurous with toppings later, OK? I would have just sent you whatever we end up having here, but game night usually ends up Chinese takeout and a lot of beer- enough beer to make sure we don't actually know what it is we're eating. I figured it was a better idea to be able to say you've already had dinner than to risk Tony deciding to send you leftovers without the benefit of all the beer before-hand to make whatever it is he's decided to mix into one container actually edible._

_"See you tomorrow morning, though- I'll make up for it by bringing down breakfast. And no, it won't be oatmeal again._

_"~Grace."_

He carefully folded the note and set it on the small table beside his bed and opened the box. The smell of this new food was quite enticing and he wondered how he was to eat it until he noticed that Grace had drawn a little diagram using stick figures on the top of the box. He smiled, amused by her gesture. He found paper plates and paper napkins in the cupboard and served himself a slice, pondering just what it was that he liked about this woman- this Midgardian woman who would live far shorter a life than he would. He didn't entirely trust her, thanks to her brother, but he did like that she actually seemed to care about what happened in his cell. She made sure he ate, she told him how to use the bathing facilities without judging him for his ignorance, and she lent him her books. The last one, he thought, was the most significant. Books were things to be prized, precious repositories of stories and history. He went to the books and tried to figure out which one was first in the series based on the covers or the titles and neither seemed to give him any clues. Midgardian text, he had discovered during his first venture to the realm, was strikingly similar to the written common tongue of the Aesir, as though one had shared with the other. The runes in Odin's books were a formal written language reserved for scribes, scholars, priests, and the royal court. Commoners had their own writing that most of the royal family and court did not bother to learn to read, seeing it as beneath them. Loki, however, had been fascinated by the forbidden text and had slowly taught himself in secret. His mother had once found him reading a rather racy book and, while disappointed in his choice of literature, had understood that his curiosity would not allow him to simply not read something he could get his hands on, no matter what language it was in or how low or vile it was considered at court. He opened the slimmest of Grace's volumes and saw a small sticky note on the front page crammed with tiny handwritten text.

_"Read this one first! The others are marked with numbers, too- the title of this one was changed for Americans because we're apparently too dim to figure out the British title...but you've got a copy of the original Brit publication in your hands. Yeah, British books! So enjoy, my fellow Slytherin, and don't be put off by our house characterisation in the first book. We are goddamned AWESOME."_

He smiled and flipped to each of the other books, noting that their sticky notes all had merely numbers on them, a little dismayed there were not more of Grace's notes. He sat down with his pizza and opened to the first page, hoping that the book would be at least an easy read, if not an entertaining one, given he was not entirely sure just how different the particulars of Midgardian languages were from one another and if he would be able to understand the story easily.


	7. Magical Conversations

In the morning, Grace entered Loki's cell with bagels and fruit for breakfast and heard the shower running in the other room. She set two places at the table and called to him that she was in the room. She noticed her books on his side table, the third one open on the bed, nearly to the end. She sat down on the bed and picked up the book to see where he'd stopped.

Loki came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and noticed Grace on his bed with the book in hand. He chose his clothes and, without ceremony, dropped the towel to the floor and dressed in the black shirt and trousers that Grace had purchased for him. He sat down on the bed and began to rake his fingers through his hair. As he did, Grace one again noted the silver cuffs around his wrists.

She handed him the book, "Almost done with number 3, I see. Did you go and stay up all night reading?"

"Not all night. Much of it, yes, but I did sleep some."

"Good for you! I remember when each new book came out- I'd pick it up at the midnight release party and wouldn't sleep a damn wink until I'd read the whole thing. It was fucking awesome. My teachers always knew I'd be half asleep in school after a new Harry Potter book came out." She watched him struggle with a knot in his hair, "Didn't they give you a hairbrush?"

"I did not see one, no, but I have no idea what Midgard's idea of a hairbrush is and I may have missed it."

"Would you like me to go look?" He nodded and she hopped from the bed and went to the bathroom to investigate. After a few minutes during which he heard only the opening and closing of doors and drawers, she reappeared, "Nope. I see you figured out the toothbrush, though."

"The little pictures on the tube of paste were informative. I did not expect it to be so ridiculously sweet."

"Yeah, toothpaste is weird like that." Grace looked up to the ceiling, "JARVIS? You listening in?"

"As always, Miss Stark."

"We need a hairbrush. Send a minion with one."

"Duly noted, miss. I will have one sent shortly."

"Thanks." She turned back to Loki, "It's kind of weird to always be listened to by a robot butler, but kind of handy, too. You know you can ask him for things, too, right? I mean, worst he can say is no."

"Mr Stark did mention that I could, yes. I have not felt the need. I prefer to figure things out on my own."

Grace nodded, "Me too, but don't let pride keep you from at least having your basic needs met. Nobody's going to freak out if you ask for a hairbrush."

"Except quite possibly your brother."

"Tony's a paranoid motherfucker when it comes to you. Then again, you did throw him out the penthouse window. I can understand where it comes from. Of course, there are days I feel like doing that myself..."

Loki laughed softly as he gestured to the table, "Shall we take breakfast while we wait for the brush?"

Grace sat down across from him and they ate quietly. Pepper brought a hairbrush and left it in the bathroom, her greeting short as she dashed off to a meeting. Once they had both finished breakfast, Grace leaned forward and propped her chin on the back of her laced fingers.

"So, Loki. Your brother spent last night regaling us with stories of life in Asgard when you were both much younger and I've got a question for you. Just how old, exactly, are you?"

"1,050."

"And how long do you folks live, generally?"

"About 5,000 years."

Grace did some math, "So if the average human lives to somewhere around 85 and you're about a fifth of the way through your life, you're about 18 compared to our lifespan. Holy shit, you're still practically a kid."

Loki looked greatly offended, "Perhaps by your standards, but I have lived over a millennia- I hardly think that makes me a child, and it certainly does not in my culture."

"Sorry, I just...it's a hard concept for me to grasp, you know? My life is a blink of an eye to you. I'm 32. So I'm nearly half way through it, unless you're really generous and think I'll live a century, and then we can say I'm a third of the way through. By the time you're a third of the way through yours, I'll be long since dead, and so will anyone who knew my name."

"And I do not understand how a creature with such a fleeting life as those of you in Midgard can spend so much time doing things that seem so irrelevant. Your brother's friends spend evenings frittering their time away without considering how little they truly have left to live, how little of their world they have seen, and yet they seem largely content. I cannot fathom this."

"Shit, I wish I had more time. And here you are, and Thor's upstairs, and it's like, damn, there are whole other places out there I have no hope of ever seeing. It's insane. I thought it was going to be tough to see enough of this world to feel like I've lived well, now there's even more places I can't even dream about? You're lucky to get the time to visit everywhere out there if you want to."

A mildly awkward silence hung between them until Loki gently replied, "The fact that you cannot visit them should make the time you have no less wondrous. You will never be able to find the time to see and do everything you have ever dreamed of- not even those of us with longer lives can lay claim to that."

Grace sighed and stood up, "I guess. I still envy you...but I don't envy the snarles in that hair of yours. I'm fetching the brush. We can philosophise on the meaning of life more once you've tamed it."

When she returned from the bathroom, Loki had moved to sit on the side of the bed and indicated she should join him. He brushed out his hair and she tried to think of something else to talk about that was less depressing.

"So you got to the part where Wormtail's not dead."

"Indeed. Quite a clever ruse, if I might say so myself."

"Yeah. And yet the dumbshit never figured that he might want to pretend to be a different rat once in a while."

"Well that bit was not quite so clever. Am I correct in presuming magic such as that in your books does not actually exist in your realm?"

"Yep. And it's too damn bad, too. I really could have used some of those spells- you know, Lumos, and the one that does the dishes for you. And Molly's clock- though I'm sure the spot on it for Tony would always point to 'imminent peril' or something similar."

"Am I to assume that you are fond of Slytherin house for reasons that do not involve the arrogant Malfoy child?"

"You'll find out. I'm a big fan of Snape."

"He seems rather unpleasant."

Grace nodded, "Yeah, he is at first, but as you learn more about him he makes more sense. Just trust me on this one- and remember that the hat even said Harry would do well in Slytherin. Don't doubt the wisdom of the hat."

"Your margin notes are quite helpful, by the way. Though there are some that are a bit confusing. I presume they are in code?"

"Sort of. Page number followed by book title abbreviation- I was connecting where things become relevant later on. So if it says HBP at means the part I've noted connects to Half Blood Prince. Don't jump forward, though. I mean, if one refers to an earlier book, awesome, follow the notes if you want to, but there are so many great surprises in the series I'd hate for you to find out too early!"

"It has been interesting, as one who can use magic, to see how it is envisioned by a writer who has never seen it. I would imagine there are many other ideas about it in your literature as well?"

"Definitely. Writers have been imagining what it would be like if magic were real for centuries. Of course, some of the earliest writings we have do refer to it like it's real, but we don't think it was. It's more likely that they just didn't understand the world around them and made things up to explain it."

"Why do you doubt the possibility of it being real?"

"Because I've never seen it and we're all skeptics these days."

Loki sighed, "I wish I could show you just how real it is, but I cannot."

Grace brushed her fingers against his wrist, "Let me guess, the silver shiny has something to do with it?"

He pulled up his sleeve so she could see the cuff and the runes etched into the surface of the silver, "I've been bound. I could, for a short time, access some of my powers, but they were very limited." "I thought you said you bailed as soon as they figured out you weren't the guy you were disguised as?"

"I left Asgard as soon as I could, but it was not before being briefly apprehended. I slipped from their grasp using most of the magic I could muster and ran for one of the secret exits from the realm, one that did not require my magic to use. I did not plan where I was going, nor did I know where it would lead to."

"So if you couldn't use magic, what were the energy readings that S.H.I.E.L.D. picked up all over the world?"

"I believe they were from Thor searching for me. I did not have the means by which to create more than one of them."

"You can't do any magic at all?"

"No. I've tried to do simple things- this morning I tried to untangle my hair. Nothing works."

"Well that sucks. I'd have liked to see a little sorcery- to know it's real and all. I've always wanted to believe in magic, but it's not like there's much chance to- you kind of grow up and decide it just doesn't make sense for it to be real."

"Perhaps not in this realm, Miss Grace, but in mine it is very real. Not just illusion, either, but true magic. While I am not skilled in the ways most valued by the Aesir, I am quite knowledgeable in that field and excel at it."

Grace sighed and checked her watch, "Well I wish I could see it. I'd like to. I have to get going to a meeting with a client who wants a terrible poster for a band I'm hoping is equally terrible so I don't feel bad for them. I don't know if I'll be back for lunch, but Pepper's got orders to make sure you have something to eat that isn't just whatever Tony can find in the fridge. I've got a date tonight, so Bruce is going to bring you dinner. I'll see you again in the morning, OK?"

Loki was disappointed that he would not see her for a full day and his face reflected that, "Ah...I see. I suppose I will get quite a bit of reading done."

"Well enjoy it, because this date is likely going to suck. She's cute, and this will be our fourth time out together, but I just don't feel the spark. If I show up with anything slathered in whipped cream for breakfast in the morning, it didn't go well."

"Then I shall hope for merely eggs."

"You'd be surprised what shit I'll drown in whipped cream." With a smile she stood and left the cell.

Tony met her in the building lobby, "You brought him breakfast. When did you bring me breakfast last, Gracie?"

"A week ago. I brought you a whole heap of pancakes the night after you stayed up to do math until dawn. Now let me go, I've got to meet Mr Fucking Death Unicorns."

"I was watching the feed. He was naked."

"Creepy, Tony. Creepy."

"I don't watch the bathroom feed, just the main room- and he's the one who walked out and dropped his towel on the floor."

"I'm guessing nudity isn't a big thing in Asgard. You know, like I wish it wasn't here. I'd be a nudist if nobody gave a damn- there are days it sounds awesome. And I'd sure save time on laundry."

"So what did you talk about?"

"Harry Potter. And magic. Apparently it's real in his world. No wonder I never got my Hogwarts letter, I'm in the wrong fucking realm! Now let me go before I have to show you the concept sketches for this terrible poster."

Tony stepped out of her way, calling after her, "Be good on your date tonight!" Grace rolled her eyes, wondering when the last time it was that Tony was anything resembling good when he went out on a date.


	8. Waffles

Loki awoke the next morning to the sound of his cell door opening and someone quietly rustling a paper bag on the table. He opened his eyes and shoved his hair out of his face to find Grace setting two places with real plates and silverware. He sat up in bed, the blanket tucked up on his bare chest as he tried to ward off the basement's chill. Grace smiled at him as she put a plastic bottle of orange juice on the table and set two glasses next to it.

"Go get yourself ready for the day- I even brought down a laundry basket so you don't have to be naked after you run out of clean clothes- toss your dirties in and I'll wash them with mine."

Loki let the blanket drop and then tugged it back up over his stomach, "My apologies, Miss Grace, but I forgot to ask you yesterday if you were shocked or offended by my nudity after bathing. I am not used to sharing quarters with anyone and we are not shy about our bodies in Asgard."

"I don't care, Loki. Naked people don't bother me- especially when they're handsome naked people like yourself." She winked. Loki chuckled and blushed a little as he slipped out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Grace smiled as she continued setting the table, drawing a pitcher of batter and a vintage waffle iron out of the bottom of the bag. While Loki bathed, she set about her task of making waffles.

Instead of walking out of the bathroom in his towel, he stepped out completely undressed and proceeded to pick out his clothing from the dresser- one of the green shirts he had brought to Midgard and his black trousers. He sat down at the table as Grace placed a jar of maple syrup and a can of whipped cream on the table beside a steaming stack of waffles.

"So how was your date yesterday evening?" Grace sat down, forked two waffles onto her plate, shook the can of whipped cream, and completely covered the waffles in it, to the point where they were not visible. "Ah. That well."

"Terrible, just as I predicted. She kept using the phrase, 'when I move in to Stark Tower' and talking about all the fancy things she looked forward to doing in the future when she had access to the Stark bank account and all the fancy parties she'd get to go with me to. I don't even _like_ living here half the time and when I told her I wanted to move out, she lost all interest. I think she was just looking at me as access to Tony. I mean, does every girl in this town want to have their night with a Stark? Because it's starting to feel that way."

"I am sorry to hear it went so poorly. You will have to explain your courtship customs. I am not entirely certain I understand how they function."

"We don't really court in this country, we go out together and do fun things until we either move in together, get married, have sex, or end it. It's pretty straightforward. Some people date for fun, some to look for mates, and others the whole purpose of a date is to lead to sexy fun times after."

"And, if I might ask, what is your purpose?"

"I'm looking for somebody to settle down with. I don't really like dating- it's awkward and usually ends in relationship failure." Grace added another waffle to her plate and drowned it in syrup. "How about you? Is there a special someone back in Asgard?"

Loki's chuckle was rueful, "No. I'm not exactly what women in that culture seek in a mate. Thor is much more to their liking. I am not."

"So Asgard digs the Gilderoy Lockheart type."

"Yes. Blonde, good with stories and exaggerating them, and quite charming. Also a bit conceited, it seems. Though Thor is not the worst in this regard, not by far. I have met many who are much more boorish who have quite the female following."

"And they don't go for you because you're the guy who reads?"

"And who is neither built well nor has the hair and eyes they wish for their children."

Grace brushed her hands through her short hair, "You know, they're missing out. This used to be black and once in a while I still wear it that way. Black hair is awesome. And just what colour are your eyes? Stare a minute so I can really look at them." He did as she asked. "Green. Gorgeous green. Women in your realm must be idiots. See my eyes? Grey. Not half as exciting."

"Neither of us meet the Aesir standard of beauty, I'm afraid. Though women of dark hair are assumed Vanir and are often sought after, Vanir men are not so desired."

"Well then both of us come from places with fucked standards of beauty. This place values thin, decent lady curves, and airbrushed to look like plastic. Men have to basically look like your brother, but there's some wiggle room- Tony's considered pretty good looking by most women I've talked to. Steve, too. Bruce, not so much- he's not a ball of muscle unless he's green, he's not perfectly coiffed at every moment, and he's bookish, which doesn't always go over well. I'm in the same boat he's in- lumpy body, not perfect skin, and my curves aren't quite right. We're the weird ones."

Loki was surprised by how easily she talked about her body and now negative her description of it was. He ate his waffle in silence for a moment, trying to find the right words and using food as the excuse not to speak while he did.

"Miss Grace, if you do not mind my being so bold, I find you rather attractive and given your kindness, would quite likely do so no matter what body you inhabited."

"Aww, you're a darling. We're like Luna and Neville, buddies forever in their little weirdnesses."

"Ah, yes." Loki accepted her offer of another waffle and attempted to make the whipped cream come out of the aerosol can, "I have finished the books. Quite exciting, actually, and what an ending with the battle and the snake...oh, and the revelations about your dear Professor Snape! A very imaginative tale."

"So you get why we're Slytherins now?"

Loki smiled as he thought both about Snape's great secret and of his own secret, his heritage, "Yes. I do."

"Sorting Hat time- what house is Bruce in?"

"Ravenclaw."

"And Steve?"

"Hufflepuff."

"Tony."

"Gryffindor- you were quite right about that."

"Thor."

"Also Gryffindor- noble to a fault. Almost as dim as Harry."

Grace picked up the whipped cream canister and sprayed some directly onto her plate where she proceeded to eat it without a waffle under it, "I think you could be a pretty good Ravenclaw, too, if you wanted to."

"I think we would have more fun in the same house- especially with a map such as the one Fred and George had."

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good!" Grace exuberantly said as she waved her fork like a magic wand, giggling.

Loki winked, "Mischief managed!"

Grace's phone rang, "Oh my god, it's the Unicorn poster guy. Just a sec." She answered the phone, assured her client that yes, they could add some purple shadow to the lettering and no, it wouldn't throw off the glitter scheme, and then hung up the phone, exasperated. "I'm sorry, I have to get back to work- this guy wants his poster tonight by midnight and it's really hard to motivate myself to work on something this awful."

"Might I see it when you are done?"

"I'll make you a deal. If I can get some sleep tonight, I'll try to talk Tony into letting you come up to watch the Harry Potter movies with me- all eight of them- tomorrow during the day and as late into the night as we want to stay up. We'll order food in, make popcorn, and yell at the screen as much as we want. It'll be my reward for such a terrible job well done."

"That sounds lovely, Miss Grace. I will look forward to joining your celebration."

"Good. Take care, Loki. I'll make sure they feed you, but I'm sorry if your meals today aren't as exciting as they have been the past few days- I won't be able to make sure that Tony doesn't order you something strange."

"Leave me the whipped cream and I am certain I can make anything palatable."

Grace pointed to the small refrigerator, "Just keep it in there- it'll go bad if you don't." She waved as she left and he put away the remains of their meal, doing the dishes in the bathroom sink. Despite his captivity, he was starting to feel a little contentment. He hoped that he would be allowed to join Grace in her apartment for the movies- while his cell was decent accommodations, he yearned for a change of view.


	9. Two Slytherins and a Gryffindor

At three in the morning, Grace finally had a finished graphic for the poster- two glorious white unicorns on a midnight blue background speckled with stars pranced above the earth, their horns drenched in blood, flecks of red on their coats. She saved the document, e-mailed her client for any last minute revisions and to ask if he wanted her to send it directly to the printer with his information, and then closed the file. On a whim, she reopened the programme and made copy of the file, renaming it 'Tony's Unicorns'. She made a few adjustments and smiled, sending the file to her printer with a note about delivery, finally closing the laptop and leaving her desk to fall, fully clothed, into bed.

Six hours later, Tony woke her, knocking on her door, calling that he had breakfast for her. She hollered that he could come in and staggered out to the kitchen table to find a cup of coffee and a box of doughnuts.

"Hey, Gracie. You look like hell."

"Yeah, I do. I was up all night working."

"Fucking Death Unicorns?"

"Yes."

"I hope you got paid well for this gig."

"Not enough, Tony, not enough."

"Well I hope the doughnuts make up for it. I even got a few extra so you can share with your friend."

"I was hoping he could come over to play today."

Tony raised his eyebrows, surprised, "What do you mean by 'come over to play'? I hope you mean that in the entirely chaste manner I would expect of my sister."

Grace started laughing, nearly spewing coffee out her nose, "Oh for the love of fuck, Tony! Me? Chaste? What world do you live in?"

"So...you plan on banging Loki?"

"Jesus, no, we just want to watch the Harry Potter movies in marathon. As in, we order in lunch, we start watching, and we don't sleep until after the wizarding world is safe." She shook her head, pointing a doughnut at him, "You're one weird cat, the amount of time you seem to think about me having sex with him."

"Protective brother, sweetheart. I don't want to have to find out how you'd birth a demi-demi-god."

Grace rolled her eyes, "I'm sure I could teach him to use a condom if it came to that. Besides, remember that part where I mostly sleep with girls? Last I checked, totally not a girl."

"And you _have_ had the opportunity to check- I suppose I should trust you."

"Not like you haven't, Tony. You've got security footage of his every move, even bathroom time."

"I'll take your word for it. I'm not sure about him coming up here, though."

"Because you don't have the security to respond to a threat?"

"More that I don't trust him when he says he's not a magic man anymore."

"Then join us. And wear your Gryffindor gear, Iron Man."

Tony sighed, "You're not going to let me live this down if I say no, are you?"

"Nope, not at all. In fact, I'll start calling you Hermione for playing by the rules."

"JARVIS? Tell our troll that I'm coming to escort him up to my sister's apartment in half an hour."

"Tell him to bring up his laundry, too- I'll put it in with mine again."

"Did you hear that, JARVIS?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Tony turned to Grace, "Anything else?"

"Nope. And I'd better get showered and dressed- no need for you two to show up here and find me wandering around naked, digging through the laundry baskets for clothes."

"Damn it, Grace, no more naked talk!" Tony chided playfully. She punched him in the arm and thanked him for the doughnuts as he left the apartment. She went straight for her shower, stripping her clothes off as she went and wondering what kind of mood Tony and Loki would be in after spending an elevator ride together.

After showering, Grace figured she had a few minutes before the boys arrived. She closed her bedroom door, just in case they came back early, and dug through her laundry to find good movie watching clothes. A pair of wide-legged jersey knit pants and long yellow embroidered tunic sounded comfortable enough to lounge in and so she slipped the outfit on, ruffled her hair, and found a pair of striped fuzzy socks. She was sorting through her DVDs to find all eight movies when Tony announced that they had arrived. She called for them to come in and when the door opened, she saw Tony in his Iron Man suit and a heavy knit Gryffindor scarf. Loki had dressed comfortably in all black with the silk Slytherin scarf that Grace had given him draped elegantly around his neck. Despite the fact that Tony was trying his best to be intimidating, Loki still did his best to carry himself as regally as possible.

"We dropped the laundry off by the machines on the way up. You can get it when you go to do your own."

Loki stepped up to Grace and bowed briefly, "Miss Grace. Thank you for your invitation. I trust your work last night went well?"

She shrugged, "As well as that disaster of a poster could go. I sent him the file three hours late, but it's done. It'll probably be one of the strangest posters with my name on it that this city will be plastered with. There was that one with the narwahl and the hippies, that was pretty trippy." Grace gestured to the kitchen table, "Tony contributed doughnuts to our movie marathon. Help yourself. I'll brew some coffee and get water going for tea as soon as I figure out where my last DVD went...of course, it had to be the first movie that I've misplaced."

As Loki went to the table and peered into the box, unaware of what he would find there, Grace dug through her pile once again for the missing disc and Tony took off his armour and stacked it beside the couch.

Loki held up a doughnut, "What, exactly, is this food item? We do not have them in Asgard."

Tony's jaw dropped, "You don't have doughnuts? Thor says you don't have coffee, either- what kind of place is it?"

Grace just smiled as she held up the missing DVD, "Found it! And that one's chocolate. It's basically a fried cake with whatever we can think of to make it even less healthy put on top of it or in the batter. Try it." She handed Tony the disc, "Get this started, won't you, love? I've got to make some coffee- the cup you brought me is so not going to get me through the twenty hours of movies ahead of us."

Loki would have answered, but he was far too engrossed in enjoying his doughnut, leaning on the kitchen table, pulling bite-sized pieces from it and savouring every taste; He only somewhat heard Grace and it took him a few moments to actually realise what she had said, "Twenty hours? Did you just say we had twenty hours of these movies ahead of us?"

"Yep," she answered as she started the coffee maker and put a kettle on the stove, "Twenty hours. Do you think you can stay awake that long?"

"Most likely. Do you think you are capable of it?"

"We'll see- I didn't sleep much last night. If I doze off, just keep watching, I trust you not to axe murder me in my sleep."

Tony stepped into the room, "And if you do axe murder her in her sleep, I'll call the Hulk in here and we'll let him play with you, OK? Then I'll throw you out a window...and I won't catch you, either."

"I hardly think harming Miss Grace would be a decent way to repay her for all the kindness she has shown me."

Grace grabbed the box of doughnuts and waved for them to follow her, "Come on, you two, let's get this party started. We've got a lot of wizardry to witness in the next few hours! Shit, I haven't done this in so long- I'm so excited! Geek on!" She tossed herself on the couch, the doughnut box in her lap, and shouted, "Accio remote!" Tony rolled his eyes, grinning, and tossed her the remote. Loki, still delicately dissecting his doughnut, sat down on one side of her while Tony nestled in on the other, "Get cozy, boys, we're all family for now. No killing each other, either."

Tony put his arm on the back of the couch behind her, "Awww, you take all the fun out of everything, Gracie."

"That's not a very Gryffindor thing to say! You're coming over to the dark side- join us, we have doughnuts."

Loki flipped open the box on Grace's lap, "And quite delectable they are," he selected another chocolate covered one, but this time with sprinkles, "I do believe this may be the most delicious Midgardian food I have yet tried...though, Miss Grace, your waffles are likely tied for the honour."

Grace laughed as she started the movie and picked up a cinnamon twist, "They are pretty remarkable- here, try a piece of this one."

Loki took a small piece of the twist and he closed his eyes, blissful, as he chewed. Grace tucked her legs up under her and settled back on the couch and hummed the theme music.

"Now a few house rules, gents- first, no fighting over the snacks, we can always get more. Second, don't be annoying- it's cool to point out changes from book to film, tell characters they are idiots, or point out plot holes, but this is not the Rocky Horror Picture Show and no, Tony, you are not allowed to yell 'asshole' every time Draco appears on the screen. Third, nobody touches the remote without asking."

"Can I yell 'slut' when Snape enters?"

"No, Tony. Just no. And if you throw popcorn at the screen, you vacuum after we're done."

"I can live with that."

"Loki, you've got the rules?"

"Yes, Miss Grace," he said as he pulled another piece off the doughnut, his eyes locked on the screen.

"Don't you have this kind of thing in Asgard?" Tony asked.

"No. We do have some moving pictures, but they are very rare and used only for medical purposes or for teaching history. Very rarely does anyone use them for telling other sorts of stories."

"Jesus, remind me never to vacation there."

Grace punched Tony in the arm, "There's more to life than movies, Tony!"

"I know, but seriously, how can a civilisation never develop coffee, doughnuts, television, or movies? What is wrong with them?"

"I could ask the same thing about us, honey. What is wrong with us that we can't seem to be satisfied with our stories in print?"

Loki pointed to the screen, "Wait, is there not a scene before this one in the books? One wherein Harry's uncle sees the wizards on the street? And then the motor-bike belongs to Mr Black? That was an important fact."

"Yeah, well, they changed a lot, so you'd better get used to being disappointed about certain bits. I know I certainly was when I saw it the first time," Tony stood and crossed to the kitchen, "Be good, kids, I've got popcorn to make. I can't fling it at the characters if I don't have any."

Grace offered another doughnut to Loki and called to Tony, "Bring me some coffee!" She turned her attention back to the doughnuts, "You should try the cinnamon roll. Totally worth every bite. I'll split it with you, but hell help you if you eat the whole thing. Tony should have known better than to just get one of those things."

"Perhaps we ought to send for more of them."

"Or maybe, kids, we should wait until after lunch to sugar up more. We do need to eat real food and popcorn doesn't count," Tony handed Grace her coffee, "Nor does coffee. I wish it did, but it doesn't." He flopped back down on the couch and dumped the bag of microwave popcorn into the bowl he had carried it out in, "So start thinking of what we'll order."

"It's ten in the morning. We have a few hours."

"And it usually takes the Avengers at least that long to decide on where to order _from_. Given what I'm used to, we'll be ordering lunch around the time for dinner."

Loki was staring at the bowl of popcorn, "And what might this be?"

"Popcorn. It's corn that heats and explodes, the puffy parts are the guts of the kernel. Because it came from a bag, it's also drenched in fake butter- some processed oils, salt, and artificial colouring. It's delicious. Want some?" Tony hovered the bowl over Grace's lap.

Loki gingerly took a few of the hot kernels from the bowl and cautiously tasted them, "Quite nice, but I think I prefer the doughnuts."

Grace looked from one side to the other, surprised at just how cordial Tony had been so far. She set the doughnut box on Loki's lap and nestled back in the couch, her toes tucked against Loki's leg, her shoulder pressed against Tony's shoulder. They settled into mostly quietly watching the movie, Tony occasionally tossing popcorn at the screen, Loki pointing out things he was particularly keen on seeing and grinning at the lines he was thrilled to hear spoken. He was particularly enthralled by Professor Snape's entrance, even clapping a little in excitement as though he were a small child. Grace found his reactions particularly cute and celebrated his excitement by joining him in it, laughing out loud with him.

At the end of the first movie, they started to discuss lunch. Loki suggested pizza and Grace agreed. Tony allowed himself to be outvoted in his choice of Chinese food and they then began to deliberate toppings. Loki had no idea what he wanted because he'd never had pizza with anything on it but cheese and Tony kept suggesting anchovies, which Grace hated, so eventually they decided to just order multiple pizzas.

Loki was thrilled by the Chamber of Secrets, not mostly for the actual story, but because of Gilderoy Lockhart, who made him laugh, "Miss Grace, I know someone like that! Thor's insufferable friend Fandral thinks so much like him- this actor is brilliant!"

"Yeah, he is, actually- maybe some day we'll watch some of his other films. There's nothing like watching Kenneth Branagh play Hamlet. Or Dr Frankenstein. He's just awesome."

"Don't forget he did that one movie, too- the one with the guy who smothered his wife with a pillow."

"That's Othello, Tony. Shakespeare. Just like Hamlet- it's kind of his thing."

"Yeah. I knew that."

Grace flicked a piece of popcorn at him, "Whatever you say. Now shut it and enjoy him getting his ass kicked by Snape."

Loki's eyes grew wide, "He is defeated by Professor Snape?"

"Don't get too excited, it's only in the duelling club scene."

Loki did not let Tony's comment dampen his excitement, "Oh, but it will still be delightful! I had forgotten about that part. I am glad they did not leave it out as they did the Deathday party."

Grace nodded, "They should have totally left more Snape in the movie, though- they leave so many of his scenes out of the entire series of films but he's so fucking awesome they should have just cut half of Harry's scenes and made the movie about him instead."

Loki grinned, "Miss Grace, such the Slytherin."

"Damn straight. Now let's all cheer when Lockhart gets blasted by the spell."

All three of them did. Then the pizza arrived and they sat on the floor in front of the couch with the boxes spread out in front of them, no plates in sight.


	10. Snuggles on the Couch

Tony left for an Avengers meeting sometime during The Goblet of Fire, threatening Loki plenty of times for good measure before he did. Loki promised him after each new threat that he would not dare to harm Grace and blushed red with embarrassment when Tony spelled out, in explicit detail, just what other activities were unacceptable. Loki could barely stammer out his assurances that he had no intentions of such things before Tony left the apartment with his suit.

Grace paused the movie, unwilling to miss the amazing bouncing ferret, as Loki attempted to find words to make their situation less awkward.

"Loki, it's OK. You don't have to say anything. Tony does this to most of my friends...hence why I have had very few friends. He's intimidating. And I know he put in a few extra threats just for you...but we're going to be fine."

"Miss Grace, I hope you know I have no intentions of...of...of any of what he said."

"I know. And even if you were interested, all you'd have to do is ask and we'd talk. I'm not ready for another romantic adventure yet, but if you're ever so inclined, just know you don't have to be afraid to be blunt about it. Hell, I would be. I think I asked the last person out by walking up to her at a baseball game and saying, 'You're cute, you like the Mets. That's admirable. Let's go get a beer together.' I'm not subtle."

"It is not, were I interested, that I would not find you worth the risk, but... I should just cease speaking. As Thor would say, not even my silver tongue can get me out of this." He shifted uncomfortably on his end of the couch, his knees tucked to his chest.

"There's nothing to get you out of, Loki. We're OK. We're being friend-y." She scooted closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder, "Besides, I'm a snuggler. Tony's never going to change that."

"But he said were I to touch you, he would tear my arms off." His arms were still pressed to his side.

"And he's said that before. Besides, I'm the one touching you. Relax. You'll be OK. I'll make sure of it. Now come on, we've got a ferret to laugh at." Grace felt Loki take a few deep breaths as he relaxed against her. She started the movie, "Behold, Malferret!" and started giggling as Mad-Eye Moody and Professor McGonagall discussed just precisely why there was a bouncing ferret in the Hogwarts courtyard. He laughed with her and slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"Please do not let Mr Stark remove my limbs. I rather like sitting with you like this."

"If Tony followed through with all his threats, there would be a dozen women in this town with no limbs at all. I know he's overprotective, but I'm also one bitch of a woman to piss off- he knows well enough to stand back unless I tell him there's a problem. And this is no problem. Friends are for cuddling."

They nestled into the couch together and continued with their movie marathon relatively quietly, flicking stray bits of popcorn at the screen when Barty Crouch Jr was revealed, Grace calling out to Snape to just punch him in the nose. She only moved when it was time to turn on the Order of the Phoenix and promptly returned to her spot snuggled close to Loki on the couch. Grace knew that Tony was likely watching from his meeting and she really could not have cared less. She was content, Loki was relaxed and seemed to enjoy her close to him, and they had four more movies to watch.

Loki cringed at Umbridge's torture of the students and cheered at Fred and George's escape, "I think I would have done so long before they did, but quite a brilliant plan. Where is the swamp, though? I was so looking forward to the swamp in the hallway that even Mr Filch was impressed with."

"Yet another amazing scene that fell victim to the screenwriters. It was one of my main complaints about this one- no swamp. The gal playing Umbridge is brilliant, though. It takes a lot of skill for someone playing a villain to really make me hate their sorry asses and hate her I truly do. And those damn cat plates."

"Do plates such as those exist in your world?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Thank god they don't really move and mew."

Their conversation ended as they were drawn back into the film. They were mostly quiet through to the end of the movie when Loki asked if he was mistaken or if the Dumbledore and Voldemort duel was really not in the books. Grace put in the next movie and made tea, bringing out the rest of the pizza and a box of cookies from the kitchen. Loki was reclining against the arm of the couch when she returned, one leg bent, one leg draped off the edge of the couch. He started to move and she shook her head, instead first handing him his tea and then sitting down in front of him, leaning back against his chest, the food balanced on her lap.

"Are you quite sure Mr Stark will not remove my legs for this particular transgression?"

"Not a transgression if I insist on it. And nobody's going to lose limbs. Just relax. We've now been through five Harry Potter movies together, I think that means we're officially best friends for life or something."

He laughed and swiped a slice of cold pizza from the box, "I suppose so, Miss Grace."

"You know that you don't have to call me 'miss' if you don't want to. I'm fine with just being 'Grace'."

"I prefer it as a means of conveying respect. So long as it is not offensive to you, I would like to continue."

"Nope, fine by me."

They turned their attention back to the screen as Millennium Bridge fell into the Thames; a few minutes later, as Bellatrix and Narcissa spoke to Severus Snape, Loki commented, "I sympathise with Professor Snape. He's in a terrible position. While I have not yet had my final encounter with my Voldemort, I somehow doubt Thanos will be so merciful as to simply have a snake rip out my throat in retaliation for my failures."

Grace sat up a little so she could twist to face him, "Who?"

"Thanos. I did not simply come by the sceptre I used in New York by chance. It was given to me in exchange for a service- the delivery of the Tesseract after I used it to conquer Midgard. I, as your culture says, made a deal with the devil. I did not deliver on my end, nor do I foresee being able to do so in the future."

"So what will he do to you?"

"I loathe to discover it. He relishes witnessing death in all its facets. I doubt he has seen one of my kind die, so he may be quite interested in experimenting."

"Fuck, Loki, that's terrible."

His voice was soft, "Yes, yes it is. I only hope I can put it off as long as possible. Perhaps I can find a way to destroy him first, or to deliver a false Tesseract that can be his undoing. I do not know."

Grace cuddled back up to him, "So you're doomed no matter what you do."

"It seems so, yes. Prison in Asgard may keep me safe, but now do you see why I fled here? No matter what punishment I take, it will be harsh and I will no longer have my freedom. I needed a short time to live before I return to my cage. Even the cell in Mr Stark's tower allows me more freedom than in Asgard. Both, of course, are preferable to whatever Thanos has in store."

"Yeah. I get it. I hope this all is worth it."

"Having met you at least makes my time in Midgard worth-while."

As Dumbledore and Harry spent time with the formerly-an-armchair Slughorn, Grace thought about the fact that she was sitting on her couch in the arms of a condemned man and realised just how much she would miss his company when he was returned to whichever punishment he was destined for first. She sighed and took one of his hands. He was surprised by her gesture but laced his fingers through hers and let her place his arm around her waist. She wished she could reassure him, be protective in some way, and keep her new friend safe, but Grace knew through and through that if there was doubt that even Asgard's mighty Thor could keep Loki safe that she had little chance- she doubted that friendship and love were as powerful in his realm as they were in the world of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	11. Pride and Revelations

Sometime towards the end of Deathly Hallows part one, neither Grace nor Loki could sit up and both were completely giddy due to the lack of sleep. They stretched out on the couch, side by side, flinging popcorn at every Death Eater on the screen, giggling at lines that weren't quite funny, and generally being silly. She staggered from the couch to switch discs at the end and stumbled back onto the couch, snuggling against him after retrieving another cup of coffee for each of them and the last of the snack food in her cupboard- a bag of cheese curls, a few tortilla chips, and the half-finished jar of salsa from the refrigerator. Loki started to drift off but woke when Grace cheered rather loudly as McGonagall made the statues come to life to defend Hogwarts. They were both somewhat awake for the rest of the movie, Grace yelling "Not my daughter, you bitch!" along with Molly, flinging a cheese curl at Bellatrix as she did. When the credits started rolling, she turned the television off with the remote and realised the lights were already off- they had never bothered to turn them on earlier in the day. She nestled down into the couch against Loki and started dozing.

Loki was only half awake as he asked, "Mr Stark said if I slept with you he would do some rather unspeakable things...am I going to wake up and find him poised to strike?"

She sighed, "I won't let Tony neuter you- 'sleeping with' is a euphemism for sex, we're not having sex, you're fine."

"I somehow doubt he would care about that distinction."

"Go to sleep, Loki. You're OK. Friend cuddles, remember?"

He felt her pull his arm around her again and relaxed a little, too tired to put up any sort of protest, let alone move. She was right, cuddling was nice. It had been so long since he had slept beside anyone and she was warm, soft, and caring. He decided to enjoy it and fell asleep quickly.

Late the morning, Grace woke up before Loki, gently extracted herself from under his arm without waking him, and went to shower and dress for the day. As she was leaving the bedroom, putting her glasses on as she walked, she heard the door open and Tony start speaking. She stepped into the living room in time to see a very bleary-eyed Loki sit up, skitter to one side of the couch, and gather his knees to his chest protectively and as though he were readiying to shield himself from a bludgeoning.

"-I know, Loki. I watched a few moments here and there when the meeting got slow...which was most of it, so I know you didn't keep your hands to yourself. I should take off each finger for that. And your hands. And maybe your arms. And your legs, since you touched her with those, too."

"Please, Mr Stark, do not dismember me."

"Oh for fuck's sake, Tony, if you watched everything you know it was my idea. I'm the snuggler. I've snuggled with Steve or Bruce how many times? There wasn't anything any less chaste going on than when all the times I've fallen asleep on your couch watching movies with you and the boys."

Tony finally noticed Grace, "And Gracie's wearing a dress. I somehow thinks this proves my point- something weird is going on here."

Grace sighed as she sat down on the couch between Tony and Loki, replacing her lowermost earrings with large rainbow beaded hoops, "No, it's called 'Tony forgets yet another one of Grace's requests because AVENGERS'- it's Motor City Pride- the parade is tomorrow, but there's stuff going on today, too. I told you I needed somebody to fly me there about a month ago. It's been on your calendar since. Now seriously, get me air transportation to Detroit. I'd like to take Loki, if you won't freak out."

'Whoa, whoa, whoa, Gracie, you want to take him to Detroit to a massive public festival? You know somebody will recognise him."

"Probably not, actually. If I take a guy who isn't you, I'm more likely to be left alone. And I'm not taking Steve again. He's sweet, but I had to answer way too many awkward questions. And Bruce doesn't like crowds. Natasha threatened to kill a reporter. Clint...is Clint. And you attract paparazzi like they're trading cards."

"And you don't think Loki will have awkward questions?"

Grace turned to Loki, "OK, so here's the deal. We're kind of messed up here when it comes to human sexuality. And by here, I mean in this country. Some guys sleep with guys. Some girls sleep with girls. Some folks don't give a shit what's between the legs of their lover. Some people don't like sex at all. Some people are told they are male or female at birth and raised in those social standards and just don't feel like they fit in their bodies so they decide to live as the other. Some people live as both genders or neither. And we really can't seem to handle that as a culture and like to use religion to tell these people, who are somewhere around a tenth of the people in existence, that there's something wrong with them. So those folks who decided that they were sick of being treated like they shouldn't exist created events to show that they were here, that they could survive all the shit that had been thrown at them, and people should just get over their discomfort and deal with it. These events are what we now call Pride events- parades, parties, and all the fun that goes with them. We get silly, we fight for our rights to be human, and we meet other people like us. Right now, the big push is that we can marry our lovers. Some states allow it, some states only allow people of opposite sexes to marry. So there's the quick summary of what I'm going to today and inviting you to, if Tony will let you out and not turn into the big red vulture. Any questions?"

"Can we first discuss the probability that I will keep all my limbs?"

Grace glared at Tony, "Dismember him and I'll be pretty pissed. He was the perfect gentlemen last night. I doubt _you_ could do better."

"Fine, limbs will remain...until Grace revokes her gentlemanly assessment. If she tells me you crossed the line at any point, you forfeit body parts. Understand?"

"It would be hard not to. And to answer your question, Miss Grace, how is it anyone's business to know just whom someone else prefers to sleep with?"

Tony interjected, "Wait, this isn't something you have in Asgard?"

"We have people of different sexual predilections, to be sure, but we see no need to discuss these things publicly. It simply does not matter who one takes to their bed- private matters remain private. Of course, one can make assumptions based on conversation, but unless one is quite close, it is rather poor form to discuss matters of such intimacy."

"So how do you pick up girls? I mean, you've got to ask at some point, don't you?"

"No, Mr Stark, either the woman shows interest or, if asked and she is not interested, she politely declines."

"And nobody ever gets to the bedroom and finds out the interested person has different parts than expected?"

"I suppose it must happen, but it is not discussed nor do the Aesir seem to be too terribly upset about it as a society to make a fuss over it."

"So if you took a girl to bed and discovered she had guy parts, what would you do?"

Loki shrugged, "Quite frankly, nothing different than if she had the parts I had assumed. It is irrelevant to me what sort of body a lover comes in and, to be entirely honest, I have so rarely taken a lover to bed without getting to know them first that it is a mind I fall in love with, not a body. This is quite a personal conversation, though, and I would prefer to not continue in this line of inquisition."

"So...you're shapeshifter, right?"

"If this has anything to do with my sexual preferences, I have said I would like to end the conversation."

"Only sort of. Do you ever shapeshift into a woman?"

"On rare occasion, yes."

Tony turned to Grace, "Ha! I told you, Gracie! You and your 'I mostly only sleep with girls'- he could be!"

She simply rolled her eyes, "Just get me a jet, Tony." To Loki, she asked, "Do you want to come to Pride? I know New York has their own and all, but I'm partial to Detroit." Loki nodded, "Good. You go get dressed and pack an overnight bag, I'll see if I can find us a place to crash tonight so we don't miss the parade tomorrow."

"Would you mind escorting me to my room? I am not entirely certain your brother will not still try to remove my body parts if he were to take me down to the cellars."

She grabbed her laptop and gestured for the door, "No problem. Come on, Tony, this only happens once a year. I'm not missing it."

Tony shook his head, "Again, I can't stop you, can I?"

"Nope, I'm a force of nature."

They all stepped into the elevator. Tony kept watching Loki and Grace, his eyes darting between them, looking for any and every reason why he should just tell Grace to find her own jet. They stood quietly and still the entire ride and he found no excuse to deny her request.

As Grace and Loki stepped off the elevator, Tony called to them, "No funny business!"

After about an hour of getting ready, they were in the air on their way to Detroit, Grace's car in the hold of the plane. She excitedly showed Loki photographs from past years on her computer, including photographs of the luxury bed and breakfast she had booked them a room in, a place she regularly stayed when in the city. Loki peppered her with questions about symbols, signs, cultural references, and the music she played while they were in the air. He told her he wanted to blend in, to watch people, and to not have to ask her questions that would seem impolite once they were at the festival.

They went to their lodging first- a small micro-hotel in Corktown with two bedrooms in an apartment over a locally owned business. The apartment was also used for community classes, but the bedrooms were private and very nice. The guests booked for the weekend had bowed out of their reservation at the last minute, and Grace had been lucky enough to call just at the right time and had been able to reserve both bedrooms. She greeted the owner with a huge hug before heading up the stairs to deposit their luggage.

As they left the flat, Loki noticed a large looming building just across the street, "Might I ask what that is?"

"Was. It was the Michigan Central Depot. It's been closed for close to thirty years. The owner keeps saying he'll fix it up, but the best he's done is a new roof and some windows. It's a beautiful wreck, though. I used to sneak into it when I was younger just to see the view of the city from the roof. It's truly amazing, especially at night. Do you want to see it while you're here? Being a Stark has its advantages."

"I would like that very much, if it can be managed."

As they walked down Michigan Avenue, they passed another Detroit landmark- the site of the old baseball stadium. Grace told Loki history of the site and then began to tell him about the times she had been a small child in the bleachers with her family watching the game.

"There was also the last game I got to see in the old stadium. Tony had heard me talk about how much I loved the place and how heartbroken I was that it was going to be ripped down after they stopped playing there. He'd also heard me talking about always dreaming of sitting right behind home plate in the seats they called the Tiger Den. Those dark blue seats...every time I went as a kid I tried to beg my father to let me just step up the ramp to the seating area to catch a glimpse of what it was like up there. He let me do it once. When Tony first found me crying in front of the laptop because it was the last season, he made me tell him stories. A few days later he gave me tickets to the very last game that would ever be played there. They were right behind home plate. It was a dream come true and a sad day, but still...I loved it. I think that was the first time I felt like I really was Tony's special little sister, when we sat together at the game and he spoiled me with nachos and popcorn, soda, souvenirs, and even an autographed ball from the team that year. I still miss the old stadium. I've been to the new one, but it's not the same. We try to go to the games in the few old stadiums left, though- Fenway, Wrigley. They remind me of what I loved about baseball at Michigan and Trumbull. Tony's tried to buy the lot a few times, but the city doesn't want to sell to someone who just wants to keep it a park or make it into a museum with a baseball diamond. It's a shame, though- they aren't the ones who take care of it. Neighbours and fans who loved the place like I did, they take care of it."

"From what little you have told me, it seems this city is not very good at preserving its historical treasures."

"There was a period when things really sucked here. They still aren't great, but it's getting better. Tons of places were ripped down for parking and millionaires are let to just sit on property and allow it to rot. There's been a lot of neglect here, but Detroit will rise. I can feel it- it's been slow, but it's coming."

"Tell me, Grace, what makes you think the city can recover?"

She pointed to skyscrapers as they walked towards downtown, "That one was abandoned less than a decade ago. That one, too. And that one. And the bricks fell off the Wurlitzer building and it's been saved. And there are community groups coming together to make life here better. From the folks who take care of the baseball diamond to the people who organise to mow parks, from the dog rescues to the community farms and gardens, Detroiters seem to always find a way to survive and to make the best of their situations. I know not everyone can, and the city still has problems, but it's full of creative people and I always have a ton of fucking hope for Detroit."

Grace continued to tell stories about the city as they made their way to the riverfront for the festival. As they walked, other people would slow to keep pace with them to hear her talk, her enthusiasm hard to pass by. They met a man who worked at Hudsons and a woman who remembered her grandmother telling her about the movie premieres at the United Artists Theatre. One young man now worked at the Book Cadillac, as had his great grandfather. A young woman remembered her great great aunt telling her how she hadn't been allowed to dance at the old Hotel Ponchatrain due to the colour of her skin. By the time they reached the riverfront plaza, Loki was mildly overwhelmed by all the new stories and faces.

Grace purchased sandwiches from a food cart and they sat watching people as they ate, "So, you doing OK? This is a lot to take in for a first-timer."

"There is so much variety amongst the people of Midgard. Not only in their garments, but in their hair colour, eye colour, skin colour...Asgard is very...pale. We do not dye our hair, very few wear jewellery through their skin, and very few tattoo their bodies. Our garments are often colourful, but they seem far more elegant than the every-day clothing worn in Midgard. Here...these things seem so normal."

"Even I have ink, Loki- you just haven't seen it. I rarely wear clothes that show it off."

"And you have many earrings- in Asgard, women generally only wear one set, if even that."

"Yep. I like having more holes in my head. It's fun to change colours and types of jewellery. I figure it's just like changing my clothes."

"Some of us change very little in our appearance even when we choose to do that."

"And some of us are continually changing rainbows of colour and styles. It's all cool- whatever makes you happy, you know?" Loki nodded and Grace changed the subject, "So on that whole taking over my planet thing...did you really think it would work?"

"No. As I mentioned, it was a devil's bargain. I had very little choice in the matter, only the means to buy myself a little more time."

"Would you do it again?"

Loki hesitated, "No, I suppose not. Would I change the past? Only to avoid Thanos' punishment. Having met you as a result, however, is something I would rather not change."

"Awww, you're sweet."

"I feel as though I have known you far longer than the few days we have had together. Even with such a short time, I am quite content to call you my friend."

Grace put her arm around his shoulders and gave him a quick hug, "Me too. Come on, let's go wander for a little, listen to some of the music. Take in all this place has to offer- there's no guarantee we'll be get a second chance."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"I'm mortal and a Stark- that paints a target on my back that screams 'shoot me if you're looking for revenge against Tony'. We die easily and our lives are short anyway. You, well you never know when you'll be whisked back to Asgard, do you?"

"No."

"Exactly. I'll text the guy about the train station when we find somewhere to settle next. For now, just relax. Watch the people. Listen to the music. There's so much beautiful about so many kinds of people being together to celebrate love."

They found a place not to far from the stage to sit for a while before Loki began to get a bit restless and they started walking. Grace held his hand and they wandered away from the festival grounds to see a little bit more of the city. They walked down Woodward toward the sports stadiums, Grace pointing out places that were a part of her childhood, places that still existed and places like the Hudson's building that she remembered watching come down. She invited him to ride the People Mover with her to get a different perspective and they sat pressed to the windows on one side for one loop and rode it a second loop so they could look out the other side. Grace pointed out the places she loved, the history she could remember, and the buildings she found beautiful. They got off near the stadiums and her stories stopped as they walked across the highway and back into a neighbourhood that was an odd mix of renovated brick mansions, mansions that were boarded up, and those that were actively falling in on themselves. Their pace slowed as Loki took in all he was seeing and they wove through streets with very few houses and large expanses of open grassland. She slipped her hand in his and guided him back to a plot of land nestled between the highways, a large brick building decaying across the remains of a street.

"So this is where I grew up. I mean, the buildings aren't here anymore, but I was a kid here. There were more of the old mansions then...more of them falling in. And some of the ones that look great now looked like they were destined to be ripped down. A lot has changed here since Tony took me in."

They sat down on the curb facing the lot and Grace pulled up a photograph on her phone, "There's what the towers looked like- Brewster Douglass in all its decrepit finery just before they tore it down. It was a shithole to be a kid in. Maybe my memories are more tainted by my aunt than how bad it really was. I was seven when I moved in with her."

Loki tried to envision the towers in front of him or the small apartment row houses, "How does something get this awful? The building over there...it is quite large, it could be beautiful, and yet..."

"That's the story of Detroit. People move out, the ones with problems are the ones left. They sell drugs or bodies to get by, everything goes to hell in a handbasket as the city government pretends nothing is wrong. These apartments were actually an elite place to live back when they opened almost a century ago."

"And what was that place over there?"

"The recreation centre- Brewster Wheeler. A lot of incredible people got their starts here before the place went downhill. I lived here too late to see all that- they were long before my time."

"May I ask what made life with your aunt so terrible?" Loki's question was asked delicately, as though he was as afraid of offending her as he was to find out just how bad her childhood was.

She shrugged, downplaying the severity of the story, "She was abusive- as in, beat me for getting home early, beat me for getting home late, said I stole stuff from her and beat me for that, too, even when she found whatever she was missing...and this was all before she lost her job. Once that happened, she started whoring and I'd get kicked out of the apartment every time she had a trick coming over, didn't matter what time of day or night it was. Three in the morning? You don't need your sleep kid, go away and don't come back until I'm done. Of course, the worst part was when things got bad enough and she didn't ask me to leave...they pay more for younger girls, you know? She said I was earning my roof and food, being a working girl. She threw me out when I finally said no and fought the John off- lost her the money." Grace stared at the street, her face blank. Loki watched her expression, trying to understand just exactly what he was being told.

"She sold your body? But you were a child..."

"Yeah. Kind of a shitty way to grow up, isn't it?" She still kept her eyes fixed on the pavement, her voice wavering. He noticed her blinking back tears, pretending they weren't coming.

Loki sighed, "I am so sorry. Does Mr Stark know?"

"You two are the only people who weren't there who do. Thank god she's dead or I would have taken Tony up on his offer. When he found out, he wanted to 'take care of her' for me. He'd read my file and knew something wasn't right at home, but I was pretty tight lipped to the social workers who put me up for adoption. The worthless sack of shit didn't even show up for the hearing to terminate her guardianship. She showed up after the adoption hearing- tried to tell the judge Tony was just out to use me. I was terrified. If I hadn't been, I'd've started laughing. Tony saw how I reacted to her. So did the judge. Tony didn't even answer her, just stood between us and got me to the car. It took me years to finally tell him everything and he never pushed me to tell."

"Why did you tell me? You have not even known me for a week."

"I don't know. Maybe because I trust you, for some stupid reason. Maybe because I know you'll be gone before too long and nobody on Asgard will give a shit. I'll be dead long before you get back to this world. Sometimes you've just got to tell somebody the big stuff, you know? Especially when you're so close to where it happened." Loki was quiet; Grace noticed the change in his demeanour and wondered just what he had on his mind. She stood, shook down her dress, and offered him her hand, "Come on, there's a brewery not far from here that makes a damn good pizza to go with their beer. Let's catch some dinner before the baseball crowd gets out." Loki rose and brushed the dust from his garments before taking her hand. They made their way back to Woodward and into the bright bustling city that seemed so far away when sitting on the curb among the vacant lots.


	12. A Mix of Good News and Bad News

As they stood outside of the Depot not long before nightfall, Grace and Loki marvelled at the building's size and grandeur. The glass sparkled in the evening light, the rustle of the long ornamental grass planted in Roosevelt Park the background music to their musing. A large white SUV drove up and a man stepped out and introduced himself as Dan. He had a messenger bag with him and pulled out a long black flashlight before unlocking the gate in the chain-link fence. The looming bulk of the station was astonishing and the closer one stood to it, the larger it seemed, the glass arches unfathomably high. When they entered, Loki's eyes immediately rose to the ceiling and he stood perfectly still as he tried to take everything in. After a few minutes, Grace nudged him forward and they proceeded farther into the building.

"The building was built in 1912 and 1913. We're hoping to restore it, but getting it sealed off to explorers has been one of the biggest challenges we've faced so far." Dan pointed to the ceiling, "The plaster in here used to be pretty spectacular."

Grace flipped through photographs on her phone and tugged on Loki's sleeve to bring his eyes back down, "Here's a picture of what it looked like back when it was new. Now imagine it at this scale. Pretty incredible, isn't it? And we're just in the first room!" Loki looked down at the small image on the phone screen and then back to the ceiling, his voice stolen by the awe he felt for the sheer scale of the structure.

After a few moments, he said, "The palace is this large back where I am from, but our civic buildings are nowhere near as grand. Tell me, do all your cities have train stations this magnificent?"

Grace shook her head, "Nope. Not at all. I'll show you New York's sometime if I can. It's the same design for the lower levels, but without the office tower on top. You get an idea of what this place looked like when you walk into it. It's pretty spectacular, too."

"It is spectacular even as it is. I cannot imagine what it looked like in its glory."

Dan gestured towards waiting room, "Shall we move inward before it gets too dark?"

Grace gently guided Loki through the station with Dan in the lead, pointing out the patch where the floor had been cleaned by a film studio and where the vandalism had been the thickest, as well as places where the original architectural detail still stubbornly clung to the structure despite the years of decay. Once they had finished on the lower levels, Dan led them through the office tower and up to the roof. Grace pointed out where she had signed her name to the building years ago and then took in the view of Detroit and Windsor on the other side of the river.

"Isn't it beautiful? From up here, the scars the city holds aren't so deep and the problems aren't so intimidating. We, too, can shine. If I could live up here, I would."

"Well hopefully we can make that dream come true some day- we're looking into putting luxury apartments or condos in the upper floors if there's enough interested people," Dan replied, a smile on his face, "You're not the first person who's said they'd like to live here- though probably one of the first who could afford an entire floor to herself."

"That would be amazing, Dan. It really would be." She looked out over the city and pointed to the arc of Ford Field's roof in the distance, "See the dome out there that says 'Ford' on it? If you look a little to the left, a few years ago you would have seen the Brewster Douglass towers." She turned to Dan, "That's where I lived for the latter half of my childhood. You'd never guess a girl from Brewster would be one of the folks to stand up here talking about living in the Depot, would you?"

Dan shook his head, "Not these days, no- back in the day there were some amazing people who came out of that place- you know, Joe Louis and all those folks."

"Yeah, well I may not have much going for me yet other than a famous brother, but I'll get there. Maybe not Joe Louis level of getting there, but I will." She grinned at Dan, "And when I do, you'll be able to say you've got Tony Stark's famous artist sister living on the top of your Depot."

Dan smiled and then stepped back to allow Loki and Grace a few moments to themselves. They walked around the roof edge slowly, hand in hand, and Grace stopped only once in a while to point out the landmarks she had mentioned earlier in the day. They paused for a moment to look out over the river and the twinkling lights of the bridge. She shivered as the wind picked up and Loki stepped closer, positioning his shoulder behind hers, hoping to keep her warm, or at least to shelter her from the breeze. She reached for his hands and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her back against his chest, snuggling against him.

"Your body is always just a little cooler than I expect- is that normal where you're from?"

"No. But we will talk about that later. Is it a problem ?"

"Nope. You're comfy. And the view is amazing. The bridge is so pretty. Hell, the whole city is pretty. We haven't even made it all the way around. I'm just...so damn content."

"As am I...and satisfaction is not in my nature."

"Well I feel really special then."

He smiled as her hair brushed against his face, "You are, Miss Grace. Shall we continue our walk?"

"Sure." Arms around one another, they kept walking around the roof edge, taking in the lights.

"Ready to go? Or at least until I have an apartment up here for you, Grace?" Dan asked as they returned to where they had started.

"Ready as I'll ever be. You get that flat up here for me and I'll tell Tony to stop making offers on the building."

"He's persistent, I'll give him that."

"Anything for his little sister, Dan. And he knows I can't stay away from Detroit."

They worked their way back down through the station in the dark and thanked Dan before ambling back across Michigan Avenue to their rooms. They sat down in the living room and read the various magazines and books left by previous guests.

Loki broke the silence, "I feel as though I ought to share my secret after your revelation today. Why I am cold to the touch, the spiral that started this madness."

"You know you don't have to, right? If you're not comfortable sharing, I'm not pushing you and I won't. It's OK."

"No, you ought to know the truth of me. Truth. That word sounds so foreign coming from my lips." He took a deep breath, knowing that she probably would not understand the full gravity of what he was about to say, "I am not really Thor's brother. I was adopted...or, rather, stolen. Odin took me from after finding me on a rock in temple ruins in Jotunheim. I was raised as his and never told any different. The stories of my childhood demonised the Jotunr as monsters, our enemies. And so it was only a few short years ago when I found out I was one of them, and quite by accident. It is why you feel the perpetual chill of my skin, a cold tempered by whatever magic Odin used to give me the form of the Aesir. Thor says that everything I have done since my discovery has been to prove myself to Odin. To prove I am every bit as much a warrior and as every bit a worthy king as Thor. I cannot entirely say if this is true or not. But I am a very different man in Asgard than you see me. I am bitter, I am sarcastic, I am wicked, I am a ruthless trickster. Only with my magic gone and my fate truly left to others have I been what you see me as now."

"Well that doesn't seem so bad to me. I mean, compared to leading an alien army into New York to try to take over my world, nearly killing my brother in the process and leading S.H.I.E.L.D. to decide to send a nuke to obliterate the city, it's pretty tame."

"And you do not know them...us...as monsters."

"Nope. I just know you...only for a week, yeah, but still... You've been a damn fine gentleman the entire time. I've dated a few men I'd call monsters, including one crazy motherfucker I thought was going to kill me when I broke off the relationship- I had Tony wait outside in his suit just in case and I think that alone saved me. Your behaviour doesn't scream 'monster' or throw up red flags for me."

"I wish I could show you...this is not the face of Jotunheim. My touch is, in my born form, so cold it would burn you. My skin blue, my eyes red as blood. I can create the illusion when my sorcery is strong, but I cannot transform into it without a relic of Jotunheim to begin the change."

Grace rose and settled on the arm of his chair, "So you look different...how does that make you a monster? I guess I don't get it. You're a fucked up person- so am I, the childhood whore. And? It's OK. We'll get by. We're friends, we can handle this."

"You do know that I've killed hundreds of your people? The casualties from New York alone...and the eighty before then. And that does not count the Jotunr I have killed. I am ruthless and wicked."

"So what's your game with me, then? You've been relaxed, kind, gentle, and even adorably naive and you're telling me that it's not really you."

"I do not know, Miss Grace. I am not playing a game with you. I have not felt this...unhindered in many years. I would like to think that before I felt the pressures of my station I was, perhaps, a kinder being. But since I postponed Thor's coronation, I have found myself unable to be that creature- even more-so since I discovered my heritage."

"You're stressed, disappointed, struggling with your identity, and you expect that to surprise me? Sure, most people don't go apeshit crazy when they have to rebuild themselves or rediscover that they're the same person, just with different facets, but depression and anger aren't exactly uncommon reactions. You're talking to a girl whose first boyfriend was also her first girlfriend. I've seen what all that shit can do to somebody when they first find out they aren't who they've thought they were...and I've also seen the abso-fucking-lutely amazing transformation that happens when somebody finally embraces a new facet of their lives and accepts that it doesn't mean they're a different person in their heart. You'll get there, Loki. But how much time have you had to really just deal with all this shit? To sit down with yourself and listen to your heart? To process it with somebody who doesn't give a shit if you look like you or one of those flying things you unleashed on New York?"

"I do not want others in Asgard to know. Thor knows. His friends may know, though I am uncertain. A few in the palace know...but the loathing for Jotunheim is far too strong for me to speak openly in my own realm."

"So you're saying you haven't actually dealt with any of this other than by being an uncontrollable rage machine and getting yourself into deep shit with the guy who gave you the sceptre."

"To put it simply, yes."

Grace sighed, "No wonder you're a mess. Come on, pick a bedroom- we're going to work through some of this tonight. The parade isn't until noon, we don't have to sleep yet."

"Work through this?"

"Yeah. You're going to talk. You're going to talk until you've talked yourself into believing that you're still you and being you is OK. That your life doesn't have to be defined by other people and their perceptions of you. And you're going to pay attention tomorrow at the parade. We're at Pride. We're at a place that embraces everyone as they are and where people feel safe being as zany as they want to be. Learn something, OK?"

"I will do my best."

With that, they went to Loki's bedroom and sat on the bed. He laid down on the pillow and she curled up next to him, waiting for him to start speaking, but it was not long before he was asleep- she barely noticed his silence, well on the way to dreams herself.

When Loki woke the next morning, he realised two things- firstly that there was a second person in his bed and secondly that she had never changed into sleeping clothes. He did not wake her. Instead he thought about how she had reacted to news of his ancestry. It had not at all gone how he had expected, but perhaps, he thought, it was best that way, and best that the people of Midgard did not grow up with horror stories based on wicked Jotunr and virtuous Aesir. Grace was blessedly innocent to the evils of the wider universe. He wondered why she was so kind to him, so open to his oddities and so freely giving of her time, her trust, and gentle touch. He knew, from interacting with the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. that this was not the way Midgardians, as a whole, behaved. He also thought about how vulnerable she had made herself. How easy it would be to simply kill her and disappear into Detroit once again. It would certainly bring about his own demise, though, neither S.H.I.E.L.D. nor the Avengers showing any mercy. He found he honestly did not want to hurt her, despite his pondering, and he knew that he would feel terrible were any action of his to cause her injury. He had no idea why he felt that way and was slightly irritated that he did. He had kept his distance from others intentionally as he had grown older, unwilling to seek friendship in anyplace other than his books. Grace, however, hadn't really let him. She had entered his life when he was weakest, most alone, and that, it seemed, had made all the difference. He watched her sleep and wished he could stay with her for longer than he anticipated Thor would let him.

She stirred and turned over onto her back with a sigh, stretching and opening her eyes, "Good morning, sunshine. Any idea what time it is?"

"I have not yet checked."

"Just enjoying the morning, eh?"

"Very much."

"My plan to talk fell through pretty spectacularly, didn't it?"

"Quite."

"Oh well. I'd better go see when it is- we don't want to miss the parade."

"Parade?"

"Don't tell me you don't have parades in Asgard." She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

He propped himself up on one arm and watched as she stood and stretched, "No, we do, but they are all shows of strength- military events wherein the king rides through his people, the royal family in tow, to show that the realm is well protected and well ruled."

"Well Pride parades are a different show of strength- we show the strength of our community, our resilience, our ability to still laugh and have fun through all our trials. Get through the shower and get yourself dressed- you really don't want to miss this." Grace left to get ready for the day and Loki tumbled out of bed to do the same.

They packed their bags and tossed them in the trunk of the car, then walked to a nearby coffee shop for breakfast and began the walk downtown. The dense crowds gathered around the parade route were energetic and friendly and it did not take long to find a few inches of space where they could watch the floats.

Loki had never seen anything like it. Colourful people in colourful clothing, often in costume, sometimes in very little, sang, danced, and waved as they past. The crowd interacted with them, singing, dancing, smiling, laughing, and catching the small items tossed to them. There were people in glitter and feathers and people in matching shirts marching behind banners. There were singers, dancers, unicyclists, and members of many churches and civic organisations.

One young man in only tiny, snug shorts spotted the look of wonder on Loki's face and approached, arms wide, "We have a Pride virgin here!" He hugged Loki, "Am I right? First time here, honey?" Loki nodded and the man kissed him on both cheeks, "Have fun!" and then he jogged off to catch up with the float he was with.

Loki was smiling, but blushing, as he turned to Grace, "I was just kissed by a very hansom young man in very little clothing. Is this normal?"

"For Pride, yes. I'm surprised he didn't kiss you on the lips." She was grinning.

"Oh my..."

Grace placed a hand on his back, "Hey, you're still blushing. He was really cute, wasn't he?"

"Indeed."

Suddenly a voice called from one of the floats, "Grace! Is that you, darling?"

Loki searched for the source of the greeting; Grace started waving, bouncing with excitement, "Izzy! Meet me after the parade!"

"Sure thing, sweetie!" Loki found the owner of the voice- a very tall dark-skinned woman in an sequined evening gown, her hair forming a halo around her head. Loki had never seen hair like hers before coming to Midgard..

"Miss Grace, is that her real hair?"

"Huh? Oh, Izzy? Yeah. People with darker skin, some of them have hair that curls really tightly and fluffs like that. Don't ask to touch it, though, it's not polite."

"I was not considering it. I just have not seen such hair in Asgard. It has been unique to Midgard and I have had no one to ask."

"Well now you know. After the end of the parade, we'll catch up to her. She's a sweet woman."

"May I ask how you know her?"

"First girlfriend. We still keep in touch. She's one of the few people Tony hasn't scared off and also probably the only person I've dated who has actually been interested in me, not Tony or his money. I've known her since we both lived in Brewster."

"Pardon the asking, but why are you still not together?"

"Time changes people. We split amicably- there were tears, but we both agreed that we just weren't feeling the same vibe as we did when we started. We're still close, though."

After the parade ended, they met Izzy at the riverfront. She was energetic, stunningly beautiful, and quite tall, even though she was carrying her high heels.

"Grace! Oh my gosh, it's been too goddamned long!" She hugged Grace tightly and lifted her off her feet, twirling her around. Grace was laughing as Izzy set her down.

"It has, Izzy, it really has. I missed seeing you at the parade last year- what happened?"

"Ugh, I got sick two days before Pride. Can you believe that shit? Two days before and I was hurling like a drunk frat boy. I was dizzy the entire weekend. It was terrible." She noticed Loki standing back a little, trying not to interrupt the reunion, "Hello, who do we have here?"

"This is Loki. Loki, meet Izzy."

Izzy hugged Loki, "Hi. You're cute, you know that?"

"Thank you, Miss Izzy."

"Miss?"

"Where I come from it is only polite to address someone in such a way. Miss Grace has been kind enough to allow me to continue the custom. If I offend, I will do my best to stop."

"Nah, it's cute. Is this your first Pride? You look a little stunned."

"Yes, it is. There is quite a lot to take in."

Izzy turned to Grace, "So you find yourself a cute foreign boyfriend and don't tell me? Honey, what's that about?"

"He's not my boyfriend, Iz."

"Ok, so you find yourself a cute foreign friend of the male persuasion and you don't tell me?"

"I've only known Loki a week. He's staying at the Tower before going home."

"Friend of Tony's?"

"Not really- he's there on S.H.E.I.L.D. business. You know Tony's getting kind of impatient with the whole damn agency."

Loki was quite impressed by the skillful way that Grace was avoiding saying too much about where he had come from or who he was, but was also not lying about anything. It was a skill he had cultivated long ago- omission and vague language was a far more powerful tool than outright lying about anything and though he often heard that he lied regularly, it was more true that he simply described situations differently and omitted key facts in order to best serve his needs.

"Well how about we all go get something to eat? I'm hungry and when you look this fabulous, you might as well show it off."

Grace laughed, "Sounds good. Any ideas?"

"Perhaps we might return to the restaurant on the riverfront? We could sit outdoors or in, either way; the food is quite good," Loki suggested.

"Cheese ravioli does sound mighty damn fine. What do you say, Izzy? Are you up for pasta?"

"Always. Loki, you've been to Detroit before?"

"Yes, it was where S.H.I.E.L.D. picked me up. Grace has been showing me her favourite places on our return. My first journey here was also short."

"How are you liking it?"

"I have never seen someplace quite like here. It is extraordinary."

They walked to the restaurant and settled in on the patio, each ordering while making small talk about the weather and the city itself as they waited for their lunches. The restaurant was packed with festival-attendees and their conversation turned to plans for the day as their server delivered their meals.

"So, you two planning on going to any of the performances today? There's some music, some drag shows, and I think a few political speakers."

"We might wander. We don't have a lot of time in the city- Tony wants us back in New York tonight. I texted him this morning and he's letting me do what I usually do instead of freaking out about me hanging out with a guy- taking a drive up to Lansing to fly out from there. I have always loved the long drive after Pride. It's just fun...and Loki's not used to driving just for fun, so I plan on introducing him to the idea."

Izzy was a bit shocked, "Boy, you've been really sheltered, haven't you? You look like you're a little younger than us and you've never been to Pride, you don't know the wonders of just driving, and you haven't ever been to a city like Detroit. Where are you from, anyway? Some little town in the middle of nowhere?"

"That would be one way to describe it, yes- though I would consider it a fair-sized town. We simply do not get much exposure to ways of life outside our own and very few of us travel. I have seen so very little of this world."

Izzy smiled, "Well I guess you're in good hands- Grace's got a knack for introducing people to new things. Girl's got an edge to her, but she's still my sweetheart."

"You really ought to fly up to New York sometime, Iz. I'd love to show you around the Tower. So many cool gadgets and they're everywhere! And you know Tony wouldn't mind. You're the only girlfriend he's really liked."

"And yet he still threatened to dismember me when he walked into the apartment and found us in bed together."

Loki smiled, "We have something in common- I fell asleep on the couch beside Miss Grace after watching movies and awoke to him telling me he would remove my fingers one by one, my arms, and my legs."

"Tony's terrifying when he's protective, isn't he? How'd you deal?"

"I asked him not to dismember me. Miss Grace was not far away, however, and quickly intervened. May I ask how you kept your limbs?"

"I told him that if he touched me, I'd castrate him in his sleep. I'm one scary bitch when I need to be."

Grace picked up the bill as it was delivered to the table, "My treat, folks. Izzy- want to be our guide for a few hours, point us to the acts we absolutely have to see?"

Izzy agreed. Grace and Loki spent the next four hours bouncing between stages, listening to music, cheering for performers, and trying to keep their spirits light as the clouds gathered overhead indicating the possibility of a summer storm. By the time the skies opened, they were all exhausted. Izzy said goodbye to Grace and Loki as she dashed to the People Mover to take her back to her car. Loki put his arm around Grace's shoulders as they walked back down Michigan Avenue, giddy from the long day and relieved of the summer heat by the warm rain. They were soaked by the time they reached the car. Grace grabbed a few towels from her luggage and put them on the seats before they settled in.

"Are you still up for the drive in this? Over two hours in wet clothes driving through the pouring rain?"

"It is at least two hours I am free, Miss Grace. I will enjoy every rain-drenched moment of it."

She turned on the engine and reached across Loki to the glove compartment, "Awesome. Can you look through there and find the one called 'Queen's Greatest Hits'? We need some driving music."

"Miss Izzy was quite fun to be with."

"Yeah, she is. I adore her. She's always been there for me- knows about the shit in my past, too. Hell, she's a Brewster kid, too. She didn't know what I was going through then, but she knew something wasn't right. She was the reason I came back to Detroit to get my degree instead of staying in New York and heading to art school."

"Was she the first girlfriend who was also the first boyfriend?"

"Yep. And she's why I know people can survive finding out new and drastically different things about themselves. She never thought she would be able to be a woman and when she finally admitted that was what would make her happy, her family disowned her. Nobody even told her when her father died. She's just been written out of the family."

Loki handed Grace one of the cassette tapes, "Is this the right one?" Grace nodded and popped it in the player, "I suppose it would be quite difficult to be entirely disowned, to have no one from your family even try to understand who you are."

"It's also hard on them, Loki, when you don't let them figure _you_ out. I learned that from Tony. I was so closed off from him at first and it took him a long time to pry out of me what happened. I didn't want him to know; I was too ashamed. I know it was really hard on him to be trying so hard to get to know me while I was actively trying not to be known." Loki was quiet as the first notes of 'Bohemian Rhapsody' played and Grace knew she had, at least for a moment, made him think. She pointed to the radio, "UK edition of the cassette- Tony found it for me. The first gift he gave me wasn't mine- it was the fact that he trusted me with his record collection. Once I figured out my favourites, he started finding copies for me on cassette so I could take them with me when we travelled. I have a lot of it digitally now, but there's something special about these tapes played in a stereo system as old as I am." She sang along to the song as they took Michigan Avenue towards Ypsilanti.

"There is so much in Midgard that is different from Asgard."

"You don't have portable music?"

"Music is used for storytelling, for glorifying warriors. It is not so varied as it is here, nor does it change much over time."

"Maybe that's part of why you haven't found your niche there- Asgard sounds like it's far too comfortable staying the same. You want change, variety, and to explore. You're too curious for your own good, so you make change by making trouble."

"And you think I could be happy here?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. At least you'd have hundreds of ways of life to explore before you decided, though. Our countries all have different customs, there are so many different religions and traditions that even regions in each country aren't the same. It's wild. You'd never have to settle for one thing or another- change can be a way of life, too."

"Odin would never accept that. While he seems quite comfortable exiling us here when we transgress, he is also quite upset that Thor has taken such an interest in this realm- that he has become its protector. Midgard is a lesser place to him."

"Here's a tough one for you to think about- has Odin written you off, or did you write him off, or is it both? What about Thor?"

"I... I... I don't really want to talk about this, Miss Grace."

"Then just think about it. Because your family is sometimes all you've got. It broke Izzy's heart when they disowned her, even though she'd been fighting with them for years- sometimes bitter screaming matches that lasted for hours and ended with her sleeping in the stairwells, usually after being beaten. The girl had it tough, even though she still looked like a guy- she wasn't ever 'man enough' for them. And it still killed her when they threw her away."

"I know. And I do think about this. My bitterness is not all-consuming- not yet."

Grace reached over and took his hand, "Well given how long you folks live, you've got the time to think. Just don't write them off, OK? Promise me that as long as they still believe you're worth saving, you'll consider maybe keeping them as family somewhere in your heart?"

"I will do my best, Miss Grace. I cannot promise you anything other than that I might try."

"Thank you. Now what else do you want to talk about? We've got a nice long drive ahead of us- Ypsilanti to Chelsea up to Stockbridge and on to Mason, Okemos, East Lansing, Lansing, and all points in between. We've got music, we'll stop at gas stations to pick up snacks, and we'll nab some dinner before we catch the plane."

"What sort of food might you introduce me to tonight?"

"I'm still thinking- there are a lot of places in East Lansing we could stop. I wish the little Tuba place in Okemos was still open, but no luck there. Maybe we can hit up the 24 hour diner- that place is awesome. It's not fancy or anything, but damn, can they do omelettes."

"Miss Grace?"

"Yeah, Loki?"

"I like this adventure. I think you may be right- I could be quite happy here."

Grace's smile was a little sad, "I just wish we had more time. I doubt we've got all the years I'd like to spend exploring together. I've known you a week and I already know I'm going to really fucking miss you when Thor takes you back."

"And I you."

She squeezed his hand and then turned up the radio a little, "So...you need some Midgardian music education. Behold, the wonder of Queen!" She sang along and eventually replayed the entire tape, prodding him to try to sing along. Unfortunately for Loki, Queen was not an easy band to try to sing along to, their songs not being based on repetitive choruses. He was, however, impressed by the music and asked Grace if she was capable of playing any of the instruments he heard on the tape. She told him she could play piano pretty well, but that was it. Tony, however, had a guitar collection and knew how to play, though he wasn't nearly as good as Brian May. After Queen, she had him dig through the glove compartment to find a mixtape of AC/DC labelled 'Best Damn AC/DC for Gracie' in Tony's handwriting. It didn't take long for Grace to have him singing along to the choruses and by the time they played the tape a second time, he was laughing as he sang the chorus of 'Highway to Hell' with her, the windshield wipers not quite in time to the beat. Neither of them could stop laughing long enough to even get through one verse of 'Big Balls'.

When they reached Lansing, Grace decided that the 24 hour Fleetwood Diner really was the most amazing option for dinner. Loki could not decide on what to order from the menu- too many options were new and sounded good, so Grace encouraged him to order anything he wanted to try. She did the same and between them, they walked out with over a dozen take-out boxes filled with left-over eggs, Hippie Hash, potatoes, pancakes, omelettes, French toast, and breakfast meats. By the time they reached the airport, Grace had introduced Loki to the wonder of the Beastie Boys and, while still trying to be somewhat dignified, he had at least somewhat danced in his seat as she headbanged to 'Fight for your Right' at a stoplight.

Once the car was safely stowed in the cargo hold of the plane, they retrieved their take-out boxes from the back seat and, after takeoff, proceeded to have a picnic on the floor. There were no leftovers by the time they reached Stark Tower, the last of the pancakes consumed like toast as they drove from the landing strip to the Tower.

Tony and Steve met them in the garage. Grace tossed Loki his luggage and slung her own bag on her back, the towels from the seats draped over one arm while Loki balanced the empty take-out boxes in a stack on one hand as they walked into the building.

Steve politely asked, "How was your trip?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely fantastic. Oh my god, guys, it was great. We ate awesome food, saw some amazing acts, watched a stellar parade, and Loki got to meet Izzy. It was just fabulous."

"Do not forget the tour of the Depot, Miss Grace- that was quite spectacular as well, especially seeing the city lights from the rooftop at dark."

Tony pointed out a recycle bin Loki could deposit the boxes in, "Gracie, you showed him the lights? Are you sure you're not flirting? That's one romantic location."

"Oh, cut it out, Tony, I just wanted to show him one more thing I love about Detroit. Besides, I got Dan to show us around- he says he'll give me the top floor if the place ever gets developed."

"I've tried to buy the whole thing for you."

"I know, but Dan says that he'll guarantee me the floor if it'll get you to stop making offers since they clearly aren't selling. How about you ask about the rest of the trip?"

"How is Izzy? Still fabulous, as usual?"

"Of course- she was glamourous and charming, just as she always is."

"And Loki- how'd you like it?"

"Delightful. The trip was utterly delightful. So much to see, so much to take in. We walked the city a little bit as well. Miss Grace was a wonderful hostess and Miss Izzy a gracious guide to the events of the festival. I, too, enjoyed the city from the rooftop. I am glad Miss Grace could get us access. The city is remarkable."

"And the drive?"

"Quite fun as well. Midgard has so much different music- it is not something I am accustomed to. I do wish the weather had been better- I would have liked to see more of the country we were driving through. But your sister is lovely company and a very good travel companion."

Tony sighed as they entered the elevator to descend to Loki's cell, "Yeah, well don't get to used to it- Thor thinks they might have figured out what to do with you and you could be going home in a day or so."

Loki's heart sank, the joy gone from his face, "Ah. I see."

When the elevator door opened, Tony and Steve both stayed back, "Gracie, why don't you stay down here for a little bit while Loki gets settled? Holler if you need anything, but Steve and I are going to go back up to see what Thor's got for us."

Grace thanked Tony and then followed Loki to his cell; he tossed his satchel on the floor and fell back onto the bed, his arm over his face, "Please just leave me, Miss Grace. There is no reason for you to stay."

"Unless you've been shitting me with the friend line this week, I'm pretty sure there is a damn good reason for me to stay."

"If I could erase this week from your memory, I would."

Grace dropped her bag by the table and sat on the end of his bed, "Why? What if I don't want to forget?"

"That would make it all the more important that you do."

"No, Loki, it wouldn't. Even though it's going to suck to say goodbye, I wouldn't trade this week away if I could. Now answer me- aren't we friends? Did this week mean something to you?" He was silent. Grace sighed, "Look, I think you're something special. I'm willing to say it. I'm willing to say it even though Tony's not so keen on it, so please, at least have the decency to answer one of the two?" He did not answer. She picked up her bag and stood, "Well if you do figure it out, let me know, because I need to know if I should be getting ready to say goodbye or good riddance." She left the cell and returned to her own rooms.

Loki was not confused at all about what this answer was to her questions. He knew clearly what he should have told her, and yet it seemed easier by far to simply omit the truth than to actually put it into words.

In the very early hours of the morning, Tony let himself into Grace's apartment and knocked on her bedroom door, "Gracie, honey, are you up?"

Grace turned over in bed and called to him, "Come on in, Tony."

"Babe, I've got good news and bad news, which do you want first?"

"It's four in the morning. Let's go with the good news first."

"The good news is that Loki's not going to end up executed when he goes back to Asgard."

"Well that certainly is good." She stretched and yawned, propping herself up on her elbows as Tony reclined next to her on the bed.

"Yeah, well the bad news is that he's going back to Asgard by evening and Odin's going to hand him over to Thanos for the next decade, _if_ he survives that long. Sweetheart, I'm sorry, but this doesn't look good for your friend." Tony's voice was soft and genuinely sympathetic.

Grace sighed, "I knew this was coming, but it just doesn't seem fair...I'm just getting to know him."

"I know, Gracie, I know. And I know you let yourself get close to him. What can I do to make this easier?"

"Does he know what he's going back to?"

"Thor went down to talk to him. If he listened at all, he knows."

"Can you stay here tonight?"

Tony pulled her close, "Yeah, babe, I can." Grace started crying. Tony gently rubbed the back of her neck and consoled her softly, hoping he was doing at least a little good.

"Fuck, Tony, I start to open myself up to somebody... Friends suck. This kind of thing always happens when you find them."

"It's worse if you never do, though."

She sighed and closed her eyes, hoping that in the morning, this would all be a bad dream.


	13. Saying Goodbye

Grace made breakfast and carried it on a large tray down to Loki's cell. She wanted to make sure that his last morning in Midgard, in the Tower, and with her, was at least as pleasant as possible. She found Thor sitting in Loki's cell when she arrived. She ignored the obvious tension in the air and set the table.

"Come have a bite with me, Loki- I made a crapton of eggs. There's more than enough here for Thor to join us, too, if he'd like."

Loki was still in bed, his arm over his eyes, still wearing the clothes he had worn the day before, "Why ought I, Miss Grace? Do you know what is to happen to me when I am returned to Asgard? It does not encorage a hearty appetite."

"Tony told me. It sucks. And for a little while longer, you're here, we're together, and I'm going to keep being your friend whether you like it or not."

"Odin ought to have simply ordered my execution. That would have made you happy, Thor, would it not? To have been rid of me once and for all? To never have had to track me down again, to look for me in the hidden places? To have to defend your precious Midgard from my mere presence?" Despite not moving from the bed, Loki's bitterness was sharp and stinging.

Thor was visibly hurt by the accusations, "Brother, do you not remember what I told you? Father would have handed you to Thanos for an eternity. It was I who asked him to consider Thanos' offer to take you only after he could ponder it for the night. It was I who begged him, as both a gift for my eventual coronation and to honour Mother's last request, to bargain for ten years instead of the rest of your natural life. While your actions have dismayed me, have caused me to, for a brief time, believe you were no longer the brother I watched grow up, I still hold out hope for you. I called off Father's armies when he wanted to send them to Midgard to retrieve you, asking instead to bring you home myself. You have had this week because I did not want to wage war on Midgard and bargained with Father to wait. I do not want this, Brother, but I have done all I can to lessen the punishment and intend to continue to do so as long as I believe you are redeemable."

Loki sighed, "Thor, I have no home. While I may begrudgingly admit that you are family, if only by your persistent insistence, Odin is not. Odin wants me dead."

"Odin wants justice, Loki. The realms are looking to see how he handles every moment of chaos you create, looking to see if you are Asgard's weakness. Jotunheim sends for news of you, Vanaheim looks to Asgard to see if the justice we mete out is the same for our own people as it is for theirs. Heimdall watches you and has seen others doing the same. What Father wants and what Father can show the realms are two different things. Mercy is often seen as a weakness- you know this as well as I. How he treats you will determine how the rest of the realms treat all of Asgard."

Grace sat down on the end of Loki's bed and spoke softly, "Loki, come on. You still need breakfast. Please, for a friend?"

He uncovered his eyes as he remembered that Grace was still sitting at the end of his bed and sat up, ignoring Thor and reaching for her hand, "Yes, for my friend. Quite possibly the only one I have in all the nine realms. I am so sorry I neglected to answer you last night. It was most unkind. Yes, this week has meant a great deal."

"You know, Loki, I know you don't think shit of Odin, but maybe the fact that you did find a friend here would mean something to him. Given what Tony and Phil have told me of your previous adventures on Earth, it seems like going from aiming to conquer the realm by any means necessary to laying low and hanging out with Tony Stark's sister might be a point in your favour."

"One of very few, though, Miss Grace. Given that he thinks so very little of Midgardians, I somehow doubt it would mean more to him than if I had found a pet."

"Yeah, well one point's better than none, eh, even if it's a little point because I have a stupidly short life span? Now come on, the eggs are going to get cold. I can see Thor eyeing them."

Thor watched, amazed, as Loki softened in Grace's company, as she held his hand while they walked the short distance to the table, and how gently she spoke to him. Grace dished them both eggs and sat on the edge of the table since there were only two chairs, balancing her plate on her hand.

Loki spoke very little during their meal, Thor complimenting Grace on her eggs-and-toast making skills. Grace watched the differences between the two men. While both were polite at the table, Loki ate as though he was afraid of doing something wrong, his elbows away from the table's surface, his fork silent, every move calculated. Thor, on the other hand, occasionally rested his elbow or forearm on the table, once in a while clattered his fork, and was generally looser with his etiquette.

"Loki, after breakfast, you're going to go take a shower, you're going to get dressed, and I'm going to do the last of your dirty laundry so you aren't taking anything back home that needs washing. Then we're eating lunch up in my apartment. I've talked to Tony, he'll have food ready for us. Thor's been approved by S.H.I.E.L.D., not that he needs their blessing, to escort you. You're not leaving here without a good lunch. Then comes the part of the day I'm dreading, so we'll just pretend we're not saying goodbye today for now. But we're doing this day right. It's your last day in Midgard, I'm spending as much of it with you as I can."

Loki finished eating and chose his garments for the day, the green shirt Grace had purchased for him with his dark trousers and the blue and gold scarf. He neatly set them on the dresser and went to the shower. Grace sat down in his chair, stacking her plate on his as she continued eating.

"You have been spending most of this week with Loki?"

"Yep. We even went out of town together for a couple of days and watched twenty hours of movies together another day. It's been fun."

"And you never felt as though he was a danger to you or to anyone else?"

"Nah. He's been great. Maybe he's different when he's got his magic and feels like he has some power in a situation, but I think he realises that without it, he's fucked if he tries anything stupid. S.H.I.E.L.D. would lay him flat in a second if they had the chance and you damn well know Tony wouldn't have hesitated to dismember him if he hurt me in any way. And I've chosen to believe he's telling me the truth when he says I'm his friend."

"Do you know what he has done? Have you not heard the stories that would make you hesitate to speak to him, let alone to trust him?"

"Thor, I grew up around pretty terrible people- I'm not really afraid of anyone anymore. And Tony's told me plenty. And I lived in New York during the invasion- Tony dropped one of the beast things on my car- the big ones, not the little dudes on the hover-scooters. Flattened the fuck out of it, that's for sure. Then S.H.I.E.L.D. nearly filled my new car with holes because I drove Loki from downtown Detroit to the airport. Because apparently it's so dangerous to drive him by myself through the 'burbs that they can step back, but the minute we're in a contained aircraft, they draw guns and surround the car. So yes, I've heard stories. And I've seen them. And I still wasn't afraid to get in the car with him."

"You drove him alone?"

"Well Tony was in the air following me the whole time, but yeah, pretty much. He even let me listen to the end of the baseball game without being annoyed. Then we drove from Detroit to Lansing yesterday- spent over two hours in the car without anybody watching, drenched from the rain we were caught in, and sang old rock songs all the way to the city. We had dinner at a 24 hour diner and a picnic on the plane. It was a fantastic way to end the weekend. And I haven't felt afraid for even a second."

"I am sorry that my arrival dampened the mood, but I could not delay any longer. Father was getting impatient and the deal was reached with Thanos two days ago. I could not wait without risking war on Asgard and Midgard both."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for the time we've had, but I really wish it didn't have to end. And here he's going to be locked up probably longer than I'll be alive. It just seems like a shitty deal on my end. I'm going to miss the hell out of him."

"You seem to have some kind of influence on him- before you arrived, his speech was dark, biting, and as wicked and hurtful as he could muster."

Grace shrugged, "Eh, it's probably just because he blames you for so much- he's got a lot of family issues. Not things I think you two can't work out if you both want it, but it's going to take a lot of patience. And probably a good mediator and a lot of booze."

Thor laughed and then finished off his eggs, "You are probably quite right."

Loki stepped out of the bathroom and proceeded to dress himself, "Am I to be privy to your little joke, Thor?"

"Your Grace has suggested that we can possibly work things out between us, but that it may take a good mediator and large quantities of good ale. Though it is not so humorous coming from my lips, the way she said it was very amusing."

"Ah. Which of us would need the ale, Miss Grace?"

"Your mediator."

Loki chuckled but tried to muffle it so Thor could not hear, his back turned to them as he smiled, "Quite an astute observation. I would feel sorry for the mediator subjected to our...difficulties."

"Yeah, well if you need me, holler. I think I'd be up for the challenge. I can wrangle the best of 'em."

"And how about the worst, Miss Grace? I do believe it would be more accurate a descriptor of our troubles."

"I've never been afraid of a challenge. Besides, I live with Tony. I can deal with you two. Now go get your laundry and your satchel. Unfortunately, we've got to pack you up."

Loki retrieved the bag and set his few clean garments, fastidiously folded, beside it, the little box with his cufflinks on top of the pile. Grace stood close beside him and handed him one piece at a time for the bag. Loki nearly told her he was fine, there was not much to pack, he could do it on his own, before he realised that this moment was a gift she was giving him- time close together, an intimate moment they were sharing and one of the last they would have. He put each garment in the bag slowly, carefully. He even folded his suit jacket to buy a little more time. The scarves and cufflinks he tucked down along the side, the scarves neatly rolled. When the task was completed, he clipped the flap shut and sighed, thanking her with a hand on her shoulder before he turned to fetch the basket of dirty laundry from the bathroom. Grace went to clean up the dishes from breakfast and found that Pepper had entered while she was occupied and was busy putting the dishes on a cart.

"Oh, hi, Pepper- I didn't see you come in."

"It's OK, Grace. You just do what you need to today? Tony's working on figuring out lunch. I'll get this taken care of for you."

"Thanks. Really. Thanks. Are you coming to lunch with us?"

"No, I've got a meeting with Agent Coulson. I'll see you later."

Pepper left with the cart and Loki picked up his satchel, the laundry basket under one arm. He looked around the cell one more time before the three of them left for the elevator.

They rode upstairs in silence, Grace slipping the laundry basket out of Loki's hands while they were in the elevator. She tried not to think about the fact that he was leaving the safety of the Tower for a decade of torment to pay back the debt he had defaulted on. As the elevator doors opened, she focussed solely on the task ahead- laundry.

As soon as they reached the laundry room, she called out, "JARVIS?"

"Yes, Miss Stark?"

"Can you please play my laundry playlist? I need some music."

"Of course, Miss. You remember where the volume controls are, correct?"

"Yep, haven't forgotten. Thanks."

"Laundry playlist?" Loki asked.

"I prefer to add music to my chores. Makes them more fun." A guitar began playing in the background and a woman's husky voice began singing. Grace hummed along as she started the machine and sorted her laundry, mixing Loki's with hers. On the other side of the room, a mechanical arm was sorting Tony's t-shirts and jeans in to two separate washers. Loki watched it, fascinated.

Grace sang with the chorus, "_Here's to us, here's to love, all the times that we fucked up..._" as she sorted and poured the soap in to the machine, closing it and starting the second machine with her light coloured clothes in it. Thor sat down in the little living room on the far end of the room, a few couches and armchairs arranged around a low table with a few books and magazines on it.

Tony entered the room, laughing, "Oh my god, Gracie, you are a damn genius. These are brilliant!" He held up a framed poster of two blood drenched unicorns having sex, the text above them reading 'THE AMAZING FUCKING DEATH UNICORNS!' in a glittery playful font with long purple shadows behind the letters, "I can't believe you ordered a dozen of these just for me. You are the best sister ever." He hung the poster up over the couch, "Perfect. Just perfect. I've already put one in the common room and in the board room. I think we need another in the lobby. One's also going in my living room." He turned to Loki, "I doubt Thanos is big on putting posters in the torture chambers, but I'll send one with you guys so you can put it up when you get back to Asgard."

"If, Mr Stark. If I get back to Asgard."

Tony shook his head, "No, you're going to think positive. I doubt Thanos is going to greet you with flowers and puppies, but you are going to make it back to Asgard if for no other reason than my sister needs you to. Not that I can really do anything about this if you don't, but I'm going to say it and keep thinking it until it happens, got it?"

Loki nodded, "Yes, Mr Stark. I will do my best to endure. And thank you for the poster. Miss Grace has a delightfully twisted sense of humour."

She was sitting on the edge of one of the machines with a magazine, humming along to the music, happy that Tony and Loki were getting along, more happy to hear Tony acknowledge that Loki was worth having alive, rather than the goodbye and good riddance she had heard from him in the past, "So...Tony. Next song on the list- dance with me to Gaga?"

He looked with a raised eyebrow, "Er...if it involves twerking, no."

"Since when the fuck have I twerked? Besides, it's not one of the club songs."

"Then which one is it?"

"Say you'll dance with me and you'll find out."

"Fine, fine...but if you trick me into dancing to 'Telephone', I'll change the ringtone on your phone to something by Vanilla Ice."

"There are worse things it could be."

"Jesus, tell me I didn't just agree to dance to 'Telephone'- I'm not Beyonce. I mean, look at this butt. So _not_ Beyonce butt." He shook his hips a little, his lips pushed into a pout.

She was laughing as she hopped down off the washer and dragged him over to the space between the chairs and the laundry machines as the music began and she started singing, "_It's been a long time since I came around, been along time but I'm back in town..._"

Tony took her hand and found the rhythm quickly, "I still don't know if I should be amused or terrified that you identified this song as one we could foxtrot to. Also, I'm not sure how you talked me into dancing to it."

"Because I'm your sister and I'm awesome like that. And because you want to impress Pepper with your mad dance skills."

"Yes on both counts, but still, I'm amazed you got me to dance to it. It's not exactly my type of music, you know?"

"Well I haven't figured out how to foxtrot or lindy to AC/DC yet so you're just going to have to work with me here."

"No, but I did figure out we could lindy to 'Dude Looks Like A Lady'. That was pretty awesome."

"I was impressed. You came running into the apartment like you'd just hit some kind of jackpot."

"Honey, I was so proud of myself for remembering what a lindy hop was in the first place that I felt like I'd won every game in Vegas."

Loki leaned on a dryer and watched them dance, carefully observing the steps, his curiosity overriding the fact that he would likely not get an opportunity to try the dance in Asgard; Grace noticed him staring, "I'm dancing with you next. Not entirely sure what the song is after this one, but I know it's one you haven't heard."

"And just how am I to know the steps to a dance I likely do not know and a song I have not heard?"

"Make it up. It's what I do most of the time. I remember it's one of the Gaelic Storm ones- it'll be fun. Trust me."

When her dance with Tony ended, she gestured to Loki as Tony went to sit on the couch, wondering just what he was going to see. Grace placed Loki's hands, one at her waist and the other in her hand at shoulder height, and waited for the song to start. When it did, it began with a spoons solo.

"Might I ask just what this song is about?"

"A donkey getting drunk of homemade whiskey and winning a race before dropping dead and then being made into a trophy on the wall of a tavern."

"Is this a common topic for Midgardian music?"

"Nope. I'm pretty sure this is the only song in existence about it."

Loki found the song's beat and began to step side to side, leading Grace in simple dance movements as he felt out the song. A few lines in, he elaborated to four steps sideways and then started the pair rotating. By the time the song reached a chorus, he had spun Grace a few times and she was laughing as she stumbled, trying to follow his steps. At the end of the song she staggered into him, dizzy from the twirls he ended with, still laughing. She cuddled against him and wrapped her arms around him. He embraced her and after her laughter quieted, they stood silently together, holding one another tightly. Tony looked to Thor and jerked his head toward the side door. Thor nodded. They quietly slipped out.

As the piano started for the next song on her playlist, Grace sighed, "Damn it, this song's going to make me feel all sentimental and then I'll probably get stupidly emotional about everything."

"Can you not simply tell JARVIS to skip it?"

"I could, but I'm going to end up stupidly emotional sometime, might as well be now." She sang, "_I've been alone, surrounded by darkness. I've seen how heartless the world can be..._" Loki listened to her sing, her voice cracking on the chorus as she started crying on his shoulder. He led her to one of the couches and sat down with her. She curled into him and tried to stop crying, the attempt unsuccessful. He was at a loss for what to do for her, so he simply held her until she calmed and sat up, reaching for the box of tissue on the coffee table nearby.

"I'm sorry about that, I should have a better grip...here I am sobbing and we've only known each other a week."

"One does not have to know someone for very long for them to make a mark on one's heart, Miss Grace."

She met his eyes, "Fuck, Loki...how, after so many years of looking for friends who weren't just digging the Stark name, cash, and power and pushing so many people away because that was all they were after, did I end up so goddamned attached to you in just a week? It's like I majorly failed at the keeping-my-distance thing."

"As did I. I tried so hard to make myself the monster and yet you approached me without fear. I do admit, it was disarming. I did not expect anyone who knew who I was to act as you have from the beginning."

"That's just who I am. It's the safest bet- when you show people fear, you give them power. I learned that the hard way. What's the worst someone can do, kill me? I'm going to die eventually anyway, I'm not living in fear until then."

"I wish I had your courage. I still strongly fear death."

"I never said death didn't scare the shit out of me- but it's inevitable. We're fragile little fuckers and we're always inventing new ways to kill each other...or discovering others who are happy to do the job for us. I just don't see the point in wasting what little time I have on fear. There's this line from a musical- '_forget regret or life is yours to miss. No other course, no other way, no day but today_' and I've let that stick with me."

"He will break me, Miss Grace, in every way he can. I do not think I can be so brave as to discard fear."

"Then don't, but also remember that we have right now and that's the only moment we're guaranteed."

"And I thank you so much for this moment."

The washing machine beeped and JARVIS asked if he could put the laundry in the dryer for her- Grace told him to go ahead. Loki reclined on the couch and she laid down on his chest, the cool of his skin just beneath the fabric a remarkably calming sensation. Grace dozed off and Loki simply held her and watched her sleep until the dryer dinged and he gently shook her to wake her. They stood and unloaded the dryer, dumping everything into Grace's basket before sorting and folding it together. Even the mundane task of doing laundry gained great meaning as they stood side-by-side matching socks and determining whose clothes were whose. Grace was a little sad when they finished, his satchel packed and her laundry basket nearly full.

"I guess we need to find our brothers and head up to lunch."

"I suppose so...I wonder where they went."

"Eh, probably in the common room next door, watching our every move on the security feed...you know how older brothers are." She winked at him.

"Oh yes, I do. Always quite protective and a bit nosy."

"Just a bit?"

"Perhaps that is an understatement."

They checked the common room and found it empty, so Grace suggested that they go up to her apartment and see if they were already there, waiting. Loki agreed and they took the elevator up, standing close, her head leaning against him, his arm around her shoulders.

Grace stepped into the apartment and did not find their brothers, so she dropped her laundry in her bedroom and came back to find Loki settled onto the couch, his knees tucked to his chest, "You OK, all things considered?"

"No, Miss Grace. While I may show less emotion than you, I am struggling as well."

"You know you can bawl your eyes out with me and I'm not going to judge you for it, right? Be scared, be lonely, be sad. Friends aren't worth much if they can't handle the tough shit together." She opened her arms to him as she sat beside him and this time he curled up against her. She felt him shudder as he breathed, still fighting the urge to let his tears fall. She brushed her fingers through his hair, hoping she could keep herself together long enough to comfort him. A few minutes and a few deep breaths later, he sat up and kissed her cheek, thanking her. She almost asked what he was thanking her for, but Tony knocked and entered with a stack of pizza boxes, Thor behind him carrying bags of breadsticks and a case of Irish beer.

Tony skipped the kitchen table and set everything out on the living room floor, "Picnic at Gracie's place! Let's have some fun, kids. Do we have time for a movie? Preferably something stupid?"

Thor nodded, "I think we have time for one of Midgard's moving pictures, Anthony."

"What do you have, sis?"

"I think Wayne's World would be too esoteric, but Zoolander is pretty straightforward- two absolute idiots in the middle of an international fashion plot...not entirely inaccessible to our off-world friends."

Tony nodded, "Then Zoolander it is. Get the disc started, I'm going to find some napkins in case we spill the beer on your rug."

"Wouldn't be the first time we've spilled beer on it."

Grace popped in the DVD and for two hours the four laughed at the absolute absurdity of the antics in the movie, even though two of them had no context for most of the jokes- the beer helped.

The film ended and Thor looked at the sun, "We had best be heading back before too long. Loki, do you have your belongings packed?" Loki sombrely nodded, "Good. Then we will head to the rooftop to say our goodbyes." He retrieved a framed fucking death unicorns poster from beside the couch and stepped out the door.

Loki reluctantly followed Thor from the room, Grace's hand in his, Tony following behind.

On the roof, Thor advised Loki to say what he must, as he did not know when he would see Grace again, or if he would even be permitted to travel to Midgard within her lifetime.

Loki was at a loss for words as he stood facing her, both his hands holding hers- she broke the silence, "Fuck Thanos, this sucks. If you ever get the chance, please visit me again? I wish I could come visit you, but we just don't have the technology yet." She stepped closer and whispered in his ear, "You're the best damn thing that's happened to me in a long time. I need you- and I hope I can keep you in my life, not just in my memory."

As she stepped back, he stopped her, kissed her lightly on the lips, and said, "In case I do not return, please remember you are as dear to me as I am to you."

She nodded and backed away from Loki as Thor took his arm and called to the sky, "Heimdall, bring us home." In a column of light, they were gone. Grace turned abruptly and hurried back into the building. She tried to avoid everyone else by taking the stairwells down to her floor but passed Steve, who thought about asking her how she was, but saw the look on her face and decided it would not be a good time to ask that particular question.

Up on the roof, Tony sighed and followed Grace into the building, wondering just how much time to give her before following her. He asked JARVIS to let him know when she reached her apartment.

Grace dodged the mess on her living room floor, threw open her bedroom door, and tossed herself face-down in her bed, screaming into her pillow and sobbing even harder than she had in the laundry room. Ten minutes later, Tony stretched out next to her, put his arm on her back, and simply waited for her to cry herself to sleep. When she did not, he offered to get her a beer.

She sat up, "Fuck, sure, why not. Let's get shit drunk until I can't remember any of why I'm crying."

Tony helped her to the living room and they sat down on the floor with the case of beer and the pizza remains in front of them. He turned on a very bad horror science fiction movie from decades before in which a giant iguana walked through a model town, crowds of screaming people superimposed in front of it. The iguana licked its eye. Grace giggled, her beer going up her nose. Tony took that as a sign she might be OK.


	14. Destruction and Recovery

In the decade that followed, Grace's life changed dramatically, though not in the same way it did for the Avengers. The exposure of S.H.I.E.L.D. changed her life very little, though it was nice to no longer have the Tower constantly crawling with men in suits or to have Tony constantly complaining about never having any inventions to himself, always finding Agent Coulson near his laboratory, inspecting what he had recently come up with.

The first thing she did was follow up with Dan on his offer for the top floor apartment in the Depot. Three years after Loki left Midgard, she moved back to Detroit, happy to be closer to Izzy. Her graphic design career blossomed and her artwork was featured on magazine covers and in galleries. She also sketched more often for herself, a portrait of Loki done from memory hung in her bedroom next to one she drew of Tony. She relaxed into her new life, happy, going out regularly with Izzy and her friends. She often wondered if Loki was still alive and if even Thor knew the answer to that question. He did not regularly visit New York, his time on Midgard mostly spent with his girlfriend, so she did not have the chance to ask.

Her happiness in Detroit was interrupted four years after moving there when Izzy was brutally murdered, her body dumped in the park next to the bridge. Grace was shaken. She was hurt even more deeply when Izzy's obituary referred to her as Isaac, her family refusing to acknowledge the identity Izzy felt most comfortable in. Grace was highly uncomfortable going to the funeral alone, so Tony accompanied her.

When they reached the church, she instantly felt out of place, her long black gown and pastel rainbow shawl just a little too fancy compared to the styles worn by everyone else. She and Tony sat in the back as they heard the preacher condemn Izzy and pray that she had time to repent as she lay dying. Of course, Izzy was called Isaac and never referred to as 'she'. Grace felt every instance of this as a little stab in the heart. When family began to share their stories of Izzy, Grace asked Tony if he would come with her and speak. They waited until a lull in the stories and approached the pulpit. Tony took off his sunglasses and was instantly recognised by many in the room.

"I...I didn't know Izzy too well- we met through my sister. Every time I saw Izzy, though, I saw vibrance, life, and love. I never saw the sin you all keep talking about. I saw the laughter. I don't know, maybe I stopped seeing that stuff a long time ago, but there's one thing the universe keeps pounding into my head and that's that you can't live a life you're going to regret, even if that means taking a nuke into an alien wormhole. I did that for a long time and I was self destructing every day. Izzy didn't live to regret life, Izzy lived to love it in all its quirks. I saw that every time Izzy was a guest in the Tower, every trip we took to Detroit, and every time I heard the two of them laughing together. I am going to miss that laugh. I am going to miss that reminder that what I have done to turn my life around is only the beginning- until I can learn to laugh like Izzy, I'm not there yet. I'm still not there. I hope someday that I can live as joyfully as she did."

Grace stepped up next, "Izzy was my oldest friend. I know some of you- I know some of you from when she only went by Isaac. When we were growing up in Brewster, she knew something was wrong in my life before I could tell anyone that my aunt was whoring me out. I didn't tell her until years after Tony became my family, but that was one of her most amazing virtues- she was patient and waited for me to tell her on my time. She always did this. She waited for me. She waited for me to ask her out on that first date when it was still Grace and Isaac. The only time she didn't wait for me was when she told me she was going to live as Izzy. Then it was my turn to be patient. I did my best. I was patient with her when she was kicked out of her home. I was patient when she sobbed into the pillow at night unable to understand what went wrong. I was patient with her as she changed, bloomed, and became the amazing woman I knew for so many years after. And I was patient as she found herself and healed, finally feeling whole. The only person I have ever dated that I have loved so dearly that our friendship has survived breaking up is laying in a box in front of me and all I can think about is that I just don't understand how anyone could not love her just as she was. She was as bright as life itself. You may all only remember Isaac, and that's a damn shame. I wish you could have known Izzy- the Izzy I knew who laughed at all my jokes, who would hug anyone who needed comfort, who rescued kittens from abandoned houses and danced in the street when she felt like it and never had any shame about loving her life. I wish whoever killed her could have seen that love and let it wash away the hate. I hope someday you can embrace all she was, too- I know she would do the same for you."

Grace stepped away from the microphone and stepped up to the coffin, "Sweetheart, you're still beautiful, no matter how they dressed you." She set a photograph in the coffin and walked back to Tony. He took her hand and they left the church.

Two years later, Tony's health began to fail. He visited experts in every field of medicine but the best any of them could come up with was that the many beatings his body had taken while in his Iron Man suit had finally caught up with him. Grace began to spend more time in New York City, hoping she could help Pepper with Tony's medical needs while also keeping the family empire afloat. Tony finally married Pepper in a small private civil ceremony in the penthouse and began to work on his will. Grace worried about him constantly, but even when she was in Detroit, he talked with her through their private chat server and reassured her that he was fine. Pepper sent little updates to Grace when Tony refused to pass along information, not wanting to worry his sister.

As they neared the ten year anniversary of Loki's return to Asgard, Grace wondered more often if he was alive and what would happen to him after Thanos returned him to Odin. She tried to think of a way to contact Thor to as, even going so far as to track down Thor's girlfriend in order to send her an e-mail. She received no response to her message and decided she must have found the wrong woman online. She secluded herself more often in her apartment and sketched moments she remembered from the week they had spent together.

She was sitting on the sofa watching the ships on the river, eating straight out of the carton of ice cream, when she heard a knock on her door that she did not expect. She answered the door to find Thor on the other side and nearly dropped the ice cream.

"Hello, Grace. May I come in?"

"Yeah, yeah...just don't mind the fact I'm in pyjamas. It's been a long day." She dreaded asking what Thor's business was on Midgard, especially with her.

"You have probably guessed that I am here about Loki." He lowered himself into a chair and marvelled at the view, "Anthony told me the view from your apartment rivalled the one from his penthouse. He was not exaggerating."

"He's kind of jealous- it's cute. Now you said Loki?"

"He survived his ten years with Thanos. He returned to us a few days ago. He is very quiet, though he still did manage some bitterness for Father. I consider that a good sign."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I was sent to bring him home. He is deeply scarred and must sit or kneel- standing is very painful. I carried him from Thanos' chambers- he feels as frail as a child. His face was disfigured some time ago, his eyes seem permanently closed- I do not know if he even has them or if Thanos removed them. When I brought him before Father, he was aghast at Loki's condition, unable to contain his reaction. Loki heard him and asked, 'Odin, is this not what you wanted?' Of course, Father's reaction was one of sympathy- he said 'no, not at all my son' and Loki replied, 'then you were a fool to send me away'. I have never heard Father express regret for his decisions or admit he was wrong, but he did then. He apologised to Loki for his pains while kneeling in front of him- I had set him on a bench. Loki remained distant and silent. He asked if he was going back to the dungeons and Father told him no. He is in his own room, though restricted still by spells and many guards in the halls."

"Does he even remember me? It's been ten years and we were only friends for a week."

"That is why I am here, Grace. He has requested you. Since he cannot travel, Father has granted that I bring you to him."

"I thought your dad didn't think shit of Midgard people."

"I do not think his prejudices have changed much- he still complains of my life with Jane. But I think he also has decided that if ten years of brutality have not destroyed the memory of you, you are at least harmless and quite possibly will help Loki recover something of himself- and not the bitter and angry himself that we last knew him as."

"Does...does he still have his eyes?"

"We still do not know. He will not answer questions about what was done to him and not even the healers can convince him to let them touch his face."

"How long do I have to pack and for how many days?"

"Not long. Father wanted me to return swiftly. I do not know how long he wishes you to stay."

Grace put the ice cream away and went to her bedroom. She pulled a vintage plaid suitcase from on top of her rolling clothing rack and began to toss garments towards it.

"What's the weather like in Asgard? I can't stay for more than a week, not with Tony's health doing what it is. He's not in very good shape and I'm not risking him ending up in the hospital with no way to reach me."

"Understood. I will be sure to tell Father that is your reason. The weather is warm this time of year- a little cooler than here, with pleasant breezes that keep the day from becoming unbearably hot."

Grace focussed on packing, rolling her clothes tight so they would fit in the single suitcase, "I should probably put on real pants. I assume I'll be meeting your father before Loki? Shit, what do I wear to meet a king?"

"Jane wore her everyday garments- she was not prepared to travel. I suggest something neat."

"A dress- got it. You might want to leave the room if you're uncomfortable with naked people. I'm going to change clothes now." He did and she stripped down to her underwear and chose a rainbow halter dress and a long gauze shawl to wear. She packed the pyjama pants, counted her undergarments to make sure she wasn't missing anything, packed socks and an extra pair of shoes, double checked that she had shirts, skirts, and pants for the trip, and stuffed her jacket and toiletries in the remaining space. She called Tony and told him she was leaving for a week at most and then stepped out into the living room. She grabbed her keys, sandals, and purse and nodded to Thor, "OK, I think I'm ready."

"You pack very quickly."

"Tony has a habit of making surprise trips places. I learned fast that I either had to figure out how to pack for a week in under fifteen minutes or he was just going to drag me off and buy all my clothes when we got there. Of course, that was fun sometimes, too." She locked the door behind them and headed for a narrow stairwell behind the elevator shaft, "Roof works best for this, right?"

"Yes. Did Anthony also teach you that?"

"Yep. He calls his rooftop access the Thor Door. So how do we do this?"

Thor put his arms around her, "Hang on to your suitcase very tightly." Grace hugged it to her chest, "Good. Heimdall? Bring us home." The light of the Bifrost enveloped them and Grace found herself laughing and yelling in amusement as they travelled. When they set foot upon the bridge, she staggered a little before she was steady enough to walk.

"Shit, that was awesome!" She felt her face, "Glasses still here, sandals both still on, suitcase still here, shawl still on. We made it!" She straightened herself out, ran her fingers through her hair, and took a deep breath to calm herself, "OK, let's do this thing."

When they entered the palace, they were met by a contingent of guards, "The All-Father requests your presence immediately."

As they walked, Thor noticed Grace shifting her suitcase from one hand to the other, obviously nervous, "Do not be afraid, Grace. He is not as frightening as Loki makes him seem."

"It's more the dislike of Midgard folk that has me nervous. Have we done something to offend him in the past or something?"

"No, but he sees your people as weak and weakness is looked down upon here."

"Hence one of the reasons Loki feels like he's a misfit."

"Likely. Though his skills fighting with knives are far beyond that of any of our other warriors. While his talents may lay outside of what is conventionally valued, he is far from weak."

"So are we weak because we live stupidly short lives compared to you, or because we're physically weaker, or have no magic, or is it all of the above?"

"The last."

"Ah. Great."

They reached the long room in which Odin sat enthroned and Grace dropped behind Thor, hoping to somewhat disappear behind him. Once they stopped in front of the throne, she bowed her head and curtsied as Thor introduced her.

"Miss Grace Stark of Midgard. Your presence has been requested. I do not know what Loki's intentions are regarding you, but I advise caution in approaching him. Treat him like a wounded beast, unpredictable and dangerous. I also would like to make a point of telling you that you are not staying in Asgard permanently, though I fear that it is his intention to ask you to do just this. You are here as a short-term guest, and you are unlikely to return in the future. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Thor, take her to him. Do not leave them alone together. I am assuming she will stay at least a few nights, so send for a room to be prepared. You are responsible for the Midgardian's welfare while she is in our realm."

"Of course, Father."

"You are both dismissed."

Once they were out of sight of the throne, Grace took a deep breath slowly let it out, "OK, so that was terrifying."

"Father can be quite intimidating when he wishes to be."

"You don't say...if he was intending to scare me so I didn't want to come back, it's working."

"Give him time to see you with Loki, Grace. If you and he still have the friendship you did years ago, it may soften his heart toward you." They crossed from the public section of the palace to a narrow hallway lined with tall arched doors, "This hallway is where we have our quarters. Mine is here, if you need anything. Do not hesitate to knock, no matter the hour. You can see which room is Loki's."

"I'm guessing it's the one with four guards outside it."

Thor gestured for them to step aside and entered, dismissing the two guards who stood inside the room, "Loki. I have brought someone for you." Grace set her suitcase by the door and folder her shawl on top of it.

Loki turned over in bed to face the door, speaking slowly, his voice gravelly and his throat raw from years of screaming, "Unless it is who I have asked for, I do not wish to have guests."

"It is."

Grace's face fell as she saw Loki's injuries in person. His eyes were swollen shut, bruises dark across the lids. His jaw was set oddly, as though it had been repeatedly broken. There were long ragged gashes on each of his cheeks that ran from above his ear down to his chin, neither fully healed, neither bandaged. Something seemed wrong with his shoulders.

"Holy fuck, Loki. What did he do to you?"

He tried to smile, but only one side of his lips curled upward, awkwardly, "It is good to hear your voice, Miss Grace."

She walked up to him as he sat up in bed very slowly, "Do you mind if I sit down next to you?"

"No. I would like that very much." She settled onto the bed next to him and he opened his arms to her, bumping her as he felt for her body, "Forgive my blunders; I am still getting used to this." One of his arms was bent awkwardly against his chest as he tried to hold her.

She gently took his hands and placed his arms around her, holding him close, "So you're completely blind?"

"At the moment, yes. I remember Thanos pressing on them, but from there...all I know is that they burn constantly, or whatever is in their place burns."

"I've missed you. I moved back to Detroit, but right now I'm spending half my time in New York and half in my own place. I wish you could come back with me."

"I wish I could as well, but Odin has said that until he sees fit to lift the restrictions, I am not permitted to leave the palace and most certainly not welcome to leave the realm." He paused, "Is Thor still here?"

"Yes, he is."

"Ah. Also on Odin's orders?"

"Yeah. He was pretty clear that you weren't to be trusted. And that I wasn't welcome here."

Loki kissed her cheek, "He might not welcome you to Asgard, but you are my guest and for that I am very grateful."

"I can't stay for more than a week. Tony's not doing well. All the beatings Iron Man has taken are catching up to him."

"I do wish you could join me here or I there."

"I know. But I have to take care of my brother. I love him. I also owe him everything- including my life. I need to be with him as his starts to come to a close."

"He is ailing that greatly?"

"The doctors say sometime in the next five years he'll be gone, it all depends. He's started forgetting things and his heart's doing some strange stuff. They say all they can do is wait. All the money in the world isn't going to fix him."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Miss Grace. Perhaps after, we can talk."

"Odin made it pretty damn clear that I wasn't ever going to come back. We've got another week, Loki, and that's it."

Loki sighed, "Merely a week. Please lay down with me...I am getting tired." Grace adjusted his arms around her and helped him settle back on the pillows. She felt his legs through the blankets as she cuddled up to him and realised that they did not seem to be straight and his ribs felt odd against her.

"Why won't you let the doctors here try to fix whatever Thanos did?"

"Because I do not believe they will have an interest in healing me. They are, after all, Odin's people."

"And? We have an oath back in the States that our doctors swear to, and it includes that they won't do any harm and they will serve their patients to the best of their ability. Granted, some of them are still shit-heads, but you get a few assholes in every profession."

"I do not know if our healers would stand by such beliefs."

"So you'll live in pain just in case they'd say no?"

"When you say it like that, Miss Grace, it sounds most unreasonable to say yes to your question."

"I know. Give them a chance."

"And who will stand for me if they make things worse instead?"

"You do know that you are loved and at least Thor will stand up for you, right? I will, too, but it's not like I count for shit here." Loki did not answer, "Look, maybe you're never going to have a good relationship with Odin, but don't write off your brother. Please? I'm on the verge of losing mine... I know you really want things with Odin to go back to how they were years ago, but if they don't, can you let what you do have be enough? Can you let the love of your friend and your brother sustain you?"

"I will try, Miss Grace. For you and for Mr Stark."

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you to yourself- you're not the only one who only has one best friend."

Loki heard the sorrow in her voice and was very cautious when he asked, "What happened to Miss Izzy?"

Grace sighed and lightly rested her head on his chest, "She died, Loki. Some jackass beat her to death with a goddamned iron pipe."

"I am so sorry..." He turned his face to her and gently kissed her forehead. Their conversation came to a halt and Grace closed her eyes as she rested her hand against his cheek, careful to avoid the deep gouge that ran down it. Thor slipped out of the room and went to make sure that Grace's chambers would be ready for her when she wanted them, though he knew it was highly unlikely she would use them that night. As she drifted off to sleep, she realised how small Loki seemed- how frail his body was, how easily she could feel his bones through his skin. She hoped he was not as emaciated as he felt.

Two lazy days later, Grace finally convinced Loki to leave his room to join Thor for meals, though she had been unable to convince him to visit the healers. Thor brought an elaborate wheelchair to the room and Grace helped Loki stand from the bed, take a few unsteady steps, and lower himself into the seat. He was embarrassed to be seen in it, but Thor insisted that they eat on the veranda together so Grace could see the gardens. After a few days of this, Loki asked Grace to take him outside so he could feel the warm breeze and she walked slowly, describing plants she had never seen before and asking him what they were called. He realised that he had no idea if she had aged much through the years and asked her to describe how she had changed.

"I haven't changed much, Loki- my hair's back to being just black and there are a few grey ones sneaking up on me, but I'm still shaped about the same and I still have the same piercings. Nothing new except my glasses- no more chunky frames, just simple wire ones. Ten years older didn't change me as much as it might have- I'm just 42 instead of 32."

"You can see quite readily how I have changed. My outside is now as monstrous and twisted as my heart."

"Oh, come on- you're not a monster and you're not twisted- at least not in a bad way. I'm sure some people think you are, but fuck 'em. How long have you lived? And how many of those years were spent doing stupid shit? I think the percent of your life that you've done bad stuff is far less than the percent you've spent just being you."

"And what if the bad is also me?"

"So? We've all got something heavy in our lives. It's not like anybody's a saint. You live, you learn...or as one of my favourite poets once said, 'Do the best you can until you know better. Then when you know better, do better.' It's not like you can do any better than you know, right?"

"Not everyone has slaughtered people without thought or consideration."

"Nope. Some people just slowly destroy people by putting them down again and again or by making them feel so worthless they kill themselves. Or they make their fortune inventing ways for other people to slaughter people en masse."

"You are quite the bright ray of sunlight today, Miss Grace. And what, pray-tell, have you done that could possibly compare to my worst?"

"I was a real little shit as a teenager. I know I made Tony feel like the smallest person on Earth quite a lot. And this is the man who pulled me from the gutter. I really tried to push him out of my life. He stuck with me, though. I have no idea how he managed."

"And that somehow is the equivalent of killing 80 people in two days, every casualty sustained in the Chitauri invasion of New York, and the atrocities I committed against Jotunheim as well as impersonating the All-Father while keeping him hidden?"

"Street kids don't exactly have a high survival rate or success rate in Detroit, let's just put it that way. I was thanking the man who saved my life by telling him to fuck off. It was deeply personal. I'm not sure if it's on the same level, but to me, it feels worse because of how deliberate it was. Besides, my family fortune comes from international weapons sales- it didn't come from glitter and butterflies. My brother's inventions have caused the death of thousands of people and that doesn't count the Stark casualties that Howard's legacy created, including the clusterfuck of S.H.I.E.L.D.."

"And what about my outside, Miss Grace? I know I am hideous. You cannot deny that or sugar it with pretty words."

"I can sugar whatever the fuck I want, honey. You're broken. Yeah, you aren't the prettiest face on the block right now, but you know what? You're still my Loki."

He laughed and smiled his crooked smile, "You are truly one of a kind, my friend."

"Damn straight I am. Nowhere else are you going to find a Grace Stark, a unique combination of sarcasm, cussing, and wit."

"Do not forget your kindness, strength, fortitude of character, and integrity."

"It's a good thing you're blind- I don't want you to see me blushing, you flatterer."

"Is it flattery if it is true?"

"Maybe. I say it is, so it is."

"Do you happen to know if it is yet time for our audience with Odin?"

She shrugged, "Nope. I thought Thor was going to come get us when it got close."

"Well you will have to be our lookout- I am rather useless in that regard."

"Don't you worry, I'm watching."

"I still cannot believe this week has gone so quickly- you only have two more days before you depart."

"Yeah. Sucks, doesn't it?"

"Yes. I hope Odin will consider my proposal."

Grace sighed, "I really wish you didn't think this was the only way. It's a huge sacrifice on your part."

He reached up and took her hand, speaking softly, "My dear Miss Grace, it is worth the loss."

She saw Thor walking toward them from across the garden and turned Loki's chair around, "It looks like our escort has arrived- I guess we'll find out soon enough."

Thor nodded to them when they were close, "Good afternoon, Loki, Grace. Father is ready to see you."

Grace took a deep breath, "OK. I hope he's less scary than he was the first time."

"Odin frightened you upon your arrival?"

"It's not like he said anything threatening, but he's scary as shit. I've never met somebody so intense."

"Ah. Well that seems rather normal."

Thor walked them in to the great hall and they approached Odin's throne. When they were fairly close, Grace stopped the chair and came around to help Loki stand. He leaned heavily on her arm and took a few unsteady steps forward before she helped him kneel. She knelt beside him, her head bowed, as he waited for Odin to acknowledge them. Thor stood back and simply observed.

"Loki. You have requested this audience. What is it you wish to say?"

"I wish to ask a favour of you, Odin All-Father."

Odin sighed, "I see very little reason to grant you favour. But make your request, we shall see if it is worthy of consideration."

Grace rested her hand on Loki's back as he settled back on his heels, unable to keep kneeling so upright, "You have made it clear that Miss Grace's visit is to be short and is not to occur again. You have also made it quite clear that I am not permitted to visit her until you declare otherwise. Miss Grace is the only friend I have in the nine realms. I have little hope of finding happiness without her in my life. I would like to ask that she be permitted to visit for a week every year."

"And why should I grant this request? I do not permit Thor's Midgardian woman to visit here regularly, why should I allow yours?"

"You have not stopped Thor from visiting Miss Jane. You have stopped me from visiting Miss Grace. I ask this knowing you are unlikely to grant it without a sacrifice on my part to convince you she is important enough to me to give something up in exchange for being allowed to keep her in my life. I...I give you my freedom. If you will do this, if you will grant me this visit from Miss Grace once a year, I will gladly give up travelling off-realm for the rest of my life."

Odin rose, "You would be willing to give up your freedom to move amongst the nine realms for the rest of your life for this woman who will only live a few more decades?"

"Yes."

Odin paused, obviously not expecting this request from Loki, "I will consider it and you will know by mid-day tomorrow. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, Odin All-Father."

Grace helped him stand and he slowly limped back to his chair and sat. Grace bowed once more before turning Loki's chair and leaving the great hall. Thor did not follow.

"So...are we heading to see the healers still?"

"If you will stay with me."

"Just remember that I have no idea how you guys do this medicine thing. I also don't know shit about your interior anatomy, so you're going to have to help me out and explain things to me. Translate healer-speak."

"I will do my best."

She followed the directions he had instructed her to write down earlier, occasionally describing what they were passing in order to make sure she was on track. The wide hallways of most of the palace corridors could have fit a two-lane road in them and still had a little room to spare. Once they got into the more private areas of the palace, the corridors narrowed. They arrived in the healing rooms and were immediately the centre of attention, the staff watching and waiting.

Loki's voice was soft and hesitant, "Please, be gentle." He was ushered onto a low examination table and told to be very still; The healers tried to move Grace out of the room, but Loki stopped them, "Let her stay. She is my courage."

Grace sat in his wheelchair next to the examination table, "Flatterer."

A holograph of his organs appeared above him and Grace was fascinated by the image. It lit up in red and beeped agitatedly before one of the healers tapped it and something appeared in elegant script above the image. Single organs and areas of Loki's body glowed red on the holograph, some brighter than others.

"Miss Grace, will you please tell me what is happening?"

"A lot of shit's red. Your hips, your knees. A few spots on your legs. Your one arm. A bunch of ribs. Most of your spine. Your eyes, of course, your throat, and your jaw. There are some organs lit up, too, but they're not in the same place as mine and I'm not even sure they're the same things, so I'm not even going to guess at what's wrong in there. And there's some real pretty writing above your body that's glowing."

"That would be the alert that says I am not Aesir, though I look it."

"Ah. Well that makes sense. Got to make sure that everybody knows what body they're working with."

"It is why the machine was initially irate. It believed everything was quite seriously wrong."

"So the fact it stopped screaming is a good sign, right? Not everything is completely screwed up."

"At least something is normal, yes- perhaps only that I am still breathing, still have a heartbeat, and my body temperature is normal, but the machine does not think I am dying."

"I'll take that as a positive."

"It may be the only good news we receive here."

The lead healer nudged and poked the holograph, enlarging certain images and looking more deeply at problems. Loki moved his hand to reach for Grace and, though the healer watched intently, she did not stop Grace from taking his hand, gently squeezing it. Grace watched as the healers navigated the aerial images, particularly the different organs, and investigated them more closely. Other healers were working on making notes about the conditions of Loki's damaged joints. He hated the silence and Grace could feel him growing more nervous the longer they did not speak. Grace noticed that no one had yet dealt with the images from his face.

"Miss Grace, can you tell me anything?"

"They're looking at things in close-up. I don't know what your organs are, so I'm not really sure how to describe that- the one that looks like the kind of heart I'm used to looks OK, but the ones that sort of could be lungs have a spot that might be weak or something- maybe it was punctured sometime? Your legs look like they were broken and never set right- and maybe your joints were ripped out of their sockets and left out. Your arm...I'm not even sure how to describe that. It's just...a mess of fractures and badly healed bones. Looks like your hand might have been smashed. I can't tell why your spine is red. Nobody's looked at it yet."

"And my eyes?"

"Nobody's looked at them, either."

"Oh. That must not be a good sign."

Grace squeezed his hand, "I don't know. Maybe they're just waiting until they can get really in-depth with that particular examination. Whatever happened, there's a lot of damage there."

The lead healer paused her work and watched Grace as she interacted with Loki, glad that the arrogance she had always seen in him when he had come in with small injuries was gone and impressed with Grace's ability to keep him calm while they holographically dissected his body, "She is right. We are waiting. I am impressed you are alive. There is scarring all over your body indicating that these injuries are not the full extent of what you have been dealt. You have healed from much, some of which was much worse. We will get to your facial injuries. Have patience. I do not know what we will find and I want my team ready for anything."

Loki relaxed a little, "What can you tell me about what you will have to do to me? Will I walk on my own again?"

"Oh yes, but it will be a long and painful process. By this time next year, you should be ready to begin learning to walk on your own again. I do not want to fix every wound at once, as we do not know how your body heals to such things. We will do one piece at a time. It will be long, it will be painful, but yes, you will walk. And your arm will resume at least some of its motion. And I believe we will be able to relieve at least some of your back pain."

"I am afraid what you will tell me about my eyes."

"I am afraid what we will find, given how bad they look on the outside. I can rebuild most things, but eyes...those are delicate. I will probably have to have the All-Father remove whatever spell it is that keeps you looking Aesir in order to work best."

Loki's breath caught, "I hope I can return to this form after."

"If the All-Father wishes, I am certain you will be able to." After she finished with her notes on his back, she waited for the other healers to complete their work before they moved over to the holograph of his face.

Loki whispered nervously to Grace,"Please tell me what they find."

"I'll do my best."

The healers first looked at his jaw and the holograph flashed red where he was missing teeth, where his jaw had healed unhinged, and where it had been broken and mended without being set. Grace described the damage to the best of her ability and then watched as they scanned up his face, tapping the image where is nose had been broken and noting that the cuts on his cheeks were something they could take care of easily. They then reached his eyes and everyone held their breath as they expanded the image. Grace could not tell what she was seeing. The healers seemed puzzled at first as well.

Thor entered the room and stopped, "Is that something I see stuffed under his eyelids?"

The lead healer nodded, "Yes. And it is obscuring the image so we cannot see what is under it. It appears that his eyes have been sealed shut, but it does not appear to be by magic. This is going to be very delicate work. We are going to have to open his eyelids, very carefully remove whatever is under them, and only then will we be able to examine his eyes."

"But he still has eyes?"

"There is something there- whether his eyes or another object, we cannot tell. We will not know until we open them." The holographs dimmed, "We will need him in his born-form, though, to be able to fix most of the damage. I will go personally to the All-Father to request this. I would like to begin this work today."

Loki tried to sit up and Grace helped him, "Slow, Loki. Slow."

"Please, madam, will the work on my eyes take more than two days? Miss Grace has so little time here- all of tomorrow and then she must depart the next day..."

The lead healer smiled, "If you are patient and the All-Father grants my request, we will have at least the foreign object removed from under your lids yet today. You may not be able to lay eyes on her this trip, but depending on what we find, you may." She left to seek an audience with Odin.

Loki rested his face in his hands, "Miss Grace, I hope they find I will yet see you. It would break my heart to know that I will see, but I will not be allowed to see you again."

Thor stood beside Grace, "I have been speaking to Father. I do not know what his decision will be, but do not lose hope. I spoke to him of how deep your friendship runs and it may do some good. Now we must all wait for tomorrow to know what he will say."

The lead healer returned to find Grace sitting on the edge of the table, Loki curled against her, Thor standing with his arms around them both; she smiled and waited a minute before breaking up the moment, "You may want to step back- I do not know if his skin will burn the same way the Jotunr's skin usually does when he resumes his born-form. The All-Father will be reverting him to that body soon."

Thor stepped back and Grace gave him one more hug and a kiss on the cheek, "It'll be OK, Loki- we're still right here."

"You may not like what you see, Miss Grace."

"I live with Iron Man and get regular visits from a guy who turns into, as Tony puts it, a giant green rage monster. I think we'll be OK."

He smiled and she helped him lay back on the table. Not long after he was settled, his skin turned blue, swirled with ridges.

"If I dyed my skin blue, I'd just look like a smurf. You're still pretty. Totally not fair."

Loki laughed, "Thank you for your assessment."

The lead healer gathered a few of her staff and put on a pair of thin gel gloves, "If you will please stand back, we would like to get to work. It be best if you would step to the other side of the room and have a seat on the bench." Grace and Thor did as they were asked. The diagnostic holograph appeared once again over Loki and an assistant brought in a tray of gleaming silver tools. The lead healer selected one and injected Loki with something that immediately relaxed him.

Thor leaned over to Grace and whispered, "That will dull his senses while they work- he will not be able to feel them as they free his eyelids or as they work free whatever is under them, nor will he likely be aware of what they are doing."

"I wonder what they're going to find in there."

"I do not want to even guess. I suppose it must be something quite painful."

"Thanos is a sick motherfucker, isn't he?"

"Yes, that would be a fair assessment."

The healers slowly worked to ease open Loki's eyes, slowly cutting through the glue with steady hands and a precision scalpel. The holograph shifted a little as the blade worked the adhesive free. They carefully began to lift Loki's eyelid, turning it inside out as they did, the foreign object not seeming to have adhered to the surface his eye, if it still existed, but only to the lid. They continued their careful work, bit by bit. Grace and Thor leaned on one another, both anxious over what they would overhear, neither certain when they reassured each other that Loki would be fine. It took the healers nearly three hours, teams working simultaneously on both eyes, to free the objects from the inside of his eyelids. Each was thick, pulsing, and wriggling when they pinched it between the tweezers and raised it up to the light.

"In all my travels of the nine realms, I have never seen such a creature."

Grace shuddered looking at it, "I'm pretty sure that's a good thing."

The healers dropped the slug-like animals into separate glass containers. One of the healers took the containers into another room so they could be studied.

"Dear god, I hope those things weren't eating his eyes or something."

"I hope the same, Grace."

The healers continued gently scraping the film from his eyelids and began irrigating his eyes. They then let his eyes close and turned their attention to the holograph. An image of an eyeball now appeared below the translucent lid. Grace sighed in relief and felt her shoulders drop. Thor did the same, his tension releasing as he realised there was still some hope that his brother would yet again see. The healers prodded the holograph and the image rotated and zoomed in, showing other spots where the adhesive had built up around Loki's eye. They gently opened his eyes again and began working on removing the foreign bodies, continually flushing his eyes as they worked more of it free. They then applied a balm to the inside of his eyelids and a different paste to the outside and carefully bandaged over his eyes, no more trouble spots appearing on the holograph. The healers then turned their attention to the gashes on his cheeks and cleaned them, removing long strips of scabbing impregnated with dirt, gently running water through the wounds until they no longer saw flecks of grime. Then they stitched.

The lead healer left her staff while they closed Loki's cuts, "As you both likely saw, there was some sort of creature under Loki's eyelids. We will study it, but it was most likely from outside of the nine realms, placed in Loki's body by Thanos. We do not understand the purpose of these creatures, as they do not seem to have been actively consuming Loki's eyes or otherwise damaging his sight. We will wake him slowly in an hour or so. You may both want to rise and take a break before we do this- he is likely to be emotional and confused when he wakes and his eyes will feel very strange compared to what he has been feeling. He may wonder if he still has them or what we did to him that he needs such bandages. We will remove them in the morning, but the balm will keep the pain at bay and will help his eyelids to heal much more quickly and reduce their size so he is able to use them."

Grace and Thor stood, Thor thanking the healer for her work and for the work of her team. He also relayed Loki's fear that they would not heal him and hoped out-loud that their kindness would allay his fears. Thor led Grace to a small dining room off the healing rooms and asked one of the attendants to bring them something from the kitchens. They ate quietly and afterwards found Loki in the recovery ward. Sleeping, his oddly angled limbs made him look even more fragile, even in his Jotunr form. Grace wanted to touch him but Thor reminded her that the Jotunr had skin so cold it would give severe frostbite to all who came into contact with it.

The lead healer returned to Loki's side. Thor noticed that there were others around the edge of the room watching to see what would happen when Loki awoke. The healers, assistants, and a few ward attendants kept their distance. Odin stood at the back of the crowd, watching. Grace stood close to Loki and waited nervously as the lead healer administered a dose of something directly into his neck. After a few moments, Loki began to shift in bed.

"You may want to speak to him, miss. He will awaken best if he has a voice to anchor him."

Her voice was hardly more than a whisper, "Loki- wake up, honey. Thor and I are both still here. We stayed with you the entire time the healers were working on your eyes. You can't see right now because they're bandaged, but they think they fixed them. We'll find out in the morning if you can see or not."

He tried to sit up and firm, gloved hands held him back, "Not yet. We only just woke you. Relax while you get your bearings. Do you have your thoughts back yet? Do you recall why we were working on your eyes?"

"Yes. Thanos...Thanos put something under them. Did you discover what?" He settled back on the bed.

Relieved that he was easily regaining his bearings, the lead healer answered, "Yes, it looked like some sort of slug creature. We have never seen it before. It was secreting the glue that held your eyes shut. We will study it and try to discover what it was and what its purpose is."

Loki shuddered, "May I return to my Aesir form now?"

"I would prefer to wait for morning so that I can look at your eyes in person after they have had the night to recover."

"Am I to stay here?"

"Yes."

"Your other patients will not be too uncomfortable sharing the space with me?"

"I have no other patients at the moment, so as long as there is nothing unexpected this evening, it will be quiet. Your guests, however, will still have to return to their own quarters tonight. I want you to be able to rest without interruption."

"We'll be right here as long as we can though. Thor's been explaining medical stuff to me. I think I almost understand how you folks do doctors."

Thor added, "I will stay as late as allowed and we will return first thing in the morning. I have great hope that you will see us both very very soon."

Loki sighed, his hands drifting up to feel the bandages and stitches on his face, "And this is only the beginning."

"Yeah, but it is a beginning. That's pretty remarkable, if you think about it."

"We shall see what the morning brings, then, Miss Grace. Perhaps, as Thor believes, there is yet hope."

Grace smiled and leaned close to his ear, "My dear, there is always hope, even in the darkest of times."


	15. Sight

When Loki woke on Grace's last full day in Asgard, it took him a moment to realise that he was not in his own bed, but in the recovery ward of the healing wing. His fingers traced the long line of stitches down his cheeks and he prodded the bandages covering his eyes. He heard something move nearby and froze.

"Hello?"

"It's just me, Grace. I got here before Thor- Odin called for him and he's been gone all morning. You slept late- it's almost time for lunch."

"Is it nearly time to remove my bandages?"

"I think so. I was kind of hoping Thor would be back, but he said to go ahead without him if he wasn't, so I guess that's what we'll do." The lead healer came over and began to talk Loki through the steps she was going to use to remove the bandages and inspect his eyes. The balm placed under his eyelids would have to be irrigated away while the paste on the outside could simply be wiped clean. Before starting, she asked if Loki was ready. He said he was, but his hands gripped the edge of the sheet as she reached for his bandages. Grace touched his shoulder, the cold of his skin so much sharper than she had ever experienced it and she quickly jerked back her hand. The lead healer paused and handed her a gel glove. It fit like a second skin and allowed Grace to take his hand.

When the bulk of the bandages fell away and the tape holding his eyelids closed was removed, Grace could see his eyelids had returned to a more normal size, the swelling significantly reduced. The lead healer wiped his eyelids and then adjusted the bed and tipped his head to one side, placing a specially curved bowl under his cheek before gently opening his eye and flushing it with water. The balm slid down his face in globs, falling into the bowl with a plop. She repeated the process on the other side and then sat the bed up after daubing Loki's cheeks with a towel.

He opened both his eyes and blinked repeatedly, "Everything is hazy, but I can see..."

The lead healer continued her examination, shining a light near his eyes, looking into them with specialised scanners, "The closer things are to you, the more likely they are to be clearer. You will hopefully regain your distance vision in a little while, probably by the end of the day." She finished and put away her scanners, "Everything looks fine. You may leave here whenever you are ready."

He looked at his hands, "May I go back to looking Aesir?"

"You will have to ask the All-Father that question." She left and Grace leaned in closer, "Miss Grace. I am so happy to see you." He laughed a little at his own joke and reached for her. She caught his hand in her gloved one, "Ah...yes. The curse of this body."

"Eh, I'd consider it a minor inconvenience. That body sustained massive injuries over a decade of torment and still survived, I figure it's at least doing you some good. How do your eyes feel?"

"From one prison to another, but at least my eyes no longer burn...has Odin made his decision yet?"

"Not that I know of. Thor hasn't been by yet this morning, either. One probably has to do with the other."

"Oh. And it is nearly mid-day?"

"Yeah. I'm kind of getting nervous. He's got to have made up his mind."

"He has," Thor said from behind Loki's bed, "and he is on his way to tell us. Can you see, brother?"

"Yes. Everything is still quite blurred, but I have been assured that my eyes appear to be normal and I will regain my sight, possibly even by the end of the day."

Their conversation was interrupted as a garrison of soldiers entered the ward followed by Odin. Grace bowed and Loki blinked to try to gain a little more clarity of sight, but it did not work.

Odin tried to dismiss the guards, clearly irritated by their presence, before he addressed Loki, "I have considered your proposal. For one week each year you will be allowed your guest so long as her presence benefits you."

"Thank you, All-Father."

"You ought to thank Thor- he spent quite some time arguing in your favour- otherwise your request would likely not have been granted."

"I will, in my own time and way."

"Do you wish to return to your Aesir form?"

"Yes, I do."

"So be it. Aesir in appearance you shall be." Loki's skin faded from blue to his normal pale hue, his eyes no longer red. He reached out and touched Grace's hand and was relieved when nothing happened. She bent in and hugged him. A smile flickered acros Odin's face just before he left, the guards and Thor following close behind.

Grace moved his chair close to the bed and eased him up; he paused before sitting down, standing as straight as he could, his hands resting on her bare arms, his face close to hers, "And now you are clear in my vision, so much better than merely seeing you in my mind's eye. I have missed seeing your face, Miss Grace."

"I'm glad they could fix your eyes. Windows to the soul, as they say."

"Were they even in my born form?"

"They're still eyes. And still yours. And we're getting sappy and cute." He chuckled and she helped him into his chair, wheeling him from the ward, "Come on- let's go find some lunch. We've got to get you healthy again and that's not going to happen without plenty of good eats to fuel your healing."

They spent the rest of the day wandering the palace and grounds, Loki finally able to show Grace many of the things he thought she would find wondrous about it. The library that had so captivated him as a child and that still left him feeling small and in awe of all there was to know in the nine realms and beyond thrilled her in much the same way. When they entered the room, she stopped and stared at the massive collection of volumes and the towering arches that ended in murals of the epic stories they contained. Loki told her to push him to a small table and asked her to simply explore. She stepped away from him and turned full circle, her eyes on the ceiling. When the books finally drew her attention, she was overwhelmed and had no idea what to look at first, so she wandered aimlessly, her fingers drawn to the leather-bound spines as she marvelled at the fine foreign script that held the titles of the volumes. When she finally found herself back to where she had left Loki, she was still stunned by the grace of the room and the beauty of the ancient books.

"This is just...spectacular. I don't really have the right words, Loki. We have so few ancient books back on Earth- the libraries that have them keep them in glass cases or special rooms where they can make sure nothing can hurt them. Not like this..."

"How does one read them, then, if they are so carefully sequestered away?"

"They don't get read. I mean, researchers will come in and look at them once in awhile, but everyone's too afraid to touch them- you have to wear special gloves and pray you don't sneeze on them or something. Some of the oldest manuscripts and books, the ones that are the most important, are on the internet now, but there's so much that just never gets seen."

"It seems rather foolish to preserve something if no one is ever going to be able to learn the wisdom of it."

"Maybe. But some of it is important in only really specific ways. Like grocery lists from centuries ago- they don't tell us anything important right away, but for people trying to figure out what foods were available where, or how diseases changed people's habits...sometimes those little bits of scrap are really useful."

"The shortness of Midgardian lives and the length of time you see as ancient still surprises me."

"Well when you only get 100 years, a couple times that seems pretty old. For anything made of something as fragile as paper to last even a lifetime seems pretty remarkable."

"I wish you were as long-lived as I am."

Grace pulled a chair up beside him, "I know...but it's going to be hard enough to watch Tony die and I know that's going to happen. I think it would be harder if he knew he would look in the mirror each morning and see himself getting older without me aging too. Part of the way we short-lived critters deal is knowing that we're not alone, all our friends are doing the same thing."

"I know it is selfish of me, Miss Grace, but I do not want to watch you die, either. Perhaps some day you would consider allowing me to see if there is a way?"

"If it would mean that I'd just end up an old woman here instead of an old woman back home...I don't know. You'd still watch me die, just over a lot longer time. If I am only going to live to be a century at most and you swoop me up at 75 and convert me over to having lived three-quarters of an Asgard life instead of three-quarters of my own lifespan, is it really that different? It's just stretching out the same thing- I'm still going to end up dead long before you."

"In some way, I understand. But in my heart 25 years and 1,250 is a very large difference indeed. What if I were to find a way to give you more time?"

"I don't know. I guess it would depend on how old I was, how my body felt, and if I really wanted to keep on living at that point. You'll have to ask me when I'm older."

"May I ask you in a few decades?"

"Yes. You can ask."

Loki sighed and Grace hugged him tightly, "Thank you, my dear Miss Grace. I do not like to think about these things, but the past few years have given me quite a few opportunities to consider death and all its facets."

"It's OK. I wouldn't be thinking about it if it wasn't for what's happening with Tony. I'm going to miss him so much."

"I will do everything I can to be there when you need me. Heimdall does look out for you and as Mr Stark's condition worsens, I will know. If you call for him to bring me a message, he will hear."

She leaned her head on his shoulder, "OK." She cuddled against him and then waited a moment before taking the conversation in a different direction, "So how do you go from crazy throne-taking guy to such a sweetheart by the time I meet you? Or are you just that different when you're on a power trip?"

"Let us just say I have a talent for mischief and it occasionally leads me to places I am not prepared to go. It all began when I interrupted Thor's coronation. I thought him ill-prepared to take the throne of Asgard and let in a few Jotunr to cause chaos in the vault. They were quickly dispatched, but Thor's retaliation brought me to Jotunheim and to the discovery of what I am. I handled it poorly, to say the least. I concocted a scheme to try to prove myself just as ruthless handling the frost giants as Odin and it would have worked, save for my brother working out my plan and putting a stop to it. I would have destroyed Jotunheim entirely had it not been for him. I took Odin's rejection of my attempt as one more rejection of me and I fell from the Bifrost, hoping to die- at least the land of the dead would accept me. Instead I met The Other, Thanos, the Chitauri. I was a new creature to experiment on and one who had access to Midgard. This brought me to make the bargains I did for my own survival and to New York. My decisions made, I was brought home for imprisonment and punishment. I faced death avenging that of my mother and discovered myself alive against all hope, an opportunity to take Odin's place, to be what he had been and what Thor had refused to be...and then that failed as well thanks to my own indiscretion. My mischief has never led me this far astray."

"Thor said he knew there was something left of you when he brought you before Odin because you still managed to be a bitter cuss."

"My relationship with Odin has not been pleasant for some time. He lied to me for so many years."

"From what you've said it sounds like he omitted more than lied."

"It hurt no less to find out what I was."

"Maybe not, but why did he do it? Did he do it to hurt you or to keep you from being the weird kid?"

"He claims it was done for my benefit."

"And why don't you believe him?"

"He told me that he had hoped I could be used to unite Asgard and Jotunheim and end centuries of tension."

"A lot of parents have unreasonable expectations for their kids- that doesn't mean they don't still love them. I know, I'm probably getting on your nerves, but just because he had high hopes doesn't mean he didn't still think of you as his son. And parents fuck up...a lot. But they do what they think is best most of the time, whether they made you or chose you. Things may be shit now, but have you ever tried talking to him? Telling him how much it hurt? Maybe saying you're sorry for how out of hand everything ended up?"

"And what if I am not?"

"Then at least say you're sorry for not looking at things from his perspective. I mean, that's at least true, right?"

"In a way. On the other hand, he has never tried to look at my actions in light of what I have felt, so what obligation do I have to do the same?"

"You don't, but you might as well try. Understanding where he's coming from might at least get you on speaking terms with him and that could stop this insane bartering of everything you have left in order to gain a little happiness."

Loki smiled and kissed her cheek, "I have one week a year of happiness. I hope that will be enough to sustain me."

Grace blushed, "Flatterer." She playfully punched his good arm, "At least try, OK?"

"Only because you have asked."

"Good. Now as adorable as you are, and as ridiculously cute as I think we probably look to anyone else trying to use the library, we should probably move at some point. We're sitting all snuggly because you're blind as a goddamned bat beyond about a foot, but somebody's bound to think we're up to something."

Loki's grin was as wide as his damaged jaw would allow when he replied, "We're not?"

"Oh hush. I've got less than a day left- is there anything we should be doing?"

"Likely, but this being my favourite place in the palace, and you being my favourite person in the palace, I believe I can be content sitting simply as we are. And having someone believe I am up to something is nothing I have not experienced before- in fact, for many it will be a welcome relief to know that, for the moment, it seems I am back to normal."

"And that normal includes the fact you're a charming flirt?"

"No, actually. That would surprise others. As I mentioned in Midgard, I am not exactly what is highly desired in Aesir men. I am slender, physically weak, and my hair far too dark, skin far too fair. I am not the ruddy warrior type."

"Thor tells me that you're not weak- that you're a badass in a knife fight and you're a wicked sorcerer."

"We shall see- those may both be in the past if my body cannot recover and my manacles are not removed."

Grace sighed and took his hands, "Well we've both got a lot to face in the coming year, don't we? We'll both make it through. Even if it sucks."

"Shall we walk for a little while? Or, rather, shall you walk and push me about? There are some beautiful places in the palace to sit and watch the sun set."

"Sure. Tell me where to go and we'll go be ridiculously cute there instead. We'll have to find a chair."

"Or perhaps you could sit on my lap?"

"Flirt."

"Only for you, my dear Miss Grace, only for you."

They spent the evening on the balcony, Grace first marvelling at the sunset, then marvelling at the stars. By the time they were both ready for bed, Grace was exhausted. She invited Loki back to her room and packed her suitcase, only leaving out what she would absolutely need for the morning. Loki asked for her to wheel him back to his room, but she stopped and asked if he would stay with her.

"Miss Grace, are you sure this is wise? There are those here who will notice and make assumptions because of it."

"Well they can go suck an egg. I need my best friend and I've got so little time before I go home and have to watch my brother fade on my own. At the moment, I don't really care if your entire realm thinks I'm your slut. Wouldn't be the first time my reputation went through the wringer because of who I decided to share bed space with and, frankly, I'm only going to be here once a year. If you are OK with it, I don't give a damn."

Loki nodded and reached for her, so she helped him stand and he held her, "Miss Grace, if you need me, I am here. Let us rest." She helped him to the bed and they curled up together, Grace drifting off to sleep in his arms, Loki quickly following.

The next morning, they woke when Thor knocked on her door. He was only mildly surprised to find his brother under the covers as well, smiling as he relayed the message that Grace would be leaving after lunch. Loki stayed in bed while she went to bathe. Thor left, winking at his brother, who rolled his eyes and sighed, only smiling enough to let Thor know that he was not completely irritated. Grace stepped from the bathroom entirely naked, as Loki had done in Stark Tower.

Loki watched her, amused, "As I recall, being nude in front of friends is not entirely customary in Midgard."

"Nope. And it's sure nice to get away from that prudish bullshit, so long as you don't mind it."

"Not at all- forgive me if I stare. I only regularly saw Thor unclothed. The female form is still quite a wonder to me."

She dressed, packed the last few items in her suitcase, and slipped on her sandals, "Well wonder away, honey. You've got a year to marvel at the memory before you get to see me again. I take it you are seeing more clearly?"

"Quite- I can see across the room." She helped Loki back to his room and he readied for the day.

They ate lunch quietly and after, Thor joined them, "It is time that we depart, Grace. Loki may accompany us to Heimdall's control room."

When they reached the control room, Loki struggled from his chair and stumbled into Grace's arms, "My friend. Please be safe. And tell your brother I wish him well. And...and..."

Grace hugged him tightly, "I'll see you in a year, OK? Not a decade this time, just one year."

He kissed her goodbye, "Yes. One year."

Heimdall helped Loki back to his seat and Grace picked up her luggage and walked to Thor, "Ready?"

"Indeed. You have all your belongings?"

"Yep. Drop me off at Stark Tower- I need to check on Tony before I head back to Detroit."

Thor held onto Grace and nodded to Heimdall, "To Midgard- Stark Tower."

In a flash, the Bifrost opened for them and they were gone.


	16. Last Wishes

The year was surprisingly uneventful- Tony's health was still poor, but generally stable, and Grace's next visit to Asgard was spent wandering the palace grounds, exploring the balconies, and reading. Loki had not yet tried to talk to Odin, but he had made an attempt to at least begin to repair his relationship with Thor. He was standing when she arrived, taking a few steps while leaning heavily on a cane, his arm no longer bent awkwardly against his chest, his jaw now in the proper place. They spent quite a lot of their time in the library, Loki reading to her while she sketched scenes from the stories. This was how they spent her third and fourth visits as well, Loki's walking more steady each time.

When the day came for their fifth visit, Loki stood waiting beside Heimdall. Thor returned on his own.

"Thor? Where is Miss Grace?"

"She has declined to visit. Anthony is not well."

"Perhaps next week would be better?"

Thor put his hand on Loki's shoulder, "No, it will not be. Anthony has very little time left. Grace has spent the better part of this last month in Stark Tower helping Pepper take care of him. She will be by his side until his life passes."

"Ah...so it is that time. I wish I could be with her."

"Do not hold out hope, Loki, but I am going to talk to Father. I do not think I can convince him to let you travel to Midgard, but I will try."

"Thank you. If I cannot, will you please take a message to her for me?"

"If you cannot, yes, I will. She misses you, Brother. She sends her deepest regrets that she cannot be with you this week." What Thor did not tell Loki was that Grace was in desperate need of Loki's company as she struggled with knowing Tony was dying and that she had told him this directly, begging him to intercede on her behalf with Odin. She was putting up a strong front for Tony and Pepper, but every night when she went to sleep, she longed for someone to hold her so she was not crying alone into her pillow. She had told Thor this as well, hoping it was something that would bend Odin's decision favourably towards her.

Thor left and Loki stood very still beside Heimdall, "Can you see her?"

"Yes."

"Please tell me what she is doing."

"Speaking with Anthony. He is in an armchair. It appears he is attempting to make his case about something with both Grace and a woman with red hair."

Tony was indeed very passionately making his case- he had been told that his life was going to end very soon and had things he wanted to do before it ended, "Look, I know it sounds stupid, but if I'm going to die sometime in the next month, I'm not going to do it without doing the Time Warp again. There's a midnight showing tonight and if I don't get one last chance to see men in corsets with better legs than most of the women in French Maid costumes, I'm pretty sure someone's going to have to come up with some black market organs mighty fast. So who's with me? Pepper? Gracie?"

Pepper sighed, "Tony, the doctors said you need to take it easy and rest- your heart-"

"Pepper, what difference does it make if I die bored in three weeks or happy tonight after Rocky Horror? It's not like I'm any less dead, and one of the two ways allows me to throw toast at a movie screen with hundreds of other freaks. I think I'll take my chances."

"Well I'm in."

"And Gracie is the voice of insanity. Good. Which costume are you wearing?"

Grace pushed back her hair, not quite as short as it used to be, "I'll slick this back and find my sequined corset."

"Columbia! Excellent. I'll go find my Eddie."

He left the room and called out, "Better pick your character, Pep, we're going out."

Pepper simply smiled and shook her head, "I guess it's good he's happy."

"I'd rather have a happy brother than a bored and mopey one. He's going to die one way or another and we can't change that. He should enjoy what time he's got left."

"I know...I just want the most time we can get with him. I guess it's selfish to want more time in exchange for his happiness."

"Yeah, it is, but it's not like I didn't think the same thing. I'd rather stretch this out, but...I'd also rather not."

Pepper smiled, "You're a really good sister, you know that?"

"I do my best."

Tony came out with a leather vest draped over his arm, "So...why the lollygagging? Come on, ladies, there aren't a lot of characters to pick from, especially since Gracie's already claimed Columbia. French Maid or 50s sock hop girl?"

"I can guess which one you'd prefer."

Tony grinned, "Of course you can, you're my girl. Now go get dressed, both of you- we don't want to be late for this."

"We won't be late, it's not for four hours."

"Let's get dinner first, then. In costume."

Grace hopped from her place on the couch, "Fine, you win! Columbia, Magenta, and Eddie are going out for eats. Pizza sound good?"

They agreed and were shortly on their way to their favourite pizza place. After eating, they all sat in the back seat of Tony's limo and talked.

"You know, if I die in the middle of the show, I hope it's right when they have Meatloaf for dinner. That would be hilarious. But don't tell anybody if I do, OK? I want everybody else to enjoy the show. It's not like I'm going to get any more dead, you know?"

Pepper was on her third glass of wine for the evening and was in no mood to talk about Tony's impending death, "Tony, that's depressing."

"Hey, if I do, that'll be my last wish. You wouldn't deny a guy his last wish, would you? Gracie, sweetheart, make sure they don't stop the show if I die, OK?"

"Alright, Tony." She pulled her knees up to the side and leaned on him.

Tony put his arm around her, "Thank you for giving up your week for me. It means a lot."

"You're my brother, Tony. There wasn't any question that I had to."

"I hope your friend's not mad."

"If Loki's learned anything in the past few years about family, he'll understand. He's got a brother, too, you know."

"Are they speaking to each other now?"

"Mostly. They're certainly not as close as they once were, but they talk."

"Well that's good."

When they arrived at the theatre, there were people in line outside, waiting for the doors to open. Most of the folks waiting were dressed up, some acting out scenes from the movie, others just watching in amusement. They joined the line, hoping to stay mostly anonymous, but knowing that Tony would certainly draw attention one way or another.

During the show, they laughed at the jokes, threw things at the screen when they were supposed to, and called back to Brad and Janet's names along with everyone else. Pepper kept an eye on Tony, her hand in his, as though he really would drop dead at any moment. Grace let go and enjoyed the show as though her brother wasn't dying, giggling with him, teasing him, and being playful like she always was at Rocky Horror productions.

When they arrived back at the Tower, Pepper disappeared into her bedroom. Tony sat at the bar with Grace.

"Gracie, are you doing OK? I know Pepper's not. She's a mess. She's drinking a lot of wine."

"I'm doing as well as I can. It's not great, no, but ever since you did the whole Iron Man thing I figured I'd lose you long before you were an old man. Some shit would kill you or you'd get axed by a bad guy or S.H.I.E.L.D. would do something stupid...or you'd end up run into by a jet. That was always on the table, too. But any way I figured it, you weren't going to get to be a crotchety old man yelling for kids to get off your lawn. It's just happening a lot differently than I thought it would."

"I'm sorry, Gracie. I don't want this, either."

"I know, Tony." She stood and hugged him, trying not to start crying, "I love you. I owe you everything. I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder, "Honey, you'll be OK. You'll live a long and happy life being an amazing artist. JARVIS has all my funeral plans- all you need to do is figure out what you want to show up at. I'd like you to put me in the ground with Pepper, but don't worry about that until it happens and don't worry if you don't want to be at all the public bullshit that's going to happen after- it won't hurt me if you need to stay out of the media's eye. JARVIS will tell you what's going to happen after I'm gone. Pepper will still be CEO of Stark Industries, you're going to suddenly have a whole fortune in your name, and you're going to never forget to be awesome. I love you, sweetie. I'm going to make sure to take care of you long after I'm dead." Grace could no longer keep from crying and once she started, Tony could not hold back tears either. Once she finally was able to take a deep breath and step back a little, she kissed his forehead and wiped his tears. He did the same for her, "You'll be OK, I promise. You can do this."

She tried to smile, "Thanks. Now you need to get to bed- make sure Pepper's OK. I'll be in my apartment if you need me, eating copious amounts of ice cream while watching Wayne's World."

"Sequel too?"

"Of course. Waynestock is a good reason not to sleep, right?"

"Always." He stood and kissed her cheek, "Good night, Gracie. I love you, kiddo."

"Night, Tony. I love you, too, you big lug." She watched him go to Pepper's room and then left his apartment. She changed from her sequined costume to her most comfortable, run down pyjamas, grabbed a bottle of wine and the ice cream and started the DVD, hoping she would see her brother in the morning.

At 10, Grace woke to a knock on the door, "Yeah?"

"It is I, Thor. I come with news."

She opened the door and let him in, still in her pyjamas, "Sorry, I fell asleep late and haven't gotten around to being decent for the day. What's up?"

"I have spoken to Father...or, rather, I have begged him, to let Loki visit. He is considering my proposal. I asked that he allow him to come to Midgard under my watch so that he can learn the value of family by watching someone go through the loss of it and beseeched him to consider your needs as well. I do not know if this will be a successful proposal, but it was the best I could do given that Loki gave up his freedom to travel outside the realm to secure your visits."

"Thank you, Thor. I really appreciate that- do you want some coffee or something?"

"I would like that very much."

"JARVIS?"

"Yes, miss?"

"Is Tony still alive?"

"Yes, he is."

"Fantastic. Tell him to figure out what we're doing today and I will be right up."

"That will be difficult to do, Miss Stark, as he is unconscious."

Grace stopped, her coffee mug midway from the cupboard, "As in 'asleep' or as in 'call the doctor'?"

"The latter. Doctor Carter is on his way."

"You suck at delivering bad news, you know that, right? Is Pepper handling things well enough for me to grab cereal and put real clothes on before coming up?"

"Yes."

"Good. Let me know if Doctor Carter says anything important before I get upstairs."

"Of course, miss."

She put a coffee cup under the single-serve machine, popped a new coffee pod in it, and pushed the button, "Sorry, Thor, but real breakfast is going to have to wait. When the light goes off, your coffee's done- there's cream in the fridge if you need it. I've got to shower and find clothes." Thor nodded and sat at the kitchen table while she ran off to her bedroom, dug a pair of loose jeans and a t-shirt from her closet, grabbed her undergarments, and then took a very quick shower. When she returned to the kitchen, Thor was sipping his coffee, her own cup across the table from him, and a bowl of cereal ready all but for the milk- he had even cut strawberries on top for her. She smiled, thanked him, and sat down to eat.

"I cannot stay long today, but I will see you to Anthony's rooms. I must return home to hear Father's decision, but hopefully I will return soon with Loki. He truly wants to be by your side and feels badly that he is not."

"Thank you. And I really really mean that- I don't know that I can do this on my own and it would mean the world to me to have Loki here. And you, of course."

"He is your best friend. Remember that for a spell I, too, lost my brother- when he fell from the Bifrost, we all mourned him deeply, believing him dead. Who stands beside you makes all the difference."

When she finished her breakfast, she brought her cup of coffee with her and they went up to Tony's apartment. No one met them at the door. Thor saw her to Tony's bedroom and then promised to return soon with news. She went in and found Pepper seated on one side of the bed, no Doctor Carter yet in sight. Pepper's eyes were red and she was wearing yoga pants and a tank top, her hair pulled back in a messy bun.

"Hey...did he just not wake up this morning?"

Pepper shook her head, "No...he got up, he made breakfast, we ate together and watched the sunrise. He said he felt a little weak and wanted to go lay down. I came with him, tucked him in, and went to take a shower. When I got back, I couldn't wake him. That's when I called JARVIS and he confirmed that Tony's vitals were way off and called Doctor Carter. He should be here soon."

"I'm glad he had fun last night, then and had a nice morning with you." Grace pulled a chair up to the other side of Tony's bed.

"You're handling this really well, Grace."

"I've always assumed I'd lose him. I guess you probably have, too, but I maybe I've had enough loss in my life that I've gotten really good at hiding the sad and just pushing through. Probably not the best coping strategy, but I'm still standing."

"If he...if this is it, are you going to visit Asgard?"

"Probably not. I'm going to need to figure out life without Tony before leaving."

"JARVIS said Thor was here."

"Yeah. He's trying to convince Odin to let Loki visit me and wanted to tell me he's working on it. Loki feels bad that he can't be here for me. Has JARVIS told any of Tony's friends what's going on?"

"I think so. JARVIS?"

"Yes, Mrs Stark?"

"Did you contact Tony's friends?"

"Mr Rhodes is on his way. His fellow Avengers have been contacted and their travel arranged for, as per Mr Stark's wishes."

Grace managed a small smile, "He told me last night that I wouldn't have anything to worry about- he'd arranged for everything. That all we'd have to do is figure out where we wanted to be. I guess when he said 'everything', he meant it."

"Well Tony is pretty thorough. I know he updated his will a week ago and ran over his funeral arrangements with JARVIS- kicked me out of the apartment to do it, too."

"Doctor Carter has arrived in the Tower. Security will escort him to the penthouse." JARVIS announced.

The two women sat in silence until the doctor arrived, neither saying much while he did his examination, only speaking to answer his questions. Tony still had glitter in his hair from an enthusiastic Dr Frank-n-Furter who had glittered everyone as they had left the theatre the night before.

The doctor shook his head, "It doesn't look very good, ladies. I'm going to work with JARVIS' computer system to monitor his brain function and vitals. Depending on what I see, we might be in the last few hours or days. If there is anything you don't have prepared for the end, you will want to take care of that soon."

He left the room and went one of the tablet docks that was behind the bar to work. Pepper and Grace stayed beside Tony in silence.


	17. The Fall of a Giant

In Asgard, Thor stood before Odin's throne, "Father, Anthony is not well. He may die yet today, his body is shutting down. I ask that you consider this when deciding if Loki can visit Grace. She is losing her brother- her only family. I beg you to remember my mourning and the need I had for my friends in that dark time."

Odin nodded, "I will take your advice into consideration." He dismissed Thor.

Thor went to Loki's chambers and found his brother sitting on his bed attempting to read.

"What news have you from Midgard?"

"Grace is beside Anthony's bed. He has lost consciousness. His life is coming to a close."

"And Odin has not yet made up his mind?"

"No."

"Thor, know this- if I receive word from Heimdall that Mr Stark has died and I am not yet permitted to travel off-realm, I will break every law and promise I have made if to reach the hidden passages in this world so that I can stand beside her. I will forfeit ever seeing this place again in order to give comfort to my only friend."

"Allow Father just a little more time. I do not want him to declare you an enemy again and one that I must retrieve at any cost."

"Then he ought to hurry. I will not wait so long that it hurts her."

"I can likely arrange for you to travel with me to Anthony's funeral, but if you leave Asgard before then, I cannot guarantee your safety."

"If Miss Grace needs me before then-"

"Loki, no. You will be no use to her if you are forced into a lifetime of hiding from the forces of Asgard without your magic. You will be no use to her if you make yourself a fugitive and are reclaimed here only to be confined, your ability to visit or to have visitors stripped from you. Please, wait. She will understand if you must delay in order to keep her in your life."

"I am failing her, Thor."

"No, you are not. You are bound by circumstances beyond your control to delay so that you might still see her in the future. You must consider this."

"I must do nothing of the sort...but for once you seem the wiser of us. So long as I can be with her as she buries him, I will do my best to delay...but if she is hurting more than she can bear alone, I _will_ leave this place."

"You have asked Heimdall alert you of his passing?"

"Of course."

"Then I shall wait with you. Anthony is my friend- while we are not so close as you are to Grace, I will still mourn for him."

Loki gestured to a chair near his windows and returned to his book, trying yet again to finish the same page, still unable to focus on the text as he worried about Grace.

Late that night, Grace and Pepper still sat beside Tony's bed, Doctor Carter monitoring him from the workstation behind the bar. Neither woman had moved much during the day. Steve had arrived not long after lunch and had made it his mission to be sure that both Pepper and Grace ate at least a little something for dinner and that both took the time to take care of themselves for at least a few minutes through the day. One by one through the night, the others arrived and took up vigil in Tony's living room or out on the roof deck. No one spoke much more than a few words of greeting.

Around midnight, Tony's vital signs stabilised and he opened his eyes. He smiled at Grace and she took his hand. He weakly tugged her arm to bring her close and they held each other tightly before he requested a few moments alone with Pepper. Grace stepped out of the room. Less than an hour later, his vital signs dipped again and he was unconscious. Pepper called for Grace and for Doctor Carter. Her eyes were red, her cheeks wet with tears, and she wore a set of beautiful interlocking diamond rings that she had not been wearing when Grace had left the room. Grace moved her chair beside Pepper and wrapped her arms around her as Doctor Carter's tablet began to blink and beep rather urgently. Tony's heart stopped. Doctor Carter turned the volume off on the tablet and sighed. Pepper was shaking.

"Ladies, it's over. I'm so sorry."

"Bring him back..." Pepper whimpered as she started sobbing into Grace's shoulder.'

"You know as well as I that he requested very specifically that we not drag this out- that we let him go when his body decided to go. As his doctor, I recommend we respect that request."

"JARVIS? Can you confirm?" Grace asked.

"Yes, Miss Stark, this is what Mr Stark requested."

"Doctor, will you please announce this to everyone waiting?" Doctor Carter nodded and left as Grace asked, "JARVIS, what's next?"

"Doctor Carter will alert the proper authorities and Mr Stark's body will be removed for cremation. I believe all his friends, save for Nick Fury and Thor, have arrived. His funeral plans indicated he wanted to be buried before any public announcement is made. I will contact the cemetery tonight and tomorrow at 11 in the morning he will be interred beside his parents. At noon, there will be a press conference wherein one of the members of the board of directors will read a prepared statement. By the end of the week, there will be both a public funeral ceremony and a public after-party to celebrate Mr Stark's life. He has requested that you both attend the internment, but if you do not wish to be present at any of the other events, he does not want you to make yourself uncomfortable by attending. It was Mr Stark's clear intention that you both be taken care of in the coming weeks. The reading of his will shall take place quietly after these events."

Pepper clung to Grace and Grace held her tightly, doing her best to carry on with the business at hand instead of breaking down, "Thank you, JARVIS. Do you have all the arrangements for the press release, the public funeral and party, and the reading of his will?"

"I will begin making phone calls tonight for the private graveside funeral and for the press conference. Other arrangements will be made after the announcement of Mr Stark's death. You do not need to worry, either of you. Mr Stark was quite thorough with his arrangements."

Doctor Carter entered the room and gestured to the door, "I'm sorry, ladies, but we have to deliver his body to the funeral home for cremation as soon as possible. The director there has been instructed on how to handle Mr Stark's body- we have very little time to waste, given the time Mr Stark wanted his funeral in the morning."

Grace helped Pepper up from her chair and, with one last glance at her brother, said, "I love you, Tony." She then left the room. Pepper barely moved on her own and it was only because Steve saw them coming down the hall and stepped up to carry Pepper to the living room that she made it from the bedroom at all.

With Pepper curled up on the couch sobbing into Steve's shoulder, Grace was left standing on her own, observing everyone in mourning, "Hey...thanks for being here. I...I...I really appreciate you all coming out here on such short notice. Tony wanted to be buried before the press conference to announce his death and JARVIS has his plans worked out, so tomorrow at 11 we're putting him in the ground. The press conference will be at noon. Later in the week there will be a public funeral and party. Tony wanted us all to only do what we were comfortable with, so if the public stuff isn't something you can handle, don't feel bad if you have to step back. This is going to be hard. We'll hear his will after the public stuff- JARVIS is just going to let us know as things are set. Again, everyone, thanks for being here. You're Tony's family."

Grace went to the bar and poured herself a drink, hoping she could manage to get through the night. When Tony's body was brought from his bedroom to the elevator, she finally couldn't hold her tears and went out onto the roof deck to sob on her own. She did not know she was followed out.

When she sat down in the middle of the roof, Bruce sat next to her, "It's OK to have emotions, Grace."

"Fuck. Just...fuck, Bruce. Fuck this all."

He put his arms around her, "I know. But let go, for just a few minutes. You need to and nobody's going to judge you for it. Not even stony ol' Clint."

She managed a half-hearted laugh and then started crying more heavily.

In Asgard, Heimdall sent for Thor and relayed the news to him. He watched Grace speak to Tony's friends and then described her mourning with Bruce. Thor took this information to Loki, who immediately began to pack.

"Loki, remember what we discussed."

"Yes. And the funeral is in less than 10 hours. Odin has very little time to make up his mind before I go to her one way or another. And you have that same amount of time to convince him to let me travel with you before I do so on my own."

Thor nodded, "I will not interrupt Father tonight- it would not bode well for us. I will discuss this with him first thing in the morning. Grace is being taken care of by Tony's friends."

"That's not the same, Thor, and you know it."

"She will have to be satisfied with what comforts they can give for just a few more hours. Calm yourself, Brother, so that you might be the greatest help to her as possible when you arrive in Migard."

"Please, Thor- while I know nothing of Midgard's funeral customs, I feel as though I would be abandoning her in a time of need to not be there for Mr Stark's funeral. I cannot miss this."

"And I will do everything in my power to make sure you do not. Rest. She will need your strength in the morning."

Loki finished his packing and set out his clothes for the funeral- his black suit and the black and lavender scarf Grace had given him, "I will be in Midgard by 11."

Thor left the room and Loki sat down with his book, worried about Grace.

Grace, meanwhile, had calmed herself and Bruce rejoined the others in the penthouse. She crossed through the friends and went to the elevator.

Steve stopped her, passing a heavily drinking Pepper off to Natasha,"Grace- are you going to be OK?"

"I think so. I just need a little bit of alone time. I'll be back up in time for breakfast. Try to remind everyone to get some sleep, will you?"

"I will do my best. But please, call if you need me."

She smiled, "You're a sweetheart, Steve. I just need to collect my thoughts."

He nodded and returned to the others. Grace rode the elevator alone and entered her dark apartment to find that it seemed a little more empty than it usually did. She went to her bedroom and crawled under the covers, still in shock, not quite believing that Tony was actually gone. She stared at the ceiling and waited for sleep, her alarm set for early so she could focus her energy on making breakfast rather than on the funeral.


	18. Mourning

As the sun came up in Asgard, Loki realised he had fallen asleep with his book on his chest. He checked the time and saw that he had very little time to sneak to the passage to Midgard if Thor was not successful in persuading Odin to let him travel to the funeral. He carefully bathed and dressed, combing back his hair and slinging his satchel on his back. He met Thor in the hallway.

"Brother, you are leaving?"

"If I am to make the funeral, yes."

"Father wishes to speak to us both."

"I cannot miss this, Thor."

"You will not."

Loki sighed, "He had best be quick."

Meanwhile, Grace and Steve had made breakfast for the guests in Stark Tower. Everyone dressed for the funeral and met in the lobby, Doctor Carter bringing a simple silver urn to the Tower. No one spoke much. Two black limousines arrived and they entered the cars, the urn resting on Grace's lap.

Thor and Loki stood before Odin's thorne, "Loki. You seem to be ready to travel without my permission. You gave up the right to travel off-realm in exchange for seeing your Midgardian friend in Asgard every year."

"Respectfully, I will not let my friend suffer this loss alone, whether or not I have your blessing. I would prefer to travel with Thor so that I will not be punished for it when I return, but I am prepared to do what I must."

Odin sighed, "You are an impulsive boy, but for once I can say that it may be because your heart is in the right place. If I grant this, I ask that you do one thing- learn from her pain."

"I will do my best. My focus, though, will be on her, not on myself."

Odin turned to Thor, "You are responsible for him. If he is unable to behave himself, you will both be brought back here and you will be held accountable for your inability to keep him under control."

"Loki will not give me any trouble, Father. He has one reason for this visit and only one."

"I wish, my son, I could have as much faith in him as you do."

Loki looked anxious, "May we leave soon? I do not want to be late for Mr Stark's funeral."

Odin dismissed them and they quickly walked to Heimdall's control station. When they arrived at Stark Tower, it was eerily quiet. They rode down the elevator to the lobby, Thor asking JARVIS as they travelled just where everyone was. JARVIS told them that they had departed only a few moments before.

Loki's heart sank as they stepped into the lobby, "How will we find them, Thor?"

"I do not know. I am thinking."

"Think faster."

A black car pulled up to the front of the building and a man in a suit jumped out and strode to the front door.

"Son of Coul!"

"Just Phil, Thor. Have they left yet?"

"JARVIS has informed us that it has only been about five minutes, but yes, they have."

"JARVIS, which cemetery are they headed to? Can you tell my GPS where to go?" JARVIS confirmed that he could and Phil turned to them, "Well come on. Let's go. But your brother still makes me nervous- you're both sitting in the back seat so you can keep an eye on him."

They sped away from the Tower; Thor watched as the lights turned green as they approached, "How fortuitous that we do not seem to be impeded by the traffic signals!"

Phil patted a little black box on his dashboard, "S.H.I.E.L.D. tech...we have this little baby to thank for all the green lights. We shouldn't be worried about traffic the entire way."

Loki fiddled with the strap of his satchel, "I do hope we make it in time."

"We'll do the best we can. There's not much more I can do- we're moving as fast as we can and using all the tricks we've got, unless you're willing to magic us there."

"Unfortunately, that option is no longer open to me."

At the cemetery, Grace stepped out of the car and walked the familiar path to Howard and Maria Stark's graves, only this time, there was a chaplain beside the grave and a hole open in the earth ready to take Tony's ashes. Grace stopped, unable to continue forward. Pepper was sobbing, leaning on Steve as he brought her to the graveside. Bruce caught Grace's arm and gently urged her forward. She took a deep breath and put one foot in front of the other, barely able to comprehend just what was happening. As they all stood beside the grave, the chaplain began to speak.

"I am Father Francis, and like you, I am here today to mourn the passing of Anthony Stark, a dear friend to those who spent the time getting to know him and a man faithful to his beliefs. I have only known Tony for a few years. His friend, James, recommended he speak to he when he learned his body was failing him. He was initially hesitant to talk to a chaplain, his religious beliefs firmly rooted in ambivalence. As his heart weakened, however, he began to ask the more difficult questions about the end of one's life and he came to speak to me more regularly. I never told him what to believe, and I do not know what his beliefs were at the end of his life. I do not think the specifics are important, though. I think what is important is that he took some comfort from our conversations and was able to mull on these questions without feeling pressured to have an answer. I learned something from Tony as well- I learned now much a man could change. I remember when he was only the party boy in public- the arms dealer who could not honestly care any less about what his fortune did to others. I watched him become a caring man with a different goal in life- to have his name only be used to better the lives of those in the world, not to destroy those lives. And so let us remember how he changed _our_ lives as we place his urn in the earth."

Grace knelt down and gently set the urn in the small grave; Father Francis asked if she would like to speak. She nodded, but first took a moment of silence.

As Grace knelt and placed Tony in the earth, Loki and Thor walked with Phil to the gravesite. Clint heard someone coming and turned, noticing only Loki at first, and moved to intercept him. Thor stepped in his path and gently shook his head as Loki walked with Phil to stand beside the other mourners.

Grace spoke, "I...I very literally owe Tony my life. I was a street kid in Detroit without a hope in the world of pulling myself out of it- I was 13. He took me in and believed, even when I challenged everything he did, that I was somebody special. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Tony. For everything he told me I could do. For everything he told me I could be. And for every time he pushed me to figure things out on my own and not to just let money solve my problems. I thought it was funny when he said that because it was exactly what he was doing...but that was Tony. He wanted better for me. And I was so happy when he finally wanted better for himself, too. When he sat down with that burger and had a press conference in which he shook the roots of the company and told the world he was changing his life, I was so proud of him for that. And I was even more proud of him when he decided that Iron Man was about so much more than just him. I knew I'd lose him early. And he knew I'd be able to do this. He told me I'd be OK, that I'd keep pushing forward...and I will. Because he taught me I can." She stopped to breathe and reached down to the urn, brushing her fingers on the silver lid, "I miss you already, honey. I love you so goddamned much." She reached over to the pile of dirt sitting beside the grave and cupped her hands around a scoop of it that she then sprinkled over the urn. She started crying when the soil partially obscured the silver.

Father Francis gave her a moment and looked at the others, "Does anyone else have something they would like to say?"

Loki noticed the uneasy glances people were trading as they tried to decide if they could interrupt Grace at the graveside; he slowly walked over to her and crouched down, whispering, "Come, Miss Grace." He took her by the arm and gently helped her to stand, escorting her back to the others, his hand resting on her back.

James Rhodes spoke briefly on watching Tony change through the years. Pepper sobbed through a few sentences about how proud she was of him and of all he had done in his life. Steve spoke of the glue that Tony was to the Avengers and his hopes that they would keep working for the greater good together even without him, possibly in memory of him. Even Natasha spoke very briefly about his bravery and his willingness to step up and sacrifice himself during the battle of New York.

She was the last to speak, tossing a handful of dirt on his urn saying, "I'm going to miss you, you crazy bastard."

Father Francis said a brief prayer for Tony to rest peacefully and then Bruce helped him to finish burying the urn. The limousines left not long after the service. Thor, Loki, Phil, and Grace were left behind. Phil returned to his car with Thor while Loki stayed with Grace as she stared at the grave.

Father Francis stepped over to her, "You spoke beautifully, miss. I am sorry for your loss. Your brother was a very unique person and I admire his willingness to change his values when he saw they hurt others and to stand up for them in the many ways he did, taking great risks in doing so. Tony left a better world in his wake. Take comfort in that."

"I will. Thank you. The service was lovely."

"Tony asked for me to keep things simple. He also requested that I do the public memorial, so if you decide to attend that, I will see you again. I hope to do him justice in that ceremony as well. It will be a bit more formal, but I think he knew that there would be a need for such a thing even if it was not what he wished for his family."

Grace gave him a small smile, "Maybe I'll get there, then. I was going to skip it, but if you're doing it, I might be able to handle it."

"If you need anyone to talk to, please, don't hesitate to call. JARVIS knows how to get in touch with me."

She thanked him again and he left the graveside- she stood motionless as Loki wrapped his arms around her from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder as they both looked at the grave, "I hope Harold and Maria are proud of him."

"I am certain they are, Miss Grace."

"I'm going to be the last Stark. Pepper's older than me. No kids between us, no crazy cousins out there...just me."

"And does that bother you?"

"Yes and no." She paused. "I'm really really glad you made it. I thought Odin didn't want you travelling."

"He does not, but Thor convinced him I would better learn the value of family by watching someone go through the loss of it."

"Ah. So this is a learning opportunity to him."

"I also told Thor I was coming to Mr Stark's funeral with our without permission and, when called to the throne this morning to discuss the possibility of travel, I had my satchel packed and over my shoulder. He knew I would be leaving, blessing or no."

"Somehow I doubt he would have taken that well."

"Especially not since I gave up travelling off-realm for the rest of my life in order to secure your visits every year."

She turned around in his arms and hugged him tightly, "However you managed to get here, thank you. This means the world to me." She kissed his cheek and he kissed hers in return. They walked back to the car and Thor opened the doors for them.

As Phil drove, Thor handed back a tablet, "Grace- it is good to see you, though I wish the circumstances were more favourable. The man from Stark Industries is about to speak."

"Oh, the press conference. I forgot about that. Let's see what he has to say." She turned up the volume on the tablet.

"Don't turn it up too loud- the tablet's tied to the car speakers."

She turned it back down as the vice-CEO began to speak, "I have sad news. Mr Anthony Stark passed away very early this morning at his home in Stark Tower surrounded by family and friends and was interred this morning beside his parents. He left us a statement to read in the event of his death.

"'Those who have hated me the world over are probably pretty happy about this news, but I'm not really worried about them. I'm worried about the people Stark Industries has hurt. I'm worried about the people our energy tech could really help but we haven't reached yet. And I'm worried about the friends and family I leave behind- they've got one hell of a legacy to carry on. And I know they will. When my will goes public, you'll see that I've done everything I can to make sure the future of Stark Industries stays on track with helping people and making up for the decades of hurt we've caused. You'll also see that I've made sure the people who I care about are able to work on their projects to make this world a little brighter without ever worrying about begging for grant funding again. And you'll see that I'm not the only guy making a difference in the world- each of the projects I'm using part of the family fortune to fund is something that, to quote a great movement of geeks changing the world, 'reduces world suck'. I'm just Iron Man- Tony Stark- a guy with a suit and a lot of money. There are people out there changing the world every day just by existing and I intend to make sure you start to learn about them- something I wanted to do while living but neglected for one reason or another. Well now I don't have a reason to not do it- I'm dead, it's not like I've got a lot to distract me. So hang in there. And for those of you who need to mourn publicly, there's going to be a funeral coming up and an after-party that will be in true Tony Stark style. It'll be fun, kids, so be good and remember that you're life could end from something stupid at any minute- whether that stupid is a bad decision or because you forgot while out flying in your super suit that your body could only take so much abuse. So make it count- you don't have to be Iron Man to change the world.'

"And so ends Mr Stark's statement. We at Stark Industries would like to also take a moment to let all of you know that we remain committed to Mr Stark's research into clean energy and arc reactor technology. We do not want to see all he fought so hard to change the company into go to waste, nor will we be resuming weapons manufacturing at any time. Miss Potts will still be our CEO so long as she wishes to remain at the company helm. We believe that by building on his legacy, we will not only make him proud, but we will also truly honour the memories of his parents, Howard and Maria, who we believe would be quite proud of their son for the direction he took Stark Industries. We will announce the time and date for the public funeral later this week, as well as the time the after-party will begin. Until then, we thank you for your support and Tony asks that you grant his family privacy as they cope with this loss."

Grace handed the tablet back up to Thor and Phil had him turn it off, "That was nice- are you still OK, Grace?"

"Yeah. I will be. Thanks, Phil." Grace had her legs tucked to the side and was leaning against Loki as he gently held her. She was as calm as she could be, given the circumstances, and from his vantage point in the front seat, Thor thought they both looked as comfortable as two people could be attempting to snuggle in the back seat of a vehicle.

When they arrived at Stark Tower, there were press vans surrounding the building. Grace directed Phil to the parking garage and gave him her key card so they could park without having to go through the press.

Grace brushed off her jacket and trousers, "Well, the reorters are going to be all over the lobby and that's how we get to the lift and the stairs."

Phil nodded, "I'll do my best to keep you under wraps, but they're probably going to see you. You are, after all, Grace Stark."

"Then I guess we just need to go in and get this over with."

They entered the lobby and Grace cringed at all the news reporters trying to interview anyone who walked by, including the security staff, about their memories of Tony. She took a deep breath and stepped forward clutching Loki's hand. They skirted the edge of the room, hoping they could minimise being seen, but there were shortly a flock of reporters descending on them. Phil stepped between Grace and the interview microphones and kept walking until they could no longer move.

He turned to Grace, "Are you willing to speak to them or am I sticking to the well-rehearsed 'no comment' line?"

"I'll say something. But you three are responsible for pulling me back if it gets really sarcastic or stupid."

Phil stepped aside and one of the closest reporters shouted above the others, "Miss Stark, Miss Stark- can we have a word? How are you feeling?"

Grace took a deep breath and calmed herself before trying to answer, other voices interrupting her answer, "Well for the love of shit, if your colleagues would shut the hell up I'd be glad to give you an answer." The reporters fell silent, some reaching boom mics over the reporters in front to get their sound bite, "You asked how I'm feeling? I feel like my heart's been ripped out. I buried my brother this morning. How would you feel? Would you be happy, or would you want everyone to back the hell off so you can figure out what you're going to do with your life with this hole in it?"

Another reporter asked, "So what are your plans now that the Stark family fortune goes to you?"

"Your biggest question is what I'm going to do with the money? I'm going to leave it alone and live the same way I have been. I'm going to keep on not dating and not trying to make a whole lot of friends because all that people see when you've got a name like Stark is dollar signs. So I'm going to probably disappear somewhere for a while and stay out of the public eye. I'm going to make sure our friends are OK. And I'm going to probably do a lot of reading, because books are awesome and they don't judge you if you start crying at stupid things. Anybody else have a question?"

"Miss Stark! Miss Stark! I take it this means you're still single?"

Grace looked for the source of the question, "Which one of you asked that one? Raise your hand." A hand went up in the back, "Firstly, it's not really any of your damn business if I'm dating anyone. Secondly, as I said before, I've just buried my only living relative. I'm not going to be jumping to find a mate. And really? That's the best question you've got? I've never dated in the public eye, I don't plan on starting, and you're a jackass for asking. Anyone else?"

"Miss Stark, did you know about Tony's prepared statement in advance?"

"No. He didn't tell anyone about his funeral plans who did not absolutely need to know. I am really grateful for that. He told me the night before he died that all I had to do was be where I wanted to be and he had already taken care of the rest. I'm proud of him for handling all this. He talked to a chaplain and he arranged for his funerals and his after-party. It has made it so we can just focus on grieving together and remembering the love we all had for Tony. Thank you for asking a decent question and not a dumb one. Next?"

"Is there anything you'd like the world to remember about Mr Stark that they might forget with all the focus on Iron Man?"

"Another good question. I'd like everyone to remember that he was my brother- a real, living person who just happened to have a really high profile job. He's not just a figurehead or a celebrity you can all speculate on or make into an idol you want to worship or dissect now that he's dead. We're in mourning and we ask the same courtesy for our family that you would give to your own family or friends if they had this kind of loss. Remember that he was brilliant, even when he was misguided. Remember that he did his best when he figured out what he wanted in his life to work hard to get there. Remember that he loved, that he cared, that he was, to us, not just a hero or a villain or Iron Man. He was just Tony. And now, though I'm sure some of you have some delightful questions about my love life, family fortune, or speculations on what Tony's will might contain (and no, I don't know), I need to get back to the family. I ask that you leave us to each other right now. You'll have your chance to mourn with us at the public funeral and to drink your cares away at the after-party."

Phil took back up his post as her guard and escorted her to the elevator with Thor and Loki close beside. The minute the lift doors slid shut, Grace sighed in relief. She hit the button for her floor.

"I need a little quiet time- Phil, Thor- can you two go up to the commons and make sure things are OK up there while I take some time with Loki?"

"Of course, Grace. Phil and I shall let you know if your presence is required. Otherwise, take all the time you wish."

"Check on Pepper, too- she's probably a mess right now. This has been a tough day and we haven't even had lunch. Make sure she tries to eat at least some fruit or something, OK?"

The lift chimed at her floor and she took Loki's hand. Grace's head was swimming and she was having difficulty keeping her emotions under control as she entered the apartment. She let go of Loki's hand and went to the bedroom, stripping off her suitcoat as she walked, undoing the buttons of her blouse as she opened the bedroom door. Loki set his satchel down beside the couch and went to the kitchen, himself quite hungry. He rummaged through her refrigerator and found a pot of leftover stew. He then looked at the stove and pondered just how it worked. As he was attempting to decide just how one would light the cooking flame, Grace entered, brushing out her short hair, her clothes considerably more comfortable. She smiled and showed him how the knobs triggered the lighting of the burners and he put the stew pot over the flame, careful to centre it precisely. Grace returned to the living room and tossed herself on the couch. Loki realised that the apartment was far too empty, the furniture bare-bones and the little things that had given it personality were gone. He did not ask why, but sat down silently beside her and patiently waited for her to speak. She did not. He went to stir the stew and was momentarily distracted by the spice rack, selecting and smelling a few before tasting the stew and adding a few shakes of the spices he had chosen. When he returned to the couch, Grace was still sitting exactly where he had left her. She did not move until the stew was finished, her eyes fixed on a spot in the floor until he called her into the kitchen to eat. She sat down at the table and found the places set very neatly, Loki ladling the hot stew into bowls. He carefully sat one in front of her and at his place as well before also serving glasses of orange juice and then settling into his own seat.

"You must eat, Miss Grace. At least try a little."

She stirred the stew and sipped a little of the broth from her spoon, "It's good."

"I will not be offended if you eat very little, but please eat something."

Grace took small bites of the stew until she realised just how hungry she was and began to eat in earnest. Loki smiled, proud he had managed to cook something, even if it was only leftovers reheated and reseasoned.

"So where'd you learn to cook?"

"Thor and his adventuring friends would, in better years, take me along on their less dangerous expeditions. Given their predeliction for leaving home without proper cooking supplies, I had to learn very quickly how to feed the five of them on very thin rations or what I could scavenge from near our campsite."

"So that was their way of including the little brother, eh?"

"Yes. I was often left at the campsite when they took off on more foolheardy ventures, but I did my best. I am so much younger than they." Realising that discussing family might not be the wisest while Grace's loss was still so new, Loki turned instead to his stew and waited for Grace to determine where the conversation was going. He did not want to push her to tears or accidentally stop her from eating.

"Were they just trying to be protective?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps they simply did not want me in the way or to see just how far afoul of Odin's rules they went. I do not know. Given what I was included in, I would venture possibly all three, depending on who you asked."

"I hope they all wanted to protect you, at least on some level- and not just because they would get in trouble if you ended up injured and somebody figured out what they were up to."

"It is likely that Thor did, at the least. At that time, I believed him to be the decent sort."

"And now?"

"I think him a fool- a noble fool, but still a fool none the less. While I have not yet returned to openly calling him my brother, I am starting to believe I might some day get to that point."

"Well that's an improvement over 15 years ago when you didn't want anything to do with him."

"That it is."

Grace finished off her stew and sat quietly for a few moments, "Loki?"

"Yes, Miss Grace?"

"I'm never going to make it through this week if I have to stay in New York."

"Where do you want to go?"

"I want to spend a couple days in Chicago, wallowing in my grief late at night in dingy blues bars, without the press anywhere around."

"How might we accomplish this?"

"I figure out how to get the family jet and we fly out tomorrow morning. Gives us the time to pack and drink."

"I do not need time to pack. If you wish, we could leave yet today."

"No. I need a familiar bed tonight. It won't take me long to pack, either- I've been living out of suitcases since I got back here, but still...I just need to be here, in Tony's place, tonight."

"Living out of suitcases? Did you not move back?"

"No. I've only been back a few weeks. I still mostly live in Detroit."

"Home even after all these years?"

"I guess. Wherever Tony was has been home for so long...yeah, the Depot apartment is mine and my own turf, but where he was has always been home...and now he's gone. I'm not even sure what to do at this point."

Loki stood, cleared the dishes, and then stood behind her chair and wrapped his arms around her so he could speak softly, his lips close to her ear, "You will mourn. You will let yourself break. And then you will live. You will move forward. And if you cannot do this for yourself, you will do so in memory of him. And you will find your adventure again and you will thrive and realise that Mr Stark would be so happy to see you stretching your wings, wherever that may be."

Grace bowed her head and crossed her arms over his so she could hold his hands, "I hope you're right."

"I know you well enough, Miss Grace, to say with near certainty that I am."

"And what if you're not?"

"I will do everything in my power to save you from yourself, Miss Grace, and you know this to be true. I not only owe it to you for the time you have spent with me, but as your friend. I will not let you take the path of anger and self destruction I know all too well."

"Can I still get really shit-drunk tonight?"

"Of course. I do not believe there is ever mourning in Asgard that does not involve copious amounts of alcohol. By the standards of that realm, everyone here is far too sober."

Grace smiled and stood, "Well we haven't been upstairs yet. I have no doubt they are well on the way to emptying the bar by now."

"Shall we join them?" He offered her his hand.

She nodded and took it, "Sure, at least for a little while. Like they say, misery loves company."


	19. A Drunken Mistake

Late that night, after the bar had been not-quite emptied, Grace staggered back to her apartment, leaning heavily on Loki. She desperately needed to sleep and Loki knew from her behaviour that she would likely regret her decision to drink so much come morning. For the moment, however, she alternated between morose and amused at the smallest things. When they reached the apartment, he had to help her unlock the door. He let it latch closed behind him and hoped she would sleep quickly, he also exhausted from the long day. She stumbled against him and giggled as he caught her, keeping her from tipping over sideways.

"You know, right about now, I'm up for anything." She winked and ran her hands across his chest.

"I hardly think that is a level-headed assessment. The only thing you need to be up for is getting some rest before our journey tomorrow."

"Yeah, but you could wear me out."

"Miss Grace, now is not the time to discuss this."

She draped her arms around his neck, "Oh, come on...I'm fine!"

"That you may be, but in the midst of grief is not the time to make these kinds of decisions." Grace dragged him to the couch and knocked him onto it, landing on his lap and kissing him aggressively. Loki gently pushed her away. "No, Miss Grace. No. Not like this."

She pouted, "Come on, play with me!"

"No. You are my friend. We will discuss this in the morning. It is time for rest."

"Then come to bed with me."

"No. I need some time to think tonight. Please take time to do the same."

Grace grew angry, "Fine. Some friend you are...I just want a little fun." She stormed to her bedroom and slammed the door. She tossed herself on the bed and was asleep in minutes.

Loki sat down on the couch, his head in his hands, wondering if he had done the right thing. He went to the kitchen and found some of the leftover stew, reheating it for dinner. He sat at the table alone, slowly eating as he was lost in thought, attempting to figure out just what he would say in the morning. He hoped she had not meant her final words, that it was the anger and grief speaking combined with the alcohol. This kind of conflict was one of the main reasons he had avoided ever availing himself to those who could possibly be his friend in Asgard. He simply did not know how to fix things when they broke and either steadfastly believed he was right and the other person should bend or he pretended the conflict had never happened in the first place, thus leaving the other person angry or confused. He had done this with Thor's friends a few times before he simply distanced himself from them and stayed close to his brother. His brother. The only one he could completely mess up with and still find himself talking to the next day. The one who understood he had no idea how to make things right. Who was unafraid to argue with him, to tell him how wrong he had been, to say the words others were afraid to tell him. The only one who never let a conflict rest and fester, insisting even after sleep that it needed to be resolved one way or another so they could move on.

It was in these ponderings that Loki realised that Thor was still doing those things, even as the mistakes grew, even as they escalated and spiralled out of his control. Every time Thor came to retrieve him, he was bringing back the argument, hoping they could finish it and solve it. Every time he tried to drag him back to Asgard, he was trying to show Loki just how wrong he had been, how harmful his actions had been, and to find a way to fix everything so they could go back to being brothers. After Jotunheim and the fall from the Bifrost, after New York, and after Asgard, Thor still did the same things, just on a greater scale and would likely continue to do so even when he was completely unworthy of the forgiveness. And at that moment, sitting in Grace's kitchen, Loki realised that this was what his dear friend had just lost. For all the times he had pushed Thor away, Loki had always known he was there, searching for him, looking for a way to save him, believing that there was something in him worth saving. Always. He had never doubted that Thor would be somewhere in the nine realms or beyond, waiting. He tried to imagine what it would be like to suddenly know that Thor was not coming for him and would never, could never, come for him. The sadness he felt was sharp and stinging and yet he knew that it was nothing but imagined, that for Grace, it was accute and would not go away when she decided to stop thinking of the worst.

He called to JARVIS, "Hello? JARVIS? Might you take a message to Thor?"

The voice answered, "Of course. What is it you would like me to relay?"

"Tell him that I think I might understand what he and Odin have been trying to teach me."

"Is there anything else you wish me to say?"

"No, thank you."

The room was once again silent. Loki washed the dishes and set them on the drainboard, making sure the stove was off and turning out the lights. He turned off the lights in the rest of the apartment and undressed. He laid down on the couch and pulled the thin afghan hanging on the back of it over his bare skin, curling up under it the best he could. He tried to quiet his thoughts, his mind still racing from the train of thought he had discovered while sitting in the kitchen.

Late the next morning, Grace readied herself for the day and immediately sought out a cup of strong coffee to deal with the hangover she had from the night before. She popped a coffee pod into her brewer and stuck her favourite cup under it, wandering out to the living room while she waited. She then noticed Loki curled up on her couch, huddled under the blanket in the chill. She went to her bedroom and pulled one of the quilts off the bed, tucking it around him when she returned to the living room. She gently kissed his forehead and returned for her coffee. She wondered why he had not come to cuddle up with her and tried to remember what had happened the night before. She started cooking breakfast.

Loki woke to the sound of lightly clattering pans in the kitchen and realised he was wearing a blanket that was unfamiliar yet smelled of Grace. He tugged it up close to his chin and watched her as she moved around the kitchen, slowly remembering the events of the night before as his still-tired mind woke up. He wondered whether he should bring up what she had done or pretend it had not happened until she brought it up. Of course, he then had to consider what to do if she simply did not bring up the subject, for one reason or another. He quietly slipped out from under the blanket and went to bathe.

Grace stopped in the middle of moving a pan from the drainboard to the rack on the wall as she abruptly remembered what she had done, "Sweet fucking hell, did I really do that?" She glanced out to the couch and found it empty. She listened for the shower and then put the pan away that she still held in her hand. Grace continued working on breakfast, thinking about what she was going to say when she actually stood face to face with Loki. She heard the shower turn off and sighed, setting the table as she tried to figure out just what words were appropriate for this kind of situation.

He returned to the living room and dressed, folding the blankets and neatly draping them over the back of the couch. He brushed back his hair and headed to the kitchen. Grace met him just outside the kitchen entryway. They stood awkwardly facing each other for a moment before Grace held out her hands and he took them, stepping closer and bringing her arms around his waist.

"Miss Grace-"

She put her fingers to his lips, "No. Me first. I was...well, stupid last night. I'm so sorry. And thank you. Thank you so much for being the gentleman and shooting me down over and over again." She kissed his cheek lightly and rested her head on his shoulder.

He rested his head against hers, "Grief does strange things to us all, Miss Grace."

"Grief and far too much alcohol. I drank myself to stupidity."

"Then it is quite fortunate that I did not."

"Yeah. Really. Is it even possible for you to get drunk here? Tony always said that Thor drank like a fish and seemed sober even after Tony was well past being coherent."

"It takes quite a lot. If you are ever permitted to visit Asgard during a feast, I recommend you do not drink our ale. It would likely take very little to bring you to where you were last night."

Grace smiled, "I hope I get to someday see one of them. For now, though, come on out to breakfast- I've made pancakes and eggs."

Loki nodded and followed her to the kitchen. They ate breakfast quietly and then went about packing for a few days away. JARVIS confirmed that the public memorial and the after-party were in three days and also arranged for the private jet to meet them at the airport. Two hours after breakfast, they sped out of the parking garage.


	20. Baby, Don't You Want to go?

When they landed in Chicago, Grace drove the car from the airstrip and towards downtown. While not every stretch of the highway was fascinating, every time she glanced over at Loki, he was wide-eyed about something out the window. As they approached the skyscrapers, his eyes were glued on the buildings, his mouth slightly open as he took in the sight of the towering structures overhead. She smiled. Chicago was something special. She also realised that though he had been surrounded by tall buidings in New York, he hardly had the opportunity to gape at them from street level. His first trip to the tower had been in a S.H.I.E.L.D. prisoner transport vehicle and they had traveled home from Pride at night. Detroit, while impressive, was not nearly as dense as Chicago, many of its buildings far shorter. The city lights were gorgeous, but there was something different about being surrounded by towering architectural marvels during the day, seeing the clouds above the caverns they created.

"I take it you're impressed."

"I have never seen anything like this."

"You look how I felt in the palace library."

"Will we walk these streets?"

"Oh yes. We'll wander downtown today. And we're going to find this one dingy little blues club that I was in years ago that has the best damn blues in this city. And we'll hit my favourite shopping district tomorrow, maybe take a wander through the Lincoln Park Zoo while we're here- you've never seen Earth's wildlife. For once I'm glad we stuck some critters in cages to gawk at. And baseball- oh my god, I still haven't introduced you to baseball. I'll get us some tickets to a game at Wrigley. Hell, Loki, I could spend months just introducing you to this city. I've got two days."

"Just remember, my dear Miss Grace, that we came here to help you sort things out, so if you do not think something you wish to show me will ease your grief, we do not need to do it."

"I know. But seeing you staring in wonder at the things I take for granted is really awesome. I mean, these cities are just a part of my life. I grew up in one, grew up more in another, and I came here for something different than either one. It makes me happy to see you so happy. I told you when I met you that I wanted to show you this place- to explore with you and to share the things that make me feel like life is awesome and Earth is worth not conquering."

"Still. Be certain that what we do is helpful to you."

"It will, and it'll make me happy and distract me." She winked at him, a glint of mischief in her eye, "And think of it this way- Odin thinks we kind of suck down here. His one kid is in love with one of us and has sworn to protect the realm. What better way to give him the proverbial finger than to befriend one of us and fall in love with my home? You want to irk Odin, be a friend to Earth. You want to best him and Thor? Love this place for all it has to offer. Chicago, Detroit, New York...they'll all be here long after I'm gone. I'm just the cherry on top that makes it a little more sweet to explore here."

Loki smiled, "Ah, you know just how to speak my language and play to my pride."

"I'm just that damn awesome."

Grace pulled into the drive of a small hotel not far from downtown, "Behold, the wonder of the LaSalle Street Howard Johnson's!" She parked the car and went with Loki to check in. The woman behind the desk greeted her warmly and thanked her for choosing their hotel. Grace reminded her that she wanted this to be a private visit- no press, no bragging about who was at the hotel. It was an arrangement she had come to with the management years before when she and Tony had first started escaping to Chicago for weekend visits. The management would keep quiet about their presence and the Starks would tip the well for the courtesy of privacy. They had learned after their third visit that the large tip they left was split between the desk staff, the manager, the owner, and the cleaning staff that took care of the rooms. Anyone who took care of them during their stay was thanked with a part of the tip.

Their rooms were simple and clean, the accomodations far less than they could have had at one of the large downtown tower hotels or their suites complexes, but it was what Grace wanted for these trips- nothing fancy. Her purpose was to enjoy staying in Chicago, to take in the city and to explore all it had to offer, not to spend days in her hotel exploring its amenities. After settling in, they walked to the restaurant at the front of the hotel and had lunch together before setting out to wander the city.

Grace pointed out the sights along the way to the Magnificent Mile, guiding her spellbound friend through the crowds, her arm around him as she gently kept him moving. They went into a few of the large department stores and wandered, but bought nothing until they reached a boutique vintage clothing store. Grace was in heaven and found a few dresses she liked as well as some jewellery. Loki waited patiently as she tried things on, marvelling at the variation in styles, fabrics, and colours. She left with a few long, colourful dresses and one tea-length black dress that rested off her shoulders she intended to wear to the funeral, along with long green teardrop earrings set in elabourate Victorian style aged gold.

After they left, she turned to Loki, "You do know that if you want something, I'll get it for you, right? I mean, within reason- I'm not going to get you a car or buy you the water tower, but if you see something in the shops, I'm more than happy to shower you with gifts."

"Thank you, Miss Grace. I hardly think that is necessary, though."

"Consider it part of the apology for last night, OK?"

"You do not need to do anything more to make up for your mistake- we all make them."

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty embarrassed about it. It's not every day I throw myself at someone like a drunk prostitute."

"You were not that forward. I ought to know, as I have, many years ago, had an encounter with a drunken prostitute and it was quite...well, let us just say that were I to call it memorable, it would not be for positive reasons. It was only thanks to Thor that I escaped with my dignity."

Grace grinned and looped her arm around his, "Oooo, this sounds like a story worth hearing! Let's drop this stuff back at the hotel and catch the L up to the zoo and you can tell me all about it, every juicy detail."

"It really is not as scandalous as you would think."

"You brought it up, you're still telling me."

As they walked back to the hotel, Loki told his story, "I was quite young, by our standards- not even an adult in body, merely an awkward and ungangly youth. I had not yet come of age, nor had I been presented to the realm as Thor had when he had come of marriageable age. We were travelling with Thor's friends. I had rarely been out of the palace and then only on parade or otherwise with my adoptive family. Everything distracted me and I wanted simply to see and know about life in the realm outside our palace doors. I lagged behind the others as we walked through the back passages in the city as we made our way home. The woman stepped out of the shadows. She did not seem to know who I was, but reeked of ale and I sought to speed my pace to catch up with the others and avoid attention. She was quick, however, and caught me by the arm. She propositioned me and I declined. She tugged my arm and while I pulled away from her, she was older and stronger and I was at quite a disadvantage. She persisted, insisting that such a young man ought to have his first experience with one of the best girls in the realm and that was she. Again, I declined, saying that while she most likely was, I was not intersted and my brother was expecting me. I told her I need to leave. At the mention of a brother, she became excited and offered her services to the both of us, either at once or independently. By this point I was both irritated and frightened that Thor would forget I was a part of his party and I would be left to fend for myself on the streets, that I would have to find my way home without the benefit of knowing where I was to begin with. I backed away. She dragged me to the wall and pushed me against it, attempting to seduce me, but only causing panic. I struggled against her as she pressed in for a kiss, turning my cheek and closing my eyes as I tried to shove her away and flee.

"It was at this point, after a few terrifying moments, that Thor appeared. He called to me, well noticing my distress, and she stopped, recognising him and backing away in fear. She curtseyed deeply to him and tried to make up a story about how I had propositioned her and changed my mind. I said nothing, terrified of what could happen if she told anyone her story or if she came to Odin to insist on payment on a promise that never was. Thor simply ignored her and took me under his arm, stating loudly that if I had inclinations to have time with women of a certain calibre, he could arrange for it in a much more intimate setting. In a whisper, he asked if I was alright and told me to stay close. Unfortunately, his friends had heard the louder statement and jibed about it the entire walk home and for weeks after. I closed myself in the library to avoid them for a month after. I was quite humiliated by the entire ordeal and refused to walk Asgard's streets for years without Thor close by my side."

They reached the hotel and Grace deposited her purchases in their room, "Oh, you poor boy! Accosted and incredibly naive to the ways of the world. I bet Thor was really protective of you then, too."

"Very, and it increased after the incident."

"Did your folks ever find out what had happened?"

"Likely, but they said nothing if they did. I begged Thor not to speak of it to them or to others. I begged him to make his friends stop the taunting and to leave me alone. Of course, when they did not, I took out my anger against Thor and we fought bitterly until I decided that not speaking to him was a better course of action. I ignored his existence for a while until I grew bored with quiet and asked if we might take supper together without his friends. Mother never asked, but it is likely she simply assumed that something had happened and let me be. I regularly retreated into my own thoughts and she was, of the family, the person most likely to let me have my quiet time, only reminding me once or twice that she was there to listen when I was ready to talk. She and Odin were so unlike one another."

Grace paused as they once again left the hotel and thought about which L line would take them up to the zoo before leading the way down the street, "She sounds like just the kind of mom you needed to have at that point in your life. Also, this is the first time I think you've brought her up at all."

Loki's voice was soft and distant, "She was very dear to me. Her death broke my heart in a way I did not know it could be broken at a time when I felt I was made of stone."

She put her hand on his back and leaned into him as they walked, "Can I ask how she died?"

"She was run through defending the nine realms- Thor's beloved was carrying a substance that could be used to destroy all nine realms. She stood between the woman and the creatures seeking it. She fought bravely, or at least from what little I was told. Would that I could have fought beside her..."

"No day but today, Loki. You can't hold onto regrets, they'll eat you hollow."

"Of all the things I have done, I do not regret my actions but for that they left me unable to fight beside her. That is the single thing I can point to that truly causes me deep pain."

"So would you undo anything?"

"I cannot say. Perhaps. If I could avoid that loss, likely. What that would be, however, I cannot say."

"I'd undo something. Tony asked me before he joined up with the Avengers on that flying boat of Fury's. He asked me if I could handle it and if I could deal with him getting himself killed if it came to that. I told him I'd be proud of him for defending the world and doing what made him happy. If I could, I'd go back and cry like a goddamned baby to convince him I couldn't handle it and he should just stay home."

"But what of my attack on New York and the use of Stark Tower? He was not there thanks to the Avengers. He knew of the Tesseract and he was able to fight back. He was able to save the world by flying the missile into the Chitauri home world. These things would not have happened were he not with the Avengers."

Grace sighed as they reached the L station and climbed up the stairs, "I guess then we both have to just live with it and accept that we've lost people. Not much else we can do, especially since we can't change time."

"I suppose so, Miss Grace. And we are here, in this fascinating city, brought together by these things."

"Yep. The loss still hurts, though. I mean..." Her voice trailed off as they settled into their seats on the train, "Well, yeah. Anyway, we can talk more about the tough stuff later, when we're not in public and it's less likely anyone's going to watch me break down. Let's just stare out the windows while we ride- this thing is a lot bigger than the People Mover." She took his hand and twisted to see out the window as the train started moving. Loki let their conversation drop, letting go of her hand instead putting his arm around her shoulder and leaning close to her as they stared out the window pointing out the little fascinating details of the city as they passed the by.

When they got off at their stop, they walked quietly up to Linciln Park arm in arm, both of them lost in thought. Loki glanced over at Grace occasionally and she would meet his eyes, give him a small smile, and then point out something they were passing. When they were near the park, he finally darted in and kissed her on the cheek instead of letting her point to yet another architectural detail.

She laughed softly and blushed a little, glad for the distraction, "Flirt."

"Would you want me any other way?"

"Nope. I like you, Loki."

"A fact that still surprises me to this day."

"Yeah, well it surprises me that you can handle me at all. I'm not the easiest person to get along with."

"I do not understand how one can find you difficult- you have been remarkably easy to befriend. A very straight-forward person. Very much like your brother was."

She hesitated before she answered and he wondered if he had been mistaken in bringing up Tony, "He's the reason I have the courage to put myself out there like that. And not many people liked him for it, either. Bluntness isn't really valued these days."

"I have been grateful for it, despite my usual love of elaborate speech. In Asgard, it is though I am always walking on very thin ice, careful not to misspeak, others always hesitant to speak their mind around me. For the few weeks we have had, I have felt far more at ease than I have in Asgard in many years."

"We haven't even spent two months together, you realise that? The sum total of our time together by the end of this visit won't even be a sixth of a year." Loki nearly responded to her comment, asking her just why that would matter when they felt so close, but the park entrance was in view and Grace excitedly tugged him forward, "Ooo, I am so excited to show you the animals! I can't wait to see the penguins- they're my favourite! Maybe we'll even have time to visit the conservatory- it's like a public version of the palace gardens, but for plants from all over the world and indoors. It's pretty amazing. And the beach, too!" She quickened her pace, her childlike glee overshadowing, for the moment, the grief from Tony's death.

They spent the entire afternoon ambling through Lincoln Park, spending hours in the zoo and conservatory. Loki was once again overwhelmed by the variety in Midgardian life, every creature a wonder and every plant fascinating. He peppered Grace with questions about where the creatures lived, what purpose they served in their environment, and what plants he saw in the conservatory shared a habitat with the creatures in the zoo. She did her best to answer his questions, often consulting the internet on her phone when his questions were more technical than her knowledge. He was fascinated by the birds of prey, so like those he had seen in Asgard. He had never seen anything like the penguins, so graceful in the water, their wings useless in the air. They returned to the penguins after touring the rest of the zoo and the conservatory.

"They didn't have the penguins here for something like five years, and then they brought the back in this really awesome exhibit. They've always been my favourite. I missed them for the years they were gone."

Loki was grinning from ear to ear as they watched the birds dive into the water, "They're delightful little creatures- I wish we had them in Asgard."

"I don't know if I could live in a world without penguins, or at least without the chance to visit penguins. I mean, they're just so damn cute! I can't help but smile when I see them...or even a picture of them. Penguins are the best happy drug." Grace checked her phone for the time, "Zoo's closing in a few minutes- we should start heading out. I want to stop in the gift shop, first." Loki followed her, glancing back at the penguins, hoping he could remember the odd little birds well enough to tell Thor about them. He was sure Thor would think he was stretching the truth about their funny way of waddling on the ground and their grace in the water, but he would try to tell the story of their zoo trip as one way to attempt to connect to his brother. The penguins, he knew, would be something Thor would appreciate hearing about.

Grace wandered the gift shop while Loki looked at the postcards, wondering if he should ask for one to take back to Asgard with him. His thoughts were cut short when she tapped him on the shoulder and danced a fluffy plush penguin chick in front of him as he turned around. He laughed and she gestured for him to follow him to the register. She paid for the penguin plush, a photo book, and a penguin pin and then took Loki's hand, leaving the zoo for other destinations. She checked her phone and then chose her route.

"We're going to head over to Wrigley to pick up tickets for tomorrow's afternoon game before we head down to get some dinner and listen to some blues. Are you up for a long walk or should we hail a cab? Or maybe take the L?"

"I would love to ride on the L again, Miss Grace. It was quite a delight the first time."

They walked back to the L station and boarded the next train. Grace began to talk about the area around Wrigley and the things she loved about it when a discarded magazine caught her eye. She picked it up and flipped to the article that had caught her eye.

"Holy shit, one of my favourite shows is in revival at one of my absolute favourite theatres. We can do blues tomorrow night after the game...let's go see a play tonight. Does that change of plans sound OK?"

"Whatever pleases you, Miss Grace. We are here for you, not for me."

She quickly retrieved her phone and navigated to the website in the article, looking for tickets. She shook her head, not willing to settle for the recommended seats, and called the theatre box office instead. She happily secured two very good seats and ended the call.

"Well, it's a small fortune to get the tickets last minute like that, but I guess that's one benefit to having a huge fortune at your disposal- you can do shit like this. This is going to be so awesome...and yeah, it will probably make me cry. It'll be worth it. We'll get some real Chicago pizza for dinner and then head to the show. We can do blues after baseball tomorrow."

"Might I ask what I have just gotten myself into?"

"Broadway, darling. Did you bring your suit?"

"Unfortunately no."

Grace grinned, "Ooo, an excuse to go shopping for Loki fancies! This is going to be fun. The show's in a few hours- I know just the place to get us both outfitted in pretties. We'll go back to the hotel and get fancy after we nab something to eat. Do you folks have theatre?"

"Yes, but given your enthusiasm, I believe this must be one of the things that is different between the realms. Our theatre is mostly used for imparting social truths- great tragedies containing lessons about pride and caring for one another kindly, or comedy based on puns and implications of indecency. It can be quiet fun, yes, but there is also always some sort of message or moral one is supposed to take from it."

"So you don't have musicals? Plays that are partially sung, but not opera?"

"No. We do have some opera, though. Very few are considered worth one's time, though- they are a lower form of performance, as their songs, while beautiful, do not often glorify the legacy of our history that the plays do."

"Is there any art form in Asgard that isn't supposed to just glorify war? Don't you guys do art for art's sake at all?"

"No. Art without a purpose is considered frivilous an a waste of time."

"So no art just to express something in the creator?"

"No."

"Damn. I guess when I visit, I'm the least cultured motherfucker in the realm, then. I mean, one of my favourite songs is about balls. And another ends with the phrase 'and I ain't jacked my lumber baby since my chain saw you'. There is nothing remotely elegant about either."

Loki laughed, "And I find you incredibly refreshing because of all this- you are spontaneous and creative. Now, tell me about this play we are going to see."

"It's about these two witches who find themselves at the same school- one is prissy and little miss perfect promising student who does all the right things to be popular. The other girl is green, supposed to only be there to accompany her sister, and doesn't see the value in doing what everyone else is doing, though she tries to fit in. She starts to see all the things wrong with the world and she has to break ties with the other girl. I'm not telling you anything else about it, though, because it's just an amazing story to experience for the first time on stage."

They got off the train and Grace pointed to the stadium, "We'll be here tomorrow for an afternoon game. I'm guessing Asgard doesn't to baseball, either. It'll be fun." She went to the ticket booth and he followed, watching her as she purchased two tickets. He expected her to return to the L, but instead she led him through the crowded streets until they reached a boutique formal wear shop, "I want you to pick out whatever you like- don't think about what it costs, just be comfortable. There will be people at the theatre who are wearing everything from courduroy pants and neat shirts to those in full suits. I tend to go fancy for theatre for the fun of it."

"Then I shall do the same, Miss Grace."

She kissed his cheek as a woman with a tape measure draped around her neck stepped out from behind the sales counter and asked what she could help them find. Grace went to wander the shop while Loki allowed himself to be measured for his suit size. She eyed a long lavender silk brocade dress edged in silver and another shop attendent appeared to help her try the gown on. Meanwhile, Loki admired a very fine silk suit as his attendent fussed over its fit and the cut of the shirt she had brought for him to try on with it. He made a mention of his affinity for cufflinks and her face lit up as she went to look for a shirt from a rack she rarely was able to make a sale from. As she did, she checked in with her partner and noted the colour of Grace's dress, making a note to recommend something for Loki's outfit that matched it.

They left the shop without entirely knowing what the other would be wearing that night, both excited about their finds. They rode the L back to the hotel, stashed their bags in their room, and took their dinner in the little restaurant there at the inn. They then returned to their rooms to dress for the theatre.

As Grace stepped into her dress she noticed Loki watching her as he tucked in his shirt and straightened his collar. She slipped the thin straps over her shoulders and then turned her back to him.

"Zip me?"

Loki slowly zipped her dress and then returned to his vest, jacket, and cufflinks, in awe of the elegance not only of the gown, but of Grace herself. She rarely presented herself as an elegant person, prefering instead her punk rock edginess. He fastened the cufflinks, the same lavender as her dress, as she slipped on silver shoes and draped a silver shawl over her arms. He noticed that the little silk handkerchief in his breastpocket and his tie even matched the silk of her gown. The attendents had missed no little detail. She pulled on short fingerless white lace gloves and brought him a silver and diamond necklace.

"Care to help a girl get her shine on?"

He took the necklace and she again turned her back to him; he fastened it around her neck and turned her around, "Miss Grace, you are, perhaps, the most lovely woman in all the nine realms."

She blushed, "You're just stunned by the dress- I'm sure there are girls in Asgard decked out in the finery of the court who are tons prettier than I am. I'm just Grace."

"Indeed, you are simply Miss Grace...and Miss Grace is quite lovely, whether she believes it or not."

"Flatterer. Flirt."

"Perhaps, but what I say is no less true."

Grace hugged him, "You're a sweetheart. Thank you."

"Now, my dear, shall we find our way to the theatre?"

"Yeah. But we're totally calling a cab. There's no way I'm trying to find my own parking downtown."

Grace called the cab company she and Tony had always used in years passed and they were met by a slick black car out in front of the Howard Johnson's. As they rode to the theatre, Grace told Loki some of the history of the site.

"Some people say the alley behind the theatre is haunted- it's built on the site of a theatre that burned in 1903. The exits were chained shut and hundreds of people died. The Oriental, though, doesn't have anything original from the Iroqois in it, though people often say it does. The theatre's pretty incredible- one of the first in the country to be designed in this style. You're going to love it. It's spectacular."

They were dropped off in front of the theatre and after paying their fare and tipping the driver generously, Grace took Loki's arm and steered him to the box office where they picked up their tickets. She was right in her prediction- Loki was completely in awe of the elaborate, shining design of the interior of the theatre.

"Let me guess, the theatres back in Asgard don't look a damn thing like this."

"Not in the least- they are built simply for function, not for artistry. This place is palatial..."

"Even your palace doesn't look like this, darling."

"No...it most certainly is not."

"Wait until you see the auditorium."

It was only the start of the orchestra's prelude that tore Loki's eyes from the incredible detailing.

After the show, they rode quietly in the cab on the way home, Loki thinking deeply about what he had seen. They only spoke again once they were both hanging up their formal garments and getting ready for sleep.

"Miss Grace...you believe it, do you not? That everyone deserves a chance to fly?"

"Every damn word of it. Elphie gives the Wizard the finger when she sees that her world just isn't right."

"There are many days I feel as though I have destroyed my only chance to do so."

"Well you haven't here in my world. And it doesn't matter to me what the rest of the people in the universe think- you've got as much of a shot as your brother to make something spectacular out of your life. Just like I do."

"Mr Stark was more of an Elpheba, was he not? Someone who had to stand against everything he had learned was true in order to do the most good in the world?"

"Sometimes- more often than not. Sometimes he was Glinda to my Elphie, too. And I'm going to have to do the same. And so will you, Loki. Thor may fight the system from inside, but that's not the only way to do things. Sometimes you've got to break out of it to really do something amazing. We'll get there, just you wait and see. All the little shits who think we're just the second rate kid siblings are going to see us rising in the West, too." Grace dropped onto her bed and gestured for Loki to sit beside her, "So what did you think of the show?"

"Remarkable. The story was stunningly beautiful. I do not think I have ever heard one like it. Certainly not sung. And never in a hall so grand."

"I'll have to lend you the Oz books- I have a ton of them, as well as the book this musical is based on. I think you'll like them."

"I would greatly appreciate that." He waited a moment before asking, "Miss Grace, how are you coping? You seem to have a moment where you have, quite possibly, forgotten about your grief."

"No, it's still definitely there. And if you didn't notice, I was weepy during 'For Good'- hard not to be when you've just lost somebody."

"The loss does not have to be fresh for it to touch the heartstrings."

"You started thinking about your mom, didn't you?"

"Yes...and the loss of myself."

"Talk."

"I...do not know what words to use. The ever-playful trickster grows up into the devious world-conquering monster who steals the throne and cannot contain his own self for the better of anyone, let alone a realm. And I do so pushing aside all she taught me about love and kindness...forgetting the handprint on my heart she has left."

"Have you found it again, the handprint?"

"More clearly than ever."

"What else did the song bring up?"

"What I have lost with Thor. The Glinda to my Elpheba, the good witch of Asgard to my Jotunr-"

She hugged him, cutting him off before he could tear himself down, "Remember the rest of the song, though? That we all change each other? Are you a better person for knowing him, for knowing your mom? And did they learn something from you? Does Thor still?"

Loki's voice was barely above a whisper, "Yes. Unquestionably yes. And because I have met you."

"Same here, my dear." Grace smiled, "And you give me the ability to see this world as so wonderous. It's how I can handle this despair. Tony wanted me to keep on living. Other people may be shits, but there are also a lot of good things and good people out here. He would want me to remember that and to find awe and love everywhere. It hurts like fucking hell, but I'm going to keep looking for the amazing parts of life. He wanted me to. Would your mom want you to do the same?"

"I think she would firstly want me to turn my life into something worthy of saving. She is the reason I was not executed after my return from the failed Chitauri invasion. I owe her my life and yet could not save hers."

"So what can you do about it?"

He had no reply.

Grace kissed his cheek, "Live and love. And think on it tonight. You've already proven yourself a noble and kind friend to me, so now prove it to yourself."

He rose and slipped into his own bed, "Thank you, Miss Grace. And goodnight- I am tired. Perhaps in dreams I can sort this through."

She nodded and tucked the blankets up to her chin, "Night, Loki. We'll play more in the morning." She fell asleep quickly. Loki, however, was up thinking for a few more hours.


	21. Back to that Same ol' Place

Loki woke to the sound of Grace rustling through her luggage to find her clothes after her shower, her towel wrapped around her hair, not a stitch of clothing on her. He watched her for a moment, his head propped up on is arm, noticing new tattoos since he had last seen her naked in Asgard.

"I know you have mentioned having tattoos before, but I have not yet seen the one you had when we met...nor do I remember the one on your back."

She smiled, "Well the one on my leg isn't exactly someplace I show very often...especially not to people I'm not sleeping with." He nearly started begging forgiveness for having asked, but she sat down on his bed, her legs alongside his chest, and turned out her thigh revealing a phrase written up it in delicate script, 'This body is beautiful'. "I need the reminder, especially when I'm standing in the bathroom staring at myself in a mirror, wondering just what somebody sees in me."

She turned her back to him and his fingers gently traced the name just below her waist, "A tribute to Izzy- I take it these are her dates of birth and death?"

"Yeah. There's a shop I want to stop in this morning to get one on the other side in the same spot for Tony."

Loki's fingers lingered on her skin as he envisioned the dark ink against her pale flesh, lightly stroking the shape of the letters on her skin, "A memorial to those you love so dearly."

"To those I've lost so dearly. I don't need a permanent mark on my skin to those I still have right here beside me." She turned to face him and laid down on top of his blankets, curling up beside him, "I am so glad you're here. I was afraid I'd have to cope with this without you."

Loki kissed her forehead and rested his free hand on her shoulder, "I was ready to flee Asgard and receive Odin's wrath to be by your side." Grace smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the cool of his touch and the tenderness in his voice. She reached up and took his hand, gave it a squeeze, and slipped from the bed, dressing in light, flowing trousers and a snug black t-shirt as he went to take a quick shower. As soon as he was dressed, Grace slid on her sandals and grabbed her bag, ready for the day.

"Come on, darling, let's go adventuring."

"Might I ask what adventures you have your eye on for this day?"

"Tattoo, lunch, shopping in Boytown, Wrigley, Chicago pizza, and blues. It'll be amazing. And then we'll come back here and crash before we set out tomorrow morning for New York and for Tony's memorial and after-party."

"Are you planning to attend both events?"

"I should at least make an appearance. I figure we'll stay at the after-party for only a little while. No reason to be there long. Oh, and Pepper texted- we'll get a day of rest and then the reading of the will the day after that. What we find out from that will determine what I do next."

Grace and Loki took the L to close to the tattoo shop she wanted to visit. When she walked into the shop, she was greeted warmly, the scent of leather on the air from the other part of the store. She asked for a specific artist and was ushered back to a private room with very little wait. She asked Loki to come with her and he was told precisely where to sit in the small room. She talked to the artist for a little while, stripping off her shirt and showing what the companion tattoo on her back looked like. Before very long, Grace was laying on her stomach on the table while the tattooist layed out her materials and Loki watched in fascination, not daring to speak and interrupt the ritual of the entire process. He watched in rapt fascination as the ink was placed under her skin, the letters slowly forming to spell out Tony's name and the dates of his birth and death.

"Does it hurt much?"

"Eh, there are worse things. I mean, it's not a walk in the park, but it's not horrible or unbearable either. The one on my thigh hurt more."

"Very few people where I am from have tattoos. It is considered an undesirable trait and it is assumed someone is damaged in one way or another if they have them. I take it that is not the case here?"

"Depends on who you ask. It's becoming more acceptable, but there are still folks who think you're pretty derranged if you have ink. Nobody I've dated has ever had a problem with it, but then again, if they did, they probably wouldn't say. I mean, I'm Grace Stark...very few people are going to pass up dating a Stark over a little ink."

"Fame and fortune override one's sensitivities even here, I see."

"In other words, girls throw themselves at Thor like locusts decending on Egypt even if they wouldn't even bat a lash at him if he weren't a prince. Did I nail that figure of speech or what?"

Loki chuckled, "That you did, Miss Grace. And yes, exactly."

It was not long before the artist was done on her back and ran her through the aftercare procedures; Grace was happy with the work and tipped her generously. They left the shop and Loki asked what was next.

"Lunch at the Chicago Diner. Vegetarian food. Do you have people who don't eat meat in Asgard?"

"Not really. There are a few sects of monks who refuse to do so, but it is very uncommon. Why, is this common here?"

"Sort of. We have a lot of people who think that certain kinds of farming are just cruel, so they avoid eating meat all together. Other people believe that it's crazy to grow a creature just to kill and eat it. Some of them go so far as to not eat milk or eggs or wear any leather or anything. It's not my thing, but I can also pay a higher price for really high quality meat from small farmers. Not everybody can do that, or thinks they can do it. And not everybody believes even that is OK."

"How can one raise a creature so cruelly that no one would purchase its meat? Do these farmers beat and starve the creatures? Would not the meat be scant and inferior?"

"If you really want to see, I'll show you a video when we get back to the hotel. They keep them in tiny cages so they can't move and feed them crappy food so they get heavy faster. And yeah, the meat is terrible."

"But why? Will people not pay for better meat?" Loki was genuintely confused.

"When they can, yeah. But so many people eat so much more meat than they should and they can't afford the good stuff, so there's a demand for crappy, heavily salted meat. And big companies can make more money by making sure it's always there for them to buy instead of focussing on the good stuff. I know it sounds crazy, but it's the way corporate America seems to work."

Loki shook his head, "I suppose this is one of the parts of Midgardian life I will never understand. Food is so central to our lives- the making of it, the ritual of eating together. It does not seem to be so here."

Grace nodded, "It does feel that way, doesn't it? It didn't used to be this way, but people seem to think they have to always live so fast and do so much. I might not cook as much as I should, but Tony and I always made a point of eating together at least three times a week when we were together." She went silent and Loki took her hand and squeezed it gently. She was quiet as they entered the Diner and contemplated their menues. He waited for her.

After they ordered, Grace got up and hugged Loki from behind as he traced his fingers in swirls over the condensation on his water glass, "I'm going to miss you when you go back. I mean, I always do, but this time...well, I'll be on my own. I'll have Pepper, but..." He kissed her cheek, "Sorry, I'm just feeling really...well, shit, I'm just feeling a lot. And trying not to randomly cry."

"Miss Grace, you have every right to cry if you need."

"But I don't want to right now. If I do, I probably won't be able to stop. Right now, I just need to stay busy."

Loki saw their server coming, "Well your wish appears to be granted, as you will be quite busy with that very large burger in a few moments." She slipped back to her chair and settled in, ready for a large lunch. They spoke little as they ate, Grace simply focussing on enjoying her food while Loki decided that until she wanted to speak again, it was better to remain quiet. They both ordered desert and after, she paid the bill and returned to their table with a book in her hands.

"They have a new cookbook out! This is so exciting. Best Chicago souvenier ever."

"Shall we venture forth for more shopping?"

Grace took the last drink of her water and nodded, "Yeah, definitely. I need retail therapy." Their first stop was just across the street, a funky clothing shop so colourful that Loki had a difficult time figuring out just what he was supposed to be looking at any given moment. Grace dragged him staight downstairs to the vintage clothing and he breathed a sigh of relief. The basement, while stuffed full of amazing clothing, seemed far less overwhelming than the upstairs. He wandered the racks touching different fabrics, examining the cut of different garments, and ultimately trying to decide if any of it was something he could consider wearing in Asgard.

He found a green poet's shirt embroidered with yellow vines and leaves and held it up to show Grace, "What do you think of this? Might it fit?"

"Oh, that's nice- we'll take it up so you can try it on. Is there anything else here you like?"

"A few items here and there, but I need to consider whether or not I can wear them while in Asgard. I do not need to be seen as any more of an eccentric than I already am."

Grace held up a pair of purple leather pants, "Meanwhile, I found these!" Loki smiled and watched her happily return to flipping through the rack, sorting through pants, skirts, and dresses, tossing the ones she liked over her arm after eyeing them for size. He returned to his rack and found a blue velvet jacket trimmed in black satin at the collar and cuffs that he thought might fit and added to his poet's shirt. While not practical for Asgard, he did think that it might be fun to wear for an evening out with Grace, even if that evening happened to be at her brother's memorial after-party. He found himself once again wishing that he had more time with Grace, preferably in Midgard rather than in Asgard. She delighted him- she embraced the randomness of life and flew to new adventures when she felt she needed them. She danced, she sang, and she travelled without permission or apology. He realised a little more each time he was with her that he wished, on some level, that he could be more like her. He also realised that she was, despite her short life, quite possibly more free than he had ever been and it was not just because he was restricted by his position as an adopted prince. It was her attitude. She simply did not care if, as a Stark, she was often under the eye of the media, a spotlight on her love life, her travels, and her words. She was willing to speak her mind even when all eyes were on her and the results of doing so would inevitably be unfavourable. Loki envied her and adored her at the same time.

He realised he was staring at the same shirt he had landed on a few moments before and he still had not really noticed what it looked like. Sliding it aside, he came across a pair of plaid trousers and smiled. They were strange, for certain, and not something that would ever pass muster in Asgard, but they were fun and would likely annoy both Thor and Odin, which added to his liking of them. He plucked them from the rack and flipped through to find a few other pair in different colours and plaid patterns. He also discovered a tails coat with matching trousers. Once again, he wished for more opportunities to wear the fun and fancy clothing he was discovering in Midgard.

Grace held up a long peasant dress, "You think I could get away with wearing this in Asgard? I want to bring some fun clothes next time I visit."

"It is quite lovely. I think it would be received well. I also find it interesting that while you do not care about what people think of your garments while here, you are always asking for approval in Asgard. Why is it you care more to please Odin's people than your own?"

"Because I'm fucking terrified that if I dress too weird he'll kick me out and won't let me visit again."

Loki worked his way back to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "My dear, I will not let Odin stop you from visiting simply because you dress in a way comfortable to you. If you do not like what you have been wearing to Asgard, please do not do so any longer. I will defend your decision."

"You're a sweetheart, Loki, but how much say do you really get in this?"

"Enough that you can be as comfortable in my realm as I am in yours, and if he does not listen to me, he will to his golden son and Thor will stand up for you."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Bless you, honey, you are a darling. Hey, did you find anything you want to wear tonight when we go out for blues? I figure we can head back to the hotel after the game and then go out."

He held up the clothing draped over his arm, "Perhaps. I was considering wearing the very nice suit to the memorial and plaid with the velvet jacket to the after-party. Would that be suitable?"

"Perfect. We'll be damn sharp at both and sexy beasts on the dance floor. But what do you want to wear tonight? You certainly don't need a suit to go to the club I want to hit up tonight, but if you've got something you want to wear out, take the chance and run with it."

"What will you be wearing tonight?"

"One of the dresses I picked up yesterday. Classy- not because I have to be, but because blues always makes me feel like I should be back in another time or something and I love rocking vintage dresses at the blues club."

Loki held up the poet's shirt, "What about this one? It looks quite comfortable."

"Sure! And don't think I say that lightly, but I really do think you'd be hansom in a burlap sack. You're just damn pretty no matter what you wear." She grinned and turned to go upstairs, "You're blushing."

"Ah, what was it you've been calling me? A flirt and a flatterer?"

"Takes one to know one, hon." She turned and winked at him as she stepped off the staircase.

After trying on clothes and sorting through just what fit and what did not, Grace wandered off to look at shoes and accessories while Loki sat, slightly stunned, and watched her try on heels covered in glitter, platform boots, and patent leather Mary Janes.

A young man sat down next to him, "So, this your first time here?"

"Yes. Both to this shop and to this city."

"Figured. You looked a little dazed. Is she your girlfriend?"

"No, simply my friend. She wishes to show me the places she holds dear in the short time I have to visit her."

"That's sweet of her. Is there anything I can help you find while you're here? You're cute and I'd be happy to help dress you...or undress you, for that matter."

Loki blushed again, "No, but thank you...on both offers."

"Cool, cool." He stood up, "Just so you know, you're cute when you blush, too." He went back to sorting through the racks. Loki guessed the young man worked at the shop.

Grace brought a few boxes of shoes over to him, "I couldn't decide between purple glitter, ass kicking boots, and really sexy burlesque heels, so I'm getting all of them. Anything else you want to look for?" He shook his head, "Then let's check out before I blow the entire family fortune in one place."

After wandering in and out of a few other stores, Grace hailed a cab and they returned to the hotel to drop off their bags before heading up to Wrigley Stadium on the L.

Grace explained the game as it was played, their vantage point between first base and home perfect, allowing her to describe plays easily and to teach Loki how to interpret the hand signals the umpires were using. By the seventh inning stretch, he was very nearly understanding the basics of baseball, though he saw the little games and entertainments that happened during breaks to be completely irrellevant and irritating.

At one point, during the final inning when it was fairly obvious that the Cubs were not going to win, Grace sat back and just looked around the field, "Just for a minute, take it all in, Loki. The green grass. The smell of cheap beer and hot dogs. The sun blazing overhead. The way the crowd moves, even when it's the other team they're cheering for. The fact that we're in one of the two century old stadiums left. The green of the outfield...it's really incredible, isn't it? And isn't it amazing that we get to be a part of it, even if only for a little bit?"

Loki took a slow breath in, his eyes closed, and then let it out, opening his eyes as he did, seeking the sensations she had mentioned. The sharp smell of beer and salt and grease, the heat of the summer sun. The movements of the people as they cheered and screamed as the player from the other team ran for home plate. The ivy on the wall and green of the grass, the sight of the steel and concrete that held the stadium together. He smiled and took her hand, nodding. Grace squeezed his hand and leaned over on his shoulder. It wasn't long before the game ended and they waited as the stadium emptied, watching the ground crews begin their work as they finally stood to leave.

"So...how did you like your first baseball game?"

"I liked it quite well- I am used to more gladatorial sports with significantly more bludgeoning and brutality. It seems that baseball requires more than just sheer strength and endurance."

"It does- you've got to know when to not swing, when to run for it, how to track the ball in the sky and figure out if its yours or the other guy in the outfield is going to catch it. And then you've got to figure out how to pitch to each batter, or how to bat for a particular pitcher. There's a lot of strategy in it. It's one of the reasons I love this sport."

"I would certainly like the opportunity to see more of it. Perhaps I can some day convince Odin to let me return to attend another game with you."

As they rode the L, Grace cuddled close to Loki, tired but happy, "This has been a great day. I'll probably feel like crying at least one at the blues club, but it'll be that cleansing kind of cry. I wish you didn't have to go back to Asgard. I keep thinking that if we just had more than a week together, we'd rock this world."

He simply smiled in response and kissed her cheek.

Late that night as they climbed in to their separate beds, far too tired to even think about packing for their mid-day flight back to New York, Grace asked Loki what he had thought of the blues. While at the club, she had taken the time to really pay attention to his reactions to the music. It seemed that, for a few moments here and there, he had finally completely relaxed, his eyes closed as he drank in the sound of the crying guitar and the gruff voice of the old blues man on stage. Even so many years after Chicago's ban on smoking in bars, the place still seemed dingy and it was just how Grace liked it, even if Loki and she both seemed out of place there. The music was good, the beer was cheap, and the food served steaming hot, the menu short and all of it incredible.

Tucked in bed, Loki tried to figure out just how to describe what the music felt like in order to answer Grace's question and found he really couldn't quite put it into words, "To merely say I liked it seems a great understatement, yet I cannot describe just what it is the music did to me. It reached down deep and settled in like the roots of a tree growing through me. It was both profoundly disturbing and incredible in its power. I have not felt that way because of music or anything else in many years."

"So...is that a good thing?"

"I think so, though I am not entire sure."

"Cool. I love that place. I love the blues, though it's not the same recorded as it is live. There's just something about these clubs and the singers you find there that you can't capture in a recording studio."

They said goodnight and both dropped quickly off to sleep, neither thinking of the long and emotional day that was to follow.


	22. Lost and Found

Neither Loki nor Grace spoke much as they packed the car for the trip back to New York City. She was solomn, dressed in comfortable clothes for travelling. She checked the hotel room twice after everything was in the car to make sure she had everything out of it and then went to check out. The woman at the desk offered her condolences, knowing that the very public funeral was to follow that afternoon. Grace gave her customary tip and joined Loki back in the car, their drive to the airport silent.

It was not until they were on board the plane that Grace spoke more than a few words. She rose from her seat and opened a cupboard full of quilts and comforters and piled them on the floor. She sat down on them and patted the pile beside her. Loki joined her and waited. She kissed his cheek and leaned back, pulling one of the quilts over her. He followed suit, using his arm as a pillow, and she nestled against his chest.

"Today is going to suck, Loki. Why am I going to this thing again?"

"Because you feel you must? You do remember that he said you did not have to, do you not?"

"Yeah, but I know the way the press reacts to things- there'll be a big scandal if I'm not and they'll make it seem like Tony and I had some big falling out or that I was just after the Stark fortune when he adopted me. I've heard all these lines before. I'd rather just go and get it over with."

He stroked her hair, "I will do my best to help you through, but you must tell me what I ought to do- I fear I will do something that offends Midgard's funeral customs."

"Just hold my hand and let me cry into your shoulder if I need it. Nothing fancy. Soft words, gentle touch...you've got this."

"Will we have much time to prepare after we land?"

"No, but that also means I won't have as much time to freak out about this, either."

"So just enough time to take a light lunch and dress."

"Pretty much, and to get to the church...well, cathedral. St John's is impressive, to say the least. It'll make the Depot look shabby by comparison."

"I have not seen the Depot since you showed me it in its ruin- I would imagine it quite grand now that it is your home."

"It is...and while we used to do civic buildings all fancy, religion has always had an even showier side. Home of god and all that, got to be as spiffy as you can get it, I guess."

Loki noticed something disappointed in her tone, "This is not something you like?"

"Not when the religion talks about helping the poor and there are still people starving in the streets and kids living like I did. What good is promising a heaven or threatening hell to someone starving to death? Oh yes, once you finish starving, if you agree with us, you won't be hungry anymore or in pain, but if you don't, you know, it'll only get worse. I'm sure that makes someone a faithful and honest convert." Grace's voice was bitter and angry.

He kissed her forehead, "You have been deeply hurt by this."

"Yeah."

"Does Midgard hold a single belief of what happens after one dies?"

"No. There are hundreds of religions and there are people who believe in nothing at all or who are happy not to know. And in Asgard?"

"Some believe in a great feasting hall in the afterlife. Many of the warrior men believe they will go there to live out their days celebrating their lives. There are those who believe in a realm of pain for the wicked, or a realm of peace for those who simply need to rest."

Grace sighed, "And what do you believe?"

He was momentarily silent, never having been asked the question before. When he replied, his voice was soft, "I thought so rarely on what came after death until Thanos. When he had me, all I wished for was an end. Relief. Whether or not I existed after mattered little, so long as the torture ended. I would hope there was some sort of peace after life, and that one could contact the living if needed, or perhaps find comfort in company, or the illusion of company. I see little point in existing for all eternity with nothing to achieve, nothing to strive for. What would the purpose of such an eternity be?" He pushed his fingers through her hair, giving her a moment before asking, "And you, my dear Miss Grace?"

"I don't know. I want to believe that Tony's out there somewhere, watching over me, and that I will some day see him again, but I'm just not convinced. I can't make myself believe in something that seems so improbable."

"I understand. I question as well. Though we thought at one time that there was no life outside of the nine realms and have been proven quite wrong in that. Not knowing the answer to such a big question, though, is difficult, even when one lives 5,000 years."

"Well it's good to know this isn't only a human question."

Loki shifted to curl more comfortably against her as she tugged the blanket over him, "No, we ask the same things. And I will do my best to comfort you, but please ask- I do not always read situations very well."

She closed her eyes and smiled, "You seem to do just fine with me, darling." They napped together on the floor for the rest of the flight.

Back in Stark Tower, they found themselves in the middle of a flurry of activity, everyone preparing for the funeral or preparing for the inevitable media circus that would follow. There were security guards mingling with S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and members of the armed forces in the lobby drinking coffee while they waited to escort the procession to the cathedral. Upstairs, Natasha and Maria were trying to keep Pepper on track, getting her dressed, helping her remember her notes for the remarks she was going to make at the service, and hiding the bottle of wine she had opened earlier in the morning whenever she set it down. In the common room, Steve, Bruce, James, Sam, Clint, and Thor sat in their suits, nervously trying to figure out just what they were expected to do, JARVIS reminding them each that they had no official duties, as there was no coffin to bear, thusly no palbearers, and none of them needed to say anything if they did not want to. Steve, however, insisted on saying something, and the others agreed that if they were going to have him speak on behalf of the Avengers, they at least ought to be with him when he did.

Phil met them in the parking garage with a cart for their luggage and updated Grace as to the whereabouts of the rest of the motley band of Tower residents as soon as she was in the elevator. She asked him to let them know that she and Loki would join them in the common room as soon as they had dropped their luggage off and changed into their funeral clothes.

Their preparations were mostly done in silence, Loki choosing his new silk suit over the suit he had brought with him. Grace had him zip her into the black off-the-shoulder dress she had purchased in Chicago. She hooked the long green earrings through her earlobes and changed the studs up the rest of the ear to match- black onyx, emerald, peridot, and diamonds, all set in gold, little black stars with garnets set in their centres in her tragus piercings. She wore a cameo choker at her throat on a black velvet band.

Loki had never seen her wear makeup, but she painted her lips dark red and highlighted her eyelids in pale green. After she was finished, she went to her jewelry box again and picked out a pair of cufflinks.

"Can I ask you a favour?"

He nodded, "Anything."

"Tony gave these to me the week before he died- he knew you'd like them...will you wear them instead?" She held out her hand, a pair of square black cufflinks with a light blue stone in the centre on her palm.

He took them carefully, "Of course. I did not think he wore them."

"He didn't. They were Harold's." The meaning of the gesture suddenly took more significance. Loki realised that Tony, once his enemy, had given Grace a pair of his revered father's cufflinks fully intending they would be gifted to him.

"Your brother was a good and kind man, Miss Grace. To gift such a thing to one once the enemy..." His voice trailed off as he replaced the lavender cufflinks he had worn in Chicago. He then stepped closer to her and placed his hands on her waist, "Of course, he had trusted me with a far more precious treasure years ago. I do not understand why, but I am grateful he allowed us to know one another, rather than simply barring you from me. Given what I have done, he would have had every right to. It says great things of his character, that he did not simply forbid our friendship. He could very easily have done so and had the power to enforce it."

She nodded and leaned into his embrace, hoping not to start crying before the memorial service had even stared, "I think that's the best eulogy I'm going to hear all day. Thank you."

He held her for a few moments and then asked if they ought to join the others. She moved a few items into a beaded clutch purse and they then left the apartment for the common room. When they arrived, Natasha and Maria had managed to get Pepper down from the penthouse without the bottle of wine and she was reading through her eulogy yet again, trying to get through it without crying. Steve was consulting with his fellow Avengers on just what he was going to say. Their conversation tapered off as Grace entered the room.

She waved, "Hi, guys." A few heads nodded in return and Bruce waved back. Thor came over to greet Loki and Grace slipped over to where Maria was leaning on the bar near Phil, "So is Nick hiding somewhere around here, too?"

"He decided it would be best if he stayed publicly dead and is going to show up in the crowd at the cathedral more anonymously. He asked me to come to the Tower to make sure no one needed anything."

"How have things been the last few days?"

"Decent. I've spent a lot of time trying to keep Pepper from going off the deep end. She's a mess."

"I figured she might be. I don't think I would be faring so well, either, if I had stayed. The distance helped me refocus. I think I'd be a blubbering, drunk mess otherwise."

"So I have to ask, you and Loki...are you...?"

"Very close friends. We've spent a sum total of less than two months together in all the years we've known each other and yet it feels like we've been friends for ages." Maria turned to Phil, "Cough it up- I told you they weren't dating." Phil opened his wallet and handed her a $10 bill, "You win this time, but you just wait, I'll be right someday." Grace shook her head and laughed, "Good luck with that- I haven't dated someone of the male pursuasion in well over a decade." A short time later, JARVIS announced the arrival of the limousines that would carry them to St John's and they filed into the elevator, determined to all fit in one trip. It was a large elevator, but still quite cramped. The ride down was quiet. When they arrived in the lobby, the S.H.I.E.L.D agents had dispersed to their cars, ready to provide an escort, their military counterparts having already left to secure the route. No chances were being taken that one of the many enemies Tony had made over the years would interrupt the funeral procession, the service itself, or the after-party.

Grace shared a car with Loki, Thor, and Pepper. Pepper clutched her notecards and tried to breathe steadily as they neared the cathedral- Grace held her hand, "We'll get through this." Pepper simply nodded in reply.

As they left the cars and approached the church doors, the photographers, both amateur and professional, filled their vision with flashes as they pushed for better shots. The S.H.I.E.L.D. escort attempted to keep the gawkers behind the rope barrier and mostly succeded. Phil lead the way, his agents flanking the others. Grace and Pepper, right behind him, held hands and tried to focus their attention only ahead.

Once in the cathedral, they were escorted down the asile, all eyes on them as they took the seats in the front row reserved for family. Grace sighed in relief as she saw the names of everyone following behind her printed on a sheet at the end of the pew. Loki slipped to sit on Grace's other side as they all arranged themselves.

Grace squeezed Pepper's hand, "We'll get through this. And I have tissues in my purse."

Pepper managed a nervous laugh, "Oh Grace, honey, I think I distributed at least a whole box among the boys with jacket pockets. Phil's so stuffed with kleenex I'm surprised he's not walking funny."

Grace stiffled a chuckle as Father Francis rose to greet everyone, "Friends, I bid you a sad welcome. We are gathered here, and gathered through the wonders of technology around the globe, to mourn the passing of Anthony Stark, often considered more legend than man. I hope to capture a little bit of who he was in this memorial service in this grand cathedral. But Tony was not a man of intense faith- he was a man full of questions and driven by seeking. I can't summarise his life through words alone. He left us a montage of his life, so often lived in front of the public camera, to allow us a glimpse into those moments we were less privy to. Please, join me in getting to know the man behind the mask just a little better."

With that, the song "Hard Times, Come Again No More" began to play and images from Tony's childhood played across the screen during the first verse. Moments with his parents, driving off in the family car for the first time, and then clips from Harold and Maria's funeral. Then the clips shifted to Tony at parties, interspersed with clips of Stark weaponry in all its devistating glory. During the second chorus, clips from early days with Grace, including her adoption day in front of the judge in Detroit, played across the screen. Their lives, including more and more moments with Pepper, showed on the screen, and then more recent history, including his return from Afghanistan, his famous hamburger press conference, pictures taken with Grace as they travelled and with Pepper curled up on the couch. A Christmas with the three of them in front of a sparkling tree. Tony standing at the bar in his penthouse with the Avengers. Video he took after he realised he was dying, sitting in front of the camera talking to it. Pepper standing beside him in front of Father Francis, she in a short white dress and veil and he in a suit. A close up shot of them exchanging rings.

As the montage rolled on, moments of Tony's weakness and his bucket list adventures on the screen, Pepper could no longer control the stream of tears flowng down her cheeks and she broke into sobs on Steve's shoulder. Murmers rippled through the attendees as they realised that they were just getting the word that for the past few years, at least, Tony Stark had been married.

Father Francis stepped forward after the video had finished, "While only a few minutes long, I hope that the clips Tony chose and assembled for this have at least given you an idea of what was truly important to him in his life. While you saw images of him with family and friends, there was very little of him as Iron Man and I think that is something we have to be mindful of as we move forward and remember him. He was a brother, husband, and dear friend before he was a hero to anyone else. To the young woman he adopted from the streets of Detroit, he was a hero, but not because of a metal suit. To many of the rest of us, he was a hero when he decided to take Stark Industries away from weapons manufacturing and into clean energy research and reached out to those less fortunate. And while he believed he could find or make solutions to just about every world problem, he did not believe he had the answers to all of life's biggest questions and was always curious, always seeking."

He paused before continuing, "Tony asked that I remind you that he requested the music and video for this day, so if you do not think it appropriate memorial material he says, and I quote, 'I'm the dead man, it's not like you can do anything to me now'. Our first song today comes from the Pogues- please stand and join with the Shout Out Louds as they lead us in their cover of 'Streams of Whiskey'."

Grace rose and knew that, to her brother, this song was a hymn- a song that took the place of traditional religious music in the mind of a man who did not see anything sacred in the songs that were written for a religion he could not figure out how to embrace. She sang loudly, putting her soul into the song in the same way that she and Tony used to as they stood around the penthouse bar on a Saturday night, looking out at the city, their glasses raised to the sky as they played their favourite songs and their favourite board games.

Father Francis thanked the band and asked Pepper and Steve to join him. She was leaning heavily on her friend as they stepped up onto the stage and was shaking as she was introduced.

She set her notes on the small podium Father Francis rolled in place for her, "I...I...I knew Tony through some of the worst times of his life. From the death of his parents to when he went missing in Afghanistan to watching him fly a nuclear warhead into a portal to another world, I was always there in the background, waiting to brief him on what had happened while he was away or to help him pick up the pieces when he came home. It was never easy, but I also never expected it to be. I was the personal aid to Tony Stark, my job, at first, was to wrangle the playboy and try to keep his image somewhat respectable. I expected to fail miserably at that and I think I did, but what I did not expect was that I would find in him my closest friend. I did not expect to discover that his ambition, his vision, and eventually his conviction to change the world, was something that drew me to him as though he was a magnet and I had no choice but to be pulled to his side. I...I..." Her voice trailed off as she had to stop to gather her thoughts and try to keep from crying yet again, "I learned so much from Tony, including what it meant to love someone with your whole heart." She broke down and Steve stepped to her side. She cried on his shoulder for a moment before gathering herself long enough to continue, "Tony was the most important thing to ever happen in my life. I miss him more than I can ever say." She left her notes at the podium and retreated from the stage, sitting down next to Grace, who held her tight and tried not to sob too much with her.

Steve stepped up to the same podium after Father Francis introduced him, the Avengers joining him in silence, "Tony Stark. Self-appointed leader of the Avengers, a man who believed in the potential of every team member and was willing to provoke us into the reaction he thought we should be having to a situation, whether that was to take on an alien invasion head-on or to simply think that everything was not as it appeared. While many of you only saw it in brief moments, Tony had a way of completely disarming someone with his blunt honesty. He never sugar coated anything, bad news or good, and was always willing to break the rules if it meant it would get better results. Many people have taken that to mean that Tony Stark did not believe the rules applied to him, but I think it was more that Tony Stark saw rules as man made and did not see why they could not also be man un-made.

"He was not only a fellow Avenger, but a brilliant inventor and valuable friend, especially to the band of misfits that all of us are. We aren't perfect people, even though we all have special skills. When I met Tony, I had just been recently unfrozen, my knowledge of this time period was practically nothing. Tony, a veritable fountain of information, had no problem telling me just when I was out of my league, but also had no problem sitting me down in front of his laptop to make sure that the next time someone referenced The Beatles, that I knew that not only was it spelled with an 'a', but that the musical phenomenon shaped a generation and beyond. He taught me that it isn't always dishonourable to keep secrets, take information from where you need to take it even if it isn't easily available, and that sometimes acting on behalf of the greater good means leaving everything behind- even your life. I don't know if I could have made some of the decisions he did that I later came to respect, even if I thought he was wrong at the time. Or even crazy. And I already miss that deeply. There will never be another Tony Stark."

Steve and his fellow Avengers returned to his seat and Father Francis removed the podium, addressing the assembled mourners as he did, "Tony's life is often told more as a story than as a biography- there are half truths and legends about him that make him far more than just a single person could ever be. This is why he has asked me to have Gaelic Storm sing their song 'Don't Let the Truth Get in the Way of a Good Story' as our next hymn- and yes, please do stand and sing along if you know the words if you wish. He also asks me to tell you all that the only reason he ever found this band was because Grace was so enamoured by a song of theirs about a drunken donkey that he let her talk him into attending a concert. When he left, he bought every CD they had produced at the time."

Pepper could not stop crying long enough to stand, but Grace once again rose and joined her voice with the band. She loved that her brother had requested music they had both held so dear to be a part of his memorial service. She knew that she would later probably hear the songs and find some sadness behind them because they would remind her of the memorial, but she also knew that they would, regardless, remind her of Tony, and she would have to remember the happy times they had spent listening to music together, singing badly and having impromptu dance parties on the plane, or driving through the city with the radio unreasonably loud, their windows down, laughing as they thought about the fact that the song they were playing ended with the phrase, '_Everybody raise a glass to Darcy's ass_'.

When the song was finished, Father Francis once again took centre stage, this time to ask if there were any other people who wanted to eulogise the deceased. Grace was afraid that there would be a long queue of people and they would be there for hours, but instead only a few people stepped forward- James Rhodes, a few ex-girlfriends, Phil, and a couple of people who worked in Stark Tower. They kept their remarks brief. Father Francis transitioned between their comments and ended with a video of Tony himself sitting on the couch in a battered grey sweater that was just a little too big, obviously something he was comfortable in, even if it looked like it had been to hell and back, the edges of the sleeves a little frayed, a run at the collar, and a few holes in the sleeves.

"Hey, everyone. I know, it's kind of weird for the dead to speak at their own memorials, but what are you going to do about it, really? So here I am. I know I look a little worse for the wear, but this is what happens at the end of your life- you start to think about the things that really matter- about the sweater you found in the back of your dad's closet, about the little girl you fell in love with when you first saw her in the shelter, about the woman you're going to leave behind who has saved your soul, and about the friends who have saved your ass. So here's my final message to you here- go out and love each other. I'm serious. It sounds like fluff, I know, like some bad, cheesy line from a movie, but it's not. It's true. And I'm telling you this because I think I figured it out a lot later than I should have. But go out and hug your friends. Kiss your kids. Make love to your partner or to someone you just met. But live every moment. Really live it. Because some day you're going to realise that you're dying and it might not be as far in the future as you think it will be. This certainly wasn't what I expected. Now get out of here and embrace living."

Father Francis raised his palms to the gathered mourners, "Go in peace, and may you be blessed with rich lives, rather than simply long lives." With that, he stepped from the stage and people began to mingle, the press drifting through to try to interview celebrities, a few attempting to reach the front row and finding themselves turned away by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who guided them back to the rest of the cathedral with a firm reminder that the family had requested privacy and they could get a sound bite later. Grace sat quietly, her fingers laced with Loki's, her head resting on his shoulder, tears trickling down her cheek. Father Francis was spending a little time with each person in the front row, shaking hands, giving hugs, and making sure that everyone had the support they needed and knew that they could always call him if they needed something.

Grace rose and hugged him, "Thank you, Father, for the lovely service. And for letting Tony speak for himself, as unpolished as he was. I wasn't so sure about coming today, but it was worth it."

Father Francis smiled, "If only it did not come as the result of such a deep loss. I am happy to have served your family in this way. Please, if you need anything, the offer stands to simply call." He shook Loki's hand and then left to attend a press follow-up. The cathedral was emptying and the agents who had been keeping the odd little family undisturbed were ambling about, attempting to be unobtrusive, and waiting to escort them back to Stark Tower. Without much more delay, they filed to the limousines and returned to the privacy of the penthouse. Pepper immediately sought out her wine and a few others sought the bar as well. Grace went to sit on the balcony, followed by Loki and Thor.

She stretched out on a long wicker sofa, "Thanks, both of you, for being here. It means a lot to me."

Loki sat at her feet, Thor gingerly occuping a metal folding chair, "It is an honour, Grace, to be able to be present at Anthony's memorial. We do things very differently in Asgard and I have been not only honoured to take part in this as his friend at arms, but also to observe Midgard's funeral customs."

"Well, we don't usually do the burial service and memorial quite like this, but since it was Tony's wish to do them in this order, we did. Usually people have a funeral first and their casket is up front for all to see, sometimes even open, and then we all trek to a cemetery to put the person in the ground with a short graveside service. Then people do a funeral dinner or funeral lunch. At least in the United States. Different countries have different customs. I guess you can say that the after-party thing is uniquely Tony, though. I've never heard of anyone doing that before."

"I am intrigued that your people have so many differing customs. In Asgard, we are but one nation and one people. Our customs differ only a little. For example, had Anthony been one of us, he would have been laid out by the women of the family in a boat, his sword at his chest, flowers surrounding his body, dressed in fine garments. The boat would be brought by his male kin and launched into the water, archers with torch-bearing arrows waiting on the shore. As the boat drifted towards the edge of the world, they would fire their arrows into it, lighting him aflame with the purpose of releasing his soul to wherever it goes after death- our mythology says it drifts free to another plane in which he would feast and celebrate for all eternity. After his pyre falls over the edge of the world, his family and friends would retreat to a hall where they would feast and drink all night in celebration of his life and in mourning of the loss. The closest family would be given a week of time at home until they were expected to resume their lives. A shroud would be pinned over their door for a year, though this custom has largely faded to pinning a square of fabric on the doorpost to indicate mourning. It is encouraged that so long as that fabric is pinned at the door, friends do their best to bring food and comforts to the family as they adjust. This has been difficult as of late, thanks to Malekith's invasion of the realm. The dark elves devistated our people and we had to send many boats out to the world's edge. There were hundreds of families suffering great losses that have resonated these past years, many families finding it harder to keep their homes, feed their children, or even to continue living. Our people are doing their best, though, and their plight has not gone unnoticed. Asgard attempts to take care of her own."

Loki spoke just above a whisper, lost in his thoughts, "Did you place such a shroud on the palace gate when you thought I had left you? Either time?"

"The first, yes, there was a shroud placed over the gate. Father and Mother both grieved deeply, even though Father rarely let it be known. When I saw you die on the plane, I knew Father would not believe your death. I pinned a shroud over the door to your room. The gate was draped for Mother, but in my heart I let it stand for the both of you. Knowing now that it was you on the throne and not Father, I better understand why it was that you insisted the shroud to stay in place longer, despite the tradition. Father has still not removed it and it stands as a constant reminder of the loss of Asgard's queen. It seems, for once, you and he agree on something."

Grace sat up and placed a hand on Loki's back, "Are you OK? It looks like you're thinking deep thoughts and they're making you sad."

He forced a weak smile and kissed her forehead, "I will be fine, Miss Grace. I simply cannot help thinking about what you have lost." He took a deep breath and tried to look Thor in the eye, but found it difficult and instead stared at the ground, "You have always come looking for me, never letting an argument rest or a conflict go unresolved. Even when I did not want you to and my actions led me far astray, you still sought to bring about a resolution. Even when I did not deserve it. You have always been somewhere, searching or waiting, ready to help me clean up the messes I have made. I have always known that you would come to my rescue, that you were watching over me. That you deemed me worthy of saving even when I simply wanted to be thrown away. And I have, though this week, come to realise that this is what Mr Stark was to Miss Grace. That this is what she has lost. I have tried to imagine just what it would be like to suffer such a loss and all I can feel in it is an absolute emptiness and unabating sorrow. Is this what you felt when you thought me dead?" Thor nodded. Loki continued, "I...I... Brother, please forgive me."

Thor rose and circled around the back of the couch as Loki dropped his face to his hands, unsure if he did the right thing or not. Thor reached out and hugged Loki from behind, resting his chin on Loki's shoulder.

"Little brother, I have been waiting to hear those words for so many years."

"I cannot yet ask this of the All-Father, Thor, so do not expect my relationship with him to be any less frosty when we return."

"I expect nothing of the sort."

Loki's relief showed clearly on his face and he held Thor's arms, leaning back into his embrace, "You do know it is in my nature to cause trouble- it is inevitable you will have to come find me again someday."

"And come find you I will, as I always have."

Bruce stepped out onto the balcony and interrupted the conversation, "Hey, er...sorry to break up this touching moment, but Steve wants everyone to know that the after-party starts in a few hours and he's ordering pizza so we can eat and have time to get ready if we're going. So if you have pizza requests, come in so he can take them."

Thor patted Loki's shoulder as he stood, "Come, Brother, Grace- one of Midgard's delicacies awaits and we must defend it against the onslaught of anchovies that Sam is likely to request."

Loki nearly laughed and offered his hand to Grace, "Shall we?"

"Of course- especially if there's an anchovy threat. We must protect the pizza from their salty fishyness."


	23. Last Requests

Later that evening, Loki and Grace retreated to her apartment to get ready for the after-party. He asked her where she had put his clothing and she gestured to the closet. His new garmets were hanging next to the few clothes she had brought from Detroit and the new ones she had purchased in Chicago. There was something both strange and yet happy about this arrangement and he could not entirely decide why he felt the way he did upon seeing his clothing hanging beside hers. Perhaps it was because he took it as a sign he was being accepted by someone or perhaps it was because he felt so comfortable being a part of life in Midgard. Either way, he was content to select his blue velvet jacket and plaid pants from their hangers while she selected a leather skirt and pulled a box from the shelf. He dressed quickly and sat on the bed, waiting for her. She pulled something leather from the box and latched it at the front with eye hooks before tightening the laces at the back and asking him to tie them snug.

"This is not a garment I am familiar with."

She turned after he had knotted the laces and smoothed her hands down the front, "It's a corset- you don't have them in Asgard? Women here have been wearing them for about 400 years, maybe longer. I'm not really sure. A long time, by our standards."

"What is its purpose?"

"Originally it was used to help support women's bodies while wearing really heavy dresses, but then it was used to reshape bodies to make women better fit whatever standard of beauty was popular at the time. And now what used to be underwear is both for under the clothes and to be used as clothes when ladies want to feel super sexy."

He was not quite sure how to respond to her, unsure as to what was actually appropriate to say, "It is quite striking." She smiled and sat down to replace her long green earrings with a set of onyx and gold studs, the black cameo choker still around her neck. She switched out her black shoes for the purple glitter ones she had found in Chicago.

"So do I get to call you a flirt this time? I'm not sure quite how to take that you think the corset is striking." She was grinning mischeviously.

Loki blushed a little, "You already know I find you quite beautiful..."

She stood, her platform heels bringing her closer to his height, "Well you'll be in good company when we get to the after-party. The effect of a corset and leather on some men is to cause them to devolve into blathering, drooling idiots. It's actually quite fun to watch."

"I can easily imagine such a reaction."

She winked at him, "And let me guess, it wouldn't take much to push you in that direction?"

He grinned and placed both hands on her waist, kissing her forehead, "Miss Grace, it would take very little if you so wished...but as I have said before, grief is hardly the state of mind one wants to be in when one is making such decisions. For now, I prefer to stay simply friends...though do not think I will not stare in appreciation when you are dressed so delightfully and so daringly."

"Asgard girls can't hold a candle to this?"

"Women in Asgard do not wear corsets...nor do they wear skirts of this fashion. So no, they cannot."

"Well you look fun, too- very retro, and I love it. Fun and funky! Come on, let's go make the best of this. I know the press will make a huge deal of it if I don't show up at least for a little while." She led him to the living room and handed him the key to her apartment, her credit card, and her phone, "Can you put these in your jacket pocket? No pockets on a corset." He gladly obliged and they then headed down to the lobby. Only Bruce, looking very uncomfortable, and Steve, were waiting for them, "Nobody else coming to this shindig?"

"No," Steve replied, "Bruce and I are only going to stay for a little while, but we thought it would be a good idea to make a short appearance. Pepper is in no shape to go and the other ladies are staying with her. Thor might make it down- he wasn't sure if he was going or not. We'll know in a few minutes."

Bruce's phone vibrated and he checked the message, "No Thor. He still hasn't figured out how not to type in all caps, either."

Grace sighed, "Right, so it's just the four of us. Let's get there and do this thing before we all decide to hermit by the bar."

When they arrived at the after-party, the press crews were swarming the red carpet leading to the ballroom trying to interview anyone who was even remotely famous. There were quite a few prominent stars in attendence and they seemed all too willing to discuss just what they thougth about Tony's death and what they hoped his after-party would be like. Security was everywhere, from S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to event guards and a few off duty police officers.

Grace took a deep breath as their car pulled up to the red carpet, "I don't know about you folks, but I'm going to make a run for it and hope they don't try to interview me."

As soon as the car doors opened, though, avoiding being seen was impossible. Loki stepped out first and offered Grace his hand and they both declined to comment when the microphones appeared in front of their faces. When they were no longer able to move forward, she began to feel overwhelmed and clutched his hand tighter, hoping that security would intervene. Steve and Bruce, behind the crush of reporters, flagged down a few members of the security team and told them on no uncertain terms that either they were going to break up the knot of people currently blocking Grace's path or they were going to do it themselves. The guards still moved too slowly, so Steve took matters into his own hands and gently moved people aside to get to Grace and Loki, Bruce right behind him, trying to keep his anger in check at the injustice of cornering the sister of the deceased and insisting on an interview to run on the evening news. While she focussed on not having a breakdown in a crowd of people, Loki put his arms protectively around her and tried to press forward.

Steve gave the sound bite that he knew he would hear later on the news, "Alright, we're done here. She's obviously not comfortable with this, so why don't you all just back off and let her grieve? You can talk to me if you have to, but let her go...or I'm going to make sure she can get through and you're not going to have any say in it."

Bruce was getting nervous and stepped beside Grace, "Come on, let's get you in. He glared at the reporters in front of him, "Move or we get the Captain over here to move you...or I get angry. And every one of you knows what happens when I get angry." They moved rather quickly.

Once inside, Grace collapsed at a table and dropped her head onto her crossed arms, "Fuck, that sucked. I hope they stay outside."

Loki settled in next to her and surveyed the room, "I don't see any of them in here."

Bruce brought over drinks and checked his watch, "Well Steve had better get in here soon or else he'll miss the start of the party. I hope they don't keep him out there too long."

As the lights dimmed a few minutes later, the DJ addressed the assembled crowd, most of them sitting at tables or mingling by the couches that lined the dance floor, "Good evening, everyone, and welcome to Tony Stark's after-party. No doubt we all want to get this party started! So we're going to get this show on the road with a video clip Tony left for us. He wanted to be able to explain a few things on his own."

The screen to the side of the DJ station lit up and once again Tony sat on the couch in the ragged sweater, his knee tucked to his chest as he spoke to the camera, "Hey again, everybody. I'm still dead, but welcome to my after-party. I want to lay down a few ground rules before we get started. First, no fighting. That shit's not cool and this is my party so I make the rules. No superheros against bad guys, no crazy government schemes. If you're too drunk to keep your fists to yourself, take it outside. Second rule...um...go get something to drink. Nobody wants to be dehydrated and pass out on the dance floor. That means drink something other than booze, too. Oh, and third rule, nobody makes a pass at my sister, if she's here, unless she wants it. I don't want to get word that one of you decided that since I was dead, she's fair game. She's still my sister, and I'm sure my friends will make sure that if she asks somebody to take care of a problem, it'll happen. And that's if she doesn't get to you first. You don't want to be that problem. So there, three simple rules. Respect the dead, respect your body, and respect my sister. Do those three things and this will be a great night for everyone. So here we go, my last requests- mister DJ, you've got the list, you've got the bands lined up, let's rock."

And with that, the DJ played the first song, three familiar chords ringing out in succession in the dimly lit room. Grace laughed. Loki looked mildly confused, vaguely recognising the song from many years before, but not really knowing what she found so funny. Bruce simply shook his head, muttering about how the choice of first song was perfectly Tony.

'No stoplights, speed limits, nobody gonna slow us down.'

Loki thought about asking Grace just what he was supposed to be laughing about but she put a hand on his arm and sang along, singing loudly to the chorus when it arrived. Suddenly Loki recognised the song from their drive between Detroit and Lansing. The song was, indeed, definitely one only Tony would decide to play first at a post-funeral after-party. Very few people could get away with 'Highway to Hell' being a part of their send-off to whatever came next.

The song was followed by upbeat dance tunes for about a half an hour before the DJ introduced another video clip from Tony, "So by now you're all probably having a pretty good time, have had a few drinks, found a dance partner- good for you! I've got a few requests and dedications I'd like to do before the night is out. We're going to start off with Gracie. I don't know if you're still here, but if I know you, you're there and just thinking about getting ready to leave. I'll keep this short so you can flee. But I can't pass up the chance to embarass my little sister when she can't do anything to stop me. Gracie, you're one of the best things that's ever happened to me. I want to make sure everybody knows that, especially you. So I'm going to dedicate this next set to you, sweetheart. The first one...well, I wouldn't know it if you hadn't insisted that I watch that Harry Potter musical and put the entire thing on my iPod. It's a great song, and the guy who wrote it is here to sing it for you. I know it's going to make you cry, but I also saw you dancing to it in one of the sweetest and saddest moments I've seen in your adult life. So it's for you because of that, and it's for you because even if you think I'm gone for good, you're never alone and a part of me will always be with you.

"The second song in your set comes from a bet- and you win. You told me that Nickleback wasn't entirely terrible and challenged me to find one song of theirs I liked and you'd make me call them a real band...and I did. I still won't call them a rock band, but a band...I have to admit you're right. Your third song...well, it's always reminded me of you. Always. Just reverse the genders in the song and it's so yours. And the last one is...well, you'll know when you hear it. The obvious message about now and the after-life, whatever it is, and also the other worlds you navigate between. You'll get it. Just listen. I love you, honey. And I'm always going to be with you- that handprint on your heart thing you taught me from that musical. So dance. Cry. And you'll get through. Hang in there."

A man with curly hair took the stage, "Hi, everyone. I'm Darren, and Tony and I met a few times thanks to Grace's insistence on flying to see every Team Starkid show that we announced on YouTube. This song is from one of our first- A Very Potter Musical. He wanted me to sing this one in person."

With the first few chords on the piano, Grace rose from her seat at one of the small round tables and extended her hand to Loki; he took it and she curled against him, dancing slowly, "Do you remember when we did this the first time?"

"Of course, Miss Grace. We were saying goodbye and I was unsure if I would survive to see you again."

"Tony must have been watching."

"Of course he was- he had to make sure you were safe. Even after spending a weekend alone with you, he still needed to be reassured that when no one was watching, you were still fine."

"I think he was also looking for a reason to kick your ass- he couldn't believe that the man who threw him out a window was going to be a gentleman with me...you know, looking for that ass grab or something, just waiting to pummel you."

Loki chuckled, "I am happy that I passed his test." He stepped her back so he could look into her eyes, "Are you alright, my dear?"

She shook her head and lost the fight against her tears, "Nope, not at all. I miss him so much. And he picked these songs out for me. Jesus, Loki, I've still got to deal with the reading of the will. How am I going to get through this?"

"By taking one moment at a time. Now, come here, rest against me." She did as he asked and tried to sing along quietly with the song. He stroked her hair as he danced with her, neither of them noticing the curious faces who were watching, wondering who Grace's dark-haired stranger was, some of them taking pictures with their phones.

After the song was over, Darren came over to Grace and shook her hand, "I just wanted to tell you that it's an honour to be asked to sing for you."

"You were fantastic. Thanks for being here. Do you want to join us for a little bit?"

"No, but thank you- I've got to get back to L.A.- the team's got a new show opening in a month and rehearsals are in full swing. Will you be there opening night?"

"Wouldn't miss it. This is the reboot of 'Holy Musical, Batman', right?"

"Yep. Things have changed a lot since we wrote that- and now super heroes are real! So it's going to be a lot of fun."

They said their goodbyes as the next song came on, '_My best friend gave me the best advice, he said each day's a gift and not a given right..._' Once again, Grace danced close to Loki, but this time they noticed the cameras that were either recording them or taking photographs.

Grace smiled and whispered in his ear, "I can see the headlines now, 'Miss Grace Stark- in mourning or in love?' and 'Mysterious stranger holding bereaved sister of deceased multibillionaire Tony Stark'...and there will be grainy photographs taken on iPhones all over social media, a few that will make their way into terrible speculative tabloid pieces pondering my sex life and pointing out that a few short days ago I said I wasn't dating anyone."

"And is this a problem? We can stop dancing if you would rather."

"Nah. I've had worse pictures taken of me and it won't be the first time the smut pages will try to figure out if I'm going to be hearing wedding bells anytime soon. I'd rather be happy and deal with their bullshit later than play it safe and never have to deal with the press. I think I'd have to be a hermit to avoid them."

"And I can also guess that you somewhat enjoy the game as well- playing with their questions, twisting them around your fingers."

"Just like you would, eh, fellow Slytherin?"

"Yes, indeed."

Grace kissed his cheek, "Well I guess we'll give them something to talk about, then." The Nickleback song ended and Tony's third request started with a strong piano piece. People flooded the dance floor- it was a classic, one of the rock songs Tony had been known to play very loudly when he wanted to cheer Grace up, the notes reverberating through the tower as he tried to make her smile wherever she had been.

'_Just a small town girl, living in her lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywhere. Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit. He took the midnight train going anywhere._'

People were singing along, jumping to the beat. Grace found Steve and Bruce and dragged them to the edge of the dance floor. She tried to encourage them to dance along. She only managed to get Steve to bounce a little to the beat, the same with Bruce, who looked nervous.

Loki tried to share her enthusiasm, but found himself self-conscious, wondering if he was going to be in trouble with Odin for being so high-profile while on Midgard. Thor was allowed. Thor was the hero, the golden child, the protector of Midgard. Loki was just the screw up little brother and still felt that way, even while on the dance floor of Tony's after-party. He was trying actively to not feel like he was being watched for mistakes, but could not help feel like there was going to be some sort of repercussions for being so close to Grace and even for daring to enjoy himself on Midgard and to possibly even want to stay.

Grace noticed his hesitation and took his hands, "Come on, dance with me." Steve excused himself, using Bruce's discomfort as a reason to leave the party early. She said her goodbyes and returned her attention to Loki trying to get him to dance again, wrapping her arms around him, smiling, "Are you feeling shy?"

"Yes and no. Not because of anyone in Midgard, or because of the cameras, but because I fear what Odin will say if he discovers I am beginning to wish I could stay in this realm with you. I do not want him to see me here and believe I am up to something or that I would break the terms of my punishment in Asgard. I still cannot move freely there, you know this."

"But dancing shouldn't be a problem, should it? Especially to a Journey song. Nobody every went bad listening to Journey. Let go, Loki. If he was going to pull you from Midgard for doing something fun, he would have done it in Chicago. You're OK. Odin trusted Thor to watch over you- he's not going to pull you out of here unless you do something he doesn't think Thor can handle. Now relax and dance with me." At her encouragement, he did a little, smiling as she sang to him, "_'Don't stop believin'- hold on to that feeling_.'"

Journey cross faded into Van Halen as the last song in Grace's set began, "Tony sure did a good job picking out music for me- he starts off making me cry and ends with making me sing and laugh."

"And what, praytell, is this song about, Miss Grace?"

"It's called 'The Best of Both Worlds'- first lyrics are '_I don't know what I've been livin' on, but it's not enough to fill me up. I want more than just words can say, I want everything this life can give, hey hey_.' And it goes on to talk about bringing heaven to earth...but you can bet Tony was thinking of me wanting the best of Asgard and Midgard when he put it on my list."

"Ah. So while the song was meant religiously, he took it perhaps more literally for you?"

"It's Van Halen...I'm not so sure religion was what they were thinking, but sort of. More like living for today and making the world awesome instead of just waiting for awesome to happen after you die."

"That seems fitting as well."

"It does." Grace took his hands and danced with him during the entire song, singing along with it. She kissed his cheek as it ended and thanked him before they both went to get a drink at the bar. They sat together on one of the couches around the edge of the dance floor for a little while as dance music mixed with some of Tony's favourite 80s rock, but it was not too long before Grace decided that she really just needed to get some rest and they ducked out, dodging the reporters as they did. Grace called for a car and they met one a few blocks away from the party.

When they returned to her apartment in the Tower, Loki very carefully hung his suit back in her closet as she took off her jewellery and dressed for bed. He still was amazed by the effect that seeing his clothing beside hers had on him. He sat on the end of her bed and waited for her to return from the bathroom, her face free of makeup. He said his goodnight and she slipped into bed as he went to wash his face and use the toilet.

When he stepped from the bathroom, Grace called to him, "Loki? Can you come here for minute?" He stepped back into her bedroom, "I don't want to be alone tonight...could you come here for a little bit? At least until I fall asleep?"

He returned to her bed and slipped beneath the covers. She quickly curled up against him and he held her gently as she began to sob, the tears she had not shed over the past few days suddenly too much to contain. He stroked her hair, kissed her forehead, whispered to her that she could cry all she wanted and he would stay with her, and rubbed her back until she fell asleep in his arms. He could not bring himself to leave her, knowing that if she woke in the middle of the night, she would likely still need him. They would have some time to rest the next day before the reading of Tony's will in the evening and he knew she would likely need to feel safe expressing her grief again throughout the day. He still did not entirely trust himself to know what to do, but he did know that so long as _she_ trusted him, he could figure out how to help her. He only hoped that he would not do anything to break that trust during whatever time they would have together.


	24. Where there's a Will there's a Road Trip

Very early the next morning, Loki woke to Grace sobbing in the grey dawn light as she lay on her side, her back to him. He said nothing, but wrapped his arm around her waist, slipping his hand over hers as she clutched the sheet to her chest, waiting for her to tell him what she needed, if anything at all.

When she could catch her breath, she turned to face him, "Loki? Did I wake you up?"

"Yes, but I do not mind."

"Oh. Can you stay awake for just a few minutes?"

"Of course. What do you need?"

"First to pee, but then I've got a question." She stumbled from the bed and staggered to the bathroom, too tired to walk in a straight line. When she returned to the bed, she kept a little distance between him and herself, "I... This might sound kind of weird, but I'd like to ask a really big favour of you."

"And what might that be?"

"When I die, will you sit with me? Hold my hand? I don't want to die alone and I'm the last Stark..." She was nervous asking and Loki could read her hesitation clearly on her face in the dim light.

He sighed and pulled her close, "I will do everything in my power to be beside you, yes."

"Promise?"

"As best I can, given that I have no freedom of my own."

Grace cuddled against him, "Thank you." She was asleep seconds later. He quickly followed.

Later in the morning, a light tapping on the apartment door roused Loki and he tossed aside the blankets, tugging the day before's trousers on quickly and hurrying to the door, hoping the noise would not wake Grace.

He answered it and found Thor on the other side with a cart full of delicious smelling foods, "Good morning, Brother. Steve and Bruce made breakfast and thought you both would likely be hungry." He wheeled the cart into the kitchen and began to set the table, "Go, ready yourself for the day. When Grace awakens, we will feast...upon pancakes and many fruit toppings. And also the Midgardian delicacy of whipped cream."

Loki tried to think of something snarky to say but instead held his tongue and went to the shower, dressing after as quietly as he could so not to wake Grace. She stirred as he was about to leave the room and he instead went to sit beside her on the bed.

She propped herself up on her elbows and sniffed, "Did you make breakfast?"

"No, but Thor has delivered to us a veritable morning feast."

She tossed the blankets aside and sat up, "Hell, I'd better get in the shower, then." She stood and dug comfortable clothes out of the suitcase sitting open on the closet floor, "Oh, and thank you, by the way, for staying with me through the night. It helped. I know it didn't seem like it, but it did."

He smiled, "I feel as though it was the least I could do for a friend in need."

"It was the best damn thing you could do, don't downplay it. And you didn't have to promise me anything, either."

"And yet, in a move that would baffle most of Asgard and seem completely outside of my character, I did...perhaps there is more to me than has so long been assumed."

"Assumed by them or assumed by you?"

"Both."

Grace headed for the door, "Good. Now get your butt ready for breakfast- if that tastes half as good as it smells, I'm going to go for seconds and thirds. I'll give Thor a run for his money. You'd best be ready to beat me to the plates when I get out or all you'll have left will be syrup." Loki was happy to see a glint of mischief in her eyes as she spoke, hoping that it meant she was not going to spend the next night as sorrowful as she had the last.

The three spent the day together playing card games and watchng movies, relaxing and trying to laugh as much as possible. Grace initially refused to teach the brothers how to play Cards Against Humanity, but Thor's insistence won out and she braced herself for perhaps the most awkward card game ever played in Stark Tower- a title not easily given considering how many times she had walked in on Tony playing strip Apples to Apples. And their game truly was awkward, with many explained cultural references, but both Loki and Thor managed to come up with some truly awful card combinations that had all three of them laughing hysterically.

The clock reminded them they were ticking closer to the reading of the will, and at 6 in the evening, they made their way up to the penthouse, Grace tucked against Loki in the elevator as her grief took over once again. He placed his arms protectively around her and leaned his head against hers. Thor simply watched, fascinated by how protective his wreckless younger brother was of her, given how he had once spoken of Jane, reminding Thor often that he would lose her one way or another, the lives of Midgardians so brief, a loss always inevitable. And yet here he was, snuggled against Grace, how dear she was to him so clear. There would be an official conversation in front of Odin about what Loki learned from his trip, this Thor knew, but he also knew that when he and Loki were alone, he would be asking a few gently probing questions to see what he could glean from his younger brother about his feelings for Grace. More likely than not, Thor would gain nothing from his questions, Loki skillfully evading, but his curiosity was strong enough to endure the dodging and vague answers in the hopes of getting just a glimpse of Loki's heart laid bare.

When the elevator doors opened, Grace recognised the team of attorneys gathered in the penthouse and she took a deep breath, stepping forward to join the few others gathered. Pepper, the vice CEO of Stark Industries and his secretary, Bruce, Steve, James, Natasha, and Nick sat on the couches. The bar had been restocked and they were helping themselves as they waited.

Grace clutched Loki's hand as they found a place to sit, "I hope I don't faint or something- I feel like there's a lot of pressure here, being the kid sister- like it's expected that I do something amazing with whatever he left for me."

James smiled at her, "It's OK, Grace- none of us expect you to save the world with the Stark fortune. You just do what you need to and it'll be fine."

"Thanks. You're a sweetheart. Are we waiting for anyone else?"

One of the attorneys spoke, "No, we're not. We'll get started in just a few moments- if anyone wants to get another drink, do so now before we get into this- I don't want to have to take a lot of breaks while people get up."

Pepper brought the entire open bottle of wine over from the bar, "At least if I need a bathroom break, I'll be drunk enough not to care."

One of the attorneys shook his head, "I suppose that's one way to think about it."

She raised the bottle to him, "Well when you're the bereaved spouse getting ready to hear the will of your husband, you really don't give a shit."

The CEO twitched and his secretary raised her eyebrows, "Wait, husband?"

Pepper glared at her, "Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"No, no! I just didn't know."

"The memorial service was the first time I told anyone beside our friends. I like my private life to stay pretty private. You can make a note of that."

One of the attorney's cleared his throat, "Before we begin, Tony had a video clip he wanted us to play for you all- it covers the basics of what is in the will and gives a few messages to you." He turned on the television and pressed play on his computer.

Tony, still in that same battered sweater from his other videos, appeared on the screen, "Hey, guys. I know it's been a long week, so I hope to keep this short. First off, the company's not changing directions back to weapons now that I'm dead- there's legal stuff in the will that you can use to back that up if anybody tries to make it happen- and don't be taking notes about what other people inherit. Taking it to the press would be even shittier. So don't do that. Now for the rest of you. Natasha- there's a pretty penny set aside so you can disappear whenever you want to. It's secured, too, so anybody looking for you isn't going to be able to find it. These guys know how to get it to you. Rhodey, there's a fair chunk of change for you, too, and some stuff in the lab I think you'll like. Some last minute updates to your suit are down there and a few new toys that I never got the chance to give you. I trust you to figure out what to do with anything left of my old suits that are floating around, too. Bruce, you're going to never need to beg for a grant again. Trust me, you're going to have all the tools you need to research whatever you want. Anything in the labs that Rhodey doesn't think needs special consideration is yours. Play nice, boys. There are also some Hulk-proof inventions floating around that I want you to look at and take seriously. It could protect you if you go all ragey and meet your match.

"Steve...Steve, Steve, Steve. You're a great guy. Better than I am by a long shot. And you're going to live to be insanely old. So if Pepper ever wants to step down, I want you to step up to lead Stark Industries. It's not something you have to do, but I'd like you to be willing to do that for her if she needs a break or just wants to stop. And you get cash, too- and you can work with Rhodey to make sure that the stuff I have in the shop is disposed of responsibly and doesn't fall in the wrong hands. Nick...there's disappearing money for you, too. And a really awesome collection of sunglasses. You're going to love it. I want you to know that even with all the Avengers stuff and the clusterfuck that S.H.I.E.L.D. ended up being, I still thought you were a good guy...still do if I happen to be around in the ether somewhere.

"Thor, I don't know what all you really need in Asgard, but again, money's here for you so you can visit Jane whenever you want to and don't have to worry about how to pay for it. A prince in Asgard is still a pauper here if he doesn't have the cash to shower his lady with fun gifts when he wants to. Loki. You're the only man I know who wears cufflinks and man-jewellery. Pepper and Gracie have first dibs, but whatever they don't want to keep is yours. There's a little set aside so you can pamper my sister, too. She's a special gal and I want you to be able to treat her right when you're able to visit. Oh, and all of you are going to be welcome in the Tower anytime. New company policy. Nobody gets kicked out.

"Girls. I love you two. Everything else I actually own goes to you two to split up and distribute however you want to. Gracie, I want to make sure you get the record collection and that one Rolls from the 40s you love. You can keep it here if you don't have a place to put it in Detroit, but nobody else touch that. Pepper, the penthouse is yours. And I know you always liked that one red Lamborghini, so you get that one. The other cars- well, you can give them to the family or sell them and send the profits to charity, whatever you want. The same with the guitar collection. There are a list of charities that the suits have that are going to get pieces of the family fortune- some shelters, a few youth crisis intervention nonprofits and mentoring programs. Places that almost never get the big, flashy gifts but need the money desperately. Some are in New York. Some are in Detroit. Some are in places we've visited. The lawyers have information on how that's going to be distributed. And Gracie, honey, the shelter in Detroit that helps homeless transgender kids? I hope you don't mind, but I made the donation in Izzy's name, too. No last name, but I figured it was something that would mean a lot to you. Pepper, sweetie, this sucks. But I don't have any regrets about how short the time we had was- we did so much in what time we had and I trust you'll be able to, with the help of the family, figure out how to move forward. All of you will move forward together. And before I get sappy, I love you all, and hopefully we'll all see each other on the other side."

The video ended and the attorneys began to read through the actual text of the will. Grace felt numb through the reading, unable to concentrate on their words. When they read off the numbers, just exactly how much everyone would be inheriting, she did not notice. She did see Bruce's mouth fall open and Steve's eyebrows shoot towards his hairline, though, and knew the numbers she missed must have been astronomical. She expected nothing less, given what she had known of Tony's fortune. She figured she would meet with the attorneys and accountants later to figure out what she had to do, but things were far too raw to deal with now. She glanced over to Pepper, and noticed that she had finished the bottle of wine and was ready to make a break for the bathroom and, after, the bar to get another bottle of wine, her eyes darting between the hall and the bar. Grace tucked her knees up to her chest and snuggled up to Loki, trying to stay awake, but at the same time, not too worried if she fell asleep. The droning voice of the attorneys was not going to help her keep her eyes open.

She was only half awake when the attorneys packed up their briefcases and Loki gently shook her shoulders, "Miss Grace? Are you alright?"

"I guess. I should talk to Pepper real quick."

She went over to the couch Pepper was settled into and plopped down beside her, "So...we've got stuff to go through, but I really don't want to deal with it now."

"I'm too drunk to deal with it now."

"By now, I mean in the next few weeks."

"And you think I won't be too drunk to deal with it over the next few weeks?"

Grace chuckled, "You've got a point. I've been thinking of going for a long drive- all the way back to Detroit. I'd like to take the record albums with me, but other than that...let's just deal with this later, OK?"

Pepper nodded, "Sounds like a good idea to me. We'll let the accountants and attorneys figure the rest out. I know the press is going to have a field day guessing which charities are getting Stark money. I don't think he meant to have them all published."

"Nah, they're still having a field day with the photographs of Loki and I last night. Did you see the tabloids this morning? I got online for about two minutes today and the Stark Industries fanpage was covered in grainy photographs of us dancing. It's like nothing else happened yesterday of any interest."

"Well at least it wasn't all about my only somewhat coherent eulagy. It wasn't the best speech I've ever given."

"I'm surprised they haven't freaked out about the wife thing- nobody outside of the family knew you two were married. I expected large headlines and badly attempted close-ups of your rings."

"Complete with tearful commentary from frantic women who daydreamed they could bag Tony and a few interviews from ex-girlfriends and one night stands to say either how we were perfect together or how he deserved better."

"Exactly. The tabloids have failed my expectations and I'm not sure how to react to this."

Pepper smiled, "Ah, the life of a Stark. Are you going to take Loki with you on your drive?"

"I'll ask him. I really don't want to do this on my own. Are you going to be OK if I go, though?"

"Yeah. Natasha is going to stay here for a week or so before she disappears again and I think Steve and Bruce will be here for a while, too. They'll keep track of me. You just do what you need to, Grace."

"Thanks." She hugged Pepper and kissed her cheek, "Hang in there, sis. Call me if you need me to come back." She stood and walked back over to Loki and Thor, "Are you guys ready to go back to the apartment? I think I need to go soon." She shook hands with the attorneys briefly, hugged a few people, and then went quickly to the elevator.

When they reached the apartment, they ordered pizza and waited for it while playing a hand of Fluxx. When the food arrived, they spread out on the living room floor.

Grace stretched out on her stomach, "So I have this crazy plan. I know that you're going to have to get back to Asgard soon, but I'm not quite ready yet. So I'd like to take Loki for a drive back to Detroit if he's up for it. It's an 11 hour drive and I want to make a few stops on the way. If you can give us tonight and tomorrow morning to drive and tomorrow night to spend together, you could meet us the next morning to take Loki back. It would give us some alone time and you could have some time here with the guys."

Thor thought for a moment, "While I am inclined to accept your proposal, Father did say I was to watch his every move."

She selected her next slice of pizza, "Frankly speaking, you've already broken that one with the trip to Chicago. If you're up shit creek for not watching him all the time, what's another couple of days going to hurt?"

He laughed, "Grace, you are persuasive and persistent...and I will admit, I want you to have the time you need. Loki- do you want to take this trip?"

"Of course. I wish to see more of this realm and given my bargain, I do not know if I will have another opportunity."

"Good. Then I will make sure Father knows, if he is angry, that I told you both to go- this is not something you have done without my endorsement. Hopefully that will keep his temper in check."

Loki laid down on the floor on his back, "So, my dear Miss Grace, where do you wish to show me? What sorts of places will we see?"

"There's this town I've always wanted to visit about 3 hours from here in Pennsylvania that burned down thanks to a mine fire. The coal under it's still burning. I've always wanted to visit and if we get there at dawn, we'll be able to see the smoke rising pretty clearly from the ground. 6 hours more and there's this amusement park in Ohio I want to show you- we can even stop and play for a little while if you want to- and the little village just north of it where there's this really gorgeous lighthouse. Then we'll head back to Detroit- it's about another 2 hours. With the time we're going to take poking around, we'll be more than 12 hours on the road and ready to crash."

"Ah...should we be packing the car? If we are to reach the burning town by dawn, we will have to leave quite early."

"Probably. There's a lot of stuff we have to fit in it. All the stuff in the apartment I brought with me from Detroit and all the clothes and stuff I've picked up since. And part of Tony's record collection. Whole thing would take a truck, and we are so not hauling a trailer through the mountains with my car just for records. I like them, but not that much. Pizza first, then pack. And then we'll get an abysmal amount of sleep before loading up on coffee and hitting the road."

They played a few more hands of Fluxx before they finished the pizza and Grace began packing, sending Thor down to pack the luggage in the car. Her clothes and suitcases, along with Loki's, filled the trunk and part of the back seat. She went to the penthouse and sorted through the records, choosing two wooden crates of records to take with her. Looking around the bare apartment once they were packed, the next day's clothes and a small bag for their laundry the only things left in the bedroom that were not staying in New York, Grace realised just how strange it was to be leaving the Tower and not to have Tony there to see her off. Thor returned her keys and went back to his own rooms with a promise to clean her refrigerator after she had left. It was close to midnight and with only 3 hours before they were going to leave, Loki and Grace curled up together on her bed and fell asleep quickly, both of them exhausted, yet excited to be going on an adventure together the next day.


	25. On the Road

The city was remarkably quiet as Thor said goodbye to the pair, the car loaded with their belongings and all the snack foods from Grace's kitchen cabinets. As they sped away from New York, Loki looked back at the city lights and hoped that some day he would see them again. Once they were away from the city, he marvelled at how truly dark the very early morning was and remarked to Grace just how little he had seen of Midgard. She smiled and sipped her coffee, the engine purring as they drove along the barren expressway. She knew there were other little treats along the way for Loki to experience- they would be driving through the mountains as the dawn broke, the sun from behind them kissing the hills with golden light. There would be farms tucked in the mountains, the lighthouse at Marblehead, Lake Erie, national forest, the Maumee River, and the nuclear power plant along highway 3 that she had been fascinated by for years.

"Even with this trip, it'll be a really tiny part of our world you'll have seen. Just think about all the places on this planet alone, and then think of all the other planets there could be out there! It's fascinating. When we're good and out of the city's light pollution, I'll pull over so we can see the stars." True to her word, she found a place to pull the car off the highway and they sat on the trunk of the car, leaning back against the window, to stare at the sky above. Loki was struck silent by the sheer beauty of it. It had been many years since he had been far enough from the city lights of Asgard to look up at the sky and see it as it was without interference.

They resumed their trek and 3 hours after having left New York City, parked the car in Centralia, Pennsylvania just as the sun broke over the horizon. As they wandered the small town and the section of closed-off road, Grace talked about the mine fire and the causes that people had postulated over the years.

"And it isn't the only mine fire even in Pennsylvania- there are at least a dozen. Mining isn't exactly the easiest thing to do safely."

"So why is it yet done? Have your people not discovered other ways to power their homes?"

"We have, but coal's still cheap and the demand for energy is high. So we mine. And yes, people die. And things catch fire. And it is pretty awful if you think about what it says about the values of our cultures that coal is more important than not setting entire towns on fire or the lives of the people who die in the mines. What about Asgard? Do you folks use fossil fuels, or do you use other means?"

"Other, mostly- we do use lanterns and flame, but we also use the power of the wind, sun, and water. And most of our people know at least enough magic to create light and heat. The skills that Mother cultivated in me are far more rare, but household magic is quite common."

"Huh. I know I said this before, but I wish I could see it. Did Midgard ever have magic? Did we lose it somewhere, or have we always been the losers that way? Piddly lives, no magic, all that."

"I do not know. We will have to look in the library when you visit next."

"Do you have anything as crazy as a mine fire like this? Burning ground under our feet, the very real risk of a cave in plummetting us down hundreds of feet into a firey doom?"

"I know so little history of the outer lands. I have never heard of such a thing, but it is possible there is a firey abyss of some sort out there."

They meandered back to the car after Grace took a few photographs of smoking ground with her phone and settled in for the longest stretch of the journey, stopping in a nearby small town diner for breakfast and coffee, thankful that they were not recognised or, if they were, that anyone who did was polite enough not to make a big deal about it. They had six hours of driving ahead of them, part of it through the mountains. As they drove through the hills, the sunlight bathed the rolling land ahead of them in gold, the farms and houses nestled among the trees glowing in the early morning light, a crisp chill in the air. Grace held her coffee in one hand, shivering a little from the air she let in through the open moon roof. Loki craned his neck to the window to try to take in everything about the land around him, from the vivid morning sky to the rolling hills and the forests covering them.

They spent the first few hours nearly silent, only speaking when one of them would point out something along the route that was fascinating or unique. As the day warmed, they opened the windows and enjoyed the cool air on their skin. Every so often, they pulled off the expressway to stretch and to take deep breaths of the air so different than that in the big city. While stopped, Grace would pull out her phone and show Loki their progress on the map.

They were both very hungry when they reached Sandusky after 6 hours on the road subsisting on snack food. Grace found a small restaurant and they ate a solid lunch before she started telling him just what they were in Sandusky for, instead of staying on the expressway.

"So in Asgard, do you have amusement parks? Places where people can go to ride on roller coasters and play games while spending too much money on overpriced fried food?"

"I do not believe so, though I do not know what a roller coaster is."

She pulled up a picture on her phone, "This thing."

"Ah, most definitely no."

"Well there is a whole park of them in this town. It's going to be crowded and crazy, but I'd like to show you around...maybe even ride a few of the rides once we've let lunch digest a bit. We've got another few hours on the road, but it sure would be nice to not have to get right back in the car."

"Most definitely. How far away is this amusement park?"

"Couple of minutes across town. We'll head there right after lunch and we can wander around a bit before we ride any of the big stuff."

They finished their meals and ventured to Cedar Point, Grace very eager to show Loki just what crazy things the people of Midgard had invented to fill their need for thrills.

The mechanics of roller coasters both fascinated and terrified Loki. He had wondered how, after seeing the photograph on Grace's phone, they managed to work without throwing the cars off their tracks. The sound they made, growing louder and louder as they crossed the parking lot, drew him in and he eagerly asked questions about just how they functioned after they entered the park and he could see them up close. Grace was not too keen on riding many of them, but she did like to watch them and liked the other amusements far better. Her favourites were the simple carnival rides like the merry-go-round that did not serve to give a rush of adrenaline, but were very relaxing. He liked these as well, but something in him begged for a ride on at least one of the roller coasters. He prodded Grace until she relented and agreed to ride with him on a few of the smaller ones, but nothing that took her up-side-down.

After his first ride, he was hooked. For nearly two hours he chose rides and waved to Grace from above as she watched him and took pictures, happy that he was happy, snacking on over-priced nachos and fries as he braved the drops and loops of the various tracks. He was giddy, practically skippinng alongside her, as he went with her into the various little shops and arcades, unable to contain himself as he tried to express just how much fun he was having. She smiled and taught him how to play Centipede. It was close to 4 in the afternoon by the time they once again hit the road, ready to drive the last few hours of their trip. They stopped in Marblehead to see the lighthouse and to get something to eat, but after, they were determined not to stop until they reached Detroit.

Loki kept breaking into a wide grin and laughing quietly to himself as they drove. Grace finally let her curiosity get the better of her and asked him just what he was so amused by.

"The thrill, Miss Grace, of those delightful roller coasters. I had no idea such a thing even existed before today. The closest we have in Asgard is taking the hover skiffs out over the water and flying them in the most daring manner we can come up with...and yet because of their construction, we still cannot push the descent too steep or take ourselves up-side-down. Your amusements are far more exciting! And there were so many of your people there enjoying them together! In Asgard, we must sneak the skiffs out and avoid the guard to attempt to thrill ourselves. Have these been a part of your culture for many years or is this a new novelty that has not yet worn off?"

"Amusement parks have been around in one form or another for centuries. I think roller coasters were invented over 200 years ago, but they keep getting crazier and crazier as time goes on. The early ones certainly didn't make anyone go up-side-down!"

"So it would be many generations that have known of these things?"

"The early ones were few and far between. It wasn't like they could just see them on the television or the internet- word got out about them when folks wrote to family and people were a lot less spread out. They were really popular for 50 yeras or so and then they fell out of favour for a while- maybe 40 years? They made a comeback, though, and these parks are really popular- even people who can't really afford them will sometimes make visiting one a once in a lifetime event."

"For a people with such short lives, you most certainly are fickle with your tastes."

"It's probably because we have such short lives- we're always looking for the next great thing because we don't have a whole heck of a lot of time to be here. We don't want to miss out on anything, so we just do so much _stuff_ and forget about each other."

"Ah. I see. That seems like a most unwise decision."

"Well I never said we were the smartest critters in the universe."

Loki smiled and took her hand, "Perhaps not, but your people have created some magnificent things in their short lives. If in all our long years we cannot even create something such as a roller coaster or learn to use theatre to make people think so deeply and move their hearts, or even to simply sing for the joy of it, writing songs with no need for a deeper history, has Asgard really done better than Midgard? I am inclined to think not."

"This coming from the guy who, according to Thor, once thought we were little more than vermin because of our short lives- something you could squash in order to take over a realm. Knowing what he's said, it makes me wonder what you think of us now and what made you change."

"I will never understand Midgardians or their ways, nor will I likely approve of the ways in which such short lives are spent, ways that seem so foolish to me, but you have changed much for me, Miss Grace."

"Good to know. Want to put on some music and sing?" He nodded and she had him dig a cassette out of the glove compartment. They sang and acted silly through Toledo and into Michigan. By the time they reached Michigan, they had switched to using a tape converter to listen to Grace's iPod and were, thanks to the long drive, road weary and slap happy. After parking in the underground lot where the old train sheds once stood, they took everything from the car to Grace's flat, tossing things in a heap and ordering dinner. The only things they bothered to take care of were the formal garments that would not fare well sitting in a pile overnight. Loki carefully checked his satchel to make sure that any clothes he wanted to take back to Asgard had made it back into the bag. A few things remained in the wash, but he was unsure if he would even be permitted to keep his Midgardian garments if he brought them back with him. Grace offered to keep his suits in her closet and he was much relieved to know he would not have to risk losing them. He also was secretly thrilled that a few of his things would make a home with her, remembering just how right it felt to see his fine suit hanging beside her dresses, wondering if it meant he was supposed to, some day, either stay with her or bring her to stay with him.

They went to sleep shortly after dinner, Grace asking once again that he share her bed so she would not feel lonely through the night. The sun was still brightly streaming through the large windows when they both closed their eyes.

Grace woke in the middle of the night and, at first, could not figure out just why she was awake. She turned over to face Loki and found his back to her. He was gently shaking and she realised that he was softly weeping, trying to keep her from waking or seeing. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder and waited to see what he would do now that she had made it known that she was aware.

When he did nothing, she spoke, "Loki, honey, what's wrong?"

It took him a while to speak, "Nothing, I am fine."

"Bullshit. You're not fine. Talk to me."

"I have simply been thinking of too many different things tonight. And I yet grieve for my mother."

"Or is it that you finally are getting the chance to actually grieve for her? Did you ever have the chance to do so before?"

He turned over on his back and looked towards her, his cheeks streaked with tears, "Not like this." She opened her arms and he instead pulled her on top of him as though she were his blanket, "Loss is, apparently, something I do not simply get over with time."

"Nobody does, you're not unique in that. I'm never going to just 'get over' Tony's death like he was just a lost game of cards. He's my brother- a piece of my soul- and he always will be."

"As she will also be a part of mine."

Grace wiped his tears, "Yeah, she will be. She was your mom. No matter how mad you were at her for not telling you stuff you thought she should have, you're always going to yearn for her. And that's OK. You love her, you don't need to be ashamed of that or afraid of talking about it."

"Odin would not want to know of this. He wishes to see me as the monster that lead to her death."

"I think you don't give him enough credit. I know he hurt you deeply, but isn't there something in your heart that you miss about him? Something that still wants to call him your dad, even if you can't? I don't think your anger is big enough to choke off everything about him you used to love. And you share the same hole in your hearts- you know that, even if you don't want to admit you have anything in common with him."

Loki sighed as he stroked her cheek, "Perhaps. I wish I could speak to her one last time. My final words to her were to deny her as my mother as I denied Odin as my father. I wish she knew that it broke my heart to say those words."

"You're her little boy, Loki- don't you think she probably did know it? Read it on your face, or heard a hesitation in your voice?" He was quiet for quite a few minutes, merely holding her and thinking.

"Am I so easy to read, Miss Grace?"

"You wear your heart on your sleeve, even when you try to hide it really well. I'd bet she knew you were too hurt to say what you really wanted to. You think you hide things well, and maybe people who don't know you are fooled, but I know your tells just from watching you long enough. You can't tell me your mom wouldn't know them even better."

He propped himself up on his elbows, Grace still resting on his chest, "Not to entirely change the subject, but I have been thinking of something else as well. You see me so clearly and I treasure the time we have together, holding it close to my heart during our time apart. You are more than simply my friend. We have a phrase in the old language that translates to something approximating 'the one who sings the song of my soul'. These people are the ones we bring to our side when we face those things in life that are too difficult to bear alone- they sit with us the first night after a loved one dies. They celebrate with us as well, sharing joys and sorrows alike. They may be lovers, they may not be, but whatever other titles they take, the one or two people we meet in life who can sing the songs of our souls are dearer to us than our own lives...and I think I have found this in you. And I am terrified of losing you some day, yet I know I will." He kissed her cheek softly, "Please, let me look into what magic may someday extend your life so that I might not have to live in Asgard for centuries without you."

"Yes. But don't do any magic on me without me knowing about it and talking things through first, OK? You can research it all you like, but you don't do anything until we've talked things over."

"Of course. I cannot do anything at this point anyway- remember, I am still bound." He held up one silver clad wrist.

"Did anyone come sit with you when you lost her?"

"No. I was left alone in my grief."

"I'm sorry. When I lost my parents, I was just a kid...I remember how much it hurt and how confused and scared I was to be alone. She was all you had left, wasn't she? I knew I had other family- I didn't know how shitty my aunt was, but I knew I had her to go to. I can't imagine feeling like the last person who wanted me alive was gone."

"I do not want to feel such a deep despair again when I lose you."

Grace slid off his chest and curled next to him, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, honey- I'm not dying yet." Loki wrapped his arms around her, "And if you need to wake me up and cry like a child in my arms, do. I want you to do what your heart tells you to when it comes to mourning for your mom."

"Thank you, Miss Grace. I do not know why I feel so comfortable opening myself to you."

"Because we're at our most vulnerable at night, when we sleep- so sharing it with someone is an act of trust."

"Perhaps. Shall we return to sleep?"

"'Night, love."

"Goodnight."

With that, they fell asleep cuddled close together, their legs tangled, their arms around one another.


	26. Challenges and Changes

They rose late the next morning. Loki finished packing his satchel while Grace made a very late breakfast. While he waited for the waffles to finish cooking, he wandered the apartment, gazing out the large windows at the incredible views and remembering the first time he had visited the Depot. She called him to the table and he remarked that he hated having to leave- her apartment felt more like home than Asgard often did. She smiled and told him of the saying that 'home is where the heart is'.

"Then I suppose I leave my heart with you whenever we part ways and it comes back to me only for one week each year."

"Flirt. Or would this one be 'flatterer' instead?" she jibed.

"Let us simply go with both, as they are both likely true."

She smiled and stabbed at her waffle, her eyes to her plate as she shook her head, blushing slightly, "God, Loki, I love having you here. One of the hardest weeks of my life and you still make me feel like everything's going to be OK. How the hell do you do it?"

"I do not know, Miss Grace. I am hardly the amiable personality."

"You certainly are around me. That or we're both the same kind of jackass, so we get along just fine."

"That is entirely possible."

"I have a favour to ask of you. Nothing for me, actually, but something I want you to try when you go back with Thor."

"Perhaps you would better call it a challenge?"

"Yeah, probably. I want you to try to call Odin 'father' once a day. Just try it on for size. And once a day, I want you to tell him that you need him to listen and not to argue and then tell him one thing you think you need to say to him, positive or negative. And if you can get him to do it, get to the point where by the time our next visit rolls around, you're giving him the same chance- to say one thing to you without you reacting. And it's not because I think you two will ever be best friends or anything, but because I think you both need to figure out how to really listen to each other and this is the best shot either of you has for that."

He looked at her like she was asking him to land Odin's palace on the moon, "I have no idea if he will agree to that. I feel as though you are asking far more than I am capable of."

She reached across the table and took his hand, "You are capable of far more than you will ever give yourself credit for. You can face Odin. You can do so honestly and with that heart of yours on your sleeve. If you need to ask Thor to stand with you the first few times, do it. But try. Try to give yourself the chance to tell Odin what you need to instead of locking all this shit up in your head. It'll only drive you crazy if you never let it out. And he'll never know what he could do differently if you don't tell him."

"Most of Asgard believes I am crazy already. I do not think that he is exempt from that belief."

"Then prove him wrong. Talk to him. Somewhere in his heart, you're still his little boy. You've got to find that, just like you've got to find whatever it is in you that misses him from before. It's going to be hard work, but you can do it."

"And what if he never allows it? What if he does not want me to do this?"

"Then at least you can say you did the best you could and gave it a shot."

Loki sighed and set his fork down, reaching for her other hand; she obliged, "If it were not you asking, I would not even try. But because you have somehow reached under my skin and hold my heart, I will make the attempt. Know this, Miss Grace- you are asking far more of me than I believe I can ever accomplish- it makes me very uncomfortable."

She squeezed his hands, "Good. Sitting where you are comfortable doesn't ever change anything and you need something to change."

"You are infuriatingly right."

"Good. Now finish your waffles- Thor's going to be here far too soon and I don't want to have to cut breakfast short when he gets here."

While they were washing dishes together, there was a knock on the door and Grace greeted Thor while Loki finished drying their plates. He retrieved his satchel and followed Thor to the roof, Grace quickly darting to the bedroom to grab something before joining them.

She stepped out into the warm air and walked through the small garden she had set up with large potted plants and a few very nice benches. Thor was speaking quietly to Loki, whose head was bowed. Thor patted his shoulder and Loki turned to see Grace coming across the roof.

He met her a few paces from Thor and they held each other tightly. She pressed the small stuffed penguin from Chicago to his chest when he released her enough to gain the space between them.

"Take this little guy with you and give him a snuggle when you need a reminder that somebody in Midgard is thinking of you."

He took the toy from her gently, as though it were fragile and precious, "Thank you."

Grace pressed her lips to his. Loki thought there was something different about this particular goodbye kiss. Perhaps it was her sadness, or the fact that they had acknowledged the night before that there was something between them deeper than friendship. The question would, he knew, linger in the back of his mind for at leat the next year.

"Goodbye, Loki- see you in a year."

"Of course. Thor will come for you in one year."

"Just...meet me in the afternoon on the anniversary of the day we buried Tony. I'm going to need the morning to visit his grave. Then I'll come back to the Tower and Thor can whisk me away to Asgard, OK?"

"Yes. And I will be waiting for you when you arrive." She hugged him once again and kissed his cheek, hesitating before stepping back and watching him join Thor. Once they vanished, she retreated to her apartment and dug into the freezer for her pint of French vanilla ice cream before plopping onto the couch in front of her computer to watch movies that would not make her think too much.

When Loki and Thor landed in Asgard, Loki was uncharactaristically quiet to the point that even Heimdall asked if he was feeling well. He tagged behind Thor, his head down, as they entered Odin's hall and approached the throne. Odin stepped down from the dias to greet them.

"Welcome home, my sons."

Thor nodded, "It is good to return, Father."

"And what is your assessment of your brother's behaviour while in Midgard?"

"Loki was solely focussed on Grace and her needs. He travelled with her when she requested time away from Stark Tower and he stayed with her through her grief. He acted quite honourably."

Odin smiled and stepped around Thor to see his younger son, "And Loki, when you were alone with this woman, were your actions as honourable as Thor believes they were?"

"I believe so."

"Good. You have surprised me, Loki. I had Heimdall watch you very closely at a variety of times during your stay in Midgard. You have behaved with dignity. I did not expect this. Nor did I expect that you would maintain it when given the opportunity to do otherwise in her drunken state. And yet you did. Your closeness to her still concerns me, as does Thor's love for Jane, but it seems your feelings for this woman are genuine and have changed you for the better."

"Thank you."

"You are both dismissed. We will speak further on these matters later."

As Odin turned to leave and Thor passed by Loki on his way out, Loki took a deep breath, "All-... Father, I have a request. Something Miss Grace has asked of me. And of you."

Odin stopped and turned back; Thor did as well, not having heard Loki call Odin 'father' in many years, "Yes?"

"She has asked that once a day, for the next year, I ask you to simply listen without responding as I tell you one thing I feel I must say."

"Does this include the way you address me? I have not heard you call me 'father' since before you fell."

"No. She asked that I do that once a day as well- an additional challenge. Will you accept what she has asked of me? Can you simply listen to one statement a day without reacting to it?"

Odin thought for a moment, "And what if I wish the same? That you would listen without responding?"

"She has also challenged me to that, but only after I have had the time to become used to speaking to you so openly. I believe she may have felt that I would give up if I had to also steel myself for whatever you need to say in addition to gathering my courage to speak my own heart."

"Then yes. I accept her terms. Do you wish to start now?"

"Yes."

"Then speak."

Loki's thoughts raced as he tried to figure out just what his first statement to Odin should be, "I... Please... She..." he stammered as he grasped at the different ideas. Suddenly, the most simple statement seemed the right one, "I loved Mother so dearly that I honestly wanted to die when I learned she had. I was unhappily surprised to discover myself alive in Svartalfheim after fighting Malekith." After speaking, he turned and walked from the hall, his knuckles white as he clutched his satchel straps, afraid to turn to see Odin's reaction, the plush penguin pressed to his chest in the other hand.

After he was out of the hall, Thor caught up to him, "That was quite brave, Brother. Grace's challenge may do you both quite a bit of good."

"Perhaps. Or it could drive us farther apart. Speaking so candidly to him is terrifying. I do not know which this will accomplish."

"How much more apart could you grow, Loki? You resent him as though he drove the knife into her back himself."

"I will eventually have to tell him what Miss Grace means to me and I will then request acces to spell books that have been long since restricted from my hands. Eventually I will need to access my magic again. These things could destroy any trust that may be rebuilt."

Thor shrugged, "They could. Or I may be king by the point you need to ask such things and then we will discuss things differently."

"You would allow it?"

"It depends on what you need such magic for."

"I wish to seek a way to extend Miss Grace's life to match mine."

Thor placed a hand on Loki's shoulder, "An admirable aim, but not one I think has ever been accomplished. When you do ask, be sure I know of it. I will do what I can to advocate on your behalf."

"You would trust me with those books?"

"You cannot access your magic while wearing the cuffs. If you prove yourself trustworthy with the books and with them on, I would consider removing them, yes."

"Despite your moments of sheer stupidity, Thor, you will quite possibly be a decent king. Perhaps even a good one, if you do not listen too closely to the council of that oaf Fandral."

"Ah, some things in you have not changed- your distain for Fandral spans the years and is as deep now as it was before your fall."

"I cannot abide in his shallow idiocy." Thor stopped in front of Loki's door, "And yes, if there is one thing about me that has not changed, it is that I utterly cannot stand those who rely on a pretty face and brute strength to survive, rather than engaging their wit. You may not be the sharpest sword in the armory, my brother, but you are not merely shine, either."

Thor smiled, "And you, I suppose, are the sword that sits quietly, unassumingly, in the corner, sharp enough to split a fine hair?"

"Yes, the one that does not scream out with glittering ornaments, but simply sits in wait for the opportune moment to strike."

Thor was chuckling as Loki entered his room, "Just be careful, Brother, that the wrong hands do not weild you."

"Miss Grace will handle me gently, I assure you, and she is the only one I will allow command over me."

"I hope you are right. Others have handled you to the destruction of many lives. I do not wish to see that again."

As he shut the door, Loki replied, "I sincerely hope that I never find myself in the clutches of one such as Thanos again." Once it was closed and he was safely alone, he unpacked his satchel and set the stuffed penguin on his writing desk. He walked to the bed, sat down on the end, looked back over to the penguin, and realised that the little toy was not simply a decoration. He retrieved it from the desk and set it on his pillow instead, curling up on the covers and dozing off with his hand on the fuzzy little toy.


	27. A Little Light

Grace's next year was not an easy one. She fell into despair without Tony and tried to ignore it by drinking. She gained weight eating fried and sweet foods too often, trying to pretend her grief could be pushed aside through things that tasted good, but weren't good for her. She eventually stopped making her art. It was nearly halfway through the year when she realised she was no longer living and simply going through the motions. She looked in the mirror one morning and cried, crawling back into bed and sleeping through the day, ashamed of how she had dealt with Tony's death.

By halfway through the year, Loki had gathered the courage to tell Odin that Grace was more than simply his friend. Odin had begun asking his sons to dine with him every evening and Loki stayed a little later to make his statement each evening, often fretting througout the day as he attempted to decide just what he would say. Odin sat patiently through each statement and would thank Loki for what he said. He was calling Odin 'father' more consistently, though never in front of anyone but Thor. He had spoken of his time with Grace, of his feelings at Frigga's death, of the time he was imprisoned by Thanos, and of the short time he had spent on the throne. He said little of what he found when he fell from the Bifrost or of what found him. He felt particularly vulnerable during his conversations with Odin and initially dreaded them.

A few days before Grace's yearly visit, he finally brought a matter long on his mind to Odin as his statement, "I do not know what I will do when Miss Grace dies- she sings the song of my soul and I believe a part of my heart will die with her. I wish there was a way to make her one of the long-lived and I hope to some day begin reading the books on old magic to seek a solution to that end."

Odin said nothing, merely nodded. Then he asked if he might have his moment to speak. Loki took a shakey breath and then nervously consented.

"I did not love you as I ought to have when I first brought you here. You were right to say that you were a relic collected with the hopes of uniting the realms. It was your mother who showed me you were our child, no matter where you were found, and your brother who proved to me you were a part of our family." They parted ways that evening without commenting on what they now knew about one another.

The next day, Loki revealed that he intended to honour Tony's life with one of Asgard's traditions when Grace arrived and wanted his guards dismissed so that she could grieve privately. Odin told Loki that when he returned from Thanos' prisons, his reaction as a king was to believe that Loki had been treated too leniently and ought to have been returned to Asgard's dungeons while his reaction as a father had been sorrow and horror at what Loki had endured.

On Midgard, Grace travelled to New York City the day before the anniversary of Tony's death and, in the morning, took flowers and a picnic basket to the cemetery. She planted the flowers around all three Stark graves and sat with her lunch, slowly eating, quietly telling Tony about the difficulties of the last year, asking for strength to keep moving forward. She almost begged for forgiveness for having failed him, but then realised that Tony would understand. She returned to Stark Tower, retrieved her suitcase, and waited with Pepper in the penthouse. Pepper had fared well during the year, putting her energies into representing Tony at various charity events that were made possible through is donations, including the opening of a new homeless youth centre in Detroit that specialised in helping LGBT youth. Grace had joined her for that celebration, but she had stayed away from most of the others.

Thor arrived, briefly greeted Pepper, and took Grace to Asgard. Loki met them on the bridge, his arms open. Grace set her suitcase down and stepped into his embrace, relieved to have some place to shelter while she struggled through the day. Thor took her luggage to Loki's room while Loki took Grace to the gardens. Thor joined his father in a high room overlooking the courtyards Loki and Grace were wandering through. Odin wanted to see what the pair would do when left alone.

Loki led Grace to a bench among flowers that looked like hibiscus and settled close beside her, "So, my dear Miss Grace, how has your year been?"

"Rough- how about you tell me about yours first?"

"Difficult, but likely not in the same way yours was. Odin accepted your challenge. I have been addressing him consistently as 'father' when we are only among family. I have spoken of most things that I have kept hidden from him. And as of two days ago, he began sharing with me. It is difficult not to react, but trying to keep from being hurt or angry at the moment has felt like an enormous accomplishment."

"Do you want to share any of what he's told you?"

"He did not love me when he brought me here, but learned to in time through the love of my mother and my brother. He also has told me that he differentiates between how he treats me as father and as king. You and Thor were right assuming such. I feel quite foolish not to have tried to listen in this way before."

"We're all fuck-ups one way or another, sweetheart."

"I doubt you have ever made as much of a mess of your life as I have."

"You haven't heard what I did this past year yet."

"Oh my- it has been that bad?"

"Loki, I spent the better part of the first 6 or 7 months after Tony's death so drunk that I don't remember it. It got so bad that I finally looked in the mirror one morning and decided I'd just fucked up so bad there was no reason left to be alive. I wasn't getting the support I needed from Tony's friends. Steve checked in on me once in a while, but I tried to keep him from knowing what was going on in my head. Bruce was occupied by his research that every time I called, he would tell me he'd call back later and then forget. Pepper was so busy with the foundations and charity stuff that she just didn't have time for me. The day I decided to die, I called her and she told me she'd call me right back- 5 minutes, tops. She didn't call back until two days later. When I hung up, I went into the bedroom, lined up all my options, and just sat there trying to figure out which one to use first. You know what stopped me?"

"Memories of your brother?"

"No. He'd had his dark days, too- I thought he would understand, given how many times I sat with him with a gun on his lap. So no, that didn't do it. I saw the pictures on the wall over the bed- the sketch of you, actually. I just couldn't get past the fact that you'd be devistated by me killing myself and you'd probably go off the deep end and do something really desperate. I didn't want you to throw your life away and so I decided to keep mine." She nestled against him, her head resting on his shoulder, her arm on his back.

It took him a moment to think how to respond, "I...I am honoured to hold such a dear place in your heart to be able to change your mind." He folded his arms around her and they sat quietly in the garden together, listening to the sounds of the birds and the rustle of the leaves in the light breeze.

High above them, Odin watched the pair while Thor reclined on his couch, "They are closer than I would like. Did you know he believes she is one of those who sings the song of his soul?"

"I have long suspected it, but neither of them has told me for certain. She spent many hours alone with him while in mourning and was dependent on him during Anthony's memorial. I do not believe she would have handled the week so gracefully had she not had him at her side."

"Do you believe he loves her as you love Jane?"

"I do not know. If he does not now, he will likely in the future."

"He has indicated he would like to begin reading stories of the old magic to find a way to extend her life to that of ours." Odin looked to Thor expectantly.

"I did know about his wish to research the possibility of such a thing. Have you ever heard of such sorcery?"

"I have not- not, at least, in the magic of our people. I do not know if there is something in the lore and magic of Jotunheim that he might find. I hesitate to let him begin this reading, however."

Thor sat up and approached Odin to stand beside him and watch the couple still cuddled together in the garden far below, "Father, I have told Loki that I would stand beside this decision of his. He needs to read these things so he does not feel helpless as he watches her grow older. I believe that a Loki feeling helpless will be far worse for him and for the rest of us than a Loki who has his nose perpetually in a book. He cannot perform any spells so long as his cuffs still bind him- the books will only serve to keep him occupied. I see no harm in this."

Odin gazed down to the garden, "For one week for the next few years, it seems he has found something very dear to occupy his time."

"Indeed, but her life is likely more than half over. She will not be in his life for long if he cannot find a miracle in the library."

Grace and Loki sat together until the sun began to set, when he led her to a different part of the garden where a small paper lantern sat on a low table in front of another bench.

Loki gestured to the lantern, "When someone we love dies in Asgard, we release a lantern into the sky for them after we have sent their pyre over the edge of the water. As we did not do this for Mr Stark last year, I would like to do this for him as the dusk falls."

She sat down on the bench and nodded slowly, a bit overwhelmed by the gesture, "Please, yes." He sat beside her and brought the lantern closer, showing her how it was built and how to light it. He then handed her the tinderbox, teaching her how to make a small fire in it so she could light the wick. She lit the lantern and held it in her hands, watching it flicker.

"Do you have anything to say to him as you send the lantern to the sky? The thought is that the light meets him and he knows those who he left behind are thinking of him."

"I don't know. I guess I don't know if he's out there or not...I guess it couldn't hurt, right? If he isn't out there, it's not going to matter, but just in case he is..."

"Saying these words do not have to help the dead, so long as they help the living."

She touched the top of the lantern gently, her finger tracing along the upper edge as she thought, "I guess I want him to know that I'll get by. I didn't do so well for part of this year, but I'm going to be OK now. And I love him. And I miss him so goddamned much."

"Whenever you are ready, release the light."

Grace took a long, deep breath and let it out slowly, lifting the little lantern out in front of her before releasing it and watching it drift up out of the garden and over the city, "Goodbye, Tony."

He placed one arm around her shoulder and took her hand, waiting a moment before asking if she would be alright. She nodded, and then started crying, curling up against him, her legs across his lap as she clutched him, her sobs shaking her entire body. He stroked her hair, held her tightly, and whispered gentle condolences to her.

When she was calmer, she relaxed her grasp and sat up, Loki wiping the tears from her cheeks and kissing her forehead, "This is the sweetest thing anybody's done for me since he died." Their faces still close, she moved in to kiss him, but he slipped his fingers between them and rested them gently against her lips, "Wait, Miss Grace. Only if you truly wish this. It must come from your heart, not a feeling of indebtedness." She gently moved his fingers and kissed him with more passion than she ever did in their goodbye kisses. He was breathing shallowly, a slight shudder in his breath, when she pulled away from him, "Miss Grace... Does this mean something, or is it just a kiss?"

"It's never _just_ a kiss, Loki. Never. A kiss is everything words can't really get across. It is trust and kindless and every feeling I can't figure out how to say. We're closer than friends. I don't know what to call us, but we're something different. I can't think of another way to say it better than with a kiss. And I'm not going to wait until I'm about to die before I show you."

He held her hands and kissed her forehead, "I understand. And I think you are wise to not wait until the end of your life. If you wait, you may miss your opportunity."

Still watching up in the palace, Odin spoke to Thor, "Has she ever kissed him like this before?"

"Not that I have seen. They kiss goodbye at the end of each visit, but it has never looked like that."

"I will tell him tomorrow that he may begin his research. If they are close enough for a kiss such as that, her death will lead to stupidity on his part. I would rather avoid having to imprison my younger son again."

"A wise decision, Father."

Meanwhile, Loki and Grace had retreated from the night's chill to the warmth of Loki's chambers, a square of dark fabric pinned to the doorframe. She noticed the little fluffy penguin on his pillow as she tucked the blankets up to her chin and poked its belly, smiling. Loki took the plush and set it on his nightstand, inching closer to her so their foreheads touched.

"You said to snuggle the penguin whenever I need to be reminded that you thought of me...and so I have, every night. Tonight I have you beside me." He hoped for a response from Grace, but realised that she was already sleeping. He took her hand and held it close to his heart, falling asleep shortly after.


	28. A Disruption of Plans

Grace woke to find Loki sitting at his writing desk reading a very large, very ancient book. She stumbled out of bed and walked over to him, leaning on his shoulders as she asked what it was he was reading.

"Good morning, Miss Grace. It is a spell book. Father sent it along with a note that I could begin my research. I do not know what I will find in here- it is most ancient magic, and one of the books that was always strictly guarded and I have never been permitted to read. It is, so far, quite fascinating, but I have not found anything in it particularly useful to your situation."

"You mean making my life longer?"

"Yes."

"So he's actually letting you do it. Cool."

"He is letting me read- I do not know what he will do when I ask to actually perform the spell. I hope I will be permitted, but I do not take that for granted."

Grace kissed his cheek before heading to the shower, "Just don't beat yourself up if you can't find anything. So long as you can hold my hand when I go, I'll be OK. I'm not going to go out of this life with regrets, whether that's in a couple of decades or a couple of millenia."

The majority of Grace's visit was spent in the company of books, though Thor did convince them a few times to go explore the countryside beyond the palace, often simply readying horses and a picnic and taking them there himself, leaving them alone to spend time in the sun. Once, he had to go retrieve them as well at dusk, finding them in the same place he had left them, asleep against on another under the large shade tree, a very large tome open across their laps.

When Grace returned to Midgard at the end of the week, she promised Loki she would do her best to keep from self destructing as she resumed her life alone. He was worried and it showed on his face even as he kissed her goodbye, instructing Heimdall to alert him at once if he noticed she was in danger from herself. When she opened her luggage back in her apartment in Detroit, she found a note tied around the neck of the little stuffed penguin with a green ribbon.

_"My dearest Miss Grace,_

_"Please snuggle this little penguin close when you need a reminder that someone in Asgard has lost a piece of his heart to you."_

She climbed into bed that evening with the penguin held close to her chest. She returned the plush to him the next year.

Grace's visits were once again regular- Thor would retrieve her from New York and bring her to Asgard, she would spend the week with their time divided between the library and explorations of the palace and excursions to picnic in the outer lands, and she would return to Detroit at the end of the week. She celebrated her 50th birthday twice- once in Stark Tower and again in Odin's palace. She did the same for her 60th birthday. Loki dreaded these landmark birthdays, but did his best never to show her his apprehension. Each decade marked was one step closer to her death when he had found nothing in the library.

It was during Grace's 65th year that things finally changed. Grace arrived in Asgard to find Loki in the depths of the library, absorbed in little known fairy tales from the realm, seeking any indication that anyone had been brought from Midgard to live the lifespan of one of the Aesir. It was then that Grace suggested he was looking in the wrong place- perhaps it was not in the lore of Asgard that he would find answers, but in the lore of Jotunheim. Loki initially balked at the suggestion, but late that night, long after Grace was sleeping soundly, he slipped from beside her and went to speak to Odin.

"You wished to speak to me, my son?"

"Yes. Miss Grace had an idea that I had not considered- that I look to Jotunheim for a story that might indicate I have a chance of success in my quest."

"Jotunheim?"

"Yes. Her reasoning is that as I have had no luck searching the lore and magic of this realm, that it would not hurt to seek out the stories of others. Do these things exist in the library? If so, I have not seen them, and I thought I was well versed in the contents of the collection."

"They are there, yes, but they are quite heavily restricted. Bor thought it best that no one but the king have access to the foundation stories of other realms so ambitious individuals could not use them to manipulate those races to their will. That knowledge can be dangerous, Loki."

"So will you not permit me to read them?"

"I will allow you access to the lore and magic of Jotunheim only, as that is the realm you were born to. You ought to know the stories of your ancestors. But if I feel you are going to use them to destroy, I will take action against you."

Loki bowed his head, "I understand. It seems trust, once broken, cannot be easily repaired."

"No, it cannot be. You have done well to redeem yourself thusfar, but you have shown that something dangerous lurks within you. As your father, I wish to think only the best of your intentions. As your king, I must exercise more caution." Loki sighed as Odin placed a hand on his shoulder, his voice softening, "I will do the best I can to aid you in your quest. I know the time you have is short. I will see if I can find any references in the stories of the other realms so that you will not be completely devoid of any hope if you cannot find what you seek in Jotunheim's wisdom."

"Thank you, Father." His eyes were sad, "And goodnight. As you have said, the time is short, and my time beside her even shorter. I ought not spend more of it away from her than I absolutely must." Odin nodded, said his goodnights, and watched Loki leave his chambers.

Later in the week, Grace found herself with time alone- Loki was meeting with Odin to access the restricted reading materials and they were to meet for lunch in a common room that Thor frequently invited them to for games and relaxation. In all her visits to the palace, it was the first time she had walked the halls alone. She was nervous, but tried to remember exactly where she was going without getting lost.

Not far from her destination, she was cornered by one of the guards, "Well, well, if it isn't the bastard prince's old whore. What did you have to promise him to keep his eye as you've withered? It is a shame, you know. You were almost comely once. Now you are just a wrinkled hag."

She did not want to make a scene or get into an argument, "Look, I don't know what you've heard, but I've promised him nothing. He's just my friend, and I'm supposed to be meeting him, so if you'll excuse me, I have a place to be."

"You cannot hide, hag. Asgard is not safe for you. But then again, you could earn your protection. You could do something for me in exchange." He backed her against a wall, one arm up to block her from moving forward, his leg keeping her from retreating. "Come on, give us a kiss." He pressed himself forward and she struggled to writhe away from him, his lips pushing against hers. She gathered her wits and slammed her heel down onto his instep, jostling him just enough to gain her the space to jam her knee into his crotch as hard as she could. He coughed and sputtered as she shoved him away, the heel of her palm meeting his throat.

She ran down the hallway, stopping only when she found the door to the common room propped open, stopping before entering as she heard Fandral's voice asking, "But really, Loki, what in the realms do you see in her? She is an old woman, though I suppose they do say that the older women have more experience. I wouldn't know, my conquests tend to be younger. Volstagg, can you tell us how your woman is in bed? She is older, is she not? Did she not age like a fine wine?"

Volstagg answered, "Fandral, my boy, I would not speak of another man's wife as though he has something to compare her to. Not that there is anything to be ashamed of in taking a lover, but we must remember that women have ears in all places!"

Fandral continued to pry, "Loki still has not answered us- could it be he sees nothing in her but she has spread her legs for him when other women will not?"

Loki, reclining on a couch, looked up from his book, exasperated, "She is my friend and you ought not say such vulgar things."

"Oh come on, how can you be friends with a Midgardian hag? Her life is nearly over, there's no use in it. She's as wrinkled as Odin!" Loki said nothing. "Your silence does not answer well for you. She cannot be attractive unclothed- do you undress her only in darkness?"

Loki closed his book, "And would you dare say such things were you standing in her presence? Or are you such a coward that you can speak to her kindly when we pass in the halls and yet speak vilely of her when you believe she will not know?"

"Oh, lighten up, boy- I joke and you know it. Are you not the jester of the family?" Loki rolled his eyes and returned to his book. "Besides, even a man of my high standards will take a second look at a wrinkled prune of a woman if the company is good enough."

Volstagg laughed, "Standards? We've seen the company you keep, Fandral, you would bed a wild best if it showed interest!"

Grace stepped into the room, "So is this how you think of me? All of you? For fuck's sake, is everyone in this god-forsaken realm just trying to get in someone else's knickers? And great comebacks, Loki. Really awesome way to defend the fact your...friends? -Thor's friends, are calling me an old whore. Just...just...forget about lunch, OK? And all of you, go fuck yourselves. I hope the women you screw find out how you talk about them and ditch you so it's your only option." She slammed the door behind her.

Thor passed Grace as she strode down the hallway, her anger very apparent; he entered the room where the others sat, Fandral and Volstagg looking uncomfortably sheepish, "What have you done to Grace?" When he spoke, the spell of her anger was broken and Loki vaulted off the couch, book in hand, and dashed out the door. Thor glared at Fandral, "Has your uncouth tongue brought injury to our guest?"

Loki followed Grace at what he considered a safe distance, trying to catch up, but also realising that her anger would likely be explosive and his best chance to apologise would come when she had been given the opportunity to calm down a little.

He nearly caught up with her when she was fumbling with the key to his door, "Miss Grace, please-"

"No. I heard what he said. And the only thing you said was that he shouldn't talk that way- no 'she's not a whore, shut your face before I do it for you' or 'maybe your shit standards of beauty are unreasonable and you'll be old some day, too' or even just telling him that you see something in me worth more than just what's between my legs or what I look like as I get older? Anything that discredits him? You don't get to say anything right now." She opened the door and slammed it shut. He stood, staring at it, unmoving, wondering what he should do, unable to work through just what had happened. He wondered if he had destroyed all the years of friendship in a single moment of not wanting to push Fandral, knowing that any protest would only cause him to escalate his vulgarities.

He sat down beside the door and crossed his arms over his knees, his head tipped back against the wall, eyes closed, scared he had lost his best friend, "What am I going to do?"

Thor crouched down in front of him and placed his hand on Loki's knee, "You do not know the whole story, Loki. Grace's anger is not only directed at you. You simply will bear the brunt of it because you are closest to her."

"What else could have angered her so, Brother? Fandral's words were vile- were I not such a coward, I ought to have torn out his tongue and made him swallow it so he could eat his own words."

"Creative, but Fandral is still not the only thing that has her upset."

"Then tell me so I might fix this- I cannot lose her, Thor, and I must do anything I can to make this right."

"You cannot solve this problem. One of the guards assaulted her while she was on her way to you- he pinned her to the wall and kissed her. She did a bit of damage to him in return. He was bragging about it to another guard within my hearing and I confronted him about it on my way to you. He confessed quickly. I need to hear her side of the story as well, but I do believe that he will no longer be in the palace guard by the end of the day."

"Which guard? I will remove him from his post permanently."

"No, Loki. You will not. You do not have your knives or your magic with which to do the work quickly, nor will I permit you to do so."

"You believe me so weak that I cannot challenge one of the guards?"

"No. I believe that Grace needs you at the moment far more than she needs you to seek vengeance on her behalf. Do not worry, he is unlikely to come this direction. I have made it explicitly clear what I will do to him should he venture towards these chambers. Let me take care of this. You take care of her." Thor stood and offered Loki a hand.

"What should I do, Thor? You know I have never been able to undo my own words easily."

"Then say little and let her speak. You ears and your heart will serve you far better than your silver tongue."

Loki thanked Thor and watched him leave with a swish of his read cloak. Loki turned to face the closed door and paused before he opened it, his hand resting on the latch as he took a few deep breaths and prepared himself for a verbal onslaught. He gently pushed the door open.

When he stepped into the room, he found Grace curled up on his bed, silent. He wondered if she was sleeping, so he softly said her name and waited. She said nothing, but she did shift a little and he approached to find out if she was awake. He sat on the edge of the bed beside her, noticing her eyes were open.

"I'm sorry, Miss Grace. I know I ought to have been stronger in my stand against Fandral. It is no excuse, but the more forcefully and insistent one is against him, the more vile he often becomes. I did not think you were listening and hoped that by saying little, he would stop and I would not have to resort to playing his game, protesting louder as he spewed greater vulgarities after each retort."

Grace sat up, her back still to him, "Is this really how Asgard sees me? As a hag, old and decrepit, not worth more than a measure of beauty?"

"I do not know. Perhaps. Yours is not the only shallow culture."

She started crying, "I can't stay here Loki. The guard. How he caged me. How he pushed against me and kissed me against my will..." Her words were flying faster, her pace becoming frantic, "That's how it starts. I can't stay here. Oh god, Loki... It's like when I was a kid and she'd sell me. I'd try to push them off, good girls resist, but in the end, the guy was always stronger. So was he. And he said the same things. Just a whore. We can protect you if you put out. I've heard that before, on the streets. He said that. He said that if I gave him something in return, I'd be safe. I can't. I can't. This place..." She disolved in tears, Loki's arms around her. He felt his own hot tears rolling down his cheeks, angry that he had not been able to protect her. He held her and rubbed her back, every condolence or reassurance he could think of seeming far too tame or simply a nicely dressed lie. "Loki, I just want to go home." His heart sank.

"Miss Grace, I'm so sorry. I don't want you to leave, but if this is what you need..."

"Yes." A fresh round of tears silenced all but her sobs and Loki pulled her gently down to the bed, curling up with her, holding her close.

"Then home is where you will go. Rest with me, though, if this is to be our last day together. I will make arrangements when Thor returns."

"Do you see me as just an old woman?"

"No. You are my Miss Grace, you sing the song of my soul. I love you deeply in a way I have not loved before."

"Please fight for me, then, when I am not there to fight for myself."

Loki stroked her hair, "I will strive to to better."

"Thank you."

"Close your eyes, my darling. I will stay with you."

Thor knocked lightly on the door a few hours later, Grace soundly asleep, and Loki made arrangements for her to travel back to Midgard.

"Would she stay if she knew the guard was no longer in the palace?"

"No, I do not think she would. She hurts far too deeply for that alone to right this wrong. Her childhood was scarred by far more brutal abuse and this has made those memories surface. She needs to be where she knows she is safe, and if that is at home in Detroit, then that is where I shall make sure she can be."

"I suppose Fandral being here likely does not help matters, either. I have dealt with him for the moment, and though he may be more careful with his words around you or I, I cannot trust that he will not be vulgar around others. He can be rather thoughtless."

"Thor, Fandral has never been a _thoughtful_ creature. It is as if thoughts flee from his empty mind as fast as they are created." Grace stirred and Loki nestled back beside her, "Now if you have no more to say, I would like to spend as much time with my friend as I can before I send her home."

"You will _take_ her home, Loki, not send, and then you will return immediately. I have business to attend to with Father and she needs _you_. Prove that you are worthy of this trust and perhaps next year you can retrieve her yourself."

Loki kissed Grace's cheek, "Thank you." Thor left his chambers and he quickly fell asleep alongside Grace.

Upon returning to Midgard, neither Grace nor Loki spoke until they were in her apartment. She dropped her suitcase in the middle of the living room floor and went to the windows to look out over the city.

"Miss Grace...will you be visiting next year? Or will the scars still be too fresh?"

"I'll try, Loki. I can't guarantee anything, but please, come anyway. I'll need to see you, even if we only get a few minutes."

"I hope we have more time than mere minutes. Unfortunately, that is all we have right now- I must return quickly to prove my worth for this task."

She waved him to come over to the window and he joined her, "Just a moment, OK? I need you here for at least another couple of minutes."

"I suppose Father will understand a few minutes- even he, with one lone eye, cannot be so blind that he cannot see I would wish a few moments to say a proper goodbye to my dear Miss Grace."

"I don't want to get you in trouble, but..." She turned to face him, "I need to be reassured that I'm really something special to you- I mean, I know I've never been a pretty face and it's not exactly getting better as I get older, but this...this has really hit me hard."

"And how might I prove to you that you are so dear to me?"

She smiled softly, resting her hands on his chest, "I'm sure you can think of something." She brought her lips close to his and waited. He very gently kissed her, hoping he would not choose the wrong action and hurt her further. After the kiss, she sighed and rested her head against him, "Thank you."

"I did the right thing?"

"Yes. A kiss that was not a threat."

"But also not just a kiss."

"Of course."

"I really ought to be going before too long- I do not wish so, but I do want Odin to permit me to travel alone to bring you to Asgard next year and this is how I prove to him I can be trusted to do so. But I do want to ask you to do one thing after I am gone."

"Yes?"

"Listen to that song Mr Stark had sung for you at his memorial. We have danced to it twice- consider it an anthem for our friendship. But now I must be going. I do not want Father to take my delay as a threat."

"Goodbye, then, Loki. Until next year."

"Yes, until next year." She walked him up to the roof and watched the Bifrost carry him back to Asgard. Then she dug a pint of Ben and Jerry's out of the freezer and found the song on her phone- "Not Alone". She played it once, twice, and again and again, until she had finished her ice cream and was ready to watch some bad 80s movies for laughs.


	29. A Very Bad Decision

A few weeks after Grace left, Fandral found Loki reading a very thick, very ancient book while sitting on a window sill in a less travelled hallway near the library. Loki glared at him, very clearly indicating that he was not welcome and he ought to pass by without speaking.

Fandral flashed a charming smile, "Well, here we are! The bookish prince once again, the psychopathic realm destroyer no more."

"I do not wish to speak to you, Fandral. I still wish to remove your tongue and stuff it down your throat."

"You are still angry from weeks ago? Come now, the joke is over. Besides, I somehow doubt that it was merely my actions that caused her to flee." Loki chose not to respond, "You do not think that I did not hear about the guard, do you? Everyone knows. She fought well, for a Midgardian."

"She fought well for anyone, even better than many of our own. You know this as well as I."

"She ought not to have needed to fight, though. Someone ought to have been protecting her, or at least her protection guaranteed by fear."

"She ought to not have had anything to need protection from- the guard ought to have had more respect fort a guest in these halls. Now will you please get to the point and leave me alone? I have work to do."

"Your reputation, Loki, is not as fearsome as it used to be. You are simply a puppet, a pet, to Odin, locked up even as you wander the realm. No one thinks you could stand up for her if you tried. Without your magic, you are nothing. Perhaps it is time you take steps to be feared again, to make yourself known as someone not to trifle with. You are, after all, the son of Jotunheim's former king. Maybe you ought to stake a claim for the throne- it would not be treason, simply a homecoming, and those who do not take you seriously here would certainly do so if you were king of that realm, allied to this one. I can even get you men if you wish to take forces in to establish your claim."

Loki stared at him, "That is madness. You propose for me to do that which resulted in Thor's banishment- make war on Jotunheim. You ought to hold your tongue lest I still decide you ought to lose it."

"Think on it, Loki. For her sake." With that, Fandral left. Loki returned to his book, but could not concentrate on the myths. He closed the book and wondered if possibly returning to Jotunheim would allow him access to their stories and mages. He did not think they had a library in what was left of the temple, but decided that someone had to yet be alive who knew the old tales. Returning could be beneficial to his more literary quest as well. He stopped, shook his head to clear the idea from it, and tried to return to reading.

Fandral's words, however, stuck. Loki cursed himself for not being able to simply dismiss them. He wanted to, but the thought that he was not able to protect Grace, in addition to his curiosity about Jotunr lore and magic, kept festering at the back of his mind until he approached Fandral and asked, entirely hyphothetically, he assured, just how such a band of men could be procured that would be effective against the forces of Jotunheim and upon what sort of timeline could a plan be drawn up and a party seriptitiously moved out. Fandral laid everything bare for him. Loki did not trust Fandral, but the plan seemed solid enough, as did the battle strategy to use on arrival. He began polishing his armor and oiling his long-neglected knives.

Halfway through the year, Loki disappeared from Asgard and nearly every military unit noticed a few members had vanished. Heimdall looked for them and found them in an encampment in Jotunheim. He alerted Odin and Thor. Odin readied men to send with Thor into battle, if needed, but otherwise to retrieve Loki and return. Thor, on the other hand, went to Midgard and knocked on Grace's door.

When she opened it and found him on the other side, her first thought was that something terrible had happened, "What's going on?"

"Loki has invated Jotunheim with a small army. I do not know what his intentions are nor his reasoning, but before we engage him in war, I would like to see if you can speak to him."

"Fucking hell, what is he thinking?"

"I do not know. You will not be staying the night, do not bother with a bag. Father will retrieve you from the battle field before the fighting begins and you will take supper in Asgard before returning here."

"Be honest with me, Thor- does this have a snowball's chance in hell of working?"

"Only if the cause has something to do with you. I do not know how he could possibly come to such a conclusion, but this is Loki of whom we speak- his mind works quite differently from mine."

Grace turned off the lights, grabbed her keys, and followed Thor to the roof, "Then I guess away we go..."

Heimdall met them on the bridge and handed Thor a note, "Before you leave- this was discovered in his room."

Thor read it quickly and then read it a second time, glancing at Grace as he did, "He says he does this to guarantee your safety. There is little else here. Has the fighting started?"

"No. Loki waits on the plain, the warriors of Jotunheim at a distance, watching. His encampment is small, his tent quite obvious. You should have no difficulty finding it." Heimdall handed Grace a bundle of fabric, "Wear this as you approach- it will identify you as under the protection of Asgard."

She unfolded it to find a fine red cloak trimmed in gold, "It's beautiful." She put it on, the fabric sweeping the ground, the sleeves coming just to her knuckles. Thor mounted a horse brought to him by a stable boy and gestured for her to ride behind him. She had to ask Heimdall for help. Thor's army joined them, banners flying. Within moments, the Bifrost carried them to Jotunheim and they were situated between Loki's men and the temple.

Thor helped Grace dismount and pointed to the single canvas tent in the middle of Loki's army, "He will be there, planning his attack. Do not spend too long speaking to him, for his men appear to be restless. I will be watching. Wear your hood over your face as you approach. You will appear to them as a priestess or emissary of the throne. They will not dare touch you. To do so would be an act of treason and a guarantee of death."

Grace did exactly as Thor said, took a deep breath, and walked to Loki's tent, her pace slow, but determined. An ambassador in a similar robe was sent out to the temple to explain just exactly what was going on to the king of Jotunheim.

When she reached the tent, she heard voices inside and waited for only a moment before clanging the bell that hung by the flap. The voices ceased and a man left, holding the flap for her when he saw her robe, announcing that Asgard sought a conference. Loki beckoned her to enter.

She stood in front of him and waited for the door flap to close before removing her hood, "I have no idea what you are thinking, but this is madness...and Thor's out ther waiting to drag you back to Asgard by any means necessary."

"Miss Grace. I did not expect a visit from you, especially not as an emisary of Asgard."

"Your brother showed up at my door and said you were about to do something incredibly stupid."

"I suppose that depends on your perspective."

"Care to tell me what yours is? Because you're staring down the barrel of the combined might of Asgard and Jotunheim and it looks like crazy from here."

"Asgard sees me as weak. I will not stand for this."

"Wait, so because other people treat you like crap, you're going to barge in here and kill people? That's shit logic."

"It is what I am willing to say."

"So you're admitting there's something you aren't telling me."

"No. But this conversation is over. I suggest you leave before you are injured in battle."

"You're one cold motherfucker right now, Loki. I don't know what you're doing. I don't get this. I think you're making a huge mistake and you're going to get yourself killed. I guess this is the real-deal goodbye, then, because I doubt Odin's going to let you have guests if you return to Asgard alive...and I'm pretty sure that's a slim possibility. I'm going to see you next on your own funeral barge. Oh, and know that I'm going to kick the shit out of whomever put you up to this."

"Because I could not have possibly come to this conclusion on my own."

"No, because I think you're better than this." She put up her hood and spoke softly, "I wish it wasn't the end, but please, if you ever loved me in any way, reconsider." She left the tent and returned to Thor's encampment. Loki dropped his head into his hands. He stepped out of his tent in time to see the Bifrost carry her away.

One of his men noticed him staring, "Is everything still alright, sir?"

"Yes. Prepare our attack."

"Asgard's army is still waiting for the return of their emisary to Jotunheim's king."

"Good, they are ill prepared. Ready the men. We attack on my command."

Thor noticed the increased activity in Loki's camp and quickly organised his army.

Once returned to Asgard, Grace retreated to the common room, pretending she did not exist by sitting in a window, partially hiding behind a curtain, listening in as Heimdall's messenger updated whomever was in the room on the battle's progress. Sif and Volstagg fought beside Thor, but Fandral had made an excuse not to go and, having entered the room believing it to be empty, sat with two girls on his lap in front of the fire, oblivious to Grace's presence.

"So you see, my girls, with this action we kill two birds with one stone. I have removed the dangerous maniac prince you felt so threatened by- he likely will not be returning to Asgard, and that also means the hag he brings here will no longer be present to remind you that your beauty will spoil in a few millenia. The king ought to offer me a reward- though for which I am not certain. Quite possibly both!" The girls giggled. "Of course, ladies, there is still the open question as to just why he won't return. Will he be brought to his knees on the battle field? Will he assume the throne of Jotunheim? Or will he come back, but be on his shield, persay, rather than carrying it? Head on a pike, perhaps?"

Grace slipped from her hiding place and walked quietly behind him, tapped on his shoulder, and, when he turned towards her, solidly landed her fist below his eye, grazing his nose, "You son of a bitch." She left the room as Fandral's women shrieked and panicked about the blood trickling from his nose and went straight to the place she felt most safe- Loki's room. She knew Odin would call for her soon. He had sent word when she returned that he wished to take supper with her. She curled up under Loki's blankets, the little stuffed penguin tucked close to her chest. The pillow carried the scent of his hair. She knew it was likely the last time she would ever spend in his bed and she hated the thought. She let herself doze off, only waking when a knock came at the door, someone calling her to join Odin. She fixed the blankets, placed the little penguin on the pillow, and followed her escort to Odin's private chambers.

"Good evening, Grace. I hope you are well, despite the trials of this day," Odin said as she entered his small dining room.

"Yeah, so far. Maybe. I guess you've probably already heard what I did to Fandral."

"Yes, but I would like to ask you to step back from that story for a moment and simply enjoy the meal before we discuss such dark things."

"Respectfully, I'm not sure how I can do that. My best friend has decided that killing people is a good way to somehow protect me. I'm not sure I can step away from it at all."

Odin sighed and nodded, "Of course. I meant no disrespect for your feelings. But please, do try the wine. It is quite good."

She did as he asked, sipping slowly as she ate the meats and breads prepared for her, enjoying the flavours and the warmth of the food. It truly was a divine meal and she made sure to tell him so before he started the heavier conversation.

"Now. You spoke to my son on the battle field. Did he tell you anything that could explain his actions?"

"I told him he was doing something stupid and he said that was a matter of perspective. He also said it was because Asgard sees him as weak and he won't stand for that. "

"And what is it that caused you to then break Fandral's nose?"

"I asked Loki who put him up to this and he said he wouldn't talk about it. Then when I was sitting in the window in the common room, I heard Fandral bragging to his women that he'd killed two birds with one stone, getting rid of Loki and getting rid of me. Apparently he did it for his girlfriends- Loki scares them and I'm a reminder that we all get old and die. It was mean, but I could have dealt with it if he hadn't gone on so gleefully about Loki coming back dead on his shield or his head being on a pike. That's when I decked him. It was a pretty good shot, too, and will mess up that face of his for a little while."

Odin nodded, "I cannot say that your actions were unjustified. It makes sense that someone would have planted a seed in Loki's mind that this was a good idea. The question is, what was it that Fandral used to convince him to put his visits with you in jeopardy? They have been far to valuable to him in the past to convince him to take action against Asgard, no matter how angry he has been."

"You do know I was attacked by a guard the last time I was here, right? And that Fandral was being an asshole then, too?"

"Yes. Thor and Loki both told me of these incidences."

"I think you need to talk to Fandral. And scare the shit out of him until he tells you just what he told Loki. Whatever he said to convince Loki to risk our visits had to be pretty serious."

"I plan on sending for him after we are done here and you are safely back to Midgard."

"Will you send somebody to tell me what happens? I know Loki's a cosmic fuck-up, but I still want to know if he survives this. He's still my friend, even if I want to strangle him."

"Of course. I may have been untowardly harsh to you in the past, but you care deeply about my wayward son. The least I can do is to let you know the outcome of his foolishness."

"Thanks."

As a servant came to clear their plate, Odin rose and she did the same, "Now, I believe it is time you return to Midgard before it gets too late."

Grace said her goodbye and went directly to Heimdall, travelling the Bifrost alone for the first time. When she returned to Midgard, she only stopped long enough in her apartment to get her drivers license before going out for a long drive, the windows down, the chill of the fall air stinging her cheeks. She focussed on the road and headed out of the city, finding her way to the country roads that would allow her to drive for miles without a stop sign. She drove for over an hour in the silence and then made her way back towards Detroit.

In the grey light of late dusk, she did not see the deer step out in front of her car until it was too late to slam on the breaks. Not long after she hit the animal, the car rolled into the ditch and everything went black.


	30. A Lucky Bastard

Late the same night of the battle, Loki found himself once again bound in chains as he was marched into the palace. Thor had trusted Volstagg to deliver him to the dungeons and Volstagg had done his duty well, leaving Loki at the mercy of the dungeon guards. He was tossed into a small cell and brutally beaten, but as his face pressed against the cool floor while he bled as they laughed and left, all he could think was that at least Grace was safe. No one would see him as weak after their performance at war. He had been so close to destabilising Jotunheim. Even Thor had admitted such as he had dragged his brother from the battle, content that he had done what was needed. His soldiers easily captured the few of Loki's men who did not surrender as they watched their leader, with Mjolner on his chest, dragged by his chained wrists from the battle field.

Odin would be there soon, he knew, to tell him what a terrible son he was, how he had failed and had once again been a disappointment to the realm. Thor would follow, with flowery speaches of brotherhood and the sadness he felt when he thought of what Loki had thrown away. He closed his eyes and focussed on breathing, hoping that the pain in his ribs would subside before he had to speak.

No one, however, came for him, despite his expecations. He was left alone, pressed to the floor, his chains still keeping him from much movement. He decided that the floor was the best place to stay, since he was not leaving it anyway, and contented himself to fall asleep on it.

Late the next morning, Odin arrived, "Are you awake, Loki?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"I have spoken to both Grace and Fandral."

"Neither names I wish to hear."

"You will hear them. Grace was convinced this was not your idea. She believed in you strongly enough to bring this to my attention and to implicate Fandral for putting poisonous thoughts in your head and to confront him when she heard him bragging of such. Fandral has been assigned a post with the outer guard for the time being."

"This was my idea."

"Even you, with your silver tongue, could not convince me of that. He recalled a conversation mere weeks after Grace's departure during which he attempted to convince you that you were unable to protect her and needed to do something fearsome to reestablish your reputuation as a warrior and also during which he suggested an attack on Jotunheim. Your timing may have been your own, but unless you had considered it prior, he planted the seed."

"So I am incapable of being devious without suggestion? Has my cleverness diminished that far since my fall?"

"No, but Thor and I discussed that unless you believed you were protecting her, you would not risk your time with Grace on such insane ideas." Loki said nothing. Odin sighed before turning to leave, and then called back, "She was something precious to you, was she not? I will send word to her that you have survived. I do not know that you two will ever meet again. I hope you were kind to her when you spoke to her last." He disappeared up the stairs and Loki stayed, unflinching, on the floor, praying that somehow she would forgive him. He would ask Thor to take her a message- something that explained everything.

That afternoon, after Loki had finally pulled himself up onto the cot and slept a little more comfortably, Thor entered his cell with a grim look on his face, "I have some bad news, Brother."

"If it has anything to do with Jotunheim or with your horrid friends, I do not care."

"No. It is Grace. Heimdall cannot send word to her that you survived, as Father promised her. She is gravely injured."

Loki sat up as quickly as his chains allowed, "What? How?" His face was ashen. He struggled to stand, the chains getting in his way. Thor produced a key and released the manacles, tossing the chain under the cot.

"Heimdall says he saw her hit an animal with her car. The car spun on the road and rolled into a ditch. She was not found for a few hours. A passing driver saw the car and called for help. She is receiving medical care at a hospital in Detroit. but lost a lot of blood."

"Will she live?" Thor did not immediately answer and Loki felt as though he might be ill, "Please, Thor, will she live?" He grabbed Thor's arm, his eyes pleading.

"I do not know- she has not opened her eyes since the accident."

Loki sat down hard on the cot, "I made a promise..."

"I must tell Father of this. Hopefully I will have answers when I return." Thor left the cell.

Loki stared at his hands, his thoughts blank. Then came the memories- images of the fun he and Grace had together, the warmth of her skin on his as they slept close together, picnics under the shade of the great trees on the edge of the city. He had to go to her. He promised. That was the only thing he could get his mind to focus on- he had promised to hold her hand as she died and she was quite possibly dying and he had to reach Midgard. There was, of course, a way. One path. He could reach it without magic, but reaching it without being seen was the trick. He quickly roughed out a plan and then looked up, wondering how he would leave the cell as he removed his outer armour and leathers, knowing that it would only weigh him down and could be deadly if things went badly on part of the journey. He stood, and walked over to the barrier, thinking of how he could trick the guards. Nothing seemed like a good plan, but then he noticed it- the barrier was not a solid piece, rather two overlapping halves with just enough space between to slip out of.

This was not how prison barriers were supposed to be. He wondered if Thor had left it for him intentionally. Watching for his opportune moment, he waited, then dashed out of the cell and darted through the dungeon, travelling swiftly through the palace, sliding between the shadows, hoping he would not be seen and apprehended back to his cell. Rather than going up, he went down, deeper into the bowels of the palace, weaving his way through the tunnels that extended under the city. When he descended far enough, he entered a battered wooden doorway and took four damp, steep steps down into murky water that rose past his hips. The water rippled against the walls. He was level with the sea surrounding the city and in near complete darkness.

He took a deep breath before venturing forward, calming himself and focussing on recalling just how to get to the small island containing the cave that would lead him out of the realm. There were other ways to get there, ways that did not involve risking the tunnels being flushed to try to drown him out. Those ways, however, were far too visible and would require climbing the underside of an open bridge in broad daylight. He nervously stepped forward into the tunnel, hoping his feet remembered the way better than his mind did.

Three hundred paces forward. Inch towards the wall. Turn right and feel for the next tunnel. He was six paces from it. He hoped it was the right tunnel. Another fifty paces down that tunnel, find the left wall, and look for the door that would lead down another three stairs, all under water, and bring the water level up to his chest. He found the door, went down the stairs, and started counting. This was the long tunnel that would lead him to the base of the rocks. After two thousand steps, he heard a rumbling and his heart quickened. He quickly found a wall and began to feel for any place he could wedge himself. The rumbling was growing closer. He moved faster, dragging his hands along the slime, praying he would find something. He could feel the current in the water pushing him backwards and heard the squeeking of rats desperately swimming past him. He pressed himself against the wall and moved forward, praying something would save him, when his shoulder hit a crack, a part of the brick that had crumbled away. He wedged himself in it the best he could, tucking his arms in, pressing his hands over his head. The rumble became unbearably loud and the rushing of a huge wave of water roared towards him. The wave hit and threatened to dislodge him from his hiding place, the sound filling his ears, the water drenching him. He held his breath for as long as he could, but his body soon forced him to breathe and he sputtered and coughed as the drenching wave filled his lungs and threatened to drown him.

As Loki struggled to keep his body wedged in the wall, he could only think about the struggle to stay alive, not because his life meant anything in Asgard, but because he had made a promise to Grace that he could not break. His legs began to falter and he feared he would be swept out into the tunnels. This was what they wanted. The flushing of the tunnels after a prisoner escape was standard procedure. Prisoners rarely survived if they made it to the tunnels. He was determined to be the exception, but his body had other ideas. He felt light-headed and weak, his vision blackening from the edges, so much that he did not notice when the wave suddenly stopped, the roar of the water replaced by the trickle dripping from the bricks.

He staggered from the crack and coughed up water, his lungs burning, his throat raw by the time he could finally breathe again. He leaned on the wall, gasping, until he was no longer disoriented. His legs gave out from under him and he caught himself against the wall. The steps grew progessively more steady as he slowly worked his way onward, leaning against the wall as he did. His mind was on high alert, though, and every noise made him jump. When he felt the change in the texture of the wall, he knew he had reached where the tunnel changed from brick to carved directly into the rock. He ran his hand along, looking for a door. When he found it, he was relieved to see the decaying steps rising out of the water up to the light where the tunnel emptied under the bridge. There would still be some risk in his trek- the last feet from the tunnel's exit to the cave entrace would be completely exposed and it was likely he would be seen by anyone on the bridge. It was a frightening prospect to have come through the flushing of the tunnels and to be so close to the passage to Midgard to then face the very real prospect of failure. He took a deep breath as he stepped out under the bridge.

Loki's eyes traced his path up the side of the cliff to the cave opening, which was hidden from view from the bridge but plainly visible from the water. The path, however, was clearly visible from the bridge. He gathered his courage and climbed into the light, swiftly working up the side of the cliff, glancing over at the bridge. It was nearly empty. He kept climbing, his footing sure, his hands seeking good purchase as he climbed. When he finally pulled himself up over the edge of the cave floor, he was exhausted and chilled from the breeze over the water and collapsed for a moment of rest.

Little did he know that a small boy out walking with his mother tugged on her dress as he panted just inside the cave, "Mother, I just saw the prince."

She looked around, "Where?"

"There, on the rocks."

She shook her head, "What an imagination you have!" and they continued on their walk. The little boy glanced back over his shoulder, hoping to get another glimpse, knowing he had not imagined what he saw.

When Loki finally caught his breath, he made his way back into the cave to the place where it branched in different directions. He chose the branch he knew led to Midgard and walked on, his clothes damp, his muscles very tired. When he stepped through the portal, he found himself in a decrepit warehouse, the rain pounding on the roof, a chill in the air, little rivers of water running down the walls to puddle on the floor. He thanked whatever powers there were in the universe that his soaked clothes would not be odd in the rain. He wondered, however, just where he was in Midgard. He found a stairwell and left the building, the rain cold against his skin. He found a road and started walking, hoping he would eventually find a sign that would tell him where he was, but at the same time, not really paying very close attention to where he was walking. His knowledge of the geography of Earth was limited and while he knew that was the planet he was on, he had very little idea as to just how far he was from Detroit.

As the grey day faded into night, Loki decided to find a place to sit- he had been walking for hours, that he knew, but he still felt no closer to where he needed to be. The road had turned a few times, and it had ended at another and he had chosen a new route, but he still barely knew where he was. He knew the country was one that spoke Grace's language, as he could read the signs on businesses, but he did not dare ask where he was for fear of sounding like he was crazy and alerting any form of authority to his presence, especially any authority with ties to S.H.I.E.L.D.. So instead, he simply kept walking.

Eventually, he came to a very large park and stepped inside, seeking out a bench. He sat, dropped his head into his hands, and closed his eyes, scared he would miss his opportunity to fulfil his promise.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder, "Excuse me, sir, but it's late and the park is supposed to be closed. You'll have to move along."

"Oh. Forgive me, I was unaware of that." Loki stood and saw a young police officer standing beside the bench, "May you have a quiet night."

He turned to leave, but the officer stopped him, "Just one moment- are you quite alright? You're utterly drenched."

"I have been walking for many hours. I am a bit lost as well."

"Lost? Can I help you find somewhere?"

"Likely not. I came from the countryside hoping to find a way to get to my dear aunt, recently injured in Detroit. I have no means by which to travel to her and I fear she is dying alone, as I am her sole remaining family member."

The young officer's face fell, "Oh, that's god-awful news. You said you don't have a way to get a flight?"

"Correct."

"Come with me. I know a church not far from here that helps people get back to family when there are dire circumstances. I'll give them a call and we'll see if they can help you this late at night."

Loki felt a flicker of hope, "Really?"

"Yeah." He gestured for Loki to follow him and led him to a police car, offering him a seat while he made a phone call. A few minutes later, they left the park and the officer was introducing Loki to a woman in a long black robe, "Sister Mary, this man's got a problem you might be able to help him with. Says his aunt is gravely injured and he needs a flight to Detroit to get to her."

Sister Mary smiled warmly and gently took Loki's arm, "You're soaked to the bone, young man, please, come inside. Thank you, Thomas, I'll take care of him from here." She led Loki into a warm parish house parlour where a fire was dimly flickering behind an iron grate. She put another log on it and pulled a bench close to it, "Sit, warm yourself. I will be back in a few moments and you can tell me your story." He did as she asked and, true to her word, in a few moments she returned, "Sister Alice is fetching a few dry garments for you. Please, tell me what has brought you here."

"My dear Aunt Grace, my only remaining family, was gravely injured in a car accident in the city of Detroit. I have walked for hours to get to the city in order to find a way to her, as I have no car. I left as soon as I heard the news, but I fear that I may still not get to her in time. I promised her that she would not die alone and I may miss my chance to keep that promise."

Sister Alice entered the room with a neatly folded pile of clothes, "Please, if anything in this pile fits, take it. It is not healthy for you to be this wet."

Sister Mary retrieved a small laptop from next to her chair, "Now let's see what flights we can find for you."

"Thank you- I have no money to pay you for your kindness, though."

"No need. Just pass the kindness on to someone else when you can," Sister Mary replied, "Now, do you have any papers you can use to get overseas?"

"No. I have nothing. I am, for all intents and purposes, a man without a country. I was brought here as a child and have never had documents to prove who I am- I was educated at home to avoid questions."

Sister Mary's typing paused, "That will make things a little more difficult, but we can do this. I have my ways."

Sister Alice nudged him, "Now while she works her magic, you come with me and get yourself dry. There is no need for you to catch a cold. You'll need all your strength when you get to your aunt." Loki followed her to a small, sparse guestroom and she put the folded clothes on the bed, "It is likely that Sister Mary won't be able to find you a flight until morning. If so, you are welcome to stay here." She left before he could express his gratitude. As Loki sorted through the clothes and chose a button up and suit trousers, he realised just how easily the lies were coming to him and flowing from his lips. As he dressed, he noticed the bruises on his arms and chest. The beating the guards had given him had left many marks. He went to the mirror over the dresser and saw the bruises on his face and realised he looked as though he had been in a recent brawl. It was no wonder the police officer had stopped him and asked if he was alright. He certainly did not look it. He hung his wet garments over the back of a chair in front of the guestroom fireplace and returned to the sitting room where Sister Mary was still diligently working to find him a way to Grace.

"Well, because you don't have a passport, I've had do be a little creative. We have a few clergy members flying on a private plane to a peace conference in New York early tomorrow morning. I don't have a way to get you to Detroit from there, but I think I can get you past the immigration officers."

"My aunt has a friend in New York- I may be able to find a way to get to Detroit through him. I will be grateful for whatever help you can give." He settled into a comfortably worn armchair, "I do not want to ask too much."

"Oh, don't you worry about that. We'll do what we can for you... You know, I don't think we ever caught your name."

"James Odinson." It was the first name that came to his head that he thought would not be recognised, yet would still alert anyone in the Tower.

"Well, James, I don't think I can get you to Detroit, but I can get you to New York. Are you sure your aunt's friend will be able to help you?"

"I think I there is a good chance he will. He was always a kind man."

"Good, good. You go get some rest. We will see you on your way in the morning."

Loki knew Asgard would be searching for him and was terrified he would be found in the night and swept back to the dungeons before he had a chance to see Grace, but he knew there was no other way to get to her than to wait. He settled into the soft bed and found himself falling asleep more quickly than he thought he could. The day had certainly taken its toll on him and he happily surrendered to the night.

Very early the next morning, as the day just started breaking, Sister Alice gently shook him awake, "Come, Sister Mary's made breakfast. Your flight leaves in just a few hours."

She showed him to the bathroom and he showered and dressed, the cuffs of the shirt nicely hiding the silver dampening cuffs that were still around his wrists. He joined the two nuns for breakfast and then was handed a small suitcase and ushered out to a waiting car.

"May your travels be pleasant, even though you have a rough road ahead, young man," Sister Mary said as she waved goodbye.

Loki smiled at her over his shoulder, "Thank you. Thank you both so much. I will be sure to tell Aunt Grace of your kindness."

His flight was uneventful, the clergy members on the flight quiet the entire time they were in the air. One of them lent him a copy of the Bible to read and told him to start reading with the Gospels. Loki did as he was instructed and found the stories fascinating. The priest told him to keep the book as they parted ways, insisting that if he had never read it before, he ought to at least give it a chance. Loki tucked it into his bag, eager to keep reading. Again, Loki started walking, not entirely knowing where he was going, but watching for signs that would direct him to the heart of the city from the private airfield upon which they had landed.

A passing trucker slowed down and his companion called out the window to Loki as he left the airport, "You OK? You look lost."

"I am making my way to New York City. So long as I am heading in the right direction, I am fine, thank you."

She looked stunned, "Do you have any idea how far it is to the city from here? You'd be walking all day. Don't you have a car?"

"No, I do not."

She sighed, "Well we're not headed far from here, so we won't be much help, but do you have anyone you can call? I'll lend you my phone."

"I do not know the number. But thank you for the offer."

"So who do I have to look up to come get you then?"

"Dr Bruce Banner of Stark Tower. Or Mr Steve Rogers. Either will suffice."

"Captain America?"

"He knows who I am, yes. I seek his help in reaching our mutual friend who has been gravely injured."

The occupants of the truck cab deliberated for a moment before she leaned out the window, "Johnny's looking up the numbers. What's your name, son?"

"James Odinson." He hoped either man would be sharp enough to recognise the last name.

"Alrighty, James- come on over, we'll get you the phone." Loki stepped up to the truck and she opened the door so she could more easily hand him the phone, "Couldn't find the Captain's number, but did find you a Bruce Banner. I hope he's the right one."

The phone was ringing as Loki held it to his ear; a familiar voice answered, "Dr Banner here. I'm kind of busy, so unless this is really important, can I call you back?"

"It is quite important, actually. This is James Odinson- I have just arrived here by way of London and I am stranded without transportatoin to the city. I need assistance reaching Miss Grace, and given the condition I was told she is in, I need it quite quickly."

Silence, then Bruce answered, "James L Odinson, right?"

"Of course, you know another?"

"Just wanted to make sure I had the right Odinson. Where are you?"

"A very good question- allow me to ask the delightful woman whose phone I have borrowed." He looked up to the couple in the truck, "What city is this and how might I best direct him to find me?"

"Hand over the phone, I'll give directions."

Loki told Bruce what was happening and the woman talked to him for a few minutes before hanging up, "OK, so you're going to meet him just up the road. There's a doughnut shop on the corner and he'll be here in about an hour." She shuffled something beside her and handed him a few bills, "Here. I'm guessing you don't have any cash on you since you can't call a cab. Take it and get yourself a little something to eat while you're waiting."

He accepted the gift, "Thank you. I have been shown great kindness in this journey."

"Yeah, well just pass it on when you can. And I hope you get to your friend in time, whatever it is that happened to her."

"Car accident, and quite a bad one, from what I was told. But yes, again, thank you."

She shut the truck door, "Right up here on the corner- make a left, you'll see the sign." The driver started the engine again and pulled away from the side of the road. Loki went to the doughnut shop, bought himself a sandwich, a doughnut, and a coffee, tucking what other money he had been given into the suitcase Sister Mary and Sister Alice had packed for him. He took out the Bible he had been given and contented himself with reading it while he waited.

"James?" Bruce sat down across from him, "Since when do you use a name that's not your own?"

"I will explain when we are at the Tower. I have had a long flight and would like a moment to rest and seek information before I figure out the next leg of my journey. You have heard what has happened to Miss Grace?"

"No. What and who told you?"

"Heimdall watches her closely. She was gravely injured in a car accident- she struck an animal. I do not know her condition other than Thor said Heimdall reports she is not awake. I do not know exactly how much time has passed since- perhaps 3 quarters of a day?"

"Get your stuff together. I'll call Steve when we get to the car."

Loki picked up his book and suitcase, cleared his table, and followed Bruce, "Thank you for picking me up. I was willing to walk, but the woman in the truck insisted I call."

"It's a good thing you did- I looked this place up on the map before driving out here and it would have taken you close to 11 hours to walk to the city. Why on earth didn't you just land at the Tower?"

They settled in the car and Loki chucked ruefully, "Ah...I would rather only tell that story once. So if you do not mind, I would prefer to wait until we are at Stark Tower."

"I'll have Steve gather the few of us old folks still there. You'd better not be in trouble."

"Oh, inevitably I am. But at the same time, I still have no use of my magic and this time I am desperate to fill a promise, not to prove myself king, so it should not be trouble to any of you."

Bruce turned on the radio and listened to something soothing, "Sorry, but the traffic gets to me sometimes."

"Understood."

They were silent the entire drive into the city. When they reached the Tower, Bruce ushered him straight up to the penthouse where Pepper and Steve were waiting. After brief greetings, Steve asked what was going on.

"Miss Grace, is, according to Heimdall, is quite greviously injured after hitting a large creature with her car. I need your assistance to get to her- I promised her many years ago shortly after Mr Stark's death that I would hold her hand as she passed and I do not intend to break that promise."

"So why didn't you just go straight to Detroit?" Pepper asked.

"I had to escape imprisonment to reach Midgard and could not travel by way of the Bifrost."

Steve broke the rather awkward moment of silence that followed, "Imprisoned?"

"Yes. I led a contingent of rabble into Jotunheim to prove to those who had assaulted Miss Grace upon her previous visit that I was formitable enough that I could protect her and would do so at any cost."

"Wait, you tried to start an inter-realm war to prove yourself? Again?" Bruce asked.

"Essentially. Only this time it was not for my own advancement, but for Miss Grace's safety."

"And now you want us to help you?" Pepper was confused, "Why would you even think we would?"

Loki bowed his head, his heart sinking, "This is for Miss Grace. Not for myself. I promised her I would be beside her in the same way you were, Miss Pepper, for her brother. She was terrified of crossing into the great beyond on her own, alone, when I made this vow to her. I will not, and cannot, let her do so if I am at all capable of sitting by her side."

Steve too a deep breath, "So all you need is to get to Detroit?"

"Yes. And I can walk to her apartment no matter where in the city you drop me. I walked five hours between the entrance to this world and the park in London, I can walk into Detroit if you would rather leave me on the outskirts of the city."

Bruce shrugged, "OK. I think we can do that. For Grace."

"Yeah, for Grace," Pepper added, "Because we certainly aren't doing it for the genocidal maniac."

"Pepper..." Steve warned. She glared back at him and then left the room.

Loki was uncomfortable, "Have I said something to offend?"

"No. But Pepper has...she..." Steve could not think of the right words to say what he had to in a polite way.

Bruce decided blunt was best, "Pepper blames you for Tony's death. She blames other people, too, but we all took one hell of a beating thanks to you."

"Ah. I see. Then I ask that you help me to leave quickly so I might cause no further distress to her."

Steve checked something on his tablet, "Grace's room is empty. Tony left you money to take care of her- I'll find you a flight, but you can rest in her room for a while."

"I have no papers to prove my identity. It made things difficult for Sister Mary."

"Sister Mary?"

"My flight between London and New York was thanks to the dilligent late-night work of Sister Mary and Sister Alice. Their colleagues were flying privately to a peace conference and they arranged for me to join them in order to bypass the need for papers."

"You went to nuns for help? How did you even find them?"

"Fortuitous circumstance and a kind young officer of the law who found me, drenched, sitting in a park after hours in the rain."

Bruce stood, "Grace would say you've been a lucky bastard."

Loki smiled, "Yes, yes she would."

"Come on, let's get something to eat while Steve figures out how to get you to Detroit." They went to Grace's apartment and Bruce ordered pizza. The rooms were bare, no decoration, only a few pieces of furniture, and none of the traces of her that had made it feel so much like home. He settled onto the couch and memories flooded his mind from what little time he had spent there, the strongest being their movie marathon, curled up beside her on the couch, falling asleep with her warm against him. Then to sharing the bed in Detroit and the first time she invited him to stay the night in her room in Asgard. He realised that it was likely, whether or not he could see her, whether or not she lived or died, that he would never have the opportunity to share that closeness with her again and he felt as though his heart had been sucked out of his chest, leaving him hollow. He dropped his head into his hands.

Bruce came back into the room from the kitchen, having raided it for plates, to find Loki wallowing in despair on the couch, "So...you look like somebody just punched a kitten. What's on your mind?"

"Miss Grace. I have likely destroyed any chance that I will ever see her again in my effort o protect her."

"You're going to have to start from the beginning. What happened that she suddenly needed your protection? And why would it lead to you never seeing her again? I thought Odin was cool with her visiting as long as it was good for you?"

"One of the guards attempted to force a kiss, perhaps intending more, the last time she was in Asgard. Thor's friend, Fandral, convinced me that this was because I was seen as no threat, weak, and simply an annoyance that could be swept aside if someone so wished to harm her. I believed every word and that is why I took a small army into Jotunheim. Thor defeated us easily, the combined forces of Jotunheim and Asgard no match for the ragtag group of mercinaries."

"Is that why you look like someone beat the shit out of you?"

"No, that is because the guards actually _did_ beat the shit out of me, as you say, upon my being delivered to the dungeon in Asgard."

One of the building security guards delivered their pizza and Bruce gestured for Loki to come out to the kitchen table, "That sucks. Is that normal for new prisoners?"

"I do not know, but I am seen as the perpetual traitor, so I may be the exception for such...special...treatment."

"So are you going to go back willingly?"

"I have little choice. Without my magic, I am unlikely to be able to hide for long. I have made myself very visible by coming here- Thor will be searching for me and knows that Miss Grace is my priority. I will have no chance to escape the wrath of Asgard this time."

They ate quietly for a little while, Bruce asking after a few moments, "Do you think it's worth it?"

"Unquestionably yes."

Not long after, Steve delivered news that the company jet would be ready within the hour. Bruce invited him to help them finish the pizza. Bruce wished Loki the best of luck and then Steve escorted him down to the lobby to the car that would take him to the company jet. A few hours later, Loki found himself in Detroit. Steve called for a cab and escorted him to the Depot. He was not used to entering through the front door and their security guard was initially suspicious, but when he recognised Captain America, he let both men pass without further question.

Steve used the key Grace had left him for emergencies to let Loki into the apartment, "Do you want me to stay with you, or will you be fine here on your own?"

"I think I would like some time alone, thank you- it has been a hurried journey and I have not yet had the opportunity to think of what I will say to her when I find her."

Steve nodded, "Well good luck. Call if you need anything." Loki said goodbye and the door clicked closed as Steve left. He found Grace's tablet and took a deep breath, trying to remember how to navigate it to find phone numbers- something he had seen her do only a few times. She had a land line as well as her mobile phone and she had told him once how to use it in case he arrived at the apartment and she was, for some reason, not there.

He carefully turned on the tablet and pushed the icon he remembered would allow him to serach for things and searched for Detroit hospitals. He knew that she had once said that if anything ever happened to her, she preferred Henry Ford, but he did not know if that was where she was taken after the accident. He carefully wrote down the phone numbers and began calling each one, asking if Grace Stark was a patient of theirs, explaining that he was family- her nephew- seeking news of her condition. One by one, he eliminated hospitals, but he did, indeed, find her at the Henry Ford Hospital. He asked for an address, looked for directions on the tablet's maps, and was getting ready to leave when there was a sharp rapping on the door.

He knew, even before he looked through the peep-hole, who he would find on the other side of the door, "Thor, please, just a little longer." Thor said nothing, but advanced into the room as Loki opened the door, shoving him backwards, "Thor, do not take me back. I have only just discovered that she is yet living, but I have no idea of her condition."

Thor knocked Loki to the ground, "Father grows impatient with your repeated treason. You are called back to Asgard immediately."

Loki pulled himself to his knees and grabbed Thor's trousers, desperate, "Thor, please, I beg of you- if it were Jane, what would you do? I will do anything- anything- to be with her."

Thor shoved him off and he fell backwards, "Do you think that will work? Do you think I will grant you mercy if you invoke Jane?"

Loki's voice only grew more frantic as he yelled at his brother, "Have you never considered what she is to me, whether or not she sees me the same? Have you never thought of this? Have you never considered that you are not the only prince of Asgard who cares deeply for one of Midgard?" He propped himself on his elbows, breathing heavily, angry at Thor and hurt that his brother had never considered what he felt for Grace. "I made her a promise, Thor. A promise I _will_ be keeping, one way or another. And you have the choice to bring me back to Asgard, beating me so thoroughly that I cannot seek her out until she is dead, or giving me just a few days. Say you have not yet found me. That is the least you could do for me, and more importantly, for her." Thor towered over him, Mjolner dangerously close to Loki's chest, "You may do what you will with me once I have fulfilled this promise. We can return to bludgeoning one another into oblivion as before, or you can turn me over to Thanos, or just kill me yourself. But you will _not_ make me a liar to her."

Thor stepped back, "You? Not a liar? Since when has that been a concern to you, Brother?"

Loki slowly sat up and folded his legs in front of him, his hands resting on his knees as he stared at the dark green carpet, "If you have noticed nothing different since I had to earn her visits and keep them, you are more blind than our one-eyed father."

Thor studied Loki carefully, watching his posture, listening to the tone of his voice, "You are sincere." Loki said nothing. "She is truly your Jane?"

"Yes," Loki whispered.

"You have until sundown tomorrow. Then I will find you ."

"If I know she will live, I will be here. If I do not yet know, I will flee you so that I may fulfil my promise."

"I will see you tomorrow night." Thor left quickly, the door slamming shut behind him. Loki was shaking as he slowly stood. He dropped onto Grace's couch and deflated. After a few moments spent gathering his thoughts, he decided that it was time he set out for the hospital. He straightened his clothes and checked his directions, remembering that Grace had told him if there was ever an emergency, to check the little centre drawer in her desk. He did and found a manilla envelope containing an ID card, a bus pass, a credit card in his name, and a sheet of instructions on how to use the card and where he could find a slim leather wallet in which to keep them. He followed her directions and slipped the cards into the little pockets, a small amount of cash in the main billfold and her apartment key tucked neatly beside it.

He tucked it into his rear pocket and set out for the hospital on foot.


	31. Crime and Punishment

Loki arrived at the hospital and was escorted to Grace's room by security, the explanation being that even with the amount of time that had passed since the Stark family had been in the international spotlight, she was still too high profile a patient for any guest, no matter how related, to be permitted to visit without security keeping a close eye on her. He settled in beside her bed and took her hand in his, realising just how small she looked hooked up to the machines and with the casts on her arm and leg, bandages around her head. He waited quietly, not understanding the medical technology around him, but gently whispering encouragement to her, reminding her just how much she was loved, and asking her to please, open her eyes. At one point, a nurse entered the room to record her vital signs and he asked if there was any news as to when she might wake up. The nurse sent in the doctor, who kindly explained that Grace's injuries were not as severe on the outside, but she had sustained some brain injuries that they were closely watching- while the swelling had subsided, she was still not out of danger. After the doctor left, Loki asked the universe, or whatever power might exist in it, to bring her through.

When he was informed that visiting hours were ending, he kissed her forehead and returned to her apartment, sleeping restlessly on the couch. He arrived at the hospital early the next day and sat beside her as long as he was allowed, learning whatever he could from the nurses each time they entered to check on her. By the end of the day, he asked for another update. The doctor said she had made positive progress and it looked good that she would at least recover, even if recovery would take a long time. Loki was relieved. He returned to the Depot and left Grace a short note for when she returned, slipping the wallet back in the drawer and leaving his suitcase tucked in her closet, changing back into the clothes he had arrived in. Thor once again knocked and this time, Loki went with him quietly, hopeful that Heimdall would bring him good news as Grace recovered.

Thor brought him directly before Odin when they returned to Asgard, "Thor, leave us, please." Odin escorted Loki to a bench by the windows, "Sit. We have much to discuss." Loki did as he was asked, his eyes fixed on the floor, "I know you are not happy with me at the moment. I do not expect you to be. I am trying to take a lesson from your mother and respond to you in calm, rather than anger. I am trying to understand why you have done what you have done. I am going to need you to explain a few things to me. Firstly, why did you invade Jotunheim instead of coming to speak to me about Grace's safety? Secondly, why did you flee instead of waiting for Thor to return?" When Loki still refused so speak, Odin sighed, "I am trying to do right by you, my son. Frigga would have asked these things to try to determine your intentions and how best to proceed. My methods have not worked with you. I must try something different and hope you respond differently or else I simply have no other option but to be harsh and leave your fate to the dungeon master."

"I did not come to you because I cannot be seen as weak by the guards. If I am, she is still in danger. You may not see things as they are, but I do, and you cannot be every place at once."

"Understood. But you know as well as I that the sin of inhospitality is still considered quite grave, even as times have changed. Attacking a guest is a punishable offense. Had you come to me, I could have done something about the situation swiftly."

"Did not Thor take care of it?"

"He did what he could, but he also failed to inform me immediately. You both need to remember that you are princes, not kings, and your reach is limited. Mine is not. Now, the second question? Why you fled?"

"The barrier was open, Miss Grace's life possibly very short. I could not risk missing her passage and breaking my promise."

"Your promise?"

"I believe I told you that I promised to hold her hand as she faced death."

"Ah, yes. That promise." Odin rubbed his brow, "You broke one promise to keep another. You gave up travelling off realm for her visits, do you not recall?"

"I do."

"And yet you still did."

"Yes. I am not sorry. Father, I will always find myself back in Asgard, I have no other path in my future. Her life is short and I would rather fulfil my promise to her and beg your mercy after than break her heart in the last few moments of her life to be right with you."

Odin was surprised that there was no bitterness in his youngest son's voice, only a resigned sadness; he placed a hand on Loki's shoulder, speaking softly, "You have no need to beg. Word did not reach other realms that you had escaped- I very intentionally sent Thor and only Thor to seek you out. Your reasons, were noble and for once, your heart was in the right place. I am proud of you for thinking of her needs before your own, but please, the next time you receive such news, wait. Just a few moments. You and Thor will travel together so you might comfort her in her last moments. I am not so blind as you seem to think I am."

"Thank you, Father."

"You will return to your cell for the present. While your escape to Midgard went unnoticed, your assault on Jotunheim did not and I must present to the other realms a harsh and unrelenting king, rather than your father." When they both rose, Loki ready to leave, Odin spoke once more, "I would have given anything to be able to hold your mother's hand as she left this world. I will not deny you this gift. But your visits with Grace will come to an end, at least for a little while. You have been reckless while trying to protect her and you have not carefully thought things through, as once once was your nature."

"May I see her once more? Given the shortness of Midgardian lives, I hope for at least a few hours with her to explain things before I see her on her deathbed."

"I will have Heimdall watch her recovery and when she is well again, I will visit her and ask if she wishes to see you. We will go from there."

Loki could think of no better way to handle the situation, so he nodded and let Odin's guards take him back to his cell. He hoped to escape a beating, but knew when the dungeon master followed the guards in that he would be treated just the same as any other prisoner, possibly worse, for his escape attempt.


	32. One Last Moment Before the End

Months later, after Grace had been given some time at home to recover, she finally was able to move more easily around the apartment on her own. She settled into her desk for the first time since she left the hospital, having spent the most of the past few months either in bed or on the couch, visiting nurses and therapists attending to her needs. When she settled in, she found a folded note centred on the desk- she decided that the nurse must have missed it when she first brought her the tablet. She picked up the note and opened it.

_"Miss Grace. I came as quickly as I could when I heard of your injury. I hope you are recovering well. As I have been imprisoned for my actions in Jotunheim and have thusly escaped this imprisonment to be beside you, we are highly unlikely to have our yearly visit this upcoming year. I will send word when I can. I am grateful that I did not have to say goodbye as I sat at your bedside. The wallet is in the drawer, my suitcase of Midgardian clothes in your closet. When I can, I will explain everything to you in person. Much love, Loki."_

She read the letter again, a weight off her shoulders she had not realised she was carrying- he was alive. And, though no one had told her, he had visited her in the hospital before she had regained conciousness. She had assumed that since she had not heard otherwise, he had been returned to Asgard, but somewhere in the back of her mind, she had also worried deeply that he had died and she was unaware of it. She whispered to Heimdall to make sure he knew she got the note and then tucked it carefully in the drawer with his wallet, wondering when she would see him again.

About a week later, Odin appeared on her doorstep.

"Ah...I'm going to assume this isn't a happy visit." She invited him in.

"Not really. How much do you know of what happened after Loki's war against Jotunheim?"

"Only that he's been in jail since. And that he came to see me in the hospital. He left me a short note, but I'm guessing you're here about whatever's happened since."

"Primarily, yes. The last time you saw him was on the eve of battle. He broke free from his cell and risked a great deal to get to you when your life was uncertain. I have not punished him for this escape as his intentions were noble. We discussed your visits, though, and it seems that since he is no longer thinking clearly and considering the consequences of his actions when you are concerned, you will not be coming to Asgard for some time. I do not know how long he will need to clear his head."

Grace sat down on the couch, her leg sore from standing too long, "I've only got a decade, maybe two, left..."

"And that is why I told him I would discuss with you as to whether you are ready to see him at this time or if you would rather wait. I will bring you to Asgard one last time for a few hours before he loses the privileged to see you."

"Yes. I want to see him. I need to hear his explanations for this mess first-hand."

"Can you be ready to travel in only moments?"

"Let me grab my bag and I'll be ready now. Can't guarantee my leg will hold me up very long once we get there, but yeah." She grabbed the canvas bag beside the couch and slowly stood, making sure she was steady before fishing around in the bag for her keys, turning out the lights, and following Odin out the door.

When they arrived in Asgard, she looked at the distance between where they landed and the palace and winced, knowing it was too long for her to easily walk, "All-Father? Is there any way I can get a little help getting to the palace? I can't walk this, my leg is still pretty fucked up from the accident." Odin nodded as the guards met them, both mounted, Odin's 8 legged horse between them. He ordered one of the guards to allow her on their horse. Neither moved to help her after they dismounted. He noticed this and sighed, disappointed, and instead helped her on his own horse, riding off before they had even returned to their saddles.

At the palace, he gave her a stout walking stick an offered her an arm as they walked down to the dungeons. Grace felt both honoured and out of place on the arm of the All-Father, her pace slowing on the many stairs. She hoped that she was not trying his patience, but he showed no irritation at her struggle.

She appologised for having to take a break on the landing and he shook his head, "Despite what my youngest son has likely told you of me, I am not entirely blind or heartless to the struggles of others. You are in your twilight years, as am I. Do not think I do not understand the need to rest. Aesir and Midgardian may have different lengths of life, but when we reach our evenings, our needs are not so different."

"I'm always afraid of scaring Loki with this whole aging thing. It happens so fast and he still looks like he did the day I met him."

"Perhaps a fear of wasting time is something he ought to learn- time is precious and we so rarely allow reminders of just how short even 5,000 years can be."

They continued down the stairs, each step progressively more difficult, "At this rate, I'm going to get down there and fall over sideways."

"We will make sure you have a place to sit while you speak to Loki."

"Any ideas on how we're going to get me back _up_ the stairs?"

"Thor can always carry you if need be. I am certain he is up to the task."

"Given how much weight I lost in the hospital, he could probably do it with one hand."

"Perhaps you can challenge him to such."

She laughed and they stepped onto level ground- the dungeons. Grace looked around at the rows of cells, the orange flickering barrier in front of those that were occupied. Odin gestured to the side aisle and escorted her to the only cell with guards posted outside of it. They stepped aside when he approached and lowered the barrier.

Loki sat up on his cot as Odin stepped into the cell and watched as his father gently lifted Grace up. Odin left and the barrier returned.

He stood to greet her, "Miss Grace-"

She slapped him and his head snapped to one side as her hand connected with his cheek; he opened his mouth to protest, but she interrupted him, "No. That's deserved. That's for the fact that you decided to put my visits in jeopardy because you had to go all macho on me and invade Jotunheim. I've got maybe 20 years left- 20 years! -and here you go and fuck up our visits." She limped past him, leaning heavily on the stick, and dropped onto his cot, "OK, now that I've got the angry part out, come sit with me and let's talk this shit through."

"You are not going to hit me again, are you?"

"No. Well, I don't plan on it at least."

"I will consider that a good sign."

"Yeah. Thanks for coming to sit with me in the hospital. I didn't know you did until I finally got to my desk by myself a week ago. I've been pretty well bed and couch ridden for the past few months."

"You read the letter?"

"Over and over again. You have a lot of explaining to do. I mean, I overheard Fandral being an asshole after I saw you in Jotunheim (and I broke his face for it), but that doesn't tell me that he was really behind that shit."

Loki sat down next to her on the cot and stared ahead, "He was. And I was insecure enough to act on it."

"You know, most people don't think that genocide is an acceptable solution to someone being an asshole bully."

"I felt I had no other options."

"I take it trying to just beat the shit out of Thor in a staged fight was out of the question?"

"Everyone has seen him pummel me enough that they would hardly believe that I, without my magic, could even possibly be any threat to him."

"Ah."

"Are you healing well?"

"As well as you can get when you've had to pretty much have a leg rebuilt."

"Have you had any other lasting effects from the accident?"

"I've done one hell of a job learning to write with my left hand. It's almost as good as my right. Busted that arm up pretty bad, too. My head hurts at random times, but they said that might never entirely go away."

"I am grateful it was nothing worse. I was terrified I would lose you."

Grace took his hand, "I know. You said you escaped here to come to me?"

"Yes."

"How did you get there without your magic or the Bifrost?"

"There is a passage I found many years ago that leads to an abandoned building outside of London."

"So how did you get from London to Detroit?"

"Two women- nuns, I believe Bruce said they were- found me passage with those attending a peace conference in New York. Steve brought me to Detroit. It was luck that I was able to get where I needed to be."

"Sounds like."

"Will you please find Sister Mary and Sister Alice and thank them?"

"You're not giving me much to work with, honey."

"I understand. I walked 5 hours from the warehouse to London and found myself in a park. All I know is they were not far from it."

"I'll do my best."

"Thank you." There was a lull in their conversation, "Odin has told you that our visits must cease for a time?"

"Yeah."

"I am so sorry."

Grace sighed, "I know. I just hope that they're reinstated before I keel over."

"He has said that he will make certain I am still able to be beside you in your last moments, whether or not I have earned the right to have you visit again."

Somewhere in the dungeon, someone screamed; Grace jumped, "Holy hell, what was that?"

"Listen closely- you can hear the lash before it strikes."

"Jesus fucking hell...please tell me that they don't do that to you."

"Only infrequently."

She slid closer to him, placing an arm on his back; he flinched, but she said nothing about his reaction, "I hope so."

Loki pretended that he had not reacted at all, trying to convince himself that the lie would be easy to maintain, that she would not find out just how badly he was regularly whipped, "Do not worry about me, I will survive this place. For once, Father and I have come to an understanding."

"That's great! Not great that you're still in the dungeon, but great that you two are at least talking. Quite the improvement over what you two were like when I met you." She leaned her head on his shoulder and he rested his cheek against her hair.

"You have changed me, my dear."

"No, you changed yourself. I was just around to see it happen. The hard work's been all yours. Don't short-change yourself."

"I have been reading the old stories and the old spells. I have not yet exhausted my options for bringing you here and Father has been looking in the books he will not yet let me read."

"Why won't he let you read them?"

"Because he fears that I might use the old tales of the other realms against them. I cannot blame him, I have not exactly proven myself worthy of such trust."

Grace kissed his cheek slowly, softly, "Maybe not to him. But to me..." She kept her lips close to his ear as she spoke, "And even though you fucked up with Jotunheim, I still think it's sweet that you would stand up for me and be willing to fight for me like that." She sat back and smiled, "But no more attempted takeovers, OK? You don't have to prove yourself. I think your dad's in your corner in this- talk to him instead."

Loki cuddled against her, "You are too kind to one such as I."

She held him close, glancing outside the cell to see if they were being closely watched; they were, and Odin beckoned for her to leave. She sighed and stroked Loki's hair, not wanting the moment to end.

"Honey, your dad's gesturing for me to wrap up. I don't want to, but I'd rather not push him. We've got precious little time to work with and I want to get back here before I die. So I should probably do what he asks."

He sat up and nodded, crestfallen and clearly showing it, "I understand."

Grace stood, using her staff to push herself up, "Until we meet again..."

He whispered, "Goodbye." As she walked away, she heard him quietly say, "Please forgive me, Miss Grace."

She stopped and returned to where he still sat on the cot; tucking her staff against her shoulder, she reached for both of his hands and gently tugged so he stood up, "I'm still a little pissed that you'd risk our visits, but I'm not going to throw you away because you're a fuck up. I am, too. And it's not every day you have a friend willing to risk death to prove himself capable of taking care of you. Of course I forgive you." She kissed the corner of his lips and he held her tightly, his shoulders shuddering as he tried to contain his emotions. When he had calmed, he let her go and quietly thanked her with a small, tired smile. She squeezed his hand and left the cell.

Odin helped her down and restored the barrier, "We will talk over lunch. Thor will be here shortly to help you up the stairs."

She nodded, "Thank you." Not long after, Thor appeared and scooped her up to carry her up the stairs. She laughed and glanced back at Loki in his cell as they left, glad to see that he was shaking his head in amusement.

Once they were out of sight, the dungeon master entered Loki's cell, "Now that they're gone, you know what it's time for."

"Ah, the daily whipping...how much I missed it in its delay."

"Not like I enjoy it myself, your highness, but it is part of the way we do things and Odin did not change that part of the punishment. We _did_ delay it today for you, though."

"For her, you mean."

"Yes, out of courtesy to your guest."

"And I thank you for that. I am grateful you would do such a thing to spare her."

"You seem to be quite fond of her. And she has done nothing wrong. If you are to be punished, so be it, but we do not need to punish her as well. She is going to have a hard enough time these next few years anyway. No sense in making it worse for her."

"I am grateful."

"Aye, I'm glad to have done it. Now, come along- we have to do what we have to do."

"Of course." He removed his shirt and folded it neatly on the cot, "Lead on."


	33. Going Home

Grace's life on Midgard stayed quiet for the decades that followed. She did manage to find the Sisters and sent them a note with a considerable donation, thanking them for taking care of her "nephew James", hoping they could use the money to continue their good work. She kept mostly to herself, visiting the Tower a few times a year and placing flowers on Tony's grave on the anniversary of his death. Pepper died shortly after Grace's last visit to Asgard and she was lovingly placed beside Tony in the Stark family plot by Grace, Bruce, and Steve. Of the Avengers, Hawkeye died first, his body discovered in an alley in Beijing only a few years after Pepper's death. Natasha had long since disappeared, news of Nick's death following shortly after Hawkeye's. As the years passed, the former Avengers numbered fewer and fewer, many buried near the Starks when their deaths were known. Grace used the family fortune to pay for plots and perpetual maintenance for them. Bruce died shortly after Grace turned 75. She sat beside him with Steve as he faded, smiling, happy to have finally found rest.

Thanks to his super soldier treatment, Steve looked a few decades younger than Grace, his aging slowed. He took over the company when Pepper died and consulted occassionally with Grace to make sure that the direction it was heading was the one she wanted for it. She continually reminded him that if the company fostered peacekeeping, goodwill, and the alleviation of poverty world-wide, he was doing things right.

Shortly after her 85th birthday, Grace looked around her apartment and realised that she was going to no longer need her posessions very soon. She began donating clothes she no longer wore, keeping only those pieces that she really liked or she had made special memories while wearing. She auctioned off jewellery and artwork, donating the profits to researchers she cared about and charities she knew would use the funds wisely. She set her affairs in order, making sure that the Stark family fortune would remain in trust after her death, with Steve in charge of it, and would be used for funding charity works world-wide, only a small amount of it set aside in a private account for personal use. She sold most of her furniture, gave the books she would not want to read again to the public library, and sorted through her movies to make sure those she would watch were the ones she kept. Everything was pared down.

A few days before her 86th birthday, she found she was simply too tired to get out of bed and decided that, given her long life, it was fine if she stayed there all day and frittered the time away in dreams and dozing. A few minutes after noon, she heard a knock on her door and was about to get up when she heard the spare key she had hidden in the hallway turn in the lock.

A thundering voice called out to her, "Grace! I come with good news!" Thor entered her bedroom, beaming, and stepped aside so Loki could follow him in.

Loki went straight to her bedside and sat down beside her, "Miss Grace- please tell me it is not too late and you still remember us."

"Of course I remember you- mind's still sharp even as this body fades out."

"I have permission to bring you to Asgard if you wish it. I know you grow weaker each year, and there is little time left, but please, come stay with me. Whatever you wish to bring, Thor will make sure comes along. We have a small cart here to make the task easier." He was excited by the prospect, his voice encouraging her to come along.

She sighed, "I don't know if I will make it that far, Loki. I am just so tired."

"Then please, I will carry you to Asgard. I just wish to have you with me as long as we can. And I think I may have found a spell..."

"How did you convince Odin this was a good idea?"

"Odin is no longer king. Thor was crowned but three days ago. This is one of his first acts."

"I will come with you. But you have to help me pack first."

Thor returned to the room with the tubs he had found in the now-empty guest room, "You have empty containers. Tell me what to put in them and I will."

Grace directed him to the closet and he began very carefully taking the garments off the hangers and folding them in the bins. Four bins later, the closet was empty, her shoes and hangers taking up one of them. Thor took them to the cart on the roof and retrieved another bin, packing her linens, including the ones on her bed, and tucking the few things from her dresser among the folds- jewellery, a teddy bear that had been Tony's, and a few little knick-knacks. Her pictures, sketches, letters, and books filled another, her movies, music, and the few of Tony's records she had kept over the years filling a sixth. Thor attached her bed, her desk, record player, the leather wingback chair Tony loved dearly, and her antique bedside table to the cart. The apartment was nearly empty as they cleared her cupboards and binned her food and kitchenware. Thor slung her bag and Tony's favourite guitar over his shoulder and they looked around the apartment one last time as she called Steve.

"Hey, Captain. Guess what?"

"What?"

"It happened. They're here."

"So you're visiting Asgard?"

"Not visiting- moving to. I have so little time left and I want to spend as much of it as I can exploring places I've never been. You know what to do, right?"

"Yeah. I do. And I'm going to miss you- you're going to visit, right?"

"As long as I can. I'll be back each year to put flowers on graves and to spend at least a weekend in the tower."

They said their goodbyes and Grace stuffed the phone in the bag on Thor's back, "OK. Let's go."

With the walking staff Odin had given her in hand, she locked the apartment for the last time. In a few days, Steve would come to Detroit to take care of everything, including creating the foundation that would make sure that Detroit artists could live in the apartment for a year just creating without having to worry about rent.

Loki insisted on carrying her as they travelled along the Bifrost and while she wanted to protest more than just a little, she relented, tired, and handed Thor her staff. Just before he called Heimdall, Grace asked for one more walk around the outside of the station. Thor waited by the cart and Loki took her arm, walking slowly around the perimeter of the building with her as she paused to look out over certain places she held dear. She whispered goodbye to the city as they looked toward the old Brewster Douglass site and then told Loki she was ready to go. He gently swept her up and carried her over to Thor. In the flash of a few moments, they were on their way to Asgard, Grace curled against Loki.

When they arrived in Asgard, Grace's eyes were closed and her breathing slow. Loki tried to wake her, but had no success. He began to panic. Thor placed a hand on his shoulder and urged him forward. Thor hitched the cart to a pony and offered to hold her while Loki mounted his horse. He was reluctant to let her go, but did, Thor carefully placing her back in his arms once he was settled. Thor mounted his own horse as Loki took off for the palace, Grace cradled close.

When Thor reached Loki's chambers, he found Loki whispering to Grace, carefully laid out on his bed, stroking her cheek with his fingertips as he did, "Brother, is she still with us?"

"Barely. I do not have much time."

"Do you not have a spell to try?"

"Yes. But in case it goes horribly wrong and it takes me, I want you here to explain to her what happened."

"I will do as you ask."

"Unbind my magic. Remove these manacles." Thor did so and Loki felt the shock of suddenly being in contact with the raw energy that made his sorcery work. It was overwhelming at first and he nearly collapsed onto Grace, saved only by Thor's arm across his chest. Breathing heavily, he grasped Thor's arm. Still not entirely sure he could control the power, he gestured to a chair and told Thor to sit. Then he turned his attention back to Grace. He closed his eyes and began to draw on what he had learned- the story from Jotunheim and the single spell he had found in their lore that he hoped would work to bring her life to the length of his. Of course, he did not know exactly what the spell would do- there were a few different legends surrounding it- but it was the only chance he had. He took Grace's hands in his, concentrated on the story and the spell, and began to recite the words in the language of his birth. He reached for items on his nightstand one by one- sprigs of plants native to Jotunheim, what few would survive the cold, and suspensions of stones, metals, minerals, gems in different oils. With a long silver knife, he added his own blood to the spell, gently touching the droplet to the underside of her chin and to her forehead. At the end, he bent down and kissed her lips, hoping the spell would work as he sealed it. He waited. Nothing happened.

Loki crossed her arms over her stomach and sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands, "The story is a lie."

Thor came to stand beside him, his hand on Loki's shoulder, "Perhaps it needs more time. The story may have not told the whole truth. Is it not better when telling a story to say something happened instantly when, in truth, it took a little time?"

"There is one other spell I could try, but I would not live to see the outcome."

"No."

"You do not get to tell me 'no' in this, Thor." He yelled, "Why? Why, after all this time, do I have to lose her? All these years of research, of holding out hope, and it all comes to nothing!" He balled his hands into fists, buried in his hair, the pain he caused himself irrellevant in comparison to his grief. He wanted to throw things, hit things, and he felt the storm in his mind gathering the same way that it had when Frigga had died. Things in the room began to quiver in anticipation of the release of energy that was to come.

Thor dropped to his knees in front of Loki, "Please, Brother, just a few more moments. Give the spell time to work, it is ancient and may act differently than the ones you are accustomed to." He was so focussed on Loki that he did not see movement from the bed.

Grace propped herself up on her elbows, "Loki? What the hell is going on?"

Thor heard her first and broke into a wide grin, laughing, "Brother, look! She speaks to you!"

Loki was still clutching his head, shaking it, unable to hear what Thor was saying; Grace spoke again, "Honey, are you OK?"

Thor grabbed Loki's face and held it still, "Listen! She lives!"

Grace interjected, "I don't want to have to smack you to get your attention, but you know I will if I have to."

Loki finally heard her voice and turned to her, "It worked." He began laughing and crying at the same time as his anger subsided and he noticed Grace sitting up, "Oh thank the heavens, it worked!" He crawled over to her, touching her hands, her arms, her face, "You look like you did when we met..."

"Holy fuck, really?" She looked at her hands, "Damn, somebody get me a mirror!"

Thor retrieved the full body mirror from Loki's dressing room and set it next to the bed, "Behold!"

Grace stared at herself, "Shit, I look good!" She turned back to Loki, who was trembling as he stared at her, relieved and exhausted, "OK, how'd you pull this off?"

"Old magic- far older than even Father, or his father, Bor. Old enough the story was lost in the lore of Jotunheim. They say there was once a Jotun prince who fell in love with a Midgardian giantess long ago- his love for her brought about the years of ice that encrusted your planet for many years. As he watched her age, he created a spell that would bring her life to the length of his. Some versions of the story say that his life was reduced in length and his years given to her. Some versions of the story simply say that she was brought to his age and they both lived long lives after. The spell was difficult to find, hidden in books that had not been seen since the war Father fought in, and they needed to be restored to life by the Cask of Ancient Winters, a relic of those lands. I do not know how long we both have- if it took my years and gave them to you, or if we will live long lives together, but either way, we will have years ahead of us and we will leave this world beside one another." He was so happy that he could not stop himself from touching her skin, amazed that the magic had worked. Thor bowed out of the room silently.

"It's been 20 years. And here we are, picking up like it was yesterday. Tell me, how has Asgard changed?"

"Other than Thor's corronation? Very little, that I know. I was only released from the dungeon a few days ago, a pardon from our new king."

"So how'd that go over with the royal advisors? Like a lead balloon?"

"Let us just say that 'not well' would be an understatement."

"You doing OK with the backlash?"

"It has been difficult, but I have stayed sequestered here and attempted to stay sheltered from their comments. It has helped that Thor promised that we would see you as soon as possible and I have been able to focus on that hope."

"I've missed you." Grace cuddled against him.

"And I you, my dear. 20 years is far too long to be parted."

"I'm tired. Can we just sleep the rest of the day away?"

Loki snuggled down into the pillows, wrapping his arms around her, "Of course." He thought she was asleep when he said, "I love you, Gracie," but had he managed to keep his own eyes open for just a moment longer, he would have seen the tiny smile at the corner of her lips as she nuzzled closer to him. They stayed in bed most of the day, waking only a few times, every time he made sure she was still breathing and kissed her cheek before falling back asleep. He got out of bed when he heard a commotion from the room next door, investigating to find Thor moving Grace's furniture into it, replacing the bed with hers.

"Ah, Brother! You wake! How fares Grace?"

"She sleeps, at the moment. Our rest has been peaceful."

"And you? Are you faring well?"

"Relieved. Oh-so-relieved. It is as though, between the pardon and Miss Grace's return, my life has renewed purpose. I am not entirely sure what that purpose is, but there is hope."

Thor smiled, "Good. When you both wake, please come to dinner in my chambers. We have much to discuss."

Loki then noticed the bed by the door, "You are removing the other bed?"

"I see very little use for a second bed here- we will set up a guest room down the hall. You and Grace, though, are unlikely to sleep in seperate beds when sharing a room. Given what I have seen, it is unlikely you will even be sleeping in seperate rooms most nights."

Loki blushed, "Ah...you are likely right. Though I do not want her to be seen simply as my consort or some such thing. She is my friend, first and foremost."

"Your companion- as Jane would have said, your soul-mate. I intend to honour her as such. But we will talk more on this over dinner. Go, rest with her. I will make sure her belongings are here for when she wishes to go through them." Loki returned to Grace and promptly fell back asleep.

A few hours later, Grace and he went to Thor's chambers and settled in for supper. Thor was happy and conversational, asking if she had rested well, and what she was looking forward to most in her new life in Asgard.

"Well besides getting to explore this place with my best friend, living in a palace and hanging out with the king sounds pretty nifty, too."

"Do you have any questions you would like me to answer up front?"

"Yeah, a few. First, how did you end up king? I mean, did your dad die?"

"No, Father has not passed. He is, in fact, one of my advisors. He does not believe he is strong enough to be a good ruler, though, and so he has retired to his rooms to study the civilisations of the nine realms and beyond."

"And what am I allowed to do? Am I just a guest here, or what? Because I don't know how your citizenship works or anything, but it's not like I've got a birth certificate from around here."

"You are free to do what you wish within the confines of the law of this land. The laws here are not very different than on Midgard, with regard to crime and the rights of others."

"Midgard's got a lot of countries, Thor, and they've got vastly different laws."

"Is it not generally accepted, though, that stealing, murder, rape- these are all terrible crimes?"

"Most places, but not always."

"You will not run afoul of our laws if you try to do right by others. We are not so different in the way we rule our people."

"You still haven't answered my question about citizenship or what I am."

"That is something the council of the court has asked me to discuss with you tonight. There is an oath of fealty they wish you to swear to- allegiance to this realm, forsaking all others. I do not think it right to ask you to abandon your Midgardian heritage, especially as you will be returning there to visit the graves of your loved ones. We have come to a compromise, if you will have it, and rewritten a portion of the oath. In a week's time, you will be brought before the court and asked if you will swear allegiance to Asgard and to keeping the peace here. You will also be appointed an emmisary to Midgard, one who can travel freely to that realm and may be asked to take on ambassador duties to that realm should the need arise."

"Swear an oath? I mean, I'll do it, but I hope this isn't something I have to write."

"No, it is ancient and has only been used on rare occassions, perhaps two or three times in my memory. You will have to recite it before the assembled court in a week's time. They have agreed to give you that long."

"So why do I have to do this again? It's not like I've done anything wrong...or is this one of those anti-Midgard things?"

Loki interjected, "Me. I am the reason you have to swear such a thing. The court thinks you will merely be a pawn of mine, easily manipulated to treason."

"They don't remember that whole 'going into Jotunheim to tell you off' bit, do they?"

"No."

"Or when I bitch-slapped you in the cell."

"No."

"Short memory for long-lived folks."

"That they are. But the council of the court even more so. I do not wish to jeopardise your ability to stay here. I have considered leaving Asgard for a time so they could learn to see you as you are, without me to taint their opinion of you and the offer to do such still stands."

"Brother, as I have said, I will not have you leave. Grace is a friend to both of us, and they will not treat her as though she is anything but herself."

"Thanks guys. We're one weird little family, aren't we?"

Loki smiled, "A delightful one, we are."

"So you're not going to go all batshit again now that I'm here, right? Mischief is going to be kept to the stuff that's not going to hurt anybody?"

"That is my hope. I will strive to do nothing that will sever my ties to you."

"Brother, we will do our best to help you defeat tempation when it rears it's head. I do believe that you and Grace will have many adventures ahead of you. Now, let us sup, for it has been a good day."

After dinner, Grace set up her bed and put a few of her things in the wardrobe, saving the rest of her unpacking for later. She dug through her clothes and found a long nightshirt, dropping to the floor the clothes she was still wearing from her trip to Asgard.

Before she could slip on the nightshirt, Loki stopped her, staring at her back, "Miss Grace, you have a new tattoo...this is beautiful." He gently touched the two tattoos he had known about- Izzy's and Tony's memorials. They were now entwined by the roots of a tree that rose up her back, it's branches and leaves spreading across her shoulders, blooming down and around her sides, brightly coloured flowers on vines draping over her shoulders to her chest. The roots tapered off low on her back, the edges curling around her hips. Loki could not help himself as he carefully ran his fingers along the branches.

"My artist did this as her impression of Yggdrasil. It's probably not at all what the tree looks like, but I liked it, so we went with it."

"I've never seen anything like it. What was the occassion?"

"I got it a few weeks after I learned I'd probably never see you again."

He turned her around and touched her cheek, "You had this done for me?"

"Yes. And for all the things I would miss learning and doing here. But yes, for you."

Loki was absolutely stunned. Grace slipped on her nightshirt and snuggled up under the covers. She gestured for Loki to join her and he removed his clothes. She noticed the dozens of crossed scars on his back as he folded his garments and set them on her chair.

"Do I want to know what happened to your back?"

"Likely not."

"Tell me anyway."

"The dungeons of Asgard are not kind, no matter the station of one imprisoned there. I heal quickly, but wounds carved so regularly do not heal and scar deeply in more ways than one."

"I'm sorry. I thought you said it was infrequent?"

"You remember that from so long ago?"

"Yeah. I do. Did you lie to keep me from worrying?"

"Yes, I did. I did not you to think only of what torments I would face in the years we would be parted. I prefered you think of me only as a lonely man in a cell, not one whipped as a matter of course."

"How often? How often did they whip you?"

Loki sat on the edge of the bed facing her, "Daily. Every single day for twenty years. The day you visited, the dungeon master delayed so you would not see what I went through. Even he sought to protect you."

"I think I should be pissed at you for lying to me, but I'm not. It would have freaked me out to no end to know that you were dealing with that alone. What else did they do to you down there?"

"A few beatings, some mild torture, but nothing too horrible- nothing that overpowered the memories that sustained me."

Grace reached for his hand, "You're safe now, though? Nobody's going to hurt you?"

"Thor's pardon was complete. Unless I transgress so seriously that he seeks to imprison me again, I will be under his protection."

"Good. And if anybody comes after you, tell me- I may not be warrior strong, but I do pack a mean punch and I'm a vindictive little shit. Somebody messes with you, I _will_ find them."

"You are remarkable, Miss Grace. I admire your tenacity and strength."

"You know, Loki, I heard you last night. You can call me Gracie to my face if you want. It's sweet, and nobody's called me that since Tony."

"Are you certain? That was very much his name for you."

"Yeah. I am."

"I am honoured you would grant me this."

"You've more than proven yourself worthy, Loki. Now let's get some sleep. Apparently tomorrow I have an oath to start memorising."

She dozed off and he realised, as he was fallng asleep, that if she heard him call her Gracie, she also heard him say he loved her.


	34. It's a Long Way to the Top

A week later, Grace found herself standing in the throne room at the base of the dias, Thor in his full kingly regalia with Mjolnir on his throne, Loki standing halfway down the stairs holding Gungir, dressed in his full regal armour, both men wearing their ceremonial helmets. Her long grey dress draped low on her back and showed off the flowers from the Yggdrasil tattoo that cascaded over her chest. The rest of the court mingled until Thor spoke, then their attention turned to the dias.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court! We are gathered here today to hear the proclamation of loyalty from Grace Stark, the newest member of our royal party." He nodded to Grace.

She took a deep breath and began to recite, "I, Grace Stark, of the realm of Midgard, do hearby swear fealty to the realm of Asgard. On my honour, I swear to keep the laws of this land as I live out my new life here, learning the traditions of my new culture and upholding the ways of life that are sacred to this new land. I... I..." She went pale, then crimson, embarrassed that she could not remember the rest of the oath as the court murmered behind her. She mouthed, "Shit..." to Loki, her face crossed with panic. Thor waited patiently, wondering what his brother would do.

Loki saw the look in Grace's eyes and stepped down from the dias. The members of the court flitted fans and whispered behind covered lips. There would certainly be rumours of a great scandal by morning. It was unheard of, they would say, for the prince, or anyone, for that matter, to aid in the saying of the oath of fealty. He simply did not care. Grace's burning cheeks and dampening eyes said everything- she was hurting, he could not let them humiliate her. He stood before her and took her hand, leaning in to her ear to whisper the next line to her.

He then kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand, "You can do this." He returned to his place on the dias and smiled gently, prompting her with a nod.

Grace took a moment to calm herself, focussing on Loki's whisper reciting the next words, "I will not betray my king, prince, or realm if the temptation arises, but I will bind myself to this place as though it were the realm of my birth. I will seek to serve this place faithfully, ever mindful that I am of two worlds, carefully balancing the calling of both in my heart. Midgard has been my home. Asgard is now my home. I will learn, I will teach, I will belong to both through the love I have for my blood family and the family I have chosen." She lowered herself to her knees as Thor had instructed, "I give these words to my king and ask that he seal them by the powers of this throne, accepting the gift of my loyalty to Asgard."

Thor was beaming with pride, "Grace Stark, I accept your oath and your gift and declare you a citizen of Asgard as well as of Midgard, free to move between the realms as your heart calls you. May no one in this realm treat you as any less than one of our own native daughters, protected by the full might of this throne." He stepped downrf and stood before Grace, offering her his hand and raising her up before clasping her in his embrace, speaking only to her when he said, "Truly, welcome. From this day forth, I consider you my sister, whether or not my brother ever asks this of you. Your presence in Asgard has changed us in only this short time you have been here." He took a step back from her and walked past her into the court, "Come, we must ready for feasting!"

Grace felt intensely relieved that the ordeal was over as she watched Thor depart, so much that she did not hear Loki come down the stairs, "Shall we sit for a moment before we join them?" She nodded, pale, as though she might faint, as he placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her to the far edge of the stairs where they could rest a little less conspicuously, "You did beautifully, Gracie." He set his helmet aside and an attendent silently slipped in and removed it even before she could reply.

"Who are you shitting? I fucked up."

"And in a few days, no one will remember that. They are much more likely to remember that I broke tradition in coming down to speak to you than that you stumbled on a few words."

"Stumbled? Honey, my mind went completely blank. As in, nothing, gone, poof. There was only terror and nothing where there should have been words. God, I bollocksed that up." She dropped her head to her hands and sighed, "You're sure everything'll be OK?"

"Thor accepted the oath and pronounced it to the court. There is nothing anyone can do to undo that. You are one of us." He smiled at her and touched her shoulder, "And with the might of Asgard at your back, you have nothing to fear."

"I don't think the court is going to like me very long. I feel really out of place in this crowd. I mean, look at how everybody's dressed, and here I am, in a long grey 70s Grecian looking gown, most of my back exposed, and burlesque heels. I'm a Stark... we don't exactly fit in."

"Gracie, stop. You are fine as you are. You are not the only one out of place in the court. I have been raised to fit in with them and yet still I am terribly uncomfortable in this room, fulfilling the duties to the throne that are mine and mine alone. Duties I have been schooled in since I was brought here and felt awkward doing since long before I knew who I really was."

"I guess I just feel really overwhelmed...and like I completely just screwed over something I was supposed to pull off flawlessly to prove I'm worthy of this place."

He sighed, "You have nothing to prove. What can I do to show you this?"

"Nothing. I'm damn hard to convince of something once its opposite gets stuck in my head." In response, Loki kissed her lips until she relaxed against him.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, "Now you've really given them something to gossip about."

"As though they would not have gossiped about us eventually?"

"Well if you were trying to get me to stop thinking, it worked."

"Good. And you do know that was not _just_ a kiss, correct?"

"Has it ever been?"

"No, it never is. 'Just' is such a horrid, diminishing little word."

"You know that I can't be everything a normal girlfriend is, right? That there's a reason sex with guys isn't my thing?"

"You worry about this?" He was honestly surprised by her concern.

"God, yes."

Loki shook his head and chuckled, "Oh, Gracie, my dear...so long as we can share kisses and the comfort of one another through the nights, I will be happy. You are the companion to my spirit, the one who sings the song of my soul."

"You aren't going to feel cheated?"

"No. My devotion does not require such things- it has not for the years we have been so close, why should that change? Ease your mind, love. Today is supposed to be the day we celebrate you as one of Asgard, and it is your 86th birthday, is it not? What can I gift you in honour of this?"

"Well I have been thinking...and it's not something for right now, but maybe a promise would be a good gift?"

"Speak, my love."

"I want kids...obviously not the normal way, but...well, we're both orphans taken in by people who could save us from death. I want to pass that gift on. I want to find kids who have no hope and bring them up as part of this family once I've found my feet. We're both where we are today because somebody thought we were worth saving and I want to do that for as many kids as I can. Can we do that? Can you promise me we'll build this family like that when we're ready?"

Loki looked a bit overwhelmed, "I am not so certain I am up for that task...but if you wish it, I will try."

"Haven't I told you before to stop selling yourself short? You'll be great. It's not like Tony knew how to be a dad when he took me in- he didn't even know how to be a big brother. He just knew I needed him and did his best. For being raised by a party-boy with an ego problem, I think I turned out pretty well."

"You really believe I can raise children?"

"Yeah, I do. I think you'll be awesome- I wouldn't ask if I didn't."

"Then yes. I promise you that we will, when you have found your bearings, take in orphaned children as our own."

She kissed his cheek, "Thank you. I've kind of always wanted this, but never thought I could do it alone." She paused and hugged him tightly, beaming and joyful, "Thank you so much."

Loki relaxed and squeezed back, "Of course- happy birthday, my dear. And I am grateful for your faith in me. We shall take on this adventure together. Now, though, Thor waits."

"The feast- we're supposed to be there, aren't we?"

"Soon, yes, but our few moments' delay will hurt no one."

"We're certainly providing fuel for the gossip machine, aren't we? Breaking the traditions around the oath, kissing in public, late for my own feast. What the hell, right?"

"Indeed."

"I don't want to just be thought of as your whore, though...so if we're feeding that rumour...well, I'd rather not."

He took both her hands in his, "Gracie, there will be no doubt of your station here once they see where Thor has seated you tonight. There are rules for seating at feasts. The king, queen, royal family, consorts, and court all have their place, as do guests of those people and escorts they bring."

"So where has he seated me?"

He smiled, "Come, see. I want to walk you to your seat myself."

"Am I dressed OK for a feast? I shouldn't be more elegant or something?"

"You _are_ elegant. The ladies of court should learn something from you." He stood offering her his hand after retrieving Gungir, "Shall we?"

Grace accepted and stood still for a moment, centering herself, before giving his hand a squeeze and taking a deep breath, "Here we go, right?"

"The first step into our new life, yes."

"Yeah. First step. A new adventure." He moved forward and she did the same, gaining confidence as he escorted her through the palace to the feasting hall. Before entering, they were met by attendents who straightened Loki's long leather vest and fussed over every detail, making sure not a hair was out of place. He dismissed them, irritated when they tried to pose he and Grace.

His posture tall and formal, he offered her his arm and she similarly straightened, "I am Grace motherfucking Stark and I can rock this." He saw a change in her stance, strengthened by her pride, the instant she spoke.

"And I am Loki Odinson, and yes, we will, as you say, rock this... Did I ever tell you that I hate feasts?"

She giggled, "Oh hell, this is going to be hilarious."

"Quite possibly. The best part of any feast is likely the food and the second best being that when you are one of the only ones sober enough to remember it in the morning, you have very good stories to tell and to use as encouragement for certain favours later on."

"Blackmail is always grand."

"I suppose you had these opportunities yourself."

"Tony provided me with a lot of chances, yeah."

"Then perhaps together we can actually make this fun. Are you ready? They will announce us when you are."

"Yeah. Let's be badass bitches. I just hope I don't fall off my shoes."

Loki gestured to the attendent, "Then let us enter." They were announced and the hall went silent as the large doors opened for the guest of honour escorted by the prince. He felt her tremble slightly as they began walking, but her head was still held high and she smiled as brightly as she could manage, reminding herself that, thanks to Loki's magic and Thor's proclamation, she was one of them now, and to top it all off, she was being escorted into the room by the person second in line to the throne. She kept wondering where her seat was as they passed empty place after empty place, approaching the high table where Thor sat beside Sif, his soon-to-be-queen. Grace's heart beat a little faster as they got closer to the king's table. When they stood in front of the head table Loki bowed and she followed suit, then he led her to the two seats left beside the king and future-queen. He pulled out her seat for her and then sat between she and Thor.

"Now do you see why I said there would be no doubt of your station here once the court saw where you were seated?"

Grace looked out over the members of the court, many of whom were whispering amongst themselves, glancing from the head table back to their gossip companions, "It certainly seems to have caused a stir out there."

Thor leaned forward to look around Loki and interrupted, "I am the first new king in millenia- there will be nothing about my reign that does not cause them to titter about like chattering rhodents. I have no doubt that my not being Odin will cause plenty of scandals."

"Thanks, Thor. Or do I have to call you by a title now?"

"Titles are for courtly occassions- you are family at my table, you do not need such formality."

Loki smiled, "See? You have nothing to worry about."

"This feels really crazy, Loki. I'm the kid from Brewster, and here I am sitting up here like a goddamned princess! How the heck did this happen? Am I going nuts?"

"What was that line from the book we read together? 'We're all mad here.' The child from Brewster becomes the princess when she becomes friends with the prince."

"Even if she's only ever the prince's best friend and they never make anything official?"

"Even if. Now stop worrying about such things." He placed a hand on her knee, "This feast is yours. We eat, we drink, we revel in good conversation and company. Perhaps we dance later on. But you need not feel out of place. Remember how short a time I have been back at court. We are both yet finding our feet. Relax, enjoy your birthday."

Thor rose and Grace waited to respond to Loki; the hall went silent as Thor proclaimed the feast open. The court took their seats and returned to their conversations as the serving attendents paraded out with platters of steaming food for each table, starting at the head. The aromas were tantalising.

Grace took a deep breath, "Yeah. Relax. Enjoy this." The attendents began serving the meal and she broke into a grin, "Oh my gosh, Loki, we've got so many adventures in front of us! And we're going to get to do fancy things when we want to and explore new places and meet so many new people! I've been so overwhelmed with this oath thing that I just keep forgetting that a little over a week ago, I was pretty much dead and now there's this whole new life to live."

Loki was smiling as Thor leaned over to interject, "And live it you shall! Whatever you wish to explore, Grace, we will make it so. Loki can show you how to fly our hovercraft, I will show you the treasures of many realms stored in our vaults, and Sif will train you to fight alongside us. We will have a great many adventures together, including one that this realm has not seen in millenia- the crowing of a new queen! Asgard is changing and you are right here to see it!"

Sif waved to her, "Thor has said we will rule together as a family- so welcome, dear sister."

Grace was grinning as she looked out over the court, "Well, as the song says, 'it's a long way to the top if you want to rock and roll'- I think I've made it."

The feast well underway, Loki kissed her cheek, "Yes, my love, you have."

"Do you think Tony would be proud?"

"Very. Now, Gracie- what is it you would like to bring to this land from Midgard?"

"Theatre for the fun of it- musicals. Rock music. Vinyl records. Art for the sake of art. And maybe even baseball."

"Look out Asgard, here comes Grace Stark!" Thor replied.

Grace stabbed at some sort of roast beast on her plate, "Yeah, look out Asgard- here I come!" Grace did not know if any of her dreams would be able to become reality, but she did know that Loki was already working on ways to power her record player and that meant that there would at least be some changes in technology in Asgard thanks to her. And the chance to change the world on her own, seperate from the Stark family name and fortune, was something she was greatly looking forward to.


End file.
